Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros
by Arkane007
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn in Westeros as son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne four years before Robb Stark was born.. Watch a ruthless and fierce Harry becoming a powerful lord of North and emergence of of North as a powerful kingdom... Inspired from "A New World to Conquer" by "LordOfTheGrey" and " Wild Wolf" by"Vimesenthusiast".
1. Prologue

Present...

A black haired man was looking at the rippling object in front of him. His once bright emerald eyes looked very calculating and weary but also carried a hint of sadness. His name was Harry Potter. He reflected upon the past several decades after the last wizarding war.

Several years before ...

When the dark lord had cast the killing curse on Harry, the soul piece was destroyed. But it had some consequences which he did not realize at that time. It seemed that some of Voldemort's personality leaked into him which changed Harry gradually but not in a bad way. After the war Harry did not go back to Hogwarts for his NEWTS. He retreated to Grimmauld Palace for some lone time to figure out his future, which was unlike him because usually he used to charge blindly into any situation. During the time Hogwarts was being rebuilt he started to study some of the books in black library. As soul piece him was destroyed he was able to concentrate easily. He attended the funeral of Fred where he felt like an outsider among the Weaselys. At funeral of Remus and Tonks, Andromeda politely informed him that he was not welcome around Teddy. He was sad to hear that but he understood her feelings. He agreed to her demand but he still used to send Teddy gifts on his birthday. While Hermione and Ron used to visit him time to time he knew they were busy with their new relationship as well as their own family issues. As he had lot a free time in his hands, he used this time to learn magic. First he brushed up his occlumency and found that he was easily able to shield his mind and his mind also felt very clear. With new found concentration he started studying starting from seventh year material. He easily understood them. Two weeks before the new term started he went to Ministry and took his NEWTs and easily passed them. He met minister Kingsley there. Kingsley asked him to join the aurors as he had now completed his education. He also offered Harry a secret rigorous training with the unspeakables so that he can be inducted into aurors faster than normal training. Harry agreed to this offer after careful consideration

When Hermione and Ron came to visit him about returning to Hogwarts he told them that he had already gets his NEWTs, they were surprised. Hermione congratulated him but he noticed some jealousy in her eyes. When he revealed about Kingsley's offer without secret training part they were again astonished. This time he observed the jealousy in both their eyes. They both left soon. He didn't know why he kept the training from unspeakables a secret from them. Usually they knew of all his secrets. But looking at their reactions he was glad he did not tell them about came Ginny. She insisted on resuming their relationship. He agreed half heartedly. He didn't feel the old spark between them.

Soon his training began. It was very tough. They trained him in dueling, mind arts including leglimency and enough dark arts. He also learnt basic enchanting, warding curse breaking from them. They also trained his physically and basics of several martial arts. After his training was over he joined the aurors. Now Harry has transformed into a tall and handsome man due to all that rigorous training. Also he was the vanquisher of Voldemort. He started at lot of attention from the fairer sex. But he never strayed from Ginny.

Soon after Hogwarts Ginny joined the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team. And a after a couple of years they got married. It was marriage a the century a media called it. But soon Harry understood that Ginny loved Harry's titles rather than Harry. Though they used to have sex a lot he came to realise that it was more fucking than love making. He had mistaken their but as love. Ginny became a star player of Harpies. Her schedule became hectic.

Harry had a commanding and charismatic nature and quickly started to rise through the auror ranks. His fellow aurors respected him. His juniors wanted to be like him. Once during the routine checkup at St. Mungos he came across Hannah Abbott who was a healer there. From her he came to know that Ginny had done abortion not once but twice. He was stunned as his one great wish was to have a family. While he understood that her carrier was important at Ieast she could have told him. When he confronted Ginny about this they had a big fight as Ginny did not want any children now or ever. She was enjoying her celebrity life. Harry knew that their marriage was breaking apart but somehow he did not feel any sadness.

During Victoire Weasely's birthday party he met Gabrielle Delacour, who had grown into a stunning woman. Ginny was absent as usual. He and Gabi flirted and ended up having sex with her. Next morning he did not feel any guilt. They continued this affair. By the time he was 35 years he had become the youngest DMLE head and was well respected across the Europe as a powerful wizard. By this time he had also had many sexual trysts with many women like Susan Bones, Demelza Robbins, Katie Bell, Daphne Greengrass etc. He had a son with Daphne too. Soon he got fed up with his life in Britain, so he resigned from his post as DMLE head and decided to travel the world. Ginny had a fit when she heard this and tried to reconsider his decision. She was also willing to have his children now but he didn't care about her anymore. He felt disgusted at her for using children as a bargaining chip. He bequeathed the Black properties and money to his godson Teddy. He did not visit but left some money for his son with Daphne, as he had recently learned she was already married to an Italian wizard. Ron and Hermione after their marriage had settled down at the Burrow. Surprisingly Hermione became a housewife after marriage and was on her way to become Molly Weasely of their generation. After saying good-bye to everyone, promising to come back soon which he had no intention of, he left magical Britain.

Over the years he traveled across the world learning different magics and meeting different people. He also encountered many dark wizards whom he killed ruthlessly. On his journey through France he met Gabi again who revealed that she had bore him twin girls few years ago. He stayed with her for some time and then resumed his journey while Gabi went to the veela colony. During his time in India he learned about Parsel magiks. He learned about earth magic from the tribes of Amazon forest. When in Egypt he came across information about the Veil of death. He learned that the veil could be a portal to different worlds when used at specific dates. The possibilities were endless.

Present...

He had returned to Britain two days before. He observed his friends from far. They were living comfortably. Hermione was pregnant again. Turned out that Ginny Potter nee Weasly had died in a quiditch accident taking two bludgers to her head. Strangely he felt amusement at her cause of death. The profession that drove them apart has finally claimed her life.

He then went to DoM as we was still an unspeakable he was allowed access easily. He went straight into the circular room containing Veil of death. It was Samhain when the barrier between living and dead was weakest. He summoned his Gryffindor courage and stepped into it. As Harry Potter 54 years old ceased to exist in this world he heard a raspy voice and his vision went black.

"Hello Master..."


	2. Meeting Death

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw black nothingness everywhere. He suddenly had a horrible feeling if he had become blind but then dismissed the idea. He realized he was floating but where, he didn't know. Slowly the darkness dissappeared and he saw a hooded figure nearby. Before asking the figure who it was Harry knew the answer.

"We finally meet master," the figure said in a raspy voice.

"Hello death." Harry replied strangely feeling calm but also wondering why he was not freaking out.

"I suppose I am not dead," asked Harry.

"Yet." replied death.

"So what happens now. Am I going to die." asked Harry.

Death said," Now, now master we cannot have you die so soon. You just have become the master of death. "

Harry gaped at the figure and said, "What ! Master of Death. But I though it was a legend."

" All legends are born from some form of truth Master." replied death in a voice filled with amusement.

They stared at each other for some time and their Harry asked, " So what happens now."

"You intended to travel to another world didn't you master. Hmm... Perhaps I can help you." said death.

" Just like that." Harry asked.

"Yes Master. I will transport you to a new world where you can have great achievements. " Death replied smirking. It continued," Unfortunately, your body will be destroyed in the process. Only your soul can travel."

"So I will have a new body there. At least can I keep my memories." Harry asked.

"Your wish is my command, Master," replied Death.

" Can you tell me about this world ?," asked Harry.

"It is a medieval world. You will have to discover the rest yourself Master." replied Death.

" Then I am ready to go." Harry said. His vision started to fade and darkness crept around him.

"Goodbye master. You will see I have left many gifts for you in this world. Remember life never gives you a second chance but I am giving you one. I hope the next time we meet, it will be after a long time..." said the fading voice of Death.

And then he knew nothing...


	3. Humble Beginnings

278 AC

 _Starfall, Dorne_

Push my lady, push, " encouraged the nurse maid.

Ashara screamed and pushed hard and then collapsed in her bed and a wailing g a baby was heard across the room.

" It is a boy my lady,'' the nurse told her.

Ashara looked at him tiredly. He looked like his father Brandon, but had dark hair and purple eyes.

" Him name is Aryan Stark,'' she said tiredly dreaming of her and Brandon raising him together.

Harry Potter who was now Aryan Stark, slept soundly.

282 AC

 _Tower of Joy, Dorne_

" Promise me, Ned," she said tiredly in tears, her last words and then she lay still.

Ned looked at Lyanna's body with tears in his own eyes. Lyanna and Rhaegar's love had sent a whole Kingdom into war. So many deaths including his father, brother, his lords all because of a single lie 'Lyanna was kidnapped by the Dragon prince'. Lyanna's letter about going with Rhaegar never reached them. He resolved to find the reason in time but now he had other matters to attend. He clutched the baby Aegon Targaryen in his arms and resolved to protect him at all costs. He came outside and saw Howland Reed and William Dustin sitting there, the latter who was heavily injured after the fight with the Kingsguard. The other three who came with him lay dead. Ned asked Howland to kill the maids who were with Lyanna. It was a dishonourable thing to do but family comes first. Aegon's existence would be threat to Robert's regime but Lyanna's son must live at all costs. After the deed was done, they buried the dead and destroyed the tower.

William was looking pale. Ned assured him," Hang on Will. We are going to Starfall. Ashara will definitely help us."

They took Arthur's body and his sword _Dawn_ with him and set journey to Starfall.

Starfall, Dorne

They reached Starfall by next day and were granted entry by Lord Dayne. Ned politely requested him for aid for William and a wet nurse for the baby. Lord Dayne looked at him with contempt but still the request was granted. Ashara came into the room during there meeting and when she saw Arthur's body she broke down crying. Ned felt extremely uncomfortable among there Daynes as the bearer of bad news. By the evening Arthur was given proper burial. Ned watched it from far. He noticed a small boy clutching Ashara's hand but thought nothing about it.

At night Ashara came to Ned's room. Her eyes were red but she still looked radiant. Behind her was the boy who Ned hard seen earlier. Then he looked again and noticed with surprise that the boy looked very much like Brandon. His face must have shown the surprise, so Ashara told him," This in Aryan Stark. He is Brandon and my son."

Ned gaped at her revelation and looked back and forth at the mother and the child. Ashara smiled sadly and told Ned how Brandon had secretly married her in front of Weirwood tree after the tourney of Harrenhal. They had then parted with Bran promising to return to her to take her to Winterfell. Ned also told her quietly about Lyanna and Aegon. Ashara promised to take the secret to her grave. Ned then introduced himself to Aryan and told him about Benjen, Catelyn etc. He observed that the child had keen and intelligent eyes like he was looking into Ned's soul. Ashara told Ned that Aryan was very bright and inlelligent for his age. They parted for the night and Ned thought to discuss Aryan and Ashara's future in the morning and fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken by Howland who led him outside and immediately knew something was wrong. He came to know that Ashara had jumped to death in the early morning. He felt that Ashara was unable to handle deaths of too many loved ones in such a short period. As she had jumped into the Summer Sea her body could not be reco ered. She was symbollically buried, near Arthur, while Aryan could be seen near the coffin with teary eyes. By the next day Ned was summoned to Lord Daynes solar and was politely informed that they were no longer welcome there. He was also told to take Aryan with him as Lord Dayne did not want any reminder of Starks at Starfall. Ned agreed to him. Lord Dayne arranged a ship for them to go to Kingslanding.

They set sail the next morning. Little Aegon was with a wet nurse below the decks. Ned saw that Aryan showed no sadness while leaving Starfall. When he asked, Aryan replied in a surprisingly mature voice,'' Only mother loved me there. So I will not be missing anything at

Starfall."

Ned and Howland looked at each other about the strange behaviour but said nothing. At night he swore Howland and William to keep Aegon's origins a secret. Howland asked, " What about Brandon's son?"

Ned replied without any hesitation," He will be the next Lord Paramount of North." While saying this Ned also felt happiness and like a weight was lifted of his shoulder's. He was always the spare. while Bran was the heir. Bran was taught to rule. Ned always thought he would get a small holding and he was happy with that. Then the war happened he became Lord Stark and got married, everything happened so fast. He informed them," We would stay with Aryan for a few years. Then we would move out to a new holding."

Wlliam smiled approvingly as he was closer to Bran than to Ned. He already liked Bran's son.Then they retired for the night as they would reach Kingslanding tomorrow.

Ned went to his room and lied on the bed. He had already made up a story regarding Aegon. Both Aryan and Aegon both who lost their parent at such young age. He resolved to protect his wolf pack. As he fell asleep, in his subconscious mind he knew that great change was coming into their lives. Westeros would never be the same again.


	4. Journey to Winterfell

_Kings Landing, Crownlands_

The ship docked at Kings Landing, from there Ned ond his party were led to the Red Kep into the presence of the King Robert Baratheon. Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King was seated nearby. Robert looked happy to see him. Jon smiled at Ned.

"Where is she? Where is Lyanna?" Robert asked looking behind Ned.

" She is gone Robert, we were too late," Ned replied.

Robert looked angrier than sad and started cursing Targaryens. Ned now understood why Lyanna, did not want to marry Robert. His friend has changed much after the war. Robert and Jon assumed that Lyanna was killed by Rhaegar's Kingsguard while Ned and his friends killed them in return. Ned didn't correct them. He felt bad about lying to his friend and mentor, but like Tully family motto 'Family, Duty, Honour', family canne first and he will do anything to protect them. He saw that Tywin Lannister along with his daughter Cersei had entered the throne room, no doubt to offer his daughter's hand as the queen.

Jon decided to change the subject and asked Ned," Who are these children?"

Ned introduced Aryan to them and said, " This is Aryan Stark. He is Brandon and Ashara's legitimate son. He then explained to them about their secret marriage and Ashara's recent death. Both Robert and Jon listened sadly

Jon said, " Hoster will not be happy. He planned to have his blood as the next Lord Paramount of North."

Robert roared with wine spitting out of his mouth," Tell the Tully he will deal with me if he has any objections. He can have a taste of my hammer."

" Thank you Robert but I can handle him.'' Ned said.

"What about the other child?"asked Jon. This was the moment Ned knew if he could he could fool the three people in the room then Aegon would be safe. With bated breath and without meeting Robert's Eyes he calmly told them "He is my bastard. His mother recently died so I took him along with me to raise him." He waited for their reaction.

Robert suddenly started laughing very hard and said," The honourable Ned Stark has a bastard. What is the world coming to. Hear that Jon. It seems the quiet wolf has a wild side we did not know. Tywin's face remained expressionless but his eyes showed amusement while Cersei did not even bother to hide her disgust.

Jon released a sigh and asked him what his name was. Ned proudly replied," I named him Jon Snow in your honour." Robert started laughing again while John said," I can't decide whether to feel honoured or insulted to know that you given your bastard my name. Ned felt very embarrassed hearing that and did not say anything. They then changed the the conversation two other matters.

Robert requested Ned to stay at Kingslanding and offered him a position in his small council but Ned declined as he wanted to settle many affairs in North as well as to make sure Aryan has a proper upbringing.

So when he was taking his leave, Robert surprised him by saying," I want you closer to me Ned. You can rebuild the Moat Calin and make it your holdfast. That way you can be closer to both Winterfell as well as Kingslanding. For that I am giving you five million dragons."

Everyone in the room looked surprised. Tywin's face was unreadable but his agen showed his surprise. Ned told Robert it was needed. Even Jon tried to discourage Robert but Robert was insistent. He said, " We have our coffers full. Ned has lost so much of his family. Its the least I can do for him. Consider this as the King's order."

Ned knew how difficult it was to change Robert's mind. So he reluctantly accepted Roberts gift and then he bid their leave promising to bring Aryan to swear to Robert when he reached 17 to take up the title of Lord Paramount of North. Ned was eager to leave Kingslanding. He could not bear the stench of the city, also he could see the blood around at some places after the Lannister army had sacked the city. So by next morning he and his party set their journey towards Riverrun to meet his wife Catelyn and then finally return to Winterfell. He had enough of this war now he wanted peace and rest.

 _Riverlands_

On the way he saw burnt fields, rotting dead bodies, burnt holdings etc at many places a reminder of the lives lost in the war. During the journey he interacted with Aryan and showed him the places on their way. He could see the boy was very attentive and could also identify the sigils of many houses. Ashara was right, the boy was very intelligent and he could make a very good Lord of the North.

On the way he contemplated whether to tell Catelyn about Aegon but later decided against it. May be later he thought. No need to endanger their lives too.

They passed Harrenhal and Ned told Aryan about how this was the largest castle over the whole Westeros and how it was burnt during Aegon's conquest Aryan seemed to listen very attentively. Soon after half a month journey they had reached near the castle Riverrun. They could see the red sandstone castle and so Ned decided to camp for the night and enter the castle next morning. They set a camp nearby and promptly fell asleep.

 _Riverrun, Riverlands_

As they entered the castle he saw his wife and his good father there to welcome him. His wife came to him and placed a bundle into his hands and said," My lord this is your son Rob Stark. Ned looked at the child and saw that he had blue eyes and red hair, and smiled at the baby. He then hugged his wife and exchanged greetings with his good father He then introduced his companions Howland and William to them. And finally he introduced Aryan and Jon to them and as expected both Catelyn and Hoster became angry. Catelyn was angry that her husband had sired a bastard while Hoster was angry that Catelyn's children will never inherit the North like he coldly told Ned," Of course husband, please come in and take rest. We will talk about this later." and went inside. On the other hand Hoster immediately started convincing Ned to leave Aryan aside and take title as the Lord of Winterfell. He tried to convince Ned that Aryan maybe a bastard and Ashara may have just like to him. Ned became angry when he heard that and shouted at Hoster for making false decided to cut short his stay at the Riverrun and after two days they started their journey to Winterfell. His wife quarreled with him occasionally regarding Jon and she also requested him to dispose of the bastard to which he finally shouted at her angrily. After that remained cold to him during the journey.

They quickly passed that twins and were hosted by Lord Walder Frey but did not stay there much longer as the 'late' Walder Frey used the occasion to subtly insult the Northeners and at the same time trying to setup marriage alliances for his extended family.

 _The North_

And from there after a few weeks journey they reached the Moat Cailin. They set a camp and stayed there for few days. Benjen had already sent Mason and Stone workers there as per Ned's letter from Kingslanding. Ned met them and they discussed the plans on how to renovate the great castle. After giving them the necessary instructions they continued their journey to Winterfell. Howland and William parted ways to their respective castles. On the way they stayed at castle Cerwyn and from there after a few days they finally reached Winterfell.

Ned looked at Aryan and said," We are home," and both smiled at each other. Both for different reasons.


	5. Ripples in North

**This is the last chapter from Ned's angle. From next chapter it will be from Aryan's angle.**

 **North would not be super powerful. I am going for a realistic approach. So no special scientific or technological developments.**

 **Aryan is not a very moral person but will do anything to protect the Starks.**

 **This is not a harem story. Aryan may take occassional lovers. I am planning to pair him with Daenarys.**

 **My story is also partially based on 'A Song of Ice Fire' book series.**

 _Winterfell, The North_

The sound of clashing swords could be heard through out the courtyard. Ned was looking at the courtyard where his nephew was practicing with Winterfell's _master-of-arms_ Rodrik Cassel while Rob and Jon sat behind them cheering for Aryan. Already he could see that Aryan was a good swordsman. What made Aryan special was that he had incredible reflexes and his movements were quick. He felt rather proud of his nephew. Even though Aryan was only twelve years old he could easily pass for someone fifteen years older. He was just shy of 6 feet height. Almost eight years had passed after Ned had returned to Winterfell . And in these years there had been lots of changes and developments across the North.

Although Jon's existence remained a sour issue between him and Cat, they got past it. Cat had given him four wonderful children and was pregnant with the fifth. She remained cold towards Jon and barely tolerated him. Aryan had noticed this and asked him why she was treating Jon like this he, he had told the boy about the southerns attitude towards bastards was because bastards were a sin according to the seven as well as the Blackfyre Rebellion. From then even though Aryan was polite and courteous to her there was always distance between them.

Aryan was a very independent yet extremely intelligent child. When Master Luwin started his education he easily could grasp the subjects. Whenever he was not practicing his sword he could be seen in the library reading different books. Luwin was greatly impressed by his intelligence and started to teach him about arithmetic, Geography, art of war etc. By the time he was seven his nephew was proficient in Valyrian language of which Ned had just bare knowledge. Soon Ned started involving him in decision making regarding the ruling of North. He was impressed by his nephews ideas and far thinking ability and started implementing several of those ideas.

When Ned had returned to Winterfell after the war he was greeted by Benjen who was ready to go to take the black due to grief over losing his family after meeting and talking with Aryan he surprisingly changed his mind and stayed back at Winterfell and started helping him in the administration.

The war had taught him many things. One of them was that North needed to change to keep up with the South. Being kept out of the affairs of the realm was greatly affecting the North. So he began to build a small spy network to know the happenings at important places across the Westeros. North also needed a navy for troops movements below the neck and for its own protection. He did not trust Hoster Tully or Walder Frey. So he commissioned a hundred war-ships to be built by Lord Manderly financed half by Winterfell while the rest by the Manderlys.

His nephew used to explore the castle of his own sometimes. One day he fell into a hole in the crypts and discovered a room. When he showed Ned and Benjen the vault, their eyes bulged out. It seems that the previous Stark lords had hoarded their wealth in secret while living a simple life. During all these eight he had taken Aryan to meet all the Lords of North by taking him to their castles and also discussing possible alliance or development projects. He wanted Aryan to be ready to understand and know the North first so that he can rule easily when Ned moved out of Winterfell. Moat Cailin was coming along fine with its twenty towers and soon would be incredible sight to behold. It was just a few months away from completion and he was waiting their word.

To undertake many of his nephew's ideas they needed more laborer's as the population in North was less. Then he had another brilliant idea. He wrote to King Robert to send any beggars and homeless people or anyone who needs work to North. Within a few months they had massive influx of people in thousands migrating to North for work. They were distributed throughout the North as required. He also brought a large chunk of them to Winterfell to begin the renovation and extension of the castle. A thick outer wall was belt built replacing the old one, with guard towers in between. The space between the inner and outer walls could be used to grow food during siege. The whole castle was renovated and the first keep was replaced. The barracks were increased. The size of glass gardens were increased. A new guest block was built. While Winterfell would never be the most beautiful castle in Westeros but after the renovations it had become one of the largest and formidable castle in Westeros.

One day Aryan came to him and said," Uncle we spend too much money for food from Reach and Riverlands. So we are spending most of our money for food and are growing dependent on them. I think it is time we grow our own food and become more self reliant. We could also save more money and use it for other matters."

When Ned remained skeptical of the idea, Aryan called Master Luwin and they together explained their findings and ideas. Ned was now convinced that these ideas could finally solve North's problem of growing its own food. So within a few weeks he called for a council of lords and called for Aryan who who was now 8 years old. Aryan began to speak,'' My lords, it is a pleasure to meet you all. As far as we remember we were dependent on south for our food. Most of our hard earned money is spent on food that we don't have much money to spend on other things. They take our money and grow rich while we suffer. I say we need not depend on the southerners anymore. We can grow our own food. I have come upon a solution for this problem."

The Lords looked at Ned for not completely convinced. So Ned told them proudly," He is being humble. Most changes I have started in North, they are all his ideas.

Aryan continued," We have procured a few new kind of cereals from Essos which can grow in the cold weather of North. We have tested them at Winterfell and they all have given good yield."

The Lord's looked intrigued. He told them about her Rye and Barley which can be grown in the cold weather. He gave Lord Reed a new cereal called which can be grown and in the swampy areas of Greywater Watch. They were then told about potatoes, apple, carrot, cabbage etc. Also they could be stored for long duration which would mean people could easily survive during long winters, as food would not be a problem anymore. To convince Lords they were shown the new farms around Winterfell, where after seeing the crops they looked impressed. Master Luwin explained to them about the farming techniques.

On a sudden inspiration, Ned ordered all of Lords to set up fishing villages wherever possible throughout their coasts to get a steady supply of fish even in winters as well as to increase the breeding of milk and meat producing animals. He gave them tax reduction for a couple of years so that the Lords can use the money to start the necessary work.

His nephews ideas bore fruit and within a couple of years food production had increased many times in North and due to this his nephew became more respected by the northern Lords. All available land was used for agriculture. Even Roose Bolton has sent him a letter thanking Aryan. Now they had enough food to feed is growing population.

People were still migrating to North as work and food was available to them. Population around Winterfell was slowly increasing. When Aryan told Ned about making planned settlements, Ned thought about Kingslanding and its stench so he ordered construction of a proper sewage system throughout Winterfell and Wintertown.

A few years ago reports came to him that a man named Holder is selling a new drink called _Vodka_ in Wintertown. Ned went to shop and had a taste of the drink. It was strong but its filled him with warmth. He immediately liked it. He gave told the man to increase its production so that would could be exported to other places also. Soon small industry based on Vodka production started in Wintertown under the direct protection of Starks. As Vodka was affordable even smallfolk were buying it. People used to call vodka _a man's drink_. Vodka's demand and production gradually increased over the years. He heard from merchant that these days Vodka was slowly gaining popularity in the south too. Vodka production brought more money into the Winterfell coffers.

One day representatives from the Hill Tribes of North led by Word Wull came to him and showed him certain shining stones they found while digging in the mountains. Master quickly identified them as diamonds. They started mining and got much money from mining and selling of diamonds. Aryan thanked the clan leaders and based on his recommendation Ned gifted each clan the Wulls, Flints, Norrey, Liddle etc with hundreds of cattle to each clan as they don't need money. They thanked the Starks in gratitude. This event cemented the loyalty between the Starks and the Hill tribes.

The miners also found large deposits of iron and coal among the hills. Soon Winterfell became the source of superior quality steel weapons.

Ned married off Benjen to Dacey Mormont. He also built them a port town at the stony Shore as well as few merchant ships. Soon Benjen and Dacey moved out to their new place. In time Story Shore would become a major port at the Western side of Westeros by trading with Yi Ti, Qarth and even Asshai.

Just a day after Aryans ninth name day an earthquake had occurred at the _Neck_ which has resulted in a great canal that linked the _Bite_ to the _Blazewater Bay,_ through the _fever river._ The same day the sept at White Harbour and small sept he built for Catelyn in Winterfell were also destroyed. Rumors started that old gods are not pleased with the religion of Andals in the North. Slowly the followers of Faith in North started change to Old Gods. Even though Catlyn and the Septa Mordan insisted on rebuilding the Sept Ned ignored them.

His nephew came to him after the earthquake had happened and told him to make the newly formed canal proper, so that ships from Essos could sail through it to reach the _Sunset_ _Sea._ But due to so many ongoing projects the coffers of Winterfell were low at that time.

Aryan told him," We can negotiate with the Iron Bank uncle. If the canal opens it will benefit Bravos the most. As their ships can reach the _Sunset Sea_ at half the time than going around Dorne."

Ned considered this and within a week he and Aryan along with few soldiers for their protection set out to White Harbour There they discussed the proposal with Lord Wyman Manderly who knew more about financial dealings than him. He was very interested in the proposal, as it would also increase the number of ships coming to White Harbor. It seemed that Aryan was able to charm the fat Lord to accompany them to Braavos.

At Bravos they met the Sealord who approved their proposal and set them a meeting with Iron Bank representatives. They were also interested in this project. Also with the skillful negotiation by Lord Manderly, Iron Bank gave them two million dragons loan free of any interest. As the canal would benefit Bravosi trade greatly. They were also able to negotiate trade of wood, fur, diamonds etc with the Sealord. Their journey to Braavos was a major success.

They returned to North after a month. As there were enough workers in North these days, they were able to complete the canal within a couple of years. The canal passed just a few miles north of the Moat Cailin. Two massive gates were being setup at both sides of the canal where it joined the sea, which would be under the control of Lord of the Moat Cailin. These gates had a massive high tower which Aryan called _light house_ to guide the ships at night or during low visibility. The passing ships would pay a toll for passage through the gates. They also built a movable bridge across the canal which could be raised or lowered from both sides as and when required. Slowly a settlement was forming on both sides of the canal near the bridge. Ships started making short halt at the settlement for trade and refilling of supplies. The settlement near the bridge would in time grow into a city. Acting on another suggestion from his nephew he also built several boats for faster transport of goods through the _White Knife_ river.

A few months ago a delegation of Masters led by Archmaster Marwin came to Winter fell. It seemed that his nephew while studying at the library of Winterfell had made a few theories and discoveries of his own. Master Luwin had sent these theories of his nephew to the Citadel, which was the reason for the arrival a Masters. They met with Aryan and interacted with him and were impressed by his knowledge as well as his ideas. Archmaster Marwin even announced his decision to stay at Winterfell for the rest of his life as the castle's official master. That was surprised Ned because as far as he knew only Highgarden had an Archmaster. After consulting with the Citadel it was agreed that Master Luwin would with Ned to the Moat Cailin.

He was now convinced that his nephew was charismatic, had a strategic mind and was also a long term planner everything required for a Lord Paramount. Even though he disliked Cat, Aryan adored Ned's children. His thoughts were interrupted by Master Luwin

"A letter for you, my lord," he said. Ned read the latter. It seems that Moat Cailin was finally ready to occupy and he would be moving out soon.


	6. Reminiscing the Past

_Winterfell, The_ North

Aryan was sitting in his solar at Winterfell looking over the reports of projects going through the North. The changes he had implemented in the North through his uncle had transformed the North into a powerful Kingdom. He also felt content because now he had a family to belong to, that too an extended one. They had received word that his uncle Benjen and Dacey were blessed with twins a boy Torhen and a girl Lyarra. He felt happy for them.

He reflected on his own life till now. Aryan Stark was born as the son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne, but had never met his father. His mother used to love him very much. Even at that small age he had sufficient magic as well as the memories of his previous life to aid him. When he was able to walk he used to sneak into the library of Starfall and learnt more about the world. He found that this world was called Planetos. It had three major continents Westeros, Essos and Sothyros. Also the seasons in this world lasted for years. Then he learnt about the history of the world, of the great houses of Westeros and important events till now. He had also began to retrain his mind magic skills and basic wandless magic.

One day he found his mother crying and soon came to know that his father and grandfather hand been killed by the Mad King. Then the rebellion happened and an year after his uncle came to Starfall along with his cousin the Prince Aegon Targaryen carrying the body of his uncle the legendary Arthur Dayne. The next day his mother jumped to death. He was shocked and regretted not looking into her mind. Because if he had known she would do this he would have suppressed her sadness and given her more mental strength. He promised himself then and there that he would not let any of his family members die from now on, even at the cost of their freewill. He found it ironic that in both his lives he never had a chance to live with his parents and he cursed the fates for that

His maternal Uncle Lord Alric Dayne had never liked him and often used to refer to him as Stark spawn. So he left with his Uncle Eddard as he had nothing left at Starfall. From what he had read, the North was the largest Kingdom but its population was less and was not also as rich as the other kingdoms and now he would be the new Lord Paramount of North. Then from his uncle's mind he gleamed that he would like the Moat as his seat. The Moat was very strategic for the defence of North. Aryan also knew that rebuilding Moat to its former Glory would take a huge fortune.

When he was introduced to the King, he took advantage of the Kings drunken state and gave him a mental command to give Eddard the money needed to repair the Moat as a reward. Onee look into the Kings mind Aryan knew that Robert was a fool and would never be a good king. But he loved Eddard as a brother. He also recognised Tylvin Lannister as a possible threat to his plans. What Tywin did to Aegon, Rhanys and Elia was cruel and disgusting, but he was removing any future contenders for the throne. Aryan supposed he could have used some other methods or a more gentle death.

He felt a great respect towards his uncle when he decided to sacrifice his honour to protect Aegon. On the way through the war-torn Riverlands when he saw Harrenhal he immediately felt the curses on the castle. He decided to look into the place some other time. At the Riverrun he saw that his Aunt Catelyn was a beautiful woman indeed but immediately disliked Hoster Tully. The man was a mild version of Lucius Malfoy of his world. Aryan read from his mind that he was furious at Aryan for taking away his chance of having his blood rule the North. He was also thinking about eliminating Aryan. Aryan scoffed at that thought. He suppressed Hoster's idea of killing him. Even his uncle seemed to share his dislike and they quickly left for Winterfell

On the way they halted at a castle called the Twins when he met Walder Frey. He was astonished that the man bore and eerie resemblance to Argus Filch. The man was an opportunistic swine. From there they reached the Moat. When his uncle showed them the Moat Aryan realized that the structure was once a great formidable castle which has fallen into despair.

From the moment than had entered the North he felt a change in air. His magic felt more powerful and now came more easily to him, a research for later he thought. When they reach Winterfell he met his younger Uncle Benjen. He was ready to go to the Wall due to grief. But with a few mental commands he seemed to change his decision and started helping in administration. Eddard Stark was a honourable man but Aryan knew that in this world too much honour could get you killed. So his uncle could not be given free reign to rule over the North as the regent.

Aryan wanted North to be powerful enough by the time he came of age and became the official Lord Stark. He also thought a four year boy acting like an adult would attract unwanted attention. So he started using his uncle Eddard to implement his ideas in North, by giving mental suggestions. Over the years he made himself look intelligent in front of his uncle and others. He also made sure that is uncle gave him credit for the changes in front of the other lords.

His uncle used to take him across the North to meet other lords as well as to show the North. He committed important places to his memory so that he can apparate there in the future. While visiting the lords he used to look into their minds to ascertain their loyalty. Except Roose Bolton he found that all other Lords were loyal to the Starks though there was some resentments from the Ryswells. Aryan had known that respect was a better tool for loyalty than fear unlike Tywin Lannister. While the Bolton's were the second most important house after the Starks, Roose Bolton like his ancestors was highly desirous of the position of the Lord Paramount of North. He was just waiting for a chance to take them down. Aryan decided that he would eliminate Roose Bolton at the first chance he had.

Death fulfilled its promise of gifts in the form of a large cache of gold and the earthquake at the Neck both of which were essential in the upliftment of North. The North slowly prospered. He could not do much for the military at a young age. So he decided to rebuild the Northern navy slowly. The Manderly's would help in the Eastern side. He would have a Stark fleet at the Western side slowly, with a base at the Stony Shore which he would give to his uncle Benjen. He had to question the sanity of 'Brandon the Burner' for burning the Northern fleet at his father's death.

When they had went to Bravos for negotiating with the Iron Bank for the loan to build the Northern Canal he had generously used his mind magic to make the deal in their favour. He had a surprise at Bravos. At night while he was sleeping he woke when he felt the disruption of his perimeter charms. He found a man standing beside his bed. Aryan disabled the man.

But the man calmly said, "A man has come to the master."

Aryan looked into the man's mind but found only darkness, surprised Aryan asked, " Who are you?"

The man said," A man and other men like him are followers of the _Many Faced God_. A man has come to serve his master."

"So you are the faceless man. Are you here to kill me?" Aryan asked.

" A servant serves the master. The Many Faced God commands to serve you master." the man replied.

With a dawning realization Aryan concluded in his mind 'So the Many Faced God must be Death just like the _Stranger_. That means I can have the faceless men under my command. Thank you Death'. He smiled at the possibilities. He asked, " So how will you serve me?"

The man replied, "The master's wish is my command."

Aryan asked, " Do you have enough men to set up a spy network for me in Westeros?"

The assasin replied, "The man can do so in time master."

So Aryan said, " Then you will come to me at Winterfell. I will give you a suitable position there. What should I call you?"

The man said, " The man is called Jaqen H'ghar master."

Aryan said, " I rather doubt that. And stop calling me master. You may go."

With an infuriating smile the man said, "Of course master," and disappeared.

When they had returned to Winterfell Jaqen came to him with two other accomplices a male and a female. He doubted their identities as well as gender. He appointed Jaqen as the assistant to the steward of Winterfell Vayon Poole to take up his position as he would be going to Moat with his uncle. He appointed the female assassin in the kitchen and the third one as a jewel maker in Wintertown when he claimed to be one. He had already placed basic intent based wards to prevent any assassination against the Starks in Winterfell but it was tricky to use the wards against any spies. The faceless man would take care of them.

They had captured some spies within the castle and Wintertown. Two servants in the castle were each of Tywin Lannister and Olena Tyrell. In Wintertown there was a brothel with the whores as spies belonging to a Petyr Baelish. But finally the most interesting of all were homeless children who knew to read and write, throughout the Wintertown who belonged to the _spider_ Varys. Instead of outright killing them he manipulate their minds only report useless mundane things. Ite will deal with their masters later. His own spy network was coming along slowly.

While studying his own at Winterfell he also introduced some basic maths and science facts he had known in his world like the Pythagoras theorem, basic geometric formulas etc. Master Luwin was highly impressed and sent these findings to Citadel and soon they received a delegation from the Citadel to meet him led by Archmaster Marwin. He still remembered the meeting...

 _(Flashback)_

"My Lord this is Archmaster Marwin from the Citadel. He has come to meet you impressed by your finding," introduced Master Luwin.

Aryan greeted Marwin.

"Please excuse us Luwin. I would like to interact with Lord Stark privately," Marwin said dismissing Luwin.

Looking at Aryan Marwin said," My Lord I am deeply honored to finally meet you."

Aryan felt a small amount of magic to the level of a squib coming from Marwin. He said, " It is strange that an Archmaster comes comes from the Citadel to meet a lord and from what you told you were waiting to meet me for quite some time. I don't understand."

Marwin placed a long object in front of him and handed it over to Aryan. Its tip immediately lighted up in red flames. Aryan looked surprised to see magic for first time after coming into this world.

"This is Valerian candles." Marwin explained. " It can be only lighted with magic which you did now."

Aryan asked him, " How did you know that I could do this?"

Marwin explained, " I am the Master of arcane arts at the Citadel. They call me Marwin the Mage. I was always fascinated by magic in the world. I'm trying to prove it but could not do so. Then twelve years ago these candles lighted themselves for some time and I knew that magic has returned to the world. From then I was trying to find the source. Using wine mixed with essence of _nightshade_ I had vision of you. From then on I was keeping track of you. The changes you brought in North finally convinced me that you are the source I was searching for. When Luwin sent those reports regarding your findings I took the opportunity and I volunteered myself to visit you here."

Aryan asked Marvin, "You still did not tell me what you want to do after meeting me?"

Marwin whispered, " To learn magic from you of course."

Aryan started thinking having a master that too an Archmaster as his confident could help him in the future especially in research as the masters were the treasure house of knowledge of this world. And a Master who believed in magic was too good an opportunity to pass off. Master Luwin even though had a Valerian chain link never believed in magic.

So reaching a decision Aryan said, "Very well understand this, I cannot teach you magic because you must be born with magic. It cannot be given."

Marvin looked deflated at that and was ready to argue but Aryan interrupted him," But I can feel a very small amount of magic in you. So I can teach you something that won't require much magic.I can teach you potion making, runes for enchanting and warding. What do you say."

After careful consideration Marwin agreed. Aryan bound the Master with secrecy and loyalty oaths to which he happily agreed to for learn magic.

Aryan asked Marwin, " So when can you come back to Winterfell after taking necessary materials from the Citadel and finishing any formalities there."

Marwin replied, " I had a feeling that I would never be returning back to the Citadel. So I had brought all major and important books here along with me. My trusted acolytes could help us."

The books Marwin referred were almost two shiploads.

Then on the recommendation of Aryan Marvel agree to become the official master of Winterfell. Master Luwin was delegated to Moat Cailin.

 _(Flashback ends)_

They had already began their search for a channel for Aryan to perform powerful magics.

Winterfell had now changed. It has become larger and was totally renovated with more glass gardens. The Wintertown was slowly becoming the industrial hub of North with increased weapon and armor production as well as Vodka production. Also with the diamond jewellery making with the jewel makers they had brought from Bravos has slowly made the Starks very rich. He had applied the earth magic he learned around the farms near Winterfell and had plans to apply throughout the North. They now had very high yield. He was proud to say Winterfell was now self-sufficient in terms of food. Aryan had plans to use the money saved into military later on, as the population in North has increased, now they could increase their levy forces.

Also now he had to convince uncle Eddard to let Jon remain at Winterfell. He remembered the conversation he had with Lady Calelyn.

 _(Flashback)_

Just a few days ago Lady Catelyn had come to see him, "My lord I have request for you."

Aryan looked at her surprised because interaction between them other than that for the public appearance sake was rare or better to say nonexistent how, "What can I do for you Lady Catelyn, he asked?"

She appeared to be struggling with her words but finally said, '' I know there is no love between us my lord but please heed my request. We would be moving out soon to Moat Cailin. But Ned will take the bastard, I mean Jon snow also with him. I would beg you to please keep him away from my family."

While he did not love Catelyn, he liked her a lot. Thinking about her request Aryan said, "Regardless of what you think of me Lady Catelyn I do not hate or dislike you. Frankly after my mother's death I did not want to give that position to anyone else. You gave uncle Eddard four beautiful children and a fifth one soon. You also keep him happy. And most of all, you are now a Stark. For all that you will have always have my respect and gratitude. But may I ask you, why should a child be punished for the sins of his father?"

She finally broke down crying before him saying, "I know it is unfair. Perhaps it is because of my upbringing that I fear Jon will upsurp my children. I love Ned with all my heart. I cannot have him in front of me under my roof because he reminds me of Neds dishonour towards me. So please keep him away from us."

Aryan said, "Robb and Jon are thick as brothers. You fear that Jon will upsurp your children. Don't you think by hating and belittling Jon your are creating an enmity between them, and increasing the chances of realizing your fears. If you had given Jon even the smallest amount of affection he would have been grateful to you and always remain loyal to Robb."

She did not say anything.

" Very well my lady. I will agree to your request. Jon will stay with me at Winterfell." Aryan told her.

"What should I tell Ned then?" she asked.

" Leave that to me. I will deal with him." Aryan assured her and she left.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Thinking about the incident he was happy that they had cleared the air between them.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knocking at his door.

"May I come in nephew," came his uncle's voice.

"Please come in uncle," he replied his uncle came with a letter in his hands whose contents Aryan already guessed. Lady Catelyn and Robb also followed him.

"So Moat Cailin has been completed?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" his uncle asked surprised.

With a mysterious smile he replied," An educated guess, I suppose. So are you moving out soon uncle."

"Yes I was thinking to go there within a moon, so I came to ask your leave to take my place an the Lord of Moat Cailin to guard the North" his uncle replied.

From below the table Aryan took a rolled up parchment and gave it to his uncle who bent in front him along with Robb.

Aryan declared," In that case I, Aryan Stark the Lord of Winterfell hereby appoint Eddard Stark as the Lord of Moat Cailin and the Shield of North. He and and his descendants will hold and rule the Moat Cailin as his seat of power. Do you swear to uphold your loyalty to the Starks of Winterfell?"

"I do, my Lord,'' his uncle and Robb both replied.

" Then rise Eddard Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin." finished Aryan in a pompous voice with a smile.

His uncle stood back and thanked him. Aryan brushed it off and asked him," So uncle what are going to call yourselves ?"

With a puzzled look his uncle asked," What do you mean nephew?"

Aryan said," What I mean Uncle is that, the previous cadet branches of Starks had names like the _Karstarks_ or the _Greystarks._ I hope you are not going to call yourself the _Moatstarks, because_ it sounds stupid."

His uncle with a embarrassed look replied," Actually I didn't even think of that."

'Of course you didn't.' Aryan thought and then he said to him," No worries Uncle. You can call yourselves the Starks of Moat Cailin and it sounds better too."

His uncle smiled at him and said, "As you wish my lord."

Looking at Robb and Catlyn, Aryan asked them, "Please excuse Uncle Eddard and me. I wish to speak with him privately.

Robb immediately left the solar and reluctant Catelyn followed him. As soon as they went out Aryan activated the privacy charms in the room with a flick of his hands unnoticed by Eddard.

"What are you going yo do about Jon, Uncle?" Aryan asked.

His uncle said, "I am taking Jon with me."

"Don't you think it would be better if Jon remained here. You know how Aunt Catetyn treats him or better loathes him." Aryan asked.

"Regardless he is my son and he will remain with me," Eddard tried to assert.

"Hmm, then why don't you ever speak of his mother. Don't you think Jon deserves to know about her." he pressed on.

His uncle's tone changed and said, "She is a nobody and I don't think it concerns you nephew.

"Or is it because Jon is your nephew and his mother is Lyanna Stark," suddenly Aryan asked.

Eyes widening and with a sputtering voice Eddard asked, "What? But how did you know?"

With the same mysterious smile Aryan replied, "It was a hunch Uncle but you just confirmed it. But then it means his father must be Rhaegar Targaryen isn't it."

His uncle looked at him stunned for sometime and finally slumped into nearby chair and took a glass of Vodka which Aryan offered. After sometime he said to Aryan, "You were always a bright child. Besides us only my friends Howland Reed and William Dustin knows of this truth. And then he proceeded to tell him the story of the rebellion starting from kidnapping of Lyanna, Brandon's and Rickard's death till Lyanna's death giving birth to Aegon.

Aryan listened attentively and promised him, "Don't worry Uncle. Jon has the Stark blood running within him. He'll be safe at Winterfell. No harm will come to him and he will leave a better life here. So Reluctantly Eddard agreed to Aryan and it was decided that Jon would stay back at Winterfell.

Then Aryan asked another question which was in his mind for quite some time, "Who told father that Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped?"

His uncle looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean nephew?"

Aryan said, "From what we know Aunt Lyanna went willingly with the Prince. Then who told father that Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped. It seems somebody used the Starks to start a war."

His uncle thought about it and said, "You know I never thought about that. Now you say it I think somebody must have used Brandon to get him killed knowing that he was very impulsive. Come to think of it Brandon was at Riverrun when he first heard the news. Do you think the Tully's had a hand in this?"

"It may be Hoster Tully or it may be someone else. Enemies of House Stark are still out there Uncle, we can only trust ourselves. But don't worry about them. I will deal with them in time. Why don't you begin your preparations," saying this Aryan dismissed his Uncle.

He leaned back in his chair and said so himself," So the games have already started. Whoever you are messed with the wrong family. I will find you sooner or later."


	7. A Spider and a Mockingbird

_The Red Keep, Kingslanding, Crownlands_

The members of the small council were as usual gathered for a meeting for the 'welfare' of the people of Westeros. Surprisingly a sober Robert was also present today and was drinking from his cup.

" Shit. This stuff is strong. A man's drink like they say. So what are you waiting for. Just get on with it." Robert roared while Cersei sneered in disgust. The King has now become a fan of northern Vodka and has stopped drinking wine.

"What reports do you have Lord Varys?" asked Jon Arryn the Hand of the King. "Let us begin with Dorne."

The spider tittred and said, " They are silent as usual Lord Hand. They are still closed after war."

Jon said," Yes that. It is understandable since the unfortunate events in the war. Let it remain like that. Let us give them some more time."

"Just call the banners and attack them, and bring them into the realm by force. If it was my father he could have done that by now." Cersei gave her expert opinion.

"It seems that Her Grace is keen to see Tywin the Old Lion sharing the fate of Daeron the Young Dragon." said Stannis.

Robert laughed out loudly. Jon internally laughed and told Cersei, "Your grace the North and the Dorne cannot be taken forcefully. Perhaps we must discuss a marriage alliance with the Martells Your Grace."

Immediately Cersei screamed, "Absolutely not. I will not have my children among those snakes. They should be thankful that they are still the ruling house of Dorne after the war.

Robert roared, " Stop screaming woman. Nobody asked your opinion. You don't know anything about war. But I agree with her Jon. There will be no royal alliance with those Martells."

Jon said, "Yes Your Grace. What about the Reach, Lord Varys?"

" Everything is stable in Reach, Your Grace. Even though Lord Mace Tyrell is the lord of Reach, it is Lady Olena who is incharge." said Varys with a smile.

The Master of Coin Petyr Baelish suddenly interrupted, "Your Grace, there is a request for reduction in tax from the Reach Lords. They claim that their export of grains have decreased these days."

Af that Jon asked, " What is the state of treasury Baelish?"

Baelish smirked and replied, "We are currently in more than one million dragons debt to the Iron Bank, Lord Hand."

" Tell them that their request is denied. And Petyr please see how we can settle those debts." Jon told Baelish.

With a mocking smile Baelish said, " I will try to the best of my abilties Lord Hand."

"What else Lord Varys," Jon asked.

"There is discontent among the lords in the Stormlands your grace. Lord Renly's occasional long absence seems to the cause." Varys replied.

Cersei said, "Perhaps we should place a suitable regent for Renly if he cannot do his duty properly."

"Perhaps someone from your family I assume," Stannis said gritting his teeth.

Cersei sneered and was about to retort when Robert stopped them, " Stop bickering you too. I will talk with Renly. What next?"

Varys said, "Nothing particular from the Crownlands or Westerlands your grace. But there seems to be some discontent towards the the Tully's in the Riverlands. It seems like the Reach they are also not able to sell their foodgrains."

Jon said, "Your Grace, Hoster had requested the crowns interference so that the North buys more food from them."

Robert roared, "Tell the Tully's to deal with the matter themselves. The North is prospering finally and he is just angry that his blood is not ruling the North. He had the gall to request me to declare the Ned's nephew a bastard."

Everyone shuddered at that memory. Few years ago Hoster Tully had come to the King requesting him to declare Aryan a bastard suggesting that there is no proof of his legitimacy. Robert had become so angry at that was just an inch away from killing him. They all had learned a lesson that day. Insulting a Stark in front of Robert was a dangerous thing, which they all have followed since then.

Quickly changing the subject Varys continued on his reports"There seem to be a lot of activities in Iron Islands. They are building new ships Your Grace. My birds also tell me Lord Balon is holding meeting with his fellow Lords."

At this Robert and Stannis looked at each other. Robert said, "Keep an eye on them spider. I want to know what happens there immediately."

"Don't you think, it would be prudent to inform the Reach, Westerlands, Riverlands and North to be alert Your Grace." Stannis asked.

"Yes. Do what he says Pycelle," Robert told Grandmaster Pycelle.

Coughing and weezing he replied,"Yes Your Grace."

"Anything from North spider?" Robert asked already feeling bored and getting drunk.

"Lord Eddard Stark along with his family had moved to Moat Cailin few moons ago Your Grace. Also they had been blessed with a son, Rickon Stark." Varys said.

"Good old Ned. Seems like the quite wolf is keeping Catelyn busy. There are more than enough Starks in the North these days." Robert smiled and said to Jon.

Nobody saw the forced smile and the hard eyes of Petyr Baelish.

"Also the Manderlys fleet has been completed Your Grace. They are now building a fleet at the West Coast under Lord Benjen Stark. The Northern Lords seem to highly respect Aryan Stark, Your Grace as it is because of him the North is finally prospering." Varys said.

"The boy has not yet reached majority yet Your Grace. If Ned cannot continue his regency perhaps we should look for replacement Your Grace." Jon told Robert.

Before Cersei could say anything Robert said,"The boy seems to be doing a good job there. Also Ned had said that he is a bright lad. Honest people there you know. They are even richer and also paying more tax than before. Isn't it Littlefinger?"

"Yes Your Grace." Baelish said.

"I agree Your Grace. Lord Stark has so many ideas and theories that had my fellow masters at the Citadel impressed. Archmaster Marwin has now become the official master of Winterfell." suddenly chimed Pycelle in an energetic voice.

" let the boy do his work. No need for any regency. Ned can take care if anything happens." Robert declared. " Now that Ned is nearer perhaps I should visit him. It will be just like old times."

Cersei said, "Stark is your subject Robert. Just command him to come here and the wolf will come here running like a loyal dog."

Robert started getting angry, "Be quite woman. You will not tell me what I should do or not." Then turning a Varys he asked, "And what of the Dragon spawns?"

"They were last seen at Volantis Your Grace. But they are proving difficult to keep track of." Varys said with a smile.

"Well put more men to it. I want them dead. I want all dragon spawns dead." Robert said angrily. "Anything else Jon."

Jon said, "The High Septon is concerned with the decreasing followers of faith in North especially in the White Harbour Your Grace. A few septons were thrown out of Winterfell he alleges. He wants you to do something as you are defender of the faith."

Before Robert could say anything they were interrupted by a messenger saying," Forgive me Your Grace. The Ironborn have attacked and Lannisport has been burnt."

Robert looked at Jon and said grimly, "Call the banners. Time to kill some squids. Dismissed."

* * *

Sitting in a room and reading new reports from his birds Varys thought about the meeting. He had known that the Ironborn were going to attack but he delayed the information. His job was to weaken the Kingdoms of Westeros so that when his patron is ready they could easily take over Westeros. He had been trying this for quite sometime. He had come to offer his services to the Mad King. He used to wisper false information to Aerys making him suspicious of his lords, his friends and then his own family. Their plan was to marry Prince Rhaegar to his patron's daughter. So when Steffon Baratheon and his wife were returning from Essos after finding a suitable Valerian bride for Rhaegar at the behest of the King, he had sabotaged the ship and they died. Unfortunately Aerys had become unpredicatable in his madness and he married off Rhaegar to Elia Martell. While it was a brief hindrance to their plans he started giving the already frail Elia slow poison just like they did for Rhaella still she bore Rhaegar two sons. Then Rhaegar had to abduct the Stark girl and rebellion happened and all their plans were wasted. But it also gave them a new opening for a new plan which they had begun.

But the recent changes in North had concerned him. It seemed that Lord Aryan and Eddard Stark had implemented many changes in North. The once poor North was slowly becoming powerful. He was also frustrated that he was not getting any concrete information from Winterfell.

He had been in this game for long. All others currently in the game were predictable for he knew what they wanted. All wanted the Iron Throne. Cersei though herself to be player, but she was short sighted unlike Tywin who was better player than her but still predictable. Then there was the Queen of Thornes, but beyond the Reach she was nothing. The Martells were quiet. But he knew of the marriage alliance they had done with Viserys Targaryen even though Doran kept tight lipped. The new master of coin Petyr Baeslish was proving to be troublesome, something he was keeping an eye on.

But now a new player has entered the game, an unpredictable one and he felt a slight fear for the first time but suppressed it. He would do what he always did - Wait and Watch. The Black Dragons would prevail in the end.

* * *

A loud moan filled with pain echoed through the room while the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room.

"Yes my sweet Cat, my love. You are mine. Mine alone," roared the normally calm Littlefinger in a drunken state, as he fucked the red headed whore below him and squeezing her neck. Her face was turning blue from lack of breath and was desperately struggling.

As he started to climax he squeezed her even harder and by the time he was finished she lay still. 'The fifth one.' he thought. Whenever Cat gave birth to a new life he used to take someone else's.

'Damn the Starks' he cursed. The day he had lost to Brandon Stark in the duel, he had promised to eliminate all the Starks from the World. It was him who intercepted Lyanna's letter to the other Starks and started the rumours that the wolf-bitch was kidnapped. As expected the impulsive Brandon Stark got killed while watching Rickard Stark burning whose death was a bonus for him. He had hoped now he would get his Cat. But no, she was then married to Eddard Stark. He hoped Eddard would get killed in the war. But he didn't. Not only did he survive, he had brought the spawn of Brandon Stark. And now the North was slowly prospering.

But he was a patient man. He had turned his attention to Cat's sister Lysa who was always enamoured with him. When he lay injured after the duel she looked after him and he had fucked her imagining her to be his Cat. She got pregnant and Hoster was angry. He expelled him out and gave Lysa moon tea to kill the child. Now she was married to Jon and still struggling to produce a heir for the Arryn but still loved Littlefinger. A few honeyed words and a good fuck sometimes, she was now his puppet. Through her he had slowly rose from an accountant at the Gulltown to now the Master of Coin of Westeros. While slowly siphoning funds from Westeros he was also becoming rich. Since it was him who payed the gold cloaks they were also under his control. He had made Janos Slynt his trusted aide as the commander of City Watch. Even though it had been only three years since his appointment he has slowly become one of the most powerful men in Kingslanding even if the others did not know about it. Lysa's son Robin Arryn is also his bastard. He had plans for the boy but in a few years.

'Chaos is a ladder' he said to himself. Soon the time would come. A lie from him had led Westeros into war and chaos. He liked it. The Wolf, the Lion, the Stag all would be at each others throat and Littlefinger would rise in that chaos. He smiled to himself.


	8. Gearing up for War

**Based on many I have decided to not do a Aryan/Daenarys pairing. I am going to do a fresh pairing.**

 **And for those who are not pleased with the manner of Ashara's death please bear with me for some time. Her death is a major plot twist, which will come later in the story.**

 **Aryan's spy network will only be like that of Tywin Lannister or Olena Tyrell and not extensive like Littlefinger's or the Spider's.**

* * *

 _Winterfell, The North_

Aryan was walking through the roads of Wintertown with a eight year old Jon, Ser Rodrick Cassel, his steward cum spymaster Jaqen and an old man named Loren following him. He took pride on seeing that Wintertown was slowly expanding in a planned way. With a population of almost a quarter million, it was on its way to become a city soon. The residential areas were on one side while the shops and industries were on the other side of the Wintertown. The farms were at the outskirts of the Wintertown along the banks of White Knife river. The Winterfell castle was surrounded from all sides by Wintertown. Public toilets were built throughout the place and strict cleanliness was enforced. As most of the people were aware of the shitty conditions of Kingslanding they also cooperated. Many wells were also dug throughout the Wintertown. Due to the presence of volcanic lava beneath the whole place, the wells provided hot water always. A five hundred member Winterguards were appointed at Wintertown to maintain law and order. They were given dark blue cloaks. For easier administration he had appointed a sixty years old man named Loren as Mayor. The man had enough education and was loyal to North which were enough reasons for Aryan to give him the post. The Mayor was also given a Mansion near the castle and few personal guards for which he was thankful. The Post was not hereditary and would change if the current mayor was not good enough. The Mayor's job was to govern the Wintertown, settle petty disputes and collect income. He was directly answerable to the Lord of Winterfell.

"So anything that regards my attention Mayor." asked Aryan.

"No my lord, everything seems to be fine. People are happy. Though there was an incident few weeks ago. A few septons came for preaching about the faith of seven which I allowed. But then they started to refer to old gods as pagans and were urging people to cut the Weirwood trees. People were getting agitated. So inorder to prevent any problems I had to throw them out." Loren said.

"Good work Mayor. In future don't allow any more followers of faith. If they can't coexist then there is no reason for them to exist here. The Old Gods are the primary religion of North and nobody can change it." Aryan told him. "Now what about the outer city walls. How long till they are completed?"

Now that Winterfell's coffers were brimming with revenue Aryan had commissioned a eighty feet high wall encompassing the whole Wintertown using black granites with enough space inside for future expansion.

The Mayor replied, "It is coming along slowly my lord. It will take three to four years to be completed."

"Hope no one attacks us till then," Aryan told him " And what about the boats system."

The man beamed and said, "The boat system through the White Knife is brilliant idea my lord. The merchants are especially pleased as it allows them faster transportantion of goods to White Harbour and also more secure. But these days there seems to be increased bandit attacks along the Kingsroad. The smallfolk seems to scared of that and many are these travelling in the boats."

Aryan looked at Ser Rodrick Cassel and said, " Increase the patrols along the Kingsroad. If any bandits are found kill them with extreme prejudice. Don't even give them a chance to opt for the black."

Ser Rodrick nodded and said, "At once my lord." He then called a nearby soldier and gave him the necessary instructions.

"If that's all Mayor you may go," Aryan dismissed him. The man bowed and went away. They continued their walk in silence observing their surroundings.

They passed though the Godswood of Wintertown. Unlike the Godswood within the castle the Weirwood trees here were relatively young. There were many people in Godswould praying. He had liked the old gods. Unlike the faith they did not demand money, rituals or anything. You just pray to them as required. He found his magics singing again. He had found that his magic grew most powerful at the presence of Weirwood trees. He decided to look into the matter soon.

As they walked through the smooth cobbled path of the Wintertown, people bowed with him with respect and gratitude in their eyes. He waved back at them. Most of the smallfolk needed food, work, shelter and protection. He was providing all that and so they were loyal to him.

Aryan suddenly asked Jon, "So do you miss Uncle Eddard."

Eddard Stark had moved out finally and Aryan was enjoying his new found freedom.

The boy smiled and said, "Yes I miss father, Robb and the others. But I feel more happy here."

'Of course he would' Aryan thought. Free from Lady Catelyn's looming presence was a welcome change for Jon. The old Jon always had a melancholic face. Now he used to smile more often.

"Any new information Jaqen on the skirmishes along the Western Coast." he asked his steward cum spymaster.

There has been many skirmishes along the Western Coast for past few moons. Unknown men in longships without andy sigils were reaving villages there. The Aryan heard about first few attacks he directed the lords along the Western Coast to increase the patrols through the shores. His uncle had also deployed the already completed ships in sea. He had a gut feeling that it was more than some pirate attacks. While estabishing an extensive spy network would take time they had spies throughout Kingslanding, the Great Houses and Major Houses of Westeros.

"My sources have reported back. The skirmishes were by the Ironborn and not pirates like we thought earlier." Jaqen replied without any emotion as usual.

Rodrick cautioned, "The Ironborn are being active again my lord. They were testing the defences. It is not good. They will soon launch full scale attacks".

Aryan thought for sometime, "Ser Rodrick, what is the current military power of North."

After thinking for a moment Rodrick replied, "The North now has sixty thousand men strong military with twenty thousand additional levies which can be raised in two moons. That is almost double the men we had during the last war. Winterfell alone can raise fifteen thousand men."

By then they had reached an Inn called Wolves Den which was owned by the Starks. The main cook was a woman named Hilda who used to be a cook at the castle. As she was a good cook Aryan had implanted the method of some food items of his world like Treacle Tart, different types of Pies and Pizza etc in her mind, just like he had done with Vodka. She was making those food items here and the place was very popular. Like he expected Pizza was the most popular item there. The woman had now made several different types of Pizzas herself. Like the Vodka factory the Wolves Den was also protected by the wards to prevent the recipe from leaking out.

He ordered food for them. He used to occasionally come here, not only to enjoy the food but also for public appearance just like the politicians of his old world. Interacting with the smallfolk and if possible solving their problems has made him very popular among the people of the North.

As they were eating the food an acolyte of Marwin came and gave Aryan two messages saying, "These arrived just now my lord. Master Marwin says they are very urgent."

Already guessing the message he read the letters. Then looking at the others he said, "You were right Ser Rodrick, it seems that the Ironborns have attacked. They tried to attack along our Western Coast and were repelled back due to our advanced warnings. But same could not be said about the other Kingdoms. Lannisport has been attacked and burnt. They are now attacking the Shield Islands. The King has called the banners for war against the Ironborns.

Ser Rodrick stood up and said, " I will write to other lords to rally their men, My Lord."

"Wait. I have a better idea. Already the other Kingdoms would be bringing their army against the Ironborn. So we don't need the our whole military. Tell the other Lords to bring only half of their infantry. No need to show the rest of Westeros of our increased military power now. Let them think that our military is still lower than the others. It will help us in future. Inform them to rally at the Moat Cailin within a moon. Also inform Lord Manderly to ready the fleet. Time to test our naval power. And tell him to bring on the Marauder." Aryan said. The Marauder was a Stark warship built at the docks of Bravos half financed by the Ironbank as a commission for the Canal. Aryan had not yet seen the ship but from what Lord Manderly had said it was the biggest warship he had seen.

"My Lord, do you need to go in person. You are still young." asked Rodrick.

"I will take the Lord Paramount title within a few years Ser. A war experience will help me in my future. Besides the North follows the strongest, and unlike the southeners I am not going to wait till I get older. Please see to it that my orders are followed." Aryan told him and dismissed him.

They then finished their walk and went back into the Castle.

* * *

Sitting in his solar Aryan was waiting for Marwin to arrive. The man was very loyal to him. As he had bound Marwin to him using secrecy and loyalty oaths Aryan had already told the man of his past life. This had too advantages. One, he did not have to behave as a child in front of Marwin. Marwin now treated him as an adult. Two, he did not have to make big lies about the source of his knowledge. He had already shared many medicinal potions and salves recipes with Marwin which could be made here. Using these new medicines they had now appointed two acolytes who were specialising in healing as the healers in Wintertown. The small folk were given free treatment and only a small fee was charged for the medicines.

In this world only glassmakers of Myr knew how to make glass and they tightly guarded that secret. While Aryan knew about the basics of glass making he did not know enough to make crystal clear glass.. He had already told Marwin about that. The Archmaster had already began his experimenting and was expecting a breakthrough soon.

There was a knock on the door and Marwin entered.

Without wasting any time Aryan said, "As you know the Ironborns have attacked and the King has called his banners. I will be going out soon. Tell me about the Ironborns."

Marwin replied, "Of course my Lord. The Iron Islands were settled by theFirst Men many thousands of years ago. Some even say that the ancestors of Ironborn came from the Sunset Sea. As they were isolated from the rest of Westeros, the ironborn did not take up the worship of the Old Gods of the forest, instead creating their own religion based around the Drowned God, a harsh deity said to dwell beneath the oceans. They believe the Drowned God made them to take what they wanted by right of strength, to rape, reave and carve out kingdoms. The followers believe that _'What is dead may never die'._

The Hoares ruled over the Riverlands as Kings of the Isles and the Rivers. After the War of Conquest, however, the ironborn were thrown back to their islands with Harren the Black and all his line extinguished during the Burning of Harrenhal. After that House Greyjoy became there Lord of the Islands with their motto ' _We do not sow_ ' (We reap). They were peaceful till now.

Also their culture in based in _The Old Way._ ''

"The Old Way? Why do I have a feeling I won't like what you are going to say Marwin?'' asked Aryan.

Marwin replied with disgust, "The Old Way is still highly regarded on the Iron Islands and is a culture based on raiding. A man's worth is judged primarily on his skill as a raider. Men on the Iron Islands wear no tokens unless they have "paid the iron price," i.e. won by combat and taken from the corpses of they have slain.

During raids, the ironborn also take captives. Many of their captives would work as thralls, slaving away on the farms and mines of the Iron Islands since the true sons of the Iron Islands are meant for reaving and raping. Women were also taken captive to act as bed warmers; a man could have several salt wives' but only one true ironborn wife, his 'rock wife'."

Aryan listened attentively and then said, " So on whole we have to face an enemy whose culture glorifies raping and reaving. Their extinction could be a boon to the world and nobody would miss them."

"Are you going to exterminate them my lord?" Marwin asked.

" I can't say anything about that right now. You know in my old world I am used to leading people in battles. Killing also doesn't bother me. But in this world right now I am a twelve year old boy. I need to prove myself in front of the lords. I will see what I can do. But for now uncle Ned would be the commander of Northern Army." Aryan replied. "Now that I am going away I need you to do something. To have complete access do my magic I need a wand. The wand contains two important parts the wood and the core. I have already found that the Weirwood tree can be used for wood. I want you to find about something that can be the core which is usually a magical creature's body part. Research on this and find possible avenues."

Marwin replied, "Of course my lord. May I ask you what are you going to do once you have the full access to magic. Magic is not looked upon kindly in Westeros. Even the Faith and Citadel are against magic. I even have suspicions that our order is responsible for the death of dragons."

With a smile Aryan told him, "I don't have any plans to make my magical abilities public. But once I have full access to my magic, you and I are going to travel over the whole Planetos in search of other forms magic."

Marwin looked excited on hearing that and left promptly.

* * *

A week had passed since they received the message and now Aryan was standing at the gate of Wintertown with his Army of seven thousand men ready to depart to Moat Cailin. All of them armored with good quality steel. Even though he looked tall for his age due to his body transformation rituals which also gave him better endurance and strength he was still dwarfed by the Small jon Umber who had come ahead to Winterfell while his father Greatjon with his Army would reach the Moat within a moon. The Stark ancestral greatsword Ice was at his back which he was going to give to his uncle Eddard.

As for himself he was a dual wielder. In the past life he had spent some time in Japan and had learned the _Katana_ fighting from the Samurais. Impressed with his dedication they had also taught him how to make one. Following his instructions Mikken, the smith of the castle had made two katanas for him. He did not bother to enchant the weapons, as it was difficult to store magic in metals unlike valyrian steel. The Valyrian steel metal had fascinated him as not only it was undamagalble it could also store magic. He was already determined to obtain two valyrian steel katanas at any cost. He had spent most of the time the past week training with his katanas refreshing his muscle memory.

While saying his goodbye to Jon he said to him, "While I am gone, I need you to practice your swordfight and lessons. You will also help Jaqen and Loren in governance. It will help you in your future when I give you a suitable castle. Also like Uncle says there must always be a Stark at Winterfell. Now you are that Stark, Jon. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded resolutely, "I won't disappoint you cousin."

"Good then I will see you soon. Have fun too." Aryan told him.

And then they began their journey.


	9. A War Council at the Moat Cailin

_Moat Cailin, The North_

The looming presence of Moat Cailin with its twenty towers and a great basalt curtain wall as high as that of Winterfell's could be seen from a great distance. Three towers the Children's Tower, the Drunkard's Tower and the Gatehouse Tower looked prominent due to their relatively larger size and their distinct Children's Tower was tall and slender. Legend has it that the children of the forest called upon their gods here to send the hammer of the waters to smash theNeck. The Gatehouse Tower was squat and wide as well as the largest. The tower's hall was of dark stone and had a high, drafty ceiling. Within the hall is a massive carved table, also of stone. The Drunkard's Tower was so named due to its great lean. It was standing where the south and west walls were meeting.

"By the Old Gods, that thing is fucking huge." Smalljon swore besides him.

Aryan saw the same look reflected among the other Northerners. They were finally seeing the famed Moat Cailin which had protected the North from the Andal invasion in its full glory. The swamps which once surrounded the Moat were filled and converted into a large settlement with rice fields surrounding them. Already he could see the tents of Cerwin, Hornwood, Dustins, Flints, Ryswells etc.

Due to the establishment of the boat system in White Knife supplies were sent ahead which had made the troop movement faster. They had reached a week ahead of schedule. Aryan felt this was a good thing because in future if need arises it would decrease the time for the Northern Army to assemble.

After sending the army to their settlement, Aryan followed by Smalljon galloped towards the castle. His uncle Eddard, aunt Catelyn and whole bunch of cousins were there at the gates of the Moat to welcome him. They were followed by William Dustin, Robin Flint and Medger Cerwin as they were the lords first to arrive. He dropped from his horse and went near them. They all bowed to them with Eddard saying, "My lord, Moat Cailin is yours."

Aryan told his uncle, "Come on uncle, we are family. I had told you several times to not to bother with formalities between us." Then turning to the others he said, "Lady Stark and little Starks."

While Robb bowed to him, Catelyn and little Sansa curtseyed. Little Sansa was almost a perfect copy of her mother in manners but he could already see that Sansa would grow up into a very beautiful woman. He wouldn't mind tasting a piece of her once she had grown. Four year old Arya was at his legs pulling her breaches. He lifted her and placed her on his shoulders while she squealed happily. His uncle had told him once that she had been named Arya in his honour. So he felt a special bond to her. Bran was hiding behind Catelyn's skirts and baby Rickon was in her arms.

His uncle asked Smalljon, "Aren't you Greatjon's son? What are you doing here?"

Smalljon replied, "When my father heard about Lord Stark going to battle, he said there was no reason I should behind at home. So here I am my lord."

While they were talking Aryan noticed something. The guards seemed to be very alert. While this was a good thing, with an army surrounding them he felt it was not necessary. Also Lady Catelyn seemed to be fearful and sometimes twitching. He decided to ask about that to his uncle in private. He then turned his attention to the other lords.

"Lord Dustin, Lord Flint, Lord Cerwyn. It is good to meet you again. I hope all is well at your home." He told them.

"We too my Lord. Everything is fine back home. It is because of you we are now prospering." They replied.

"When did you arrive?" he asked

Robin Flint replied, "Just two days ago my lord."

"How are Lady Barbery and your children Lord Dustin." Aryan asked.

"They are doing well my lord. Theon is seven years old while my daughter Lyra is four years old. Barbery is heavy with our third child." William Dustin replied. In another world William Dustin would have died at the Tower of Joy and his widow Barbery would have resented the Starks forever. Also the Dustin line would have ended with him. But in this world he survived and the Starks gained a powerful ally.

"Once we deal with this squids I am going to call for a meeting soon. I have many more plans which we will discuss in that meeting for the development of North." He told them.

His uncle interrupted them saying, "Come and take rest nephew. We will discuss this later."

So they all went inside.

* * *

Aryan was pacing in his Uncle's solar angrily. It was almost midnight. He had asked his uncle about the observations he had made earlier. When his uncle told him the reason his blood began to boil.

The ironborn had attacked the castle a week ago. It seemed that the ironborn had captured a Pentosi merchant vessel and gained access to the canal. After reaching the Moat they in disguise of merchants infiltrated the castle. They were led by Rodrick Greyjoy. They tried to capture the castle first by silently killing of the guards but they were discovered. A bloody struggle ensured resulting in ten Stark guards and fifty three iron men. While escaping they tried to kidnap Lady Catelyn but they failed. Rodrick Greyjoy as well as rest of the ironmen escaped.

'Well' he thought 'the Moat can stop even the largest armies but it is still susceptible to infiltration. I must do something about this soon.'

"Did you find where they went? Did you have follow them?" Aryan asked.

"We followed them till the Twins. Most of the ironmen almost a hundred were killed as they were crossing the marshes by the crannogmen. The rest escaped into the Riverlands. I feel that they are going to Seaguard as it is nearer to Iron Islands. Perhaps we could have catched them but my men were blocked by the Freys and he was demanding toll for them to cross." Eddard finished in a bit of anger.

Aryan scowled, "Fucking Freys. They are proving quite troublesome uncle. We need to make some alternative arrangements to access Riverlands in future. Well right now order the guards at the gates of canal to thoroughly check the men and ships from next time. We must not we caught unaware again Uncle."

Then turning to Lady Catelyn he told her, "You have my word Lady Catelyn that Rodrick Greyjoy would be meeting the stranger soon."

He then returned to his room and started to think. The Freys needed to be dealt with soon. Controlling North's access to Riverrun along with their close relation with the Lannisters was a threat to them. Also he must erect wards here at the Moat Cailin too, to avoid any surprises. But the ironmen should be made an example of to show rest of the Westeros what will happen if somebody harmed a Stark. With these thoughts he in his mind he fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. In these two weeks he had drawn runes at all the entrances to the castle with intent based wards which could stun any person who came here with an intention of harming the occupants of the castle. By now almost all the lords have arrived with their armies which was roughly more than thirty thousand. His uncle had asked him about reason for bringing only half the army. He had told him the same reason he had given to Ser Rodrick Cassel. Howland Reed came to visit him with his family who would be staying at the Moat while his uncle went away. The man profusedly thanked Aryan for giving them rice due to which the crannogmen were now able to get better food. He met with his childern Meera and Jojen. He felt a magic in Jojen similar to what he felt in Bran. They needed to be observed carefully.

Right now the lords were holding the War Council at the open balconies of the fortress. Aryan could see the great canal from a distance.

"So uncle, what news do we have about the ironborn." began Aryan

"From the reports we received they are concentrating on South. As we were able to repel their attacks all of them are currently attacking the South. Balon Grejoy has declared himself the King of Iron Islands. The attacks on North were led by Balon's heir Rodrick Greyjoy. Balon's younger brother Euron Greyjoy is reaving the Reach and has already captured the Shield Islands. It was Victarion Greyjoy who burnt Lannisport and Lannister fleet. He is currently attacking Fair Island. Balon's second son is attacking Seaguard. The King has called us to assemble at Lannisport." his uncle replied.

William Dustin asked, "How many men and ships do the ironborn have?"

"About twenty thousand men and 500 longships. They also have five or six galleys." said his uncle Benjen who had arrived just two days ago.

Following the orders of Aryan the castles of Western Coast were now militarised and alert. Due to new found prosperity along with generous loans from Winterfell all castles were now renovated and fortified. Earlier wooden castles of Deepwood Motte, Torhen's Square and Bear Islands were most suspectible to ironborn attacks. But this time they were easily repelled along with the ironborn suffering heavy losses. Other than Jorah Mormont, no one came from the Bear Islands. They were instead garrisoned at through the West Coast. The other houses had also sent additional men to support the defence of the Western Coast.

Roose Bolton quietly said, " With Lannister fleet burnt and Redwyne fleet engaged by Euron Grejoy, that leaves only our fleet and the Royal fleet. It will take more than a moon for the Royal fleet to come around Dorne and Reach. Then they will have to engage Euron Greyjoy in Reach and may be after that Victarion in Westerlands. So we cannot depend on them for any support. Also it is possible that once the ironborn are done with the south they will concentrate on the North were till now they did not gain any success. Rodrick Greyjoy is inexperienced so he lost to us. Suppose if they sent Victarion to us then the battle would become very difficult as Victarion is very experienced. What is our naval power my lord?"

Even though he didn't want to, Aryan had to agree on thing. Roose Bolton was a sheer military genius. While his loyalty was dubious, the man was an excellent strategist. He would be a powerful alley or a dangerous foe. Already the other lords seemed alarmed at Roose Bolton's warnings.

"Thank you Lord Bolton. I did not even think about that. It seems that the battle would not be that easy." Then looking at Ser Wylis Manderly the heir to Lord Manderly he said, "My Lord if you would be king enough to answer Lord Bolton's question."

Wyllis Manderly stood up and replied, "Currently our house has sixty galleys and forty longships. And if we count the cogs and merchant vessels we have another fifty. While the new Stark fleet has thirty galleys and twenty longships with more being built."

Everyone nodded at that. Eddard asked, "So nephew how do you proceed from here?"

In a surprised voice Aryan asked, "What do you mean uncle. You are the commander of the Army. You tell us?"

His uncle replied, "I have known you for the past eight years Aryan. Your mind is never idle and you always have plans. It was your plans which changed the North. I am sure you have a plan for this also."

Aryan looked around and saw all the lords nodding their heads.

So Aryan began, "You are right uncle. Actually I do have a plan. Some of you might not like I will be taking eight thousand men on the Manderly fleet to the Iron Islands specifically the Blacktyde Island first then the Oakmont Island. From there we will go to the inside islands. This will ensure that we will not be surrounded. The Stark fleet as it is not yet complete will defend the west coast as well as provide supplies. I will take the Stark men, the Manderly men and Bolton men with me. You Uncle Ned will lead the rest to Lannisport. Once we establish a base in the Iron Islands we will start transporting the troops from Lannisport to the islands."

Greatjon asked, "And once the battle begins how are we to deal with the squids."

With a grim face, Aryan replied, "Kill them all to the last man without any mercy."

"You cannot kill them all like that Aryan. It is not honourable. You must spare them when they surrender." Eddard protested.

"Tell me Uncle, they attacked our family few weeks past. We cannot let that unanswered. Besides they will never change their ways. Their whole culture is rotten. They are taught to rape and reave from birth. Give them some time and they will kill more. Then who will be responsible for the death and sufferings of their victims." Aryan asked angrily.

The other lords started to support him. Even Benjen told Eddard, "Brother I know you have a sense of honour which you learnt from the Vale, but the North follows the strongest. The Starks became the Winter Kings not because of their honour but because of their ruthlessness and harsh nature."

Eddard finally seemed to reluctantly agree.

Aryan told everyone, "And my lords I have one more request to make. If possible try to capture as many ironborn ships instead of burning them or sinking them. I want those ships to our fleets. Also I will give be giving each of you lords one or two of them for easier trade."

They agreed to his proposal and decided to move out the next day. During the final discussions suddenly Greatjon shouted, "What the fuck is that?"

Everyone looked in the direction Greatjon was looking and all bore the same gobsmacked look, except Ser Wyllis Manderly who merely smiled at Aryan.

Sailing through the canal was a huge galley with three large masts with fifty oars on each side. Its bow had a howling wolf figurehead. The sails displayed the Stark sigil of a wolf.

Aryan smiled proudly and said, "That my lords is the Marauder, the flagship of Starks."

A large crowd of people seemed to gather at the docks to see the galley. His uncle still in a awed voice told him, "Truly nephew she is very big. Even bigger than the largest of the Royal fleet. When Wyman told me about the Iron Banks offer I did not think they would be this generous."

"We have increased their trade. We have already paid back their loan. We are also providing security from pirates. I am considering this as more of a commission." he told Eddard.

After the final discussions they dispersed.

* * *

The next day the Navy and Army were ready to depart. His uncle Eddard and famly came to the docks to see him off. The men had already started to board the ships.

"Your swords are something I have never seen before Aryan. Are they new?" Eddard asked.

Aryan replied, " Yes uncle. I call them katanas. The blade is very sharp and can easily cleave a person in half."

He offered one to his uncle, who took it and gave it a few swings and returned it back.

Eddard then got serious and asked, "Are sure that you want to take Roose Bolton with you? He is not trustworthy."

"I know uncle. But trust me I can handle him. As long as we are strong Roose would not betray us. It is when we are vulnerable that the Bolton's strike. I don't plan to be vulnerable or weak. Besides the man is a good commander and some of the things I have to do, need a man like him. If Roose Bolton proves to be a threat he will be dealt with immediately" Aryan said.

Eddard again asked, "Are sure you are going to exterminate them all?"

Aryan told him, "Don't worry Uncle. I thought about what you said yesterday and realized that I do not want to be known as a younger Tywin Lannister at such a young age. I will spare the women, childern and the thralls."

He then turned to Robb and said, "Now you are the Stark of the Moat Robb. I trust you to guard it in our absence."

After the final goodbyes he boarded the Marauder which began its maiden voyage. As they sailed away soon the distant twenty towers of the Moat dissappeared into the cover of trees


	10. The Bloody Wolf

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. I also welcome the suggestions and criticisms which is helpful in making the story. For those who are upset by the short chapter length, I have almost the whole story complete. But as I am using my Tablet to type the story, I find it difficult to type long chapters.**

 _Sunset Sea_

The breeze from the sea ruffled his hairs. A week had passed since they began their voyage. The winds have been favourable and they sailed at a fast pace. Benjen Stark sent the Stark fleet towards the North under the command of Robett Glover while he accompanied Aryan in the Manderly fleet towards the Blacktyde Islands. The Manderly fleet of almost hundred ships were divided into three groups to prevent any surprise attacks but just within reach of each other if need arises. They had not encountered any ironborn ships yet. On the suggestion of Roose Bolton most of the men were kept below deck all times. Currently Aryan was breaking his fast at the deck with Benjen, Roose, Wyllis and Smalljon who was supposed to be his personal guard. Aryan had already instructed the captains to capture as many ships without damaging or sinking them if possible.

Wyllis said, "Due to people coming from South the size of White Harbour had to be increased my lord. Our population has now more than doubled. Once White Harbour was the smallest city. Now we are larger than the Sunspear. Wintertown is almost as large as the Lannisport. But it is the settlement at the Moat Cailin which is growing fastest. Also due to the canal the ship traffic has increased. Father seems to highly respect you my lord. When he heard about you appointing a Mayor to manage Wintertown he has now appointed me as the Mayor of White Harbour."

"Really. I didn't know that. Between managing the affairs of the North I found it difficult to manage Wintertown. That is why I appointed Loren as the Mayor. Now that you are here who is in charge of your duties." Aryan asked him.

"It is my younger brother Wendel my lord. Father said it would be a good opportunity for him to learn about administration." Wyllis replied.

Aryan nodded and then turned to Roose Bolton, "What about you my lord? What is the situation in Dreadfort?"

Roose in very quiet voice said, "Everything is good my lord. We focused on leather and meat production my lord. While we produce food grains and vegetables to feed ourselves it is the export of meat and leather that generates income. As per your suggestion I have established three fishing villages and they also procure enough fish."

Aryan interrupted him, "I think it would be a good idea to make a boat system in the Weeping River like we had done in the White Knife. It would help you in faster transport of goods."

"It would be my lord but currently Dreadfort does not have that much money to invest." Roose told quitely.

Aryan thought over what Bolton said and found it to be true. While Winterfell had the diamond, steel and vodka production the other houses were not quite that lucky. The Manderlys had their silver mines. While most of the Houses were becoming self sufficient in growing their own food, and saved enough money they were still not as rich as many other southern lords. He needed to accelerate his other plans faster.

"How are Lady Bethany and Domeric. He is just two years younger than me isn't he?" Aryan asked Roose.

"Domeric is fine my lord. But my wife is mostly ill. It seems childbirth had weakened her." Roose replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Aryan told totally insincerely. ' Death would be a mercy compared to living with a cold man like Roose Bolton.'

Then he turned to Benjen, "Uncle how is the port coming along?"

"I have name the port Wolfbay. Now that we have finished the canal more workers are available. I think Wolfbay would be finished in a year. Already our merchant are sailing to Asshai and Yi-Ti. I sometimes sell the food brought from Riverlands to them. We are making a lot of money by trading with them." Benjen told him.

Now that got Aryan's attention so he asked, "Asshai. Truly Uncle?"

Benjen smiled, "Yes nephew. Due to the canal we don't have to sail the whole world to reach there. Our ships can reach Asshai in two moons and Yi-Ti in five moons through the Sunset Sea. As no plants grow in Asshai I am making lots of profit by selling the extra food we have to them."

'This is useful' Aryan thought. Further thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from the captain of the ship. When they went near him they saw it. The ironborn had arrived.

There were almost fifty longships. The captain gave signal to the other two parts of Manderly fleet which were at a distance. They wore their armour. Soon the ironborns came near them and the fight started. As the deck of the Marauder was quite high for the ironborn, they were finding it difficult to board the ship. The northern soldiers were raining death from above. The scorpions were firing at the ironborn longships. As the northmen wore heavy armour compared to the leather armour of the ironborn, the krakens were facing heavy casualties. But after some time the ironborn overcame the defence and they started to board the Marauder. Aryan unsheathed his two katanas and joined the battle. Due to his enhanced body he was easily able to weave through their attacks and kill them. Cutting and slashing through them the world seemed to be in slow motion. He could see his uncle Benjen at the bow engaged in his own battles. Suddenly he heard a man roaring and turned. The man had a beard and long hair with Kraken sigil on his chest and better armour compared to the other soldiers. He easily killed few northemen as he came. Then he turned his attention to Aryan and started to come near him grinning like a maniac.

"So you are the pup I am hearing about these days. Why is a greenboy like you here instead of sucking milk from your mother's tits? O Wait, she is dead isn't she," he told. By then they had begun to circle each other.

Aryan asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man grinned and replied in a mocking voice," I am Rodrick Greyjoy the heir to Iron Islands. I may not have much success in attacking the North, but by the Drowned Gods blessings it will begin with killing you."

At that suddenly Aryan started to laugh loudly and Rodrick's smile faltered. Aryan said to him, "I was just thinking on how to catch you but Old gods are with me. They brought you here. You know, you can't just go to other's houses uninvited and touch their valuable things without permission and then escape without any consequences. Especially when they belong to my family."

Rodrick smiled, "Yes, the attack at Moat. A small mistake from one of my men. I had killed him. That red-head would make an excellent salt wife for me."

With narrowed eyes Aryan said, "We would see about that. Now are you going to talk me to death or going to attack."

On hearing that Rodrick lunged at him with his longsword. Aryan easily dodged him, spun around and slashed Rodrick's back. As Rodrick wore leather armour the katanas easily tore through them into his flesh. Rodrick gasped in pain. Everything happened too quicky that he could not comprehend anything. Gritting his teeth in pain he turned around and then started to swing his sword wildly all of which were easily parried or countered by Aryan who had a smirk on his face. Rodrick was getting tired due to the blood loss suddenly lost his balance and fell down. He raised himself and looked up only to get a punch in his face and a kick in his stomach. When he clutched his stomach in pain Aryan slammed the pummel of his sword to Rodrick's head and he fell unconscious. When Aryan looked around he saw that all the ironmen on the deck of the Marauder were dead. The full Manderly fleet had surrounded the ironborn ships. Aryan called for Smalljon and instructed him to take Rodrick's unconscious form to the cells as well as to treat his wounds.

Aryan then called to the other Northmen, "Show no mercy. Send all of them to their Drowned god."

They cheered and with renewed vigour they butchered the ironmen. Aryan sighed in relief. 'My first battle and I have won.'

* * *

The next day when Aryan woke up in his bed, he immediately felt a change in him. After doing his morning rituals he was standing naked ready to get dressed, when he suddenly looked down and grinned at what he saw. 'Finally little Aryan has woken up' he thought happily. Puberty has arrived and now he could soon indulge in carnal pleasures. He had missed his favourite activity for so long.

Dressing up he went above the deck in a happy mood. The others were already assembled and they started to eat their food. Benjen started to tell the reports, "We have lost five ships as well as about a hundred men with another hundred injured. We were able to kill almost thousand squids. Overall it was a great victory nephew. Your plan worked flawlessly."

Aryan nodded. He did not felt much grief over the death of his men. After all this is war. People die. He had long accepted that in his previous world. He asked, "How many ships did we capture?"

Wyllis replied, "Forty ships my lord, the remaining ten ships drowned during the attack."

"Good work, send twenty of those ships to Wolfbay along with the injured soldiers. We keep the rest for our next attack. How long till we reach Blacktyde Island." Aryan asked.

Wyllis told him, "Within a week my lord."

Aryan nodded at that then finishing his food got up. Followed by Smalljon he went into the cells. The guards opened the door. One of them handed him a mace. Rodrick Greyjoy lay unconscious and chained. Aryan kicked him on his stomach and he suddenly woke up gasping. When he looked up and saw Aryan he started to curse.

Aryan smiled at him, "We didn't finish our talk yesterday. About your punishment you know. You made three mistakes. Do you know what are they?"

Rodrick just glared at him.

Aryan smirked down at him and started explaining, "One, you were born. Two, you attacked the North. And three, you attacked my family. Do you know what punishment I am going to give you?"

The Greyjoy heir in an arrogant voice said, "We do not sow. We reap."

"Too bad you didn't sow. So now you will weep." as he said that Aryan's face changed and immediately Rodrick lost the arrogance and his face showed fear.

The guards and Smalljon held him down as he started to struggle. Aryan lifted the mace and brought it down twice and broke Rodrick's both legs. The man screamed in pain and started to beg for death.

With a remorseless face Aryan told him, "You will die Greyjoy. But not today. Till that day you will suffer here, regretting the day you were ever born."

He started to go out, then after thinking for a moment he ordered the guards to hold and spread Rodrick's legs. Then in one quick move slammed the mace into his crotch. The Greyjoy heir squealed. "And that was for trying to kidnap Lady Catelyn." Aryan said with a smile.

They then came out of the cell and guards locked it again. Aryan told the guards, "Make sure that he remains alive till we reach the Pyke." They nodded.

Aryan returned to the deck and went near the bow to feel the sea breeze. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Roose Bolton looking at him in a strange way, perhaps evaluating him. Aryan mentally laughed at that. Roose's life was hanging by a bare thread. The moment Roose Bolton decides to betray him the next moment he will meet death.

* * *

 _Blacktyde, The Iron Islands_

Night had fallen and the moon was yet to rise. A few guards were patrolling the shores of the Blacktyde Islands. A few longships were standing at the docks with one of them which was a warship. It was _Nightflyer,_ the flagship of Lord Blacktyde. A few guards were on the ships, mostly drunk. So it was not a surprise that nobody noticed movements in the water and soon black figures came out of the sea. While a few of them went towards the patrolling guards, the others walked towards the ships silently. All the guards were quickly killed and soon the shore was secure. Blocking the view from the castle they gave the signal and after sometime more boats started to come in the cover of darkness. Some of them then quickly doned the dress of the slain guards and then entered the castle. With swift precision they started to kill the the Blacktyde men in the castle. It was a bloody business and within a few hours the banner of a Wolf running across a snowy field unfurled above the castle.

* * *

Aryan was sitting in the gloomy solar of the Blacktyde castle in a happy mood. In the cover of the night they have captured the castle using stealth. As most of the Blacktyde men were with Victarion they easily won with no casualties from their side. On his orders Roose Bolton had killed all the men on the island only sparing the women, children and thrall. They also killed the Lord Blacktyde but his sons were at the Pike. Blacktyde was only island which worshipped the Seven but that didn't stop him from killing the two septons on the island who he found themselves had a few saltwives.

There was a knock on the door and his uncle Benjen came in. The man looked tired but anybody could see he was in a jovial mood, no doubt due to their successful campaign till now.

"Nephew," he began "your plan worked. We have killed all the squids here except the women, the children and the thralls. We also found the Lord Dunstan Drumm among the dead. And look at what we found?"

He placed a sheathed sword on the table in between them.

"Red Rain," Aryan said as he unsheathed the sword. The smoky steel weapon had a red colour to it. He had known about this as he had already gathered information about all the valyrian steel weapons in Westeros. He sheathed it again and gave it back to his uncle sayins, "Take it uncle. This belongs to you now and through you to House Stark."

Benjen smiled in gratitude and asked him what was the next plan. Aryan told him, "Now that we have established a base here, you take forty ships and go to Lannisport to bring the other troops. I think there would be a few remaining Lannister ships also. Also take the thralls to Lannisport. From here I will now proceed to Orkmont and capture it and from there to Harlaw. The King would most likely be directly attacking the Pyke and by that time I would join you at the Pike."

Benjen nodded and went out to begin his journey. Aryan started walking around the castle. It was cold and damp. He found Roose Bolton at the stairs who took him to the treasury.

"Lord Stark," he said "Here is the treasury. I have counted and it has almost eighty thousand Dragons as well as jewelry and precious stones."

Aryan told Roose, "You can take it all for yourself Lord Bolton. Consider this to be a reward for your good work. I think you can now start the river boat system with it.

Roose nodded and thanked him. Aryan told him, "Let the men rest for two days. Then we proceed to Orkmont."

They then parted their ways.


	11. The Fat Flower's Folly

**Many reviewers have asked some questions. I have not answered them as those will be answered throughout the story in later chapters.**

 _Casterly_ _Rock,_ _Westerlands_

He observed the approaching Northern Army with wolf banner of the Starks in front followed by the horse of Ryswells, the fist of Glovers, the axe of the Cerwyns, the giant of the Umbers, the twin axes of Dustins etc. But where were the Boltons or Manderlys he wondered. A servant came and informed him, "My lord, the King has requested your presence."

'Of course he would' he thought. 'Robert Baratheon would never miss any chance of meeting his friend Eddard Stark.'

He finished his last sip of vodka which even he hated to admit, he was rather fond of. Admittedly though it was the 'dwarf' who started drinking it when he forbade any wine for him.

The King was at the gates of the castle by the time he joined the welcoming party. The hand Jon Arryn was beside him. Why the hand was here instead of ruling the Kingdom in the absence of the King was beyond him.

"Ned," Robert exclaimed, "You are finally here. Where were you for all these years?"

"Guarding the North for my nephew Your Grace." Eddard replied. Then turning to Jon, Eddard greeted him as well. Finally looking at him Eddard addressed, "Lord Lannister, good to see you." But anybody could see the disdain towards Tywin in his eyes.

Tywin nodded to him, though his eyes bore the same coldness as ever. Tywin then nodded to Kevan. Kevan nodded back and then led the Northern Lords inside with the King and the Hand accompanying him. Tywin retreated to his room thinking about the recent events.

The Ironborn attack was a surprise, one he had not anticipated and had paid the price. Reach was still paying the price heavily. Only the North was relatively unaffected. Though he could not find a fault in their response. Instead of ignoring the small skirmishes like him and others, the Northerners were alert and ready when the ironborn came and were repelled back. He had also seen the Northern army. They were well armed and equipped compared to the last time he saw them no doubt due to their new found steel production. 'A good commander must observe these things.' He mused.

The North's new found prosperity and power had attracted his attention early on. He was keeping a close watch on them. The new Lord Paramount of North even though yet to come of age was rapidly changing the North. From the reports he received he had learned that Aryan Stark was a visionary. All the changes he had implemented were based on long term benefits of the North. And that miraculous canal had changed the tide in favor of the North. The once poorest of the seven Kingdoms were now no longer so. Even Westerlands were benefiting from it as the canal had cut the travel time to Essos by half. 'With even more small folk flocking to the North due to better living conditions the North would grow even more powerful' he thought.

By the evening they were all seated at the War Council. Only a selected few were present. The King Robert Baratheon, the Jon Arryn and Lord Yohn Royce from the Vale, Tywin, Kevan Lannister and Damond Marbrand from the Westerlands, Elden Estermont from the Stormlands, Ser Brynden Tully and Jason Mallister from the Riverlands, Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly from the Reach. The Dorne was noticeably absent. Also present were his son Jaime and Ser Barristan Selmy as the Kingsguard.

Jon Arryn started, "As we all know Westeros had been attacked by the Ironborn, we are assemble here to discuss about how to deal with them. Mostly the Reach, the Westerlands, the Riverlands and the North were attacked. Let us begin by discussing the how much they were affected by the krakens attack. My lords please tell us about the current situation, in your kingdoms."

Mace Tyrell puffed his chest and began, "Lord Hand, these savages have reached as far as Oldtown but were repelled back. They attempted to reach Highgarden through the Mander, but I stopped them and made them retreat. We have lost the Shield Islands though. Other than that the other Lords are handling those Krakens well. The Redwyne fleet is engaging them."

Tarly was burning a hole at the back of Mace's head, no doubt angry at Mace Tyrell for taking credit for his efforts again. Tywin observed the look of disdain directed at Mace Tyrell by many other lords. Jamie was smirking at the idiot Tyrell's stupidity..

'The fat fool' thought Tywin. He had known from his sources that the Reach had been ravaged hard by the ironborn. While the North was relatively untouched and had battle hardened soldiers, the Westerlands were heavily defended after the first attack due to its excellent military, the Reach could not do so. Even though the Reach could command the largest army they were all summer knights with no experience in war. So the Reach had suffered heavy casualties. The ironborn had raped and reaved through the shores taking thralls and women while the Reach lords retreated inside their castles. Euron Greyjoy had effectively engaged the Redwyne fleet while the others attacked the mainland Reach.

Then Jason Mallister said, "We were attacked at Seaguard almost immediately after they burnt Lannisport. As Seaguard is nearest to the Iron Islands we suffered heavily during their initial surprise attack. Many of my men were killed. They had taken hunderds of thralls and women. They had laid siege to Seaguard under the command of Maron Greyjoy. But then due to the timely arrival of Ser Brynden Tully with his men, we were able to break them." He finished nodding at Brynden the Blackfish.

When prompted Tywin told them about the ironborn attacks going on at Banefort, Crakehall and Fair Island and how they were being defended. He then told them that he had sent ten thousand men under his brother Tygett Lannister.

Jon then asked Eddard Stark, "What is the situation in the North Ned?"

Eddard Stark began, "Fortunately we did not suffer much losses. When we got reports about the initial skirmishes Aryan had alerted the Lords along the Western Coast and increased the military throughout those parts. We killed almost a thousand at many places before they retreated."

Everyone listened to Eddards report, many of them including him jealous that the North had not suffered much like them. Once they had got the reports they began the next stage that is to attack the ironborn at their homes. It was Randyll Tarly who began the discussion.

"My Lords" he began "We are stuck here while those savages attack our homes and people. The Lannister fleet is burnt and the Redwyne fleet is engaged by the Crowseye. The Royal fleet will take a moon to reach here or more if they have to fight Euron or Victarion. Though I am sure Lord Stannis will triumph over them. That leaves us the North. Lord Stark perhaps we could use yours to reach the Iron Islands."

Now that got everyone's attention. 'Seems like most of them forgot about the new naval fleet of the North.' He mused.

Eddard Stark began, "I was coming to that Lord Tarly. Currently the Stark fleet is yet to be completed. So we are using them to defend the North. We are using the Manderly fleet to attack the Islands. As we speak my Nephew Aryan is probably attacking the Islands. We had planned to establish a base there in the Iron islands before transporting troops. He had told me that once it is done, he would send ships to Lannisport."

Robert sat straight and asked Eddard in a rare show of concern, "Really Ned. Aryan is also with those who will be attacking those squids."

"Yes Your Grace, in face he is leading the attack with the Stark, Bolton and Manderly men." Eddard answered,

'Well that explains the absence of the Boltons and Manderlys' Tywin thought.

Suddenly someone started to laugh. It was Mace Tyrell. "The little shit is probably playing at war. It seems Lord Stark that you clearly didn't teach the boy anything. The little wolf pup is keen on dying at such a young age." Mace Tyrell said while still laughing. The man seemed to have drunk too much wine.

No else was laughed. Tywin looked at Robert and sure enough Robert looked pissed. His face had turned red and eyes were burning in fury. He had known from Pycelle's reports that insulting the Starks in front of Robert was not a good thing. Some of the Lords were looking back and forth between Robert and Mace waiting for the inevitable explosion.

William Dustin seemed to get ready to retort back to Mace with an angry look but Eddard silenced him with a look. Lord Hand seemed to finally notice Robert's expression and immediately tried to diffuse the situation saying, "I am sure what Lord Tyrell means is, isn't Aryan too young to fight in a war Ned?"

Mace Tyrell finally seemed to stop his laugh when he noticed no one else seemed to share his joke. 'Or survival instinct' Tywin thought then he dismissed it. 'Survival instinct is for seasoned warriors and not to someone like Mace Tyrell.'

With his hard eyes fixed on Mace, Eddard Stark began to say, "My nephew is the Lord Paramount of the North. The North is a hard place to live and so it breeds hard people. Aryan is a strong boy. It is because of him the North has changed. He is a good strategist which we all northeners agree on. He is also a good swordsman. So forgive me Lord Tyrell, when I didn't see any reason to discourage him from leading his own men to protect him homeland."

And then Robert Baratheon exploded, "Tyrell you fat flower. While your sons are swinging swords and playing knights or sucking your wife's tits, Aryan is protecting his people. And you are making fun of him. You don't know anything about war or battle or strategy. It was Randyll Tarly who defeated me at Ashmark and you took the credit for it. Did you think that I will not know about that? If it wasn't for Jon trying for peace and his second chances, I would have turned your head into a paste with my hammer. Watch what comes out of your mouth you fool or next time someone will chop your head off."

Mace Tyrell whimpered while many Lords were smiling at Tyrell's foolishness.

Robert said, "You all heard about what Ned said. Let us go to Lannisport tomorrow to wait for the Northern fleet. Dismissed." And he went out with the Kingsguard following him.

Sometime later Tywin was sitting in his solar meeting his brother Kevan and Jaime.

"What do think father, will the wolf pup return alive. The young wolf must have gone to the war with hope of glory like many other young men these days." Jaime said.

Tywin glared at him, "Like you did in your time and now you are just a glorified bodyguard to drunk King, instead of ruling the Westerlands like you should." That shut him up and Jaime looked away from Tywin's eyes.

"I don't think so nephew." Kevan said. "The Northerners are not stupid or idiots like many others. Like Robert said, they are hard people seasoned by the harsh conditions of the North. Aryan Stark has single handedly changed the North. That too when he is yet to come of age. Even though Eddard Stark is the regent in name, he has given his nephew full freedom to do whatever he wants. And righteously too, as the boy is doing at a good job at it."

Tywin said, "Whatever it is we must be careful. If Eddard Stark was the Warden of the North, we could have the support of North for Joffery when he becomes the king, using the Wolf's friendship with Robert. But it is not the case. It is someone else. Brandon Stark was said to be unpredictable. So when it is his blood that is ruling the North we can expect some of that unpredictability in his son too. The winds of change are flowing announcing the North's new power. We must have bound with us to avoid any clashes with them in future."

"Perhaps a marriage alliance. One of our nieces Cerenna or Myrielle. Or princess Myrcella maybe." Kevan stated.

Jaime scoffed, "I doubt Cersei would agree on sending her precious child among those Northerners."

"We will discuss this later. Perhaps after the war." Tywin said. They then began to discuss their family matters then.

 _The Pyke, Iron Islands_

Sitting on the black Seastone chair the self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy was taling with his brother Aeron and a priest of the Drowned God. The priest said, "Your Grace the Drowned God has shown me visions of our victory. Soon the greenlanders will tremble before us we will regain our lost glory of our Old Ways, Your Grace."

Balon looked pleased, "You may go priest. What is dead may never die."

"What is dead may never die, but rise back stronger," repeating this the priest went away.

Then turning to his brother he asked, "How is our campaign going brother?"

"It going well with the Drowned Gods blessings Your Grace, "Aeron began "Euron is reaving along the Reach. We have captured the Sheild Islands. He has decimated half the Redwyne fleet. Most of their ships were merchant ships being used for navy. Euron has brought back lots of riches and thralls from there. After burning Lannisport Victarion is now attacking the Banefort, Crakehall and the Fair Island. Last we heard Prince Maron was laying siege to Seaguard though the Mallisters are giving a good fight."

Balon was pleased at hearing all that. He then asked, "What about Rodrick. I saw him at the harbor a few weeks ago. Then he just sailed away with his ships not even talking to me. How is his campaign against the North,"

Aeron hesitatingly said, "There seems to be a bit of problem our campaign against the North, Your Grace. Our initial attacks along the West Coast of the North were all repelled. Prince Rodrick then attempted to capture the Moat Cailin and kidnap Eddard Stark's wife as a salf wife but was discovered. So after returning he has taken more men and ships to attack the North. The North is ruled by a greenboy Your Grace. I am sure Prince Rodrick will be victorious."

"I am sure of that brother. After all the Drowned God has given us his blessings." Balon said.

Aeron then went away as he was going to lead his men against Casterly Rock which he was planning to capture.

Standing on one of the towers of the Pyke, Balon looked down to see his twelve year old daughter Yara and ten year old Theon playing in the beach. 'They would make good reavers when they grow up' he thought. But still he could not shake away a feeling that something bad has happened.

 _Lannisport, Westerlands_

The remnants of the after effects of the Ironborn attack could be still seen at the Lannisport. Burnt shops, blood spots here and there as well as smell of death. The debris of the burnt ships had been cleared when they received the news about the arrival of the Northern ships two days ago. The Manderly fleet had started to arrive bearing the Merman sigil on its sails. Eddard was waiting for Benjen who would be arriving soon. He was accompanied by young Jorah Mormont and Greatjon Umber. The combined army was now assembled to board the ships. Most them looked happy to be finally going for fight after waiting so long. He saw many thralls and women that the fleet had brought with them. They looked broken and tired with empty eyes. Many of the women were sobbing praising his nephew who finally rescued them when all their hopes were dashed. Seeing these Eddard finally understood what Aryan was saying when he wanted to kill all the Ironborns. If only one island had so many thralls he feared how many more would be there in all others.

"Ned" he was interrupted by a shout.

"My Lord, it is Benjen Stark," informed Jorah.

"Ben, how had you been? How is Aryan?" Eddard asked rapidly.

Benjen smiled, "All is well brother. We have captured the Blacktyde Island, killed all those squids to the last man, took their ships and freed their thralls without losing any man there. And also guess who we captured?"

"Who did you capture? Victarion?" Eddard asked.

"No. Your nephew has fulfilled his promise to your wife. We have captured Rodrick Greyjoy." Benjen smirked.

"Really. How did you get him? Where is he? I want to kill that squid?" Eddard said with fury.

Benjen said, "Calm down Ned. I doubt it would make any difference. Besides I doubt you can do anything better than what Aryan did with him. He is alive though. We intercepted them when they were going to attack the North again. It was a short battle or better a slaughter. Rodrick challenged Aryan, within a short time was defeated. Then we killed all those squids with him. By the time I was sailing here, he was going to attack Orkmont. And look what I got?"

Benjen then showed him his new sword and said, "Red Rain. The ancestral sword of House Drumm which now belongs to House Stark."

Eddard nodded. They were interrupted by Kevan Lannister who led them to the King's was waiting in a tent with the Robert and Jon. Benjen bowed to the King and reported back the North's campaign till now. When he told about killing of all the ironborn in Blacktyde, Jon Arryn exploded, "What, you killed all of them. You cannot do that. It is not honorable. Ned what had you been teaching him. Robert clearly the boy cannot be given the wardenship of North. Ned?"

Eddard stubbornly refused to meet his eyes. After sometime he said, "You know Jon I would have agreed with you once. But past few events have changed me. Did you know, they tried to attack Moat and Rodrick Greyjoy tried kidnap to Cat. Today I saw the thralls that Ben brought back. The dead look in their and the sobbing women when they were rescued. So right now I cannot be very honorable. Aryan has captured Rodrick and I am waiting to get my hand on him. Do not expect any mercy from me. But still Aryan has agreed to spare the children and women at my request."

Robert exclaimed, "They tried to kidnap your wife, Ned! They dare. Do not worry. We will together kill those damn squids. And its time to meet your nephew, the Bloody Wolf indeed. We will attack the Pyke. Let the others attack the other islands. Stannis has already defeated Victarion and smashed the iron fleet at Fair Island. He will be coming soon. Let us go with your fleet. Others will follow on with Stannis."

They had got word that Stannis after defeating the ironborn in Reach had then proceeded to Fair Island, where he defeated the combined fleet of the ironborn under Victarion Greyjoy. This victory in such a short time, had given them more fleet power to attack the iron islands. This victory has also established Stannis Baratheon a respected commander in Westeros.

Jon said, "Robert I taught you better than that. You cannot kill all the people of a kingdom for the crime s of their lord . It will create a bad precedence."

Robert said, "We will discuss this later Jon. Right now I am ready to go. Come Ned."

And they all followed Robert to set sail towards the Iron Islands.


	12. Battle at The Pyke

**And to many people who are saying that 12 years is very young for Aryan to go for war, I suggest they read "A World of Ice and Fire" a companion book to "A Song of Ice and Fire" series. Age was never a barrier for men going for battle or women getting pregnant in the George R R Martin's _A Song of Ice and Fire._  
**

* * *

 _Sunset Sea_

The Marauder was cruising towards the Pyke. The distant towers of the ancient castle were visible to Aryan, also were several ships surrounding it. Though it was too far to identify the ships. He looked back towards his own fleet. He had began the campaign with a hundred ships. While they lost seven till now they had gained almost a hundred longships, two warships and several cogs. This was not counting the fishing vessels which he had already sent to the Mormonts at the Bear Islands, who were now the main suppliers of fish in the North. They were now going into the final fight – the Pyke. After conquering the Blacktyde, they had proceeded to Orkmont. But the Orkmont had a defensive layout unlike the open Blacktyde. Their stealth attack was discovered by the guards of the Orkwood. Still as most of the soldiers were with Lord Alyn Orkwood, they were able to win the fight easily. All the women and children were gathered into the castle with the Lady Orkwood. After that Roose Bolton and his men were sent to kill all the men on the island. He also gave Roose whatever was found in the treasury.

After the culling of the Orkmont they next went to Harlaw. But here Aryan realized one thing, unlike the previous two islands Harlaw was better built and defended. It cannot be taken just by small attack. While the other two islands had open docks, the Harlaw was surrounded by jagged rocks on all sides, with the only dock within the range of gate towers. They must have a full scale assault to capture the Ten Towers. At times like these he cursed himself for being unable to apparate without a wand. But thankfully that was not required. He smiled at the memory.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harlaw, Iron Islands_

The towers of the castle Ten Towers were standing high with the stormy clouds surrounding them, but only four of them looked to be in a good shape. Aryan was having a meeting with his commanders on how to take over the island. After many discussions they all had agreed that they would need to mount a full scale attack to capture Harlaw. They were interrupted by the captain of Marauder, a man named Myrio Florel. The man was a good an experienced sailor and was recommended to Aryan by the Sealord of Bravos. The Florels were very connected family in Bravos, with Syrio Florel the first sword of Bravos and another Phario Florel a famous playright in Bravos.

"My lord, we have a single ship incoming with white sails." he said.

They all looked at each other.

Roose Bolton said, " They must be coming to parlay. The lord of this island is Lord Rodrick Harlaw. Some call him the reader. Unlike the other squids this one is a reasonable one."

As the warship Sea Song approached the Marauder, Aryan saw that the ship only had a skeleton crew. A man with greying hairs stepped on to the deck of the Marauder. He raised his hands and said, "I am Rodrick Harlaw, the Lord of the Iron Islands. With whom I am talking to? "

Aryan said, ''That would be me Lord Harlaw."

The man looked surprised, "Pardon, who are you?"

It was Smalljon who answered, "You are in the presence of Lord Aryan Stark, Warden and Lord Paramount of the North."

'Too many titles again,' Aryan thought 'but these are were well earned unlike the boy-who-lived in the previous world.'

Rodrick Harlaw said, "I apologise. You are very tall for your age. You are now the most infamous and feared person in the islands."

Aryan said, "Is that so. What do they say?"

"People are calling you the Bloody Wolf of the North." Rodrick told him.

'At least now I have a fearsome title' Aryan mused, then asked the Lord of Harlaw, "That all sounds interesting. Why are you here, my lord?"

"To offer my terms of surrender." Rodrick said.

Aryan looked surprised. He could see the same expression reflected in others faces. Roose's face was expressionless as usual.

"Lets take this to my room, Lord Harlaw. Uncle come with me. Lord Bolton keep an eye on the Sea Song to avoid any surprises," Aryan gave orders and went down below the deck, with the others following him.

As he was leading them to his room, he heard the familiar scream of Rodrick Greyjoy. Hearing that Lord Harlaw stopped and asked with surprise, "Is that Prince Rodrick Greyjoy?"

Benjen replied to him, "Yes Lord Harlaw. That is Rodrick Greyjoy. He attacked the North and tried to take something which is precious to our family. So he is paying the iron price now. He will pay more in coming days."

Benjen said, "You seem to be very familiar with him Lord Harlaw."

Rodrick replied solemnly, "Yes. Yes he is nephew. He is my sister Alannys's son with Balon. She named him after me."

By then they had entered Aryan's room. After taking their seats Aryan said pointedly, "Its a pity he didn't get your brains like your name. Let me get this straight Rodrick Greyjoy is not going to be in any part of our negotiations. Are we clear on that Lord Harlaw."

The man reluctantly agreed.

Benjen then asked, "So what were your terms of surrender Lord Harlaw."

"Only one thing Lord Stark, you will not harm me, my family or my people. Also we will keep our lands and titles." Rodrick said looking at Aryan.

"Hmm. Just like that? I am not feeling very merciful against the ironborn Lord Harlaw. Why should I accept your terms." Aryan told him laughing.

Rodrick said, "If you attack it will take time and men to breach the gates. Besides look at the weather. A storm is coming. Even ironborns are not stupid enough to carry out attacks in the storms."

Aryan considered what Rodrick said. While it was true that a storm was coming, unlike the other ironborn he met, Rodrick Harlaw seemed more intelligent.

Seeing the apprehension in Aryan's eyes Rodrick told him, "You know I never supported Balon's plans. I knew it was foolish and tried to reason with him. But the his brothers and his more zealous supporters encouraged him to do it. You will see that I did not provide him my men. As he is my liege lord and good brother I had to give him my ships. You will also find that there are no thralls or saltwives in Harlaw."

Aryan said, "Very well, Lord Harlaw, we will see about your claims. If they are true then perhaps we can come to an agreement."

Rodrick agreed. Aryan then sent Roose Bolton to the Harlaw island, while keeping Rodrick Harlaw in the Marauder. After few hours Roose Bolton returned and confirmed that Rodrick Harlaw's claims were true. So Aryan formally accepted Rodrick's surrender. He had half a mind to take the House Harlaw's ancestral blade Nightfall, but then decided not to. The gates of the Ten Towers were then opened and the Northern army entered it and secured the castle. And what Rodrick Harlaw predicted, it happened. A razing storm began to blow. He heard Wyllis Manderly saying, "No one knows the sea better than the Ironmen." And Aryan agreed with him.

The next day Aryan, Benjen and Rodrick were seated at the private room of Lord Harlaw. Aryan had to come to realise that Rodrick Harlaw was a learned man, who could give even the master a run for their money. His library was very large, though not even half of that of Winterfell. But he was familiar with all his books.

Benjen said, "Perhaps we could ask the king to make you the Lord Paramount of these islands Lord Harlaw."

With a faint smile Rodrick replied, "You are too kind Lord Benjen. But it will be rather difficult. The ironborn always follow the Old Way. Then will not follow a pacifist like me. Also even if the King makes me the new Lord Paramount, nobody cares about us. The rest of the Westeros will ignore us like always. That is why Balon Greyjoy's campaign had so many supporters."

Aryan was impressed by Rodrick's reasoning. What he said was true. The ironborn like the North had virtually no say in the affairs of Westeros. Though he had changed that in case of the North, same could not be said about the Ironborn.

After taking most of the Harlaw's fleet and fishing vessels they had then set out to the Pyke. The storm had subsided by then. The day he was leaving Rodrick came to him and presented him a sword. Aryan unsheathed it, the smoky grey colour of a Valyrian long sword. Rodrick told him, "I saw you eyeing my ancestral sword. Unfortunately I cannot part with it. But this was taken my one of my ancestors from Essos while raiding. I am gifting it to you for your kindness towards us, even when you decided to kill all the ironborn."

Aryan told him, "Unlike the other idiots I have met you are intelligent and reasonable. You didn't have to give this sword. But I accept this gift. I will make sure that your sister and her younger children live."

Rodrick nodded gratefully. And the northerners now set course to the Pyke.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Aryan had gifted the Valyrian sword to Wyllis Manderly, who was even now admiring the sword. He gave Roose the money they had received for their surrender by Lord Harlaw. Soon they were near the Pyke and saw that the ships surrounding the Pyke were the Manderly fleet and the Royal fleet, the latter's presence surprised him. They were ahead of schedule. Stannis must be given more credit than due, for achieving that. Soon the Marauder docked qnd Aryan got down.

"So the Bloody Wolf has finally graced us with hi presence." a voice called out.

Aryan looked at source of the voice. A golden haired man with golden armour and white cloak of the kinsguard was standing in front of them ahead of few Lannister soldiers. Jaime Lannister looked rather radiant shining in all that golden colour.

With a smirk Aryan asked, "You must be the Kingslayer. Were you sent to welcome us?"

Jaime's eye twitched. He said, "You know most people call me Ser Jaime Lannister."

Aryan smiled and said, "Is that so and most people call me Lord Stark."

Jamie the laughed at that and said, "I like you Lord Stark. At least you are not boring and have a sense of humor unlike your uncle Eddard Stark. Since you have taken your Lordship, you are the main subject of the Small Council meetings."

"I have not yet taken my Lordship. Uncle Eddard is the Regent of North." Aryan replied.

Jaime smirked and said, "That may be but it is you who call the shots.

They then started to walk towards the King's tent. On the way Aryan saw that the soldiers were building siege engines to breach the gates of Pyke and to bring down the curtain walls surrounding the castle.

Aryan asked Jaime, "How come did Lord Stannis manage to come this soon. I thought, he would be fighting the rest of the iron fleet."

Jaime replied, "Not only you Lord Stark, everyone else thought that too. But Stannis has surprised everyone. He drove those squids in the Reach with the help of the Redwyne fleet, then smashed the main iron fleet under Victarion Greyjoy near the Fair Island. Since you have already taken Blacktyde, Orkmont and Harlaw, His Grace has sent the rest of the army to conquer the other islands. Though I would like to warn you that the Lord Hand Jon Arryn is extremely displeased at your actions in Blacktyde and Orkmont. Though I would like to ask you, why didn't you do the same in Harlaw?"

"Let's say that Lord Rodrick Harlaw is more intelligent and reasonable than the other idiots, I have met. And thank you for your warning." Aryan told him.

They then went to the King's tent. Aryan went in while Jaime stayed outside. The King Robert Baratheon, the Hand Jon Arryn, his Uncle Eddard and few other Lords who he didn't know where in a meeting. Well, more like the other lords while Robert was more occupied by his drink. It was Robert who noticed him first. He called out to Eddard and said, "Ned, look it is your nephew, the Bloody Wolf."

At once everyone's attention was on him. His uncle came forward and hugged him and asked, "Nephew, how are you."

"I am fine Uncle." he answered with a smile. Then Aryan bowed and greeted Robert, "Your Grace, Blacktyde,Orkmont and Harlaw are yours."

Robert grinned and said, "Ahh, look at you. You have all grown up. You look pretty tall for your age. Last time I saw you were just a little boy. So how your first war?"

"While I cannot say I like war, but it was an new experience, Your Grace." Aryan replied.

"Was it so interesting that you decided to kill all the ironborn when you conquered the islands? How could you kill all them? You cannot kill the people of a whole kingdom to fulfil your revenge." It was Jon Arryn who said that.

Aryan turned toward him, "With due respect Lord Hand, I fail to see where the problem is and what revenge are you talking about. They attacked and kill my people, and so I retaliated in kind. I am doing what every Lord should?"

"Killing the smallfolk of the iron islands in your retaliation, is not honourable. Perhaps Hoster Tully was right, you are not fit to become the Warden of North." Jon Arryn said.

At that both Aryan and Ned's face narrowed. Aryan could not without a wand look into deep memories and again cursed himself. 'What did Hoster do? Things are happening in the kingdoms that concerns me. I need to know. I must have a wand as early as possible.' he thought. He was going to argue, but was interrupted by Robert who said, "Oh stop it Jon. He is learning. Aryan was doing what should be done. Now why don't you tell about your campaign?"

Everyone understood Robert was trying for a peace settlement. So Aryan nodded to Robert and started to tell about his campaign from leaving the North till reaching the Pyke. Robert was impressed by him. But unsurprisingly Jon condemned him. He started again saying about second chances and mercy. Aryan was suddenly reminded of Dumbledore. Aryan ignored Jon completely, who became even angrier at him for that.

Robert said, "I am bloody bored. We have been sitting here for three days building those damn toys instead of killing the squids, while Aryan had all the fun."

"Have patience for a few more days Robert. We have to wait till they had built enough siege engines and scorpions to breach the castle." Jon advised.

Aryan thought for a moment then said, "If Your Grace manages to assemble the army I will give you my word that we will break the wall by the evening."

Everyone gaped at him. Robert asked, "What? Really. What are you going to do?"

"I would like to let it remain a surprise Your Grace." Aryan told him with a smile.

Jon said, "Don't be so hasty Robert. You cannot just go by a boy's foolish ramblings."

Aryan told him, "Lord Hand, I won't make many claims. My results speak for myself. So if His Grace gives his permission, I could proceed to implement my plan." Aryan also sent a mental nudge to the drunk Robert.

And Robert got up and ordered, "Ready the men. We will go by Lord Stark's plan. And somebody get me my armor." Then looking at Aryan he said, "And you it better work. I don't want to have Jon telling me for the rest of my life 'I told you so'."

Aryan smiled and said, "Don't worry Your Grace. It will be a smashing plan." Then he got up followed by his uncle.

Right now Aryan was standing at outside Rodrick Greyjoy's cell. Sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. His uncle Eddard was unleashing all his pent up rage which Aryan had fueled while they were walking towards the Marauder. Eddard was punching Rodrick repeatedly saying, "You wanted my Cat as your salt wife, didn't you? Take this?" and punched him again.

So many days of torture had changed Greyjoy heir. The once arrogant man was begging for mercy. After some time Eddard came out of the cell with a satisfied smile and thanked Aryan. They went to the deck and Aryan called for the captain. When Myrio came Aryan asked him, "Captain bring out the package?"

Myrio looked at him, "Are you sure my lord? You are going to use it now?"

"Yes. The King is waiting for me." Aryan replied.

Most of the Northern lords were on the deck of the ship. Benjen asked, "Package? What is it nephew?"

"You will find out soon uncle. And Smalljon bring Rodrick too with us." Aryan said and started to walk towards the castle Pyke.

The Northern soldiers had already set up a trebuchet at a great distance away from the gates of the castle. His men brought Rodrick Greyjoy and six big barrels carefully. On his instructions the men set the bound Rodrick Greyjoy into the trebuchet who started again to beg when he realized his fate.

The King and the other lords and the whole army were looking at the proceedings curiously. Aryan called out to Robert, "Have you ever seen a squid fly your Grace?"

Robert shouted back, "No. Show me."

Aryan smiled and released the lever, and a screaming Rodrick Greyjoy flew up, above and then into the castle walls. There was a silence from the Pyke. To nobody's surprise, there was no response from the Greyjoys. 'Well, time for plan B' Aryan decided.

His men then catapulted the barrels one by one till all ten of them splashed over the wooden gates as well as the, nearby walls. A green luminous liquid now coated the gate and the wall. Aryan saw Jaime Lannister's eyes widen in shock.

His men brought him a bow and a burning arrow. 'Fire in the hole,' Aryan thought and released the the lit arrow. A silence follow ed as the arrow neared its destination.

And then the world in front of him was set ablaze in a green light, followed by a deafening sound.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that," he heard Robert Baratheon exclaiming behind him.

" _Wildfire_ Your Grace." Jaime Lannister explained.

While explaining about the alchemy in this world Marwin had told him about the _Wildfire_. On Aryan's suggestion Marwin using his contacts had arranged for some pyromancers to come to Winterfell. Even though the order of pyromancers was decaying in Kingslanding without the support of the Targaryens, most of them refused.

Still Marwin was able to convince a few Pyromancers to come to Winterfell, convincing them they will be allowed to research more alchemy there. Aryan had sent a ship to the Kingslanding when the Pyromancers agreed to bring some Wildfire with them. They had arrived when Aryan was at Moat Cailin so he sent the Pyromancers to Winterfell along with half the Wildfire cache. The rest he brought with him to get an edge when faced with a fortified defence. Thankfully his campaign was relatively easier till now. But wanted to test the substance and now that he got a chance he immediatedly seized it. Jon Arryn was proving to be a problem. While Aryan did not have any thing against him, Jon contradicting everything he said bothered him. Jon Arryn was behaving like a politician. Jon preferred a diplomatic approach while Aryan preferred a direct approach. While diplomatic approach is necessary to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, here in case of ironborn nothing could be achieved using diplomacy. History has showed that the ironborn will repeat their actions again and again. That was why Aryan was killing them all to avoid any surprise in future. But Stannis's unexpected victory had changed it. Now others were dealing with the remaining islands and he was sure that nobody except maybe Tywin Lannister would be as ruthless as him.

As the fire slowly subsided. The Wildfire had done its job excellently. There was large gap where the gates of the Pyke once stood and the way was devoid of any ironborn. Aryan then looked at Robert and said, "Your Grace I had fulfilled my promise."

Robert looked at him surprised at what had happened. The other lords and men around the king also mirrored the Kings surprise. Aryan's this act has announced the arrival of a new player into the Game of Thrones. Robert then nodded at him then yelled, "Charge." And the whole men began to charge. Aryan didn't bother to with them. He had done well enough. He had established himself as a capable commander. Let the others take their glory. He spotted Jorah Mormont among the first who charged inside the walls.

He saw Eddard Stark coming towards him. Aryan asked him, "You didn't join the fight uncle?"

Eddard replied looking at the charging men, "No Aryan. Let the others handle it. I had done my share when we arrived here."

"Are you disappointed in what I had done, Uncle?" Aryan asked him. Aryan did not have a father in both his lives, but in this life he had relatives who cared for him unlike the Durselys. So a small part of him wanted their approval.

Eddard looked at him surprised and asked, "What do you mean Aryan?"

Aryan said, "You know, I had dealt with the ironborn very ruthlessly. Your mentor Jon Arryn also criticised me for what I had done for which I don't have any regrets. So do you think what I did was wrong?"

Eddard said as both of them sat on a rock, "You know Aryan when Moat Cailin was ready and I decided to move out several people asked me if it was wise to leave you by yourself to rule the North. Even Benjen was very skeptical of the idea. But I told them that I have complete trust in your abilities. In the eight years we were together at Winterfell your ideas had drastically changed the North. If I had been the Warden of North, the North would still have been the same, still weak. Benjen was right, the North cannot be ruled by someone like me. I have realised that I am too naive, unassuming and honorable. It must have someone like you who is pragmatic and ruthless but just and far sighted. By this war you have also proved yourself to be a capable commander as well as a strategist. And take my word, all the Northern Lords have immense respect for you. So don't bother about my approval. Even though I may not agree with some of your actions, but I trust you to do whatever is necessary. I will always support your decisions."

Aryan smiled in gratitude. Both of them looked towards the setting sun while the sound of battle and crash of waves could be heard.

Some time later...

All the Greyjoys except Euron Greyjoy as well as the other Lords of Iron Islands were bound on the floor. Even though it was Victarion who burned the Lannister fleet they had learned that it was Euron Greyjoy who had planned the attack. And now Euron Greyjoy went missing after the victory of Stannis Baratheon in Reach. From Rodrick Harlaw Aryan had learned that Euron was the most dangerous man in the Iron Islands. He was clever and intelligent as well as cruel, who liked to play mind games with others. Several lords assumed that Euron may have died but Aryan knew better. People like Euron will not die so easily. He will return definitely.

Balon was glaring at Aryan, because Aryan killed both his sons. Maron Greyjoy died due to the wildfire explosion. Aryan stared back him and smirked. Some time ago Aryan supported by many Northern lords had urged Robert to end the Greyjoy line or at least take away their titles, which was objected by Jon Arryn and his supporters from Vale. After sometime into the discussion, Jon Arryn had asked the other lords to leave as he had to discuss somethings in private withe the King.

So they had left them and were now waiting them to come. After sometime Robert followed by Jon came into the hall. Then looking at Balon he said, "You had some nerve to challenge the power of the Iron throne. Didn't you swore an oath to the throne?"

Meeting Robert's gaze Balon said, "I never swore an oath to a Baratheon. Last time a Greyjoy swore an oath it was to a Targaryen."

Robert looked at Balon for sometime, "I like your spirit. You know all those Northern lords wanted me remove your head along with the others."

The bound lords looked at each other some of whose faces became pale on hearing that. Robert seemed to enjoying their faces. Then he continued,"But as Jon reminded me a King must also be sometimes merciful towards his unruly subjects. So swear an oath now."

Balon knew that his as well as his supporters lives were hanging by a thin thread, so he immediately agreed and swore the oath. As Robert was currently looking away from him Aryan could not use his mind magic on him. Besides due to the absence of the Weirdwood trees in the islands Aryan felt that his magic wandless mind magic would be ineffective against Robert.

So Aryan tried for one last time,"Your Grace, the Ironborn will attack again when they get a chance. Now that they know, it was the North which had dealt them heavy losses we will be their most probable target. Lord Hand does not seem to correctly understand the problem. As the Vale and its port Gulltown is in the Eastern side, they are safe from these squids, it is the West coast which is more vulnerable." 'It is a pity Tywin is not here. He could have supported me." Aryan thought.

Robert looked at him and said, "I am sorry Aryan but I stand by my decision. But I understand your problem. So that Balon never get any such ideas I hereby command the North to take Theon Greyjoy as a ward."

'Fucking idiots, they don't understand the problem. This idea of hostages may work with the other lords of Westeros. But the ironborn were a different breed. They will not care about such petty issues. Aryan dropped the subject as it was futile now. Stannis's unexpected victory had changed his plans as Aryan could not finish his campaign over the all the Islands which would have permanently neutralised the ironborn. Aryan walked out while Jon Arryn was giving the final terms and conditions to the Lords of the Iron Islands.

* * *

 _Moat Cailin, The North_

All the Lords of the North were currently assembled in the hall of the Moat Cailin. After dealing with ironborn Aryan had requested all the lords to gather at Moat Cailin before returning to their respective homes. The army were slowly sent back most by ships. When Aryan had returned with Ned to Moat he was unexpectedly hugged by Catelyn Stark, who thanked him for killing her would be kidnapper. Another unexpected surprise was the presence of Hoster Tully at the Moat. Initially Aryan had thought the man came to visit his daughter and grandchildren, but Hoster actually came to meet him.

 _(Flashback)_

One morning Aryan was telling about the war to Robb, Arya and Bran. Sansa also sat there for sometime but she was taken away by the Septa Mordane saying war stories were not for ladies. Aryan was about to tell the Septa to fuck off, when Hoster Tully and Eddard came. Eddard told his children to leave them which they did after making Aryan promise that he would tell the stories later.

His uncle said, "Nephew Lord Tully requested to talk with you."

Aryan looked at Hoster, "Lord Tully how can I help you?"

Hoster's face showed his dislike for Aryan whose sole presence was responsible for his grandchildren never having the opportunity to be the Warden of the North. Hoster said, "Lord Stark I first discussed the matter with my goodson Eddard, as he is the Regent of the North. But he told me to talk to you."

Aryan looked at his uncle who told him, "Lord Tully wants to increase the trade of food with the North. As we are growing our own food the Riverlords are unable to sell their food. His vassals has petitioned to him regarding that."

Hoster interrupted, "I married off my daughter to the North to get an alliance with them so that both sides were benefit from the alliance. But unfortunately we the Riverlords are not gaining anything from this alliance."

Aryan asked him, "And what exactly has the North gained. Its not like you reduced your food prices for us. Till now you all have used the desperation of the North due to its inability to grow food and profited from it, while the North remained poor as we sent all our money to feed our people. Now that we are growing our own food you are complaining because your income has reduced."

When Hoster didn't say anything in reply Aryan continued, "And why must I help you? You asked the King to declare me a bastard so that your bloodline would be the Warden of the North, which failed obviously and the King threatened to bash your head. Did you really think I won't find about it? So tell me why must I help you?"

Eddard became angry at hearing that and shouted at Hoster, "Really, I made myself clear when I last visited Riverrun that Aryan will be the next Lord of the North. Then you went behind my back and did this. Clearly your ambition knows no bounds..."

"That is enough uncle. Clearly Lord Tully made a mistake, which I am sure he will not repeat." Aryan interrupted and then looked at Hoster, "Very well Lord Tully, since you are related to me through uncle's marriage I can resolve your problem. The North will stop the buying of food from the Reach and will buy food from Riverrun only, if you accept my two demands."

Hoster asked, "What demands?"

"First the North will build a fortified bridge across the Green Fork to have easy access to Riverrun, which would be strictly for military purpose. Second you will reduce the price of the food which you sell to us." Aryan replied.

"While I can accept the second demand, a bridge across the Green Fork? Why do you need it? Besides the Frey's won't be happy about it." Hoster said.

"All the people who want to go from Riverrun can go through the Twins. The bridge we are building is only for military use. As we are allies, you could use our help in future if any wars happen. Due to Frey's questionable loyalty, I think this would be very beneficial. From what uncle says the Lannisters are hungry for power. If Tywin one day decides to attack the Rivrelands you will be utterly fucked. And if the North has to reach for your assistance it is essential that we do not deal with the Freys. You used uncle Eddards desperation to fight against the Targaryens to wed your daughter to him, by stalling him at the Twins. I do not want a repeat of that in future. And the Freys are your vassels make them obey."

Hoster agreed reluctantly.

 _ _(Flashback Ends)__

The Lords were looking at Aryan. Aryan began,"My Lords first of all I aplogise to you. We were not able to kill all the squids. The King spared them. Our actions have made us the enemy of the Iron Islands. So the next time they attack, we will be their primary target."

"Surely My Lord after the sound defeat we gave them, they will not dare to attack us." The aging Rodrick Ryswell asked.

"They will not attack now. But they will definitely attack in future when there is a conflict among the other kingdoms. History shows whenever internal wars plagued Westeros the Ironborn had attacked the mainland. So we need to be prepared for them." Aryan told them all.

"What do you want us to do?" Lord Flint asked.

Aryan told,"As it is obvious the West Coast would be the most vulnerable, first of all I want Flint's Finger, Barrowtown, Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte, Wolfbay and Bear Island to be heavily fortified. Don't worry, Winterfell would provide the necessary assistance to you."

All of them agreed to that. Aryan told them,"Now that we have sufficient money I am planning on setting up standing miliary for the North."

William Dustin said,"Only the Westerlands have a standing military."

Aryan replied,"As well as the Free Cities Lord Dustin. But we don't need large force. I planning to setup a ten thousand strong force to be stationed mainly along the West Coast against any surprise from the squids and along the Gift near the Wall for protection against the Wildlings. What do you say?"

All of them agreed. Aryan continued,"I will plan more on this idea will implement it in a couple of years. Another thing is as you know we have captured many longships and small fishing vessels during our campaigns. I have decided to distribute these vessels to you all so for easier trade and transport. You all know the success of the boat system I have implemented in the Fever River. Trade and transport from Winterfell to White Harbor and Moat Cailin has become easier. I want you all to set up the same system in the Rivers near your lands. This will increase your income too."

Again all the Lords agreed to him. After some final discussions they all went their ways.

* * *

While the other lords went away Aryan stayed back at the Moat for a few more days. He had taken time to visit the _cranogmen_ Lord Reed. He was the first Lord Stark to do so after a long time. The people there were thankful to him, as due to cultivation of rice the _cranogmen_ were now able to eat better food than earlier. As rice could be stored for long winters Aryan had banned its export outside of the North.

Currently Aryan was outside with his men ready to depart. Arya was crying telling him to take her to Winterfell. Catelyn held Arya. Eddard returned him the _Ice_ saying,"Take this with you Aryan. This belongs to Winterfell. Though why didn't you use it yourself instead of your _katanas_."

Tying the ancestral greatsword of the Starks over his back Aryan replied,"Ice is too big for me handle now Uncle. I will use it in a few years. Besides katanas were useful the ironborns who mostly wear light armor. _Katanas_ offer more speed and slices through the leather armors. But _katanas_ are totally useless against the heavy armor. So next time when we are at war and facing heavy armored foes I will probably use _Ice_."

Then saying his final goodbyes Aryan started his journey back to Winterfell.

* * *

 **I have posted a longer chapter. The next update would probably take a week. Enjoy!**


	13. Rising Power

**While the North will rise to power, the rest of the story will follow the canon for the most part. So there will be no major canon divergence except a few. I will be posting longer chapter once a week.**

 **I am not good at writing lemons. So expect condensed lemons.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

The blonde haired Maester was walking back to his room in the castle, after having on those regular discussions with his current Lord. He was born to a noble family, a family which was the ruling house of that kingdom. But he was a never going to inherit anything, so being intelligent and pragmatic he immediately joined the Citadel to become a Maester. After forging his chains and also being of noble birth he was immediately assigned here when a vacancy came. Normally when one becomes a Maester drops his last name and must become loyal to only his current lord. But he was still loyal to his family and used to pass on sensitive information whenever he could. But for the last few years his current Lord was not much forthcoming with information. Still he used to pass on any tid bits of information he gathered from reading the letters.

His room was above the Library and whole place was empty as usual. He was going to drink some wine and relax.

'Good quality Arbour Gold has always been my weakness' he thought.

As he climbed the stairs, he saw a guard coming down the steps. 'Guards do not come here usually' he wondered and then dismissed it. The guard nodded to him and soon crossed him. Soon the Maester reached the top of the stairs. Suddenly he felt a punch to his gut. He doubled in pain. It was followed by more punches to his gut. His eyes started to water and vision became blurry. His assailant then forced some wine down him, which he drank due to pain while spilling some on his robes. When his vision returned he looked up and saw that his assailant was the same guard who just passed.

"Why?" he croaked out.

The guard suddenly peeled out his face and the Maester saw another face below it. Immediately he paled and begged, "No."

"Valar Morgulis," the assassin said, the last the words he would ever hear and kicked him down from the top. As he rolled down somewhere he broke his neck and by the time he reached below he was dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Winterfell, The North_

The creaking of bed and sound of flesh slapping flesh resonated in the room.

"Gods, harder my lord," moaned the dark red haired girl to the dark haired man who was thrusting into her.

With a smirk Aryan squeezed her budding breasts and increased his speed which made Ros squeal in pleasure.

Aryan felt his cock swell and knowing he was reaching his limits he grabbed her by her hips and started to pull her towards him roughly.

"Fuck,"Aryan grunted giving a last thrust and releasing his seed inside her womb. Pulling his spent cock out of her cunt Aryan feel on his back into the bed panting heavily after the sex session.

"Thanks for the wake up fuck Ros," he said. The girl in blushed in response and started to wash Aryan's body removing all signs of their activity. When she was finished Aryan started to dress up. Ros's delectable ass called for him, so he gave it a good slap and then sent her away.

Ros was his whore, mistress or personal servant whichever he preferred. He had bought her from the local brothel.

It had been three years after the Ironborn rebellion. Once he returned back to Winterfell, the first thing he did was to go to the brothel in Wintertown (which no longer belonged to Littlefinger) and get lost of his virginity in this world. He used to visit the brothel often and had sampled almost all the whores there. Last year the Madame of the brothel had introduced his to Ros, a new arrival telling his that she was a virgin and was a gift to him. Aryan had taken her virginity that day and was rather pleased with her performance. He also found that she was surprisingly literate. So Aryan bought Ros from the brothel for a couple of years and was now his bed warmer. The brothel owner had told him that the best courtesans came from Lys. Also the women from Summer Islands were also in high demand in Westeros. Aryan had promised her he would look into procuring some in the near future.

Thing have changed across the North. The long term projects Aryan had implemented had borne fruit. The Ryswell were now the finest horse breeders in the seven kingdoms be it the steeds, destriers, ponies etc. The horses raised in the North were very hardy and so were preferred by many. Many lords used to come to the Rills for buying horses for them. The Umbers focused on coal mining, Glovers on timber, Boltons on meat and leather. The remaining Lords concentrated on agriculture. As of now, the North was mostly self sufficient, with remaining food they required bought from the Riverlands.

Benjen's Wolfbay Port as well as the Stark fleet was now completed. The extra food they bought from the Riverlords were now to Asshai and Yi Ti for high profits. The North now had a strong fleet on both sides. On Aryan's orders all the castles on the Western Coast were fortified. The boat system in all the rivers were completed for faster transport of goods and supplies as well as for transportation purposes. This also generated employment for many people.

Wintertown was now a full fledged city with a population of three hundred thousand which Aryan had capped to prevent overcrowding. Also there was enough housing ready for the hill tribes to occupy when they retreated to Wintertown during winter. New migrants were now diverted to other places in North. One thing Aryan had ensured was that almost all people in Wintertown were employed in some or other kind of work. Those who did not know any work were taught a new one as per requirement.

Old Gods were the favored religion of North. Except the Manderly family no one followed the faith of the seven. Unlike the faith were the septons used to extort money from the poor smallfolk, the old gods never demanded such things, which attracted most of the new small folk to this religion. Most of the other lords had followed the example of Aryan and had banned the septons from coming to their places. This resulted in the High Septon writing to Aryan demanding actions to protect the faith or face the wrath of the seven. Aryan politely replied him to fuck off.

With the help of Marwin Aryan had finally solved the problem of making crystal clear glass. So now Wintertown had started to make glass products and mirrors. While glass was very cheap in his old world, but in this world glass was highly expensive and was considered a luxury. The Lords of Westeros were paying through their nose to buy the glass products from the North, which was still cheaper compared to that the price they had to pay the glassmakers of Myr. The wine glass, plates, showpieces and the more expensive Northern chandeliers were on high demand from the Southern kingdoms. The citadel also were now a regular customer for procuring glass items for their studies. Slowly Aryan was expanding the glass market to Essos too. Thus glass prodution was bringing very high revenue to Winterfell and slowly now Starks of Winterfell were becoming almost as rich as the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Aryan had also given away enough glass to the Northern lords to set up large glass gardens in their castles.

But glass making also brought an unexpected problem. As glass making was a closely guarded secret by the glass makers of Myr, they did not take kindly to this new found glass production by the North. So they had hired assassins to deal with Aryan. They had first approached the faceless men who did not take the contract by asking for an amount which was beyond the guild. The faceless men then alerted Aryan. From then on Aryan was alert for possible assassinations and in the next many months with the help of Jaquen killed dozens of assassins who came for him. Fed up with the constant threat from the assassins Aryan had retaliated through the faceless men. This resulted in the near extinction of glassmakers in Myr, who in turn stopped their attempts to kill him. So now Winterfell had monopoly over the sale of glass products over the Planetos.

An unexpected situation arose immediately after the Ironborn rebellion. Tywin Lannister had conducted a tourney at Lannisport in honour of King Robert Baratheon to commemorate their victory. As usual there were very few participants from the North. But surprisingly Jorah Mormont won the tourney defeating Jaimie Lannister in the final tilt. The King himself knighted Jorah. Jorah had crowned Lyneese Hightower as his Queen of Beauty. He then brought her to the Bear Islands to marry her. But Maege Mormont objected to their union. Thus the issue was brought to him.

 _(Flashback)_

Aryan was sitting in the newly crafted seat of the Lord of Winterfell made from Weirwood and ivory, with two snarling wolves made of glass with ruby red eyes on its both sides. Maege Mormont had brought Jorah and Lyneese to Winterfell. Lyneese Hightower was a beautiful woman with blonde hair.

'Well at least Jorah has a good taste' Aryan thought.

Lord Leyton Hightower had also accompanied them.

"Lord Stark, my kin are objection to my marriage to Lady Lyneese Hightower," Jorah petitioned.

Looking at Maege Aryan asked her, "Well Lady Mormont, why do you object to their union. As I see Lady Lyneese is very beautiful. Jorah has won the tourney bringing honours to your house, crowned her the Queen of Beauty and also Lord Hightower has clearly given his blessings. Do tell what your objections are."

Maege said, "Lord Stark, I want my nephew to live a happy life. But this girl cannot provide him that. I don't think she can adapt to our ways of living in the North. The people of Bear Islands live a hard life. Though with your assistance we are now more prosperous. Her southern way of living, especially from an affluent house like the Hightower cannot be provided in the Bear Islands. My nephew is so entranced by her beauty that he is not thinking properly."

That was what Aryan liked about Maege Mormont. She was never afraid to speak her mind. Also she used to speak bluntly instead of speaking in riddles like many other lords.

Lord Leyton Hightower said suddenly, "Lord Stark, Jorah Mormont is the Lord of Bear Islands. While I respect Lady Mormont I don't think she has any say in who he marries. Though my daughter had lived a comfortable life in Oldtown, I am confident that she can easily adapt to her new life in the North. Your own Aunt, Lady Catelyn Stark is a fine example of a Southern lady living comfortably in the North. I am also giving a very good dowry for her, as well as increased trade with the Bear Islands."

'The man is shrewd' Aryan decided. During the whole conversation Aryan was looking at Lyneese's surface thoughts and found that Maege was right. She clearly didn't like the tough and militaristic lifestyle at the Bear Islands in the few days she lived there. She could not back out as her father had agreed to the match in front of many other Lords.

"Do you want to say anything in this matter Lady Lyneese as this concerns your future," asked Aryan.

She looked at him and said, "I love Lord Mormont with all my heart Lord Stark and cannot imagine a life separated from him."

Maege made a disgusted sound on hearing that. Aryan also felt a twitch in his lips.

'She is like a parrot' Aryan thought. 'Her attitude could be a problem in their future as a married couple but not if I have a say in it. But there is no reason for Jorah to enjoy having a beautiful wife. So Aryan started to place mental commands in Lyneese's mind to mold her to a Northern life style.'

When he finished doing that he addressed everyone, "I have come to the conclusion that both your concerns are valid. But I cannot outright deny a marriage of people who do not belong to my house. This is a internal matter of House Mormont. But I have a solution to this problem. Let Lady Lyneese stay at Bear Islands for a couple of moons. If she can adapt to the lifestyle of Mormonts, then let Joran marry her. If she fails to do so let her go back to Oldtown. Besides I think that Lord Hightower's offer will be beneficial to Bear Islands in the long run. What do you say?"

Everyone accepted the suggestion though Jorah Mormont looked disheartened on hearing it.

Aryan assured him. Don't worry Lord Mormont. I think Lady Lyneese would surely impress Lady Maege in this time that she would soon consent for your marriage. She clearly has your best interests in her heart."

( _Flashback Ends)_

Aryan's mental commands had worked and Lyneese Hightower had adapted to her new life. Maege had also given consent to their marriage. Jorah had then immediately married Lyneese and were now blessed with a son. Lord Hightower had kept his word, and using the dowry amount as well as with the increased trade with Oldtown, Bear Islands were now richer than ever. Jorah was able to provide Lyneese a comfortable life.

A year after the Ironborn rebellion the Lords had gathered at Winterfell for the Spring Harvest Festival. The gathering was also used for taking important decisions and settling disputes between lords. Many Lords had brought their heirs to befriend Aryan and daughters to woo him even though these girls were bearly ten years old. Almost all of them were younger than him with the exception of Smalljon, who was a year older than Aryan. All of them had grown up hearing about the achievements of The Bloody Wolf so they were all in awe of him. Aryan had interacted with them and established good relations with them. As they would be the next generation of rulers along with him, he took the advantage of their impressionable minds by placing mental suggestions in their minds which would slowly over the time make them completely loyal to him.

His meeting with the Lords was a success and they had finally decided on setting up of standing military in the North

 _(Flashback)_

All the lords were sitting in the hall after the feast was over. Most of them were very impressed by the new delicacies of Winterfell.

"Lord Stark, your hospitality clearly beats every other feast I have ever attended. And considering that there is a feast at the White Harbour every week, which is saying something. The treacle tart is the most delicious dish I have ever had. And the pizza is also very wonderful. I don't suppose you would send your cook, with me My Lord," Wyman jokingly asked.

"I am sorry Lord Manderly. If she goes away who will then make those dishes here. But you are always welcome here to have your heart's fill." Aryan replied with a smirk.

After the small talk, Aryan called out for everyone's attention, "My Lords, the last time we were gathered at the Moat Cailin we had agreed on setting up of a standing military for the North. I have decided on the final plans on how to implement this."

Eddard Stark asked, "How much strong military are we talking about nephew?"

Aryan replied, "Initially we planned for a ten thousand strong force. But after consultation with the problems faced by several Lords now I had to increase it to fifteen thousand."

"That is a very large force we are talking about, My Lord. But how do we finance it?" Rickard Karstark asked.

Aryan replied, "Winterfell alone will finance half of the expenditure. The rest of the amount will be provided by you which we will discuss upon soon." Rickard nodded at that.

Aryan continued, "I know, many of you would be thinking why I had to increase the manpower. Well, the thing is first of all, I did not take into account the large size of the North. Secondly, the bandits are causing problems along the kingsroad and many times our merchants are getting looted, which has to be stopped. And thirdly, there are pirate attacks near the White Harbour and Ramsgate, and these pirates are mainly targeting the ships coming to the North. From my sources I have come to conclusion that they are from the Three Sisters."

Benjen asked, "Pirates from the Three Sister nephew? We can attack the Three Sisters, and show them their place. They belonged to the North once. If the Vale cannot reign them in, then they do not deserve to hold on to those islands."

Eddard said firmly, "No Benjen. We have good relations with the Vale. We cannot outright damage them. Perhaps we could write to Jon Arryn nephew."

"A year ago when I first received this complaint from Lord Manderly about the pirate attacks on our merchant ships in the Narrow Sea, I had written to the Lord Hand, to resolve this issue telling him about the pirates were from the Three Sisters. But he has not deemed to reply till now. So in order to protect our interests as well as to maintain the goods relations with the Vale, we will increase the Navy patrol in that area." Aryan asked.

Eddard told them, "It is unlike Jon to ignore a message like that. Perhaps he must be busy with holding the kingdom together while Robert skips his duties."

William Dustin snorted, "More like he does not want the others to know about their lack of control on the Three Sisters. Admit it Eddard, Lord Jon Arryn has changed over the years. He may have mentored you during your fostering at the Eyrie and honourable, but his attitude towards the North and your nephew is not good. How many men will each house provide?"

Aryan replied, "I was just getting to that Lord Dustin. At present we have a military capacity of almost sixty thousand with an additional eighty thousand levies if needed. Out of that we have almost forty-five thousand infantry while the rest comprising the cavalry and archers. So each house will provide enough men, only infantry till we have fifteen thousand men. We will deploy them in a rotational basis for a period of six moons after which they can go to their own work till their next turn comes. By this time we assemble the second group to replace the first and so on. In this way we will have a fully trained army while only having to pay for fifteen thousand men at a time. This will help in future if some war arises and we can easily assemble a fully trained army."

"That is a very good idea Lord Stark. We will have a fully trained army while also having our enough people for other works. I have calculated on the money which we have to spend, and it will be not much," Wyman Manderly the unofficial economist of the North told everyone. On hearing that all the Lords were convinced of the idea.

Seeing the positive response Aryan continued, "First of all I want a supreme commander to this army in peace time. I am going to recommend Lord William Dustin to that post as he is very experienced and had fought against the Targaryens as well as the Ironborn. Will you accept the post Lord Dustin?"

"I am deeply honoured Your Grace. I will serve to the best of my abilities," the said Lord replied with gratitude.

Aryan nodded at that. Initially he had intended to give that position to his uncle Eddard. But giving too much power to his relatives will cause discontent among the other Lords. So he gave it to William Dustin thinking politically. This ensured two things. First William was an experienced commander and loyal to the Starks. Second, his relation to the Bolton's and the Ryswell's through his wife Barbery will make them more loyal to Winterfell.

Aryan continued, "I have developed this military scheme after referring to the once powerful military of the Ghiscari Empire. This military force will comprise of five, three thousand strong legions comprising of only infantry. Each legion will be further divided into two hundred fifty men strong battalions. One legion will be placed along the Gift for protection against the Wildling raiders. The next legion will be for patrolling the Western Coast for protection from any Ironborn skirmishes. The last legion will be distributed as required for the Navy at both sides, patrolling near the roads to remove the bandits. And two battalions will be deployed at the construction site of the fortified bridge that we are building over the Red Fork against any surprise from the Frey's. Many of you have battle hardened relatives who can lead the legions or battalions. This is also a good opportunity for your heirs to get an experience of leading men in the future."

"You seemed to research a great deal for implementing this military my Lord. Pardon me, I am not much familiar with anything beyond the seven Kindoms. But why the Ghiscari?," asked Lord Glover wide eyed at such a detailed planning.

"Before the Valyrians came the Ghiscari Empire was the greatest empire on Planetos, My Lords. Without having any dragons to help them, they were still great conquerors. Even though their army was made of slaves they fought as a single unit which made them an unstoppable force. Today the famed Unsullied also use this scheme to fight as a single unit. The Ghiscari army with their lockstep legions along with their tall shields and three spears, were the first to fight as disciplined bodies. I want to bring that discipline and sense of unity in our army. I have seen the attack of the Westeros army against the ironborn. Most of the men lack discipline and just charge wildly which may cause heavy casualties on our side too. So implementing these ideas will make our army very powerful. A small disciplined army can take even the larger undisciplined enemies. Archmaester Marwin, I would like to explain them more about this idea."

Marwin began, "Of course My Lord. First of all let me tell you a about a incident. Four hundred years ago, when a Dothraki khal named Temmo rode out of the east with fifty thousand savage horsemen at his back, three thousand Unsullied turned him back at the gates of Qohor, withstanding no fewer than eighteen charges before Khal Temmo died and his successor bid his men cut off their braids and toss them at the feet of the surviving eunuchs. From that time to this, the Qohorik have relied upon the Unsullied to protect their city. This is what Lord Stark wants to achieve." Then he proceeded to explain in detail about the military composition and strategies of the Ghiscari.

By the end of the explanations all the Lords had agreed to the idea. Aryan was sure some parts of Marwin's technical explanation went over their heads but they were all too proud to admit that.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Aryan walked towards the great hall to have his breakfast. While eating he looked over at the ongoing renovations. Aryan had commissioned the glassmakers to cover the walls, the ceilings and the pillars everything with mirrors. All the existing candelabra made of iron would be replaced with that of glass and beautiful chandeliers were to be hanged in many parts of the castle. Once the whole work was completed he would brand the hall as the 'Hall of Mirrors' which would be unique in the whole Westeros and possibly the Essos too. The workers were currently smoothing the walls for aligning the mirrors. Once the work was finished and he had made a wand, Aryan had planned to give his own finishing touches. Like to make all the mirrors and the glass in the hall unbreakable as well as ever clean.

After eating his food he walked back towards his solar. Winterfell now had three towers. The first was the Library Towers, which was the library as well as the archive of Winterfell. It has been expanded to accommodate the Housing of Archmaster Marwin and his acolytes. The tower had six floors, two floors were for storing books and records. The middle one was for housing. The upper two floors were for Marwin's experiments and his office. The highest one was very small for housing the Ravens. The second was the First Keep which was repaired and enlarged. All the lowers levels were used for storage. The topmost floor was the office of the steward/spymaster/assassin Jaquen h'gar, as well his base of operations. The third was the Great Keep which was rebuilt, was now the largest and the highest tower. The tower had three floors with winding stairs in between. The bottom one was for keeping Aryan's armor, weapons, clothes, trophies etc. The second once was his personal solar with glass windows on all sides to give a view of the whole castle within the walls. He had modeled the the solar like the Gryffindor common room of his old word. The solar was very warm and cosy with silk curtains from Yi Ti, carpets from Tyrosh, cushioned sofas etc. A rug made from the skin of a great bear, a gift from Jorah Mormont lay on the floor. All his secret plans with his inner circle i.e Marwin and Jaquen took place here. The topmost floor was the Lord's bedroom which offered view beyond the castle walls to the Wintertown. Only Ros could come there to clean the room as well as to share his bed. Aryan had made enough changes in her mind, that Ros was loyal to him and her purpose was to serve him any possible way.

Aryan went to his solar waiting for Jaquen to come with his reports who was away for a week on an assignment. After some time Jaquen arrived. Immediately Aryan asked without any preamble, "Is it done?"

"It is done" Jaquen replied without any emotion.

"Good. How did he die?" Aryan replied.

Jaquen replied,"He was drunk and fell down the stairs breaking his neck."

"Perfectly executed Jaquen," Aryan praised him.

"The man lives to serve the master's command," Jaquen replied.

A few weeks ago Jaquen had reported to him that Tywin Lannister was getting information about several of his schemes which was not to be known outside the North. After following the leads they came to know that the leak was through the Maester of White Harbor. As the Maester was well connected, Aryan had sent Jaquen himself to deal with him in a professional manner.

So now the Maester was killed but everyone thought that the drunk Maester fell down the stairs.

"Any new information for me?" Aryan asked. By then Marwin had also arrived. Aryan did not tell him about Jaquen's latest assignment.

"Bethany Bolton is dead due to fever. Stannis Baratheon's daughter has been afflicted with Greyscale and her face is half scarred for rest of their life." Jaquen told him.

"Well, I think Lady Bolton would be more happy wherever she is. But Stannis's daughter's condition can be cured by my new medicines. I will offer him aid in the future. Perhaps it will help in establishing good relations with him." Aryan said looking at Marwin who agreed with him.

Jaquen told him, "I have another important information which is highly sensitive. One of my sources in Westerlands was able to intercept a miner who told him that the gold mines of the Lannisters were going dry. Shortly after that many miners including the one from who we got the information were all dead in some way or another."

Aryan looked at Marwin and Jaquen, "That is a very sensitive information. No wonder Tywin is so jealously taking steps to guard it. If it becomes known the Lannisters will start losing their influence. Though it will be some years till the Lannisters will feel its effects."

"I have always wondered when the Lannister's will run out of gold. They had been mining for thousands of years. Guess the time had finally come." Marwin said.

"Jaquen I want Tywin on his heels. Start rumours that the Lannister mines are running out. Tywin will be busy in quashing that." Aryan told Jaquen who nodded and went out to see to his duties as the steward of Winterfell.

"I have finally concluded that there are only two magical creatures in this world that can be used to craft your wand. One is dragons which are extinct and their bones are devoid of any magic which I have studied thoroughly. The only other options are the Children of the Forest. While many consider them a myth, I went through the old records of Winterfell and found that they really existed. Many of the old records were in Old tongue which you are now proficient in. In several records there were sightings of these children beyond the Wall. So our best option is go beyond the wall to find them." Marwin told him.

"That is too vague information Marwin. I cannot apparate without a wand. So going beyond the wall and searching for them will take years." Aryan replied disheartened.

" The gods the children worshipped were the nameless ones that would one day become the gods of the First Men—the innumerable gods of the streams and forests and stones which the Northerners worship as the Old Gods. It was the children who carved the weirwoods with faces, perhaps to give eyes to their gods so that they might watch their worshippers at their devotions. The first men and children fought against each other at first. Tired of fighting for long, they had a Pact. Following the Pact both of them coexisted for a long time. Then came the long night. Though there is no definite proof about how it ended, the Children of the Forest were never seen after that south of the Wall. The Children of the Forest were always found near the Weirwood trees in ancient times. So your best option would be to go near the Godswood. Perhaps you may stumble on something. There are no recorded facts about the Lands of Always Winter. It is possible that those Children are now hiding there from the human race." Marwin told him.

Aryan nodded at that. Marwin then went away leaving Aryan to his thoughts.

Night had fallen. Aryan was walking through the Godswood towards the ancient Weirwood grove. One interesting thing about the Godswood was that it was always quiet. While like the rest of the Northerners he followed the Old Gods, he never believed in them. Soon he reached the Weirwoods. His magic started to sing and he felt powerful. He knelt before the the tree and looked at the carved face. Like a presence was guiding him, he touched the carved face and closed his eyes.

Immediately he felt a presence in his mind. He tried to raised his shields but the effort proved to be fruitless. The presence now filled his mind.

"Aryan Stark or Harry Potter which ever you prefer, I have waited long to speak with you" the presence talked in his mind.

"What? Who are you? How did you get into my mind?" Aryan asked panicking. He held great pride his mind magic skills that when it was failing for him for the first time he felt fear.

"You can call me Bloodraven. I am a greenseer. I am able to see into the past, the present and sometime about the possible future. You are searching for a source to channel your magic and know what they are. I can provide you those materials if you want." Bloodraven said.

Aryan calmed down and replied,"Suppose I believe you, are you telling me that you can help me find the Children of the Forest."

"I can do better than that, if you come here." Bloodraven replied.

Aryan started to think for sometime. He was stepping into the unknown, but if could get a wand the trip was worth the risks. So using his Gryffindor courage and recklessness he replied,"Very well I shall come. But where and how?"

A vision filled in his mind of an underground cave with green light and big Weirwood roots. "You may channel your magic through the tree, and apparate here like you did it in your old world." Bloodraven said.

Aryan followed Bloodraven's advice and started to channel his magic through the tree and soon felt a familiar tingling sensation of apparation. With a 'pop' he dissappeared from Winterfell unknown to any of its residents.

 **Next update will be by Sunday next week. Enjoy!**


	14. A Deal, A Wand and some Truths

**I have read the Harry Potter books after some of the readers pointed out that apparation can be wandless. But I did not find in such instance. Whenever Harry apparated wandlessly it was side-along apparation.**

 **Still, thank you for your constructive criticisms. I have edited some of the previous chapters following the some of your reviews.**

 **I am going to describe the Children of the Forest based on 'A World of Ice and Fire' book and not on the TV series.**

 **And to many reviews who requested for many technological innovations, unlike many SI stories who are well versed in technologies Harry Potter is first and foremost a wizard. So expect him to have only basic technological knowledge.**

Aryan appeared inside a cave and promptly collapsed, his new body unaccustomed to the sensation of squeezing through a tube. Unlike Harry Potter, Aryan Stark was more taller and muscular at this age. He shook his head to clear it and warily looked around. He found that he was in an underground cave surrounded by Weirwood roots. Somehow he knew that he was not in Westeros any more. Most of the cave was in darkness. He saw several pairs of glowing green eyes looking at him in the darkness.

' I hope they are not big cats, like the shadow cats that are said to be at North of the wall.' he hoped. He was helpless and unarmed. Suddenly green lamps lighted around the him and he got a better view of the cave.

"The Children of the Forest" he whispered. The source of those glowing green eyes revealed to be lean and short beings with pale skin and green eyes. They were beautiful in their own way. Their dress were made of leaves and carried spears and bows made of Weirwood all of which were aimed at him presently.

"At ease my friends, Lord Stark is a guest. We do not harm our guests do we." A voice behind him said, which he recognized belonged to Bloodraven.

'I have not even taken the guest rights.' Aryan mused to himself as he turned towards the source of the voice and was taken aback by Bloodraven's appearance.

He was a pale, skeletal man in rotted, black clothing in a weirwood throne of tangled roots. His skin was white, aside from a red blotch on his neck and cheek. Bloodraven had fine, white hair long enough to reach the earthen floor. He was missing one eye, while the other was red. Weirwood roots surrounded the man and grew through his body, including his leg and his empty eye socket. His voice was slow and dry, as if he had forgotten how to speak.

'A cursed life' Aryan thought looking at Bloodraven.

"In a way Lord Stark but I am used to it." Bloodraven said reading his mind.

"It is considered to be rude to read other's minds." Aryan said irritated at the fact that Bloodraven was able to bypass his shields easily.

"I apologise. It had been far too long since I had a human contact." Bloodraven replied.

Aryan nodded and asked, "So who are you exactly and what is your name? I doubt you were born by the name Bloodraven."

"I wore many names when I was quick, but even I had a mother, and the name she gave me at her breast was Brynden. As I was a bastard born in Crownlands my last name is Rivers" Bloodraven replied.

Aryan racked his brain to remember the history Maester Luwin taught him. 'Yes, Brynden Rivers, the bastard son of King Aegon IV Targaryen and his sixth mistress, Lady Melissa Blackwood. A spymaster and the Hand of Aerys I and Maekar I Targaryen and a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, who forced to take the black by Aegon V Targaryen.' Aryan remembered.

"The one with thousand and one eyes. Isn't that what some used to call you." Aryan asked.

Bloodraven replied with a faint smile,"That credit goes to the faith. I used to follow the Old Gods like my mother's family. I also exposed some of the High Septon's schemes which the faith did not take kindly to. So they accused me of sorcery and tried to rally the smallfolk against me".

"In which they obviously failed, considering you remained the Hand to two generations of Kings." Aryan finished for him.

Brynden did not say anything. So Aryan asked the next obvious question, "So what happened to you?"

Brynden told him, "It would be more better if I showed you. Would you allow me to show you."

Aryan reluctantly agreed.

 ***Memory Begins***

The next moment he saw that he was standing somewhere with ice everywhere. Mountains of ice could be seen could be seen at the horizon. He saw three rangers walking through the ice, though the visibility was clear.

"We are inside the Lands of Always Winter. My two fellow brothers and I were on a ranging operation. This is when I first met them." Bloodraven said standing beside him.

"Who?" Aryan asked.

"You will see." Bloodraven said looking intently towards the three rangers.

Suddenly wind started to blow and a dense fog came. The visibility was low. An unearthly screech echoed through the surrounding. The rangers stopped, drew their swords and started to look around.

"They are coming" Bloodraven said gazing at a certain direction.

Aryan followed Bloodraven's gaze and saw two otherworldly beings coming towards the rangers on horses. They had very pale skin and glowing blue eyes and mist was surrounding them. The horses too reflected their riders, but looked rotten with some of its flesh and skin missing.

Remembering Old Nan's stories he said, "I assume they are the Others." Bloodraven nodded at that.

One of the two Others came towards the rangers and attacked them. The first ranger blocked the Other's first blow but his sword broke into pieces as it got into contact with the Other's unnatural blue sword. The man gaped at that and the next moment the Other killed him. The second ranger also followed the same fate. The Other then moved to the third ranger and attacked, who also blocked with his sword. But unlike the first two his sword did not break. Both the ranger and Other looked surprised and they started to fight. It was clear that the ranger was more experienced as he was gaining the upper hand. The hood of the ranger fell of displaying his pale white hair.

'So this ranger is Bloodraven.' Aryan decided. Finally Bloodraven slashed the Other with his sword and the Other burst into thousand ice pieces. Bloodraven was panting and then looked towards the next Other who had yet not joined the fight. This one looked more regal with a bluish armor and a ice spear in his hand. The Other then made some kind of gesture. The two fallen Black Brothers then got animated back which Bloodraven did not see, and stabbed him in the back. Bloodraven gasped and fell down after the first blow. The animated corpses repeatedly stabbed him in his weakened state and then went towards the Other, and soon all of them disappeared into the mists. Bloodraven laid there in a pool of blood.

"That one is the Night King. Apparently they could be killed by Valyrian swords as you saw be killing one of them with _Dark Sister_. Let us go back Lord Stark." Bloodraven informed him.

 ***Memory Ends***

They were back in the cave. Aryan asked, "You should have been dead. If not from the wounds but from the cold."

Bloodraven replied, "Even I thought so but I was not dead. When I opened my eyes, I was here surrounded by these Children who using their powers nursed me back. But I was wasted. My hands and legs had stopped functioning. They then gave me a paste of Weirwood trees prepared with their magic and my greenseer abilites woke up. Since then I was always lying here surrounded by these roots. Some of them even grow inside me but I cannot feel them. As I had all the time in the world, I honed my skills as greenseer. I have been watching you. All of you. All you lives, with a thousand eyes and one."

"Do you know everything that is happening in the world?" Aryan asked curiously.

Bloodraven said, "I not arrogant to say that I know all of them, but most of them. The Weirwoods present throughout the Westeros help me to know most what is happening in those places. But in places Weirwoods are not present I am essentially blind. For several decades I sat here sitting and seeing only one future, the whole world covered in ice with the dead crawling out of their graves. But the day you were born the future changed. From that day I am no longer able to look into the future. The future has become unclear."

Aryan then asked, "You mean that the Others will invade Westeros and end the humanity, while the seven kingdoms continue to be busy in the Game of Thrones?"

"Like I said, Lord Stark that was before you were born. Now that future is no longer set. Perhaps you were destined to stop it. There is even a prophecy of the Prince who was promised. It goes like this..."

"Stop. Just bloody stop. Not one more about any prophecy. I had enough of prophecies. One prophecy ruined my life in my old world. I do not want to hear another. I was never able to recover from it throughout my life. I was unhappy and broken throughout my entire life. That is why I jumped to oppurtunity to come to a new world. But no, here also it like that. I will not let a bloody prophecy ruin my life. Do hear that you old fossil." Aryan roared at Bloodraven.

"Like you I have my own ghosts, Lord Stark. A brother that I loved, a brother that I hated, a woman I desired. Through the trees, I see them still, but no word of mine has ever reached them. The past remains the past. We can learn from it, but we cannot change it." Bloodraven said not at all offended.

Aryan asked, "What ghosts of my past are you talking about?"

"The day you were born I had vision of your previous life and of others whom had connection with you. Watching your life from my perspective I came to a conclusion. Whether you realised it or not you were a broken man after your war with Voldemort, I believe his name was. You did not have an anchor in your life. Throughout your life you were in search of that anchor to balance your life. A failed marriage and a series of failed relationships, for all which you were responsible but never accepted the blame. Did you know one of your lovers died the same day you left that world? I suppose not. But you love your family don't you. Didn't you promise yourself to protect your pack at any cost. If not for the prophecy do it for your family. You were a powerful sorcerer in your world. Perhaps you can deal with the Night King and others easily. When they are finished then I can pass on peacefully." Bloodraven said.

During the conversation Aryan thought about his past. He agreed with Bloodraven. Everything was his fault. He never considered about Ginny's aspirations and what she wanted. Instead he only thought about having a family. And when she did the abortion he flipped out and ruined their relationship instead of discussing amicably. Poor Gabi loved him with all her heart. She went against even Fleur and her family to be with him but still in the end he ruined it. The same happened with many others.

With a sigh Aryan said, "You are right. I blamed others for my own shortcomings and ruined many lives. But it is in the past and I cannot change it. I will deal with the Others. Not for the prophecy but for my family. Anything to protect them. But like I told you I need my wand to use magic to my full power. Can you provide me wand like you said?"

"With the Weirwood and the Children's help you will have your wand. But then you must promise me that you will deal with the Others." Bloodraven said.

Aryan told him, "In my old world the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way round. If this wand does not work for me then there will be no hope. Marwin and I had researched for years and my only hope is the Children of the Forest. But if the wand works for me then I will promise to deal with the Others provided you tell me where I can find them and about their origins."

"That will do. The Night King and the Others are in the Lands of Always Winter where there are no life ( so no Weirwoods ). So I cannot find them unless they come out of it. As for how they were formed, well..."

 ***Memory Begins***

Aryan and Bloodraven were standing in ice at an unknown location. Aryan looked around and saw stones arranged in a spiral formation with an ancient Weirwood tree at the centre. A man was bound to the tree while the Children of the Forest surrounded him. Then one Child came forward and stabbed him with a shining black stone which Bloodraven identified as Obsidian. Slowly, the man's features changed and his skin as well as his eyes turned blue. Finally he transformed into what Aryan saw earlier, The Night King.

 ***Memory Ends***

Looking at the Children Aryan asked in a mocking tone,"Somebody rightly said, we create our own demons. What made you do this? Necromancy is considered as the vilest magics even in my old world."

One of the Children came forward. It was the one who stabbed the man in the memory. The Child began to speak in a sing song voice in the Old Tongue, "It was the time when we were at war with the first men during the Dawn Age. They were cutting the forests and Weirwoods for their settlements and thus destroying our homes. We fought with them for several centuries. and were losing. In a desperate situation and to get an upper hand in the war we created the first Other. It was supposed to listen to us, but the Other turned on us and started to destroy all life form. When all was lost, then he came."

Already having heard Old Nan's stories Aryan asked, "The Last Hero?"

The Child nodded and suddenly Aryan was standing in another memory.

 ***Memory Begins***

Aryan was standing in middle of a war. The humans and the Children were fighting the Others and their army of the dead. But his attention was drawn towards another sight. A man was busy burning the Others and dead army surrounding him with a smiling face like this was a game to him. And he was using - _Fiendfyre_. The remaining Others were retreating while the Night King observed their defeat from a distance. Aryan started to run towards the dark haired man and soon was standing facing him. His eyes bulged out on seeing the familiar face.

 ***Memory Ends***

The black hair, aristocratic face with a mischievous smile and the grey eyes.

"Sirius," he whispered to himself.

Bloodraven said, "Yes, Your Godfather, Sirius Black is that person. He defeated and drove away the Others. Then taking the name Brandon the Builder with the help of the Children and Giants he built the wall. After that he built Winterfell and where he found the House Stark."

By then Aryan had already guessed that. The characteristic grey eyes of the Stark line like in Eddard, Benjen, Jon and Arya's originated from Sirius. He must have changed the memories of the humans after that to hide the role of his magic in the war. So now legends only said of _The Last Hero_ or in case of R'hlor's followers _Azor Azai_ and his sword _The Lightbringer._

'Brilliantly executed, Sirius. Best prank on the whole humanity. But how did you come didn't his Stark descendents exhibit any magic.' Aryan wondered. 'A question for death the next time we meet.'

"After the Last Hero's death we slowly retreated to the North of the Wall as the Age of Heroes began." The Child finished.

"Why don't you back to the South again. I can offer you protection in the North." Aryan offered them.

"We will speak of this some other time human. Now let us make your wand. Give me your blood." The Child said. She then showed him a wooden bowl. Aryan hesitated then bit his finger and poured few drops of blood into the bowl. The Child then walked away followed by several others.

Aryan was about to follow them but Bloodraven stopped him saying, "They don't trust you yet Lord Stark. Wait here till they are finished."

Aryan did not trust the Children with his willingly given blood, especially after what he had seen in the memory. But he didn't have another choice. A wand was very necessary for him. So he started to pace inside the cave. After sometime he asked Bloodraven, "Didn't you say you can see the past. Show me the circumstances leading to my cousin Jon's birth."

 ***Memory Begins***

Bloodraven and Aryan were now standing in midst of a tourney. The dilapidated but humongous Castle of Harrenhal was looming in the background.

"We are now at the Great Tourney of Harrenhal where everything began. Rhaegar had financed the whole tourney. The Tourney was a ruse for Rhaegar to meet certain lords and gain their support for overthrowing Aerys and taking the throne. But it failed." Bloodraven told him.

They saw a Knight in mismatched armour defeating three other Knights and humiliating them. He then rid away calling himself the Knight of Laughing Tree. The Mad King with uncut nails and hair and a gaunt face became angry and ordered Prince Rhaegar to catch the mysterious Knight. The Prince then bowed and left to pursue the rogue Knight.

Aryan was now standing in a Weirwood grove. He saw the the Knight removing the armour. It seemed that the Prince has also found the Knight but he hid himself behind a tree to identify the Knight. When the Knight finally removed his helm, the Prince was surprised because it was a woman beneath the armour.

Rhaegar revealed himself saying, "So you are the Knight of Laughing Tree. I must say I never expected a lady in a Knight's armour."

The woman with Dark hair and grey eyes replied, "I am no Southern flower who only want to get married and have beautiful babies. I am a warrior too."

Rhaegar smiled and said, "Of course My Lady. It is refreshing to see a change. May I know your name?"

"I am Lyanna Stark of Winterfell." she introduced herself and with a hesitation added, "My Prince."

Aryan saw Lyanna had a wild beauty in her. She looked like a grown up version of Arya. No wonder King Robert still remembers Lyanna and ignores Cersei. Lyanna Stark is like Helen of Troy. Kingdoms bled for both of them. The difference is Helen lived after the Trojan war, Lyanna did not.

Suddenly they heard distant approaching footsteps. After nodding to Rhaegar, Lyanna disappeared. Soon Arthur Dayne and Lewyn Martell came and Rhaegar showed them the armour telling them that the Knight had escaped.

The scene changed...

Rhaegar in his armour and dragon helm defeated Arthur Dayne in the final tilt. He passed over his wife and then crowned Lyanna as his Queen of Beauty.

Here Aryan started examining the reactions of some people. Lyanna was blushing while her brothers, his father Brandon, Uncle Eddard and Benjen looked angry. Another person was Robert Baratheon who looked pissed. Elia wore a sad smile while her brothers Doran and Oberyn looked angry too. The Mad King himself was indifferent to the whole issue and was more interested in looking around suspiciously for possible threats. The red haired Hand who Bloodraven identified as Jon Connington looked jealous. While most of the other people looked scandalised.

Again the scene changed...

They saw several memories where Rhaegar and Lyanna walking and talking privately showing that they had begun their romance.

The scene changed...

"We are at the Red Keep." came Bloodraven's voice.

Rhaegar and Elia were sitting in their bedchamber.

"I apologise My Lady for dishonouring you." Rhaegar said.

"I understand i am also sorry for being unable to provide you anymore children." Then looking at the crib nearby she asked "How long can we continue this farce. When your father finds about this he will most definitely kill me. Already Varys is sniffing around."

"Don't worry. Only me, you, mother and Arthur knows of this. Father will never find out." Rhaegar assured her.

"I have also written to Ashara to tell her of this. She is my most trusted friend. Knowing my brothers reactions I have not even told them. Ashara's son Aryan is of the same age as Rhanys. Brandon Stark has secretly married her. I wish perhaps we could marry Rhanys to Aryan when they grow up." Elia asked Rhaegar in a hopeful tone.

Rhaegar did not give any reply to that. After some time he said, "Darkness is coming Elia and to face that the _Prince who was Promised_ must come. Once I thought I was that prince. But now I know it will be my son. The dragon must have three heads. I already have my Rhanys. Now I need Aegon and Visenys. I am going to marry Lyanna Stark. Not only this will unite two ancient blood lines, it will also fulfill the _Pact of Ice and Fire_ made between Cregan Stark and Rhanyra Targaryen."

"But what of that's child. How would you explain about him when you get your Aegon." Elia asked indicating the crib again which carried a silver tufted baby.

"When Aegon is born this child will be disposed off. Father will also be taken care of by then. Everything will be alright." Rhaegar said calmly.

"And what of Lyanna Stark. Does she know that you only want her as a broodmare for your children and all because of a prophecy. You are destroying her life and her dreams." Elia asked.

Rhaegar said without any emotion, " Sacrifices have to be made for greater good. Perhaps i will dispose her once she has done her part. Nobody will replace you as my Queen."

Elias raged with fury in her eyes,"Don't even think about that. Unlike my mother and brothers I am not much interested on being a Queen. I will accept her as your wife and her children will be my children too. Let her stay with us forever."

Rhaegar did not say anything and then he was about to go out Elia warned him don't do anything stupid. Your are obsession with this prophecy will damn all of us."

The scene changed...

Aryan identified the location as the clearing in the Wolfswood. Rhaegar was standing there in a cloak with his close friend and Aryan's uncle Ser Arthur Dayne. After some time Lyanna Stark came there accompanied by Benjen. After a tearful goodbye between the siblings Lyanna rode away with the Prince and Arthur.

The scene changed...

Aryan was standing a Weirwood grove. In front of him Rhaegar and Lyanna were reciting their wedding vows, officiated by a Septon. Then they kissed. 'At least Rhaegar respects the Old Gods or may be this is an act to woo Lyanna.' Aryan mused.

The were in the next memory...

Bloodraven said, "This is the last memory which I think may be important. After the marriage most of their time was spent on love making which I don't think you would be interested on viewing."

Aryan nodded and saw that they were standing in front of a lone tower in middle of nowhere. He could hear the crashing of waves at a distance.

"This is the Tower of Joy. Though it didn't give any joy to its last inhabitants." Bloodraven toned.

Aryan saw his Uncle near Howland Reed helping him tend an injured William Dustin.

Several people lay dead, three Northmen and three Kingsguard. He saw his silver haired uncle the legendary Arthur Dayne lying dead still clutching Dawn tightly.

A scream came from the tower following which Eddard hurried towards the source. Aryan followed him slowly knowing what to expect. He found his Uncle kneeling holding Lyanna's hand while she was breathing heavily and sobbing. She was lying surrounded in the Blue Roses of Winterfell. Her clothes were coated in blood while a child wrapped in linens was sleeping besides her.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. Father and Brandon and so many others all dead because of me." She sobbed.

Eddard assured her, "No Lyanna. It was not your fault. All fault lies with that Mad King. He started everything."

"I wrote Father a letter when we were at Riverrun but it never reached him. If it had then this war would not have happened." Lyanna said with tears in her eyes.

"Lets not talk about the past. Rest. I will take you some soon. You will be well." Eddard said.

"No Ned. I think my time has come. Love is very beautiful song Ned, but I have come to realise it always does not have a happy ending." Lyanna said and then pointing at Jon she asked Ned, "Give him to me Ned. I want to hold him one last time."

Eddard gave her the baby. Lyanna kissed Jon and then gave him back to Eddard saying, "His name is Aegon Targaryen. Rhaegar has married me secretly. He is the heir to the Iron Throne. I have heard from Arthur of what happened to Elia and her children. Will you protect my only child Ned."

"I will protect him with my life Lya. Don't worry. Nobody will harm him in the North." Ned said sadly finally realising that there was no hope for Lyanna.

"Promise me Ned. Promise me." Lyanna pleaded for one last time her voice failing her.

Ned held her hand tightly and said, "I promise."

And then Lyanna closed her eyes and lay still.

 ***Memory Ends***

Aryan was back in the cave. He started to pace back and forth inside trying to piece together what he had seen. Rhaegar never loved Lyanna. She was just a broodmare for him to produce heirs to fulfill a prophecy.

"Rhaegar believed in the prophecy. He had grand plans. He knew that the Others are coming. But Aerys never agreed with any of Rhaegar's ideas. Rhaegar wanted to unite the seven kingdoms and form a combined army to deal with the Others when the time came. That was why he sponsored and organised the Great Tourney of Harrenhal believing Aerys would never attend. This was an opportunity to meet with other like minded lords and to form an alliance to overthrow the king. But Aerys surprised everyone by attending the tourney and Rhaegar's plan fell apart. In the end Rhaegar was also mad like many of his ancestors but he hid it well."

Aryan told Bloodraven, "In a way I don't blame Rhaegar. He was doing what is best to protect the humanity. So he did what must be done. In my old world Albus Dumbledore did the same thing. He was ready to sacrifice me for the greater good of the people. While I know nobody cannot decide my fate I understood his intentions. Good leaders must be ready to make sacrifices. I only feel sad that Aunt Lyanna had to die in the process."

"I don't think that the prophecy is valid any more. With your arrival I am now sursure that humanity will have a better chance against this threat. You are more powerful than the Last Hero and can easily defeat the Night King.

"We will see about that." Aryan said. "The baby Aegon who was supposed to be killed by the Mountain was a fake. Who was that baby?"

"Somebody from Dragonstone. I know there are still enough dragon seeds left. Rhaella somehow procured one to pacify Aerys and protect Elia." Bloodraven informed him.

They were distracted by the sound of Children coming back lead by the one who took his blood. She then held their creation.

Aryan gingerly took the wand from her hand and was assaulted by the same feeling he experienced when he got Holly and Phoenix from Ollivander. A breeze blew inside the cave and he felt a warmth filling him. Then to test it he performed the Patronus charm concentrating on the memory of his new family. He waited for Prongs to come out but what came out was a large majestic direwolf. The whole cave was filled with positive emotions. Even the children looked happier compared to their gloomy look from earlier.

"Thank you for making me this. I always felt incomplete without my magic. Now that I have full access to it I can now complete several of my projects." Aryan thanked them.

Bloodraven chocked with emotion and rasped, "Even though I did not see whatever magic you did but I definitely felt it. For an old man sitting here wastes, that magic of yours brought back my old memories."

Sunlight started to peek at the cave entrance seeing which Aryan said, "I think if I stay here for anymore moment the people would be worried about my unexplained absence. Once again I would like to invite all of you to Winterfell."

The Children looked at each other and their leader who identified herself as leaf said, " We will see. We cannot leave the three eyed crow here alone."

Aryan agreed to them and was about to leave when Bloodraven spoke to him again, "Remember ou deal Lord Stark. And now before you leave I want to show you one more memory. This one concerns you and if it weren't for me, you or anyone will never know of this."

Memory Begins*

Aryan blinked and then found himself in a familiar location, the tower of Starfall. When he was small his mother used to bring him there and show the Torrentine. This was the same tower from which she committed suicide.

He saw that Ashara was standing near the edge crying.

"This is of the day she died," Bloodraven's voice came.

Impatiently Aryan shouted, "She jumped to death. I already know else is there to see here.?"

"Watch closely Lord Stark, everything is not as believe." Voiced the Three Eyed Crow.

A servant entered the tower silently and slowly creeped towards his mother. Aryan noticed that the servant did not share the dornish look or complexion which was common among the servants of Starfall. After making sure that nobody else was there the servant pushed Ashara over the edge. Aryan did not think of anything else and jumped after her. She did not scream. She had a look of surprise first followed by sadness and finally resignation to fate as she touched down. As waters of the Summer Sea came nearer he blinked out of existence.

Memory Ends*

Aryan stood there dumbfounded by this new revelation. He had thought that she must have committed suicide unable to handle the deaths of his uncle and father. But something else was going on.

"As you can guess the killer was just a pawn who was later found dead. Even though I have my suspicions on who ordered this I think it would be better you yourself find out who is behind this. I will even tell you this, your father Brandon Stark was also killed by someone's machinations. In the Game of Thrones you win or you die. And if you want to win you must think big and look at the bigger picture. Now I think you can go." Bloodraven finished.

Nodding at Bloodraven's parting words Aryan Stark disapparated back to Winterfell with two new mysteries in his mind.

 **Enjoy!**


	15. Plots and Plans

**I would like to thank all reviewers for your continued support. Some of them had been so good that I began to change my plot to include them. I will say it again constructive criticisms are always welcome for the betterment of the story. Thanks...**

 **You will get the clue to who will be the Aryan's main pairing in this chapter (It is not an OC)...**

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, Westerlands_

Tywin was angry. The past couple of years have not been kind to Westerlands and it was getting even worse. The day he and some of his foresighted ancestors had dreaded had arrived. The gold mines had finally gone dry. Gold was the power of Lannisters and he knew that if the others find about this the Lannister power would crumble down. When the Chief miner had informed him of this the first thing he did was to bring all the miners working in those mines immediately and have Amory Lorch kill all of them and their families to silence the whole issue. He had not even told his own family about this new situation. Still after a few weeks rumors started coming around that the Lannisters are out of gold. Realising that the truth had somehow got out he immediately flooded the mines and used it as an excuse to quell the rumors.

Then his idiot daughter had organised a tourney on Joffery's tenth nameday using completely sponsored by the Lannister gold without even consulting him. The Lannisters had always lived a affluent lifestyle to show of their wealth and power. Now it had come back to haunt them. It was now he started to respect the Northerners who still lived a frugal life even in face of their new found prosperity. Though he himself was very pragmatic the same could not be said about the other members of the Lannister family. To maintain the same affluent lifestyle he had to procure the glass items and the weapons from the rising North which had made a significant dent in his coffers. Though he had to admit that the Northern glass was cheaper and superior compared to their Myrish counterpart.

He was roused from his dreary thoughts by his brother Kevan who came into his solar. He looked with disgust as saw that the dwarf was also waddling behind Kevan.

"Brother," he greeted Kevan greeted him to which Tywin nodded while completely disregarding the dwarf. But Tyrion long being accustomed to his father's attitude remained unfazed. Even though Tywin knew that Tyrion was more intelligent than both Cersei and Jaime combined still he was disgusted by the fact that Tyrion was a dwarf. Tywin knew that the dwarf sometimes gave some intelligent insight to many problems so he had allowed him to attend this private meeting.

"We have a situation at the Lannisport." Kevan began "Many of the merchants have not returned back. They have now settled in the North."

The burning of the Lannisport had been a terrible blow to them. It had taken almost two years to rebuild the port. The Lannister fleet was still being rebuilt. But the damage was already done. The trade at Lannisport had halved. While once Lannisport had to compete with only Oldtown, now the Wolfbay had also joined the fray. The aggressive trade by the Starks had attracted the free cities even Yi-Ti and the reclusive Asshai.

The Stark's utter ruthlessness against the ironborn had gained him high popularity among the common men. The thralls who the Northerners rescued were these days praising and singing about their rescuers. He even had heard reports about a sudden increase in the worship of the Old Gods among the smallfolk. The Septon had came to him to protest against the rise of the heathen gods. But Tywin was not all religious. He had stopped believing in gods when Joana died. So he dismissed them. A small part of his mind considered this as his revenge against the seven for taking away his wife.

"We could reduce the taxes now to attract the merchants and slowly increase it over the years." Tyrion pipped from his seat.

Knowing that limited gold available to them cannot sustain the Lannister legacy forever he ordered Kevan to carry out Tyrion.

Kevan continued, "The Northerners had completely stopped buying food from us as well as the Reach. They only buy enough from the Riverlands and that too due to the Stark-Tully marriage alliance. Our southern houses are complaining that they are unable to sell the food grains as much as they used to in the past. So they are requesting for a reduction in tax.

Without even thinking Tywin said, "We Lions cannot be bothered by the bleeting of the sheep. There would be no tax reduction. Though I am trying to find a way to solve this problem. At least it is not that much as the Reach."

Tyrion started to guffaw and said, "It is this attitude of yours that had allowed the North to grow more powerful. When the Starks started their new projects I warned you about this. But you dismissed my suggestions and look at where they stand now in such a short period. You will find nowhere in history where a kingdom transformed this far within a few years. It is like magic even though I know it is not. Still we don't have to worry. We have enough gold to last for generations, don't we?"

Tywin chocked on his drink and then his lips tightened at that question. He didn't even bother to answer it. Though he saw the dwarf looking at him in a suspicious manner from the corner of his eyes.

'Did the dwarf find out about the empty gold mines... Hmmm. No, he wouldn't have. He is not that intelligent.' he dismissed the thought not knowing how wrong he was.

Then Tywin said, "We have more pressing problems. Theomore is dead."

"Theomore? Who is that?" Tyrion asked pausing his drink.

It was Kevan who answered, "Theomore was a Lannister from the Lannisport who joined the Citadel. He was assigned to White Harbor a few years ago when the North started their new projects, by some encouragement from Tywin. He was essentially our most strategically placed spy in the North."

Contrary to Tyrion's belief Tywin had planted many spies in the North especially in Winterfell and Wintertown acting on Tyrion's observations. Only some of them used to give him their reports, most of which were utterly useless.

"Glad to see you took my word seriously Father." Tyrion said. "How did he die?"

"Official word is that he was drunk and slipped down the stairs while climbing down and broke his neck." Tywin said.

Tyrion japed, "In a way he drunk to his death." Then looking at Tywin's face he asked, "But you disagree?"

"Theomore's death has confirmed my long time suspicions." Tywin declared.

Kevan and Tyrion looked at each other and then Kevan prodded, "What do you mean Tywin?"

Tywin said, "I had placed many spies throughout the North. But for the past several years they were only providing me _chicken feed_. Now with Theomore's death I am sure that the Starks have somehow discovered them. We are in fact blind to whatever is happening in the North which is slowly becoming a threat to our power. And I don't like being kept in dark about the affairs of Kingdoms. So I have decided that Tyrion will go to Winterfell. I want you to stay there for sometime. Your cover is to make a deal in procuring steel weapons and more glass products for Westerlands. I want to know their military power. I had tried several times in the past to infiltrate their secret glass making facility but failed. Try to procure any trade secrets if not try to lure some of those workers here. And most importantly find out everything about Aryan Stark."

Tyrion sat there gaping at Tywin and stuttered, "Me? Are you sure that a dwarf like me would be suitable for this job? And who would replace me of the Master of Drains here?". When the Lords of Westeros had come to Casterly Rock to fight the Ironborn Tywin had assigned Tyrion to clean all the drains in Casterly Rock to escape the embarrassment of the other Lords seeing the dwarf.

"You will do as I say. I have made all arrangements for you to trave North. You will leave in two days. Nobody will replace you from your current post. When you return you will resume your duties. Now get out of my sight." Tywin declared.

Tyrion still stunned that his father had given him such an assignment waddled out of the room.

Kevan asked, "Are you sure that he can do it?"

"All he does here is get drunk and consort with the whores. Let him show his worth." Tywin finished.

Kevan was about to get up but then remembering something asked, "Did you try for a marriage alliance with the North?"

"I had sent a missive with Cerena's proposal to the Regent Eddard Stark. But he replied that the issue of marriage would be decided by Aryan Stark himself when time comes." Tywin replied dryly.

Humming at response Kevan quietly said, "I cannot say that I am surprised. One thing about the Northerners is that unlike the other Kindoms they do not fear us and so they would not jump at the opportunities for an alliance with us. Perhaps they must be looking for a Northern bride or perhaps they are not happy with a bride from one of our side branch. Then you must convince Cersei for a Royal marriage alliance with the North. While Eddard Stark is a good friend of Robert, there is no guarantee that the same courtesy would be extended to Joffery, especially with the things we are hearing about him."

Tywin grimaced at that. He had heard about how Joffery had tore open Tommen's pregnant cat and how he removed its foetus to please Robert. But Robert thrashed the boy black and blue seeing the cruelty. He remembered how Cersei had written to him ranting about how Robert is harming her Golden Lion and urged him to do something. But Tywin had to question Cersei's sanity if she was going to ignoring Joffery's activities.

Not wanting to discuss about his daughter's shortcomings Tywin ended their discussion ordering, "Find a good match with the Reach for Lancel. If time comes, we comes we need allies against the North." Kevan understood Tywin's dismissal, so he went away.

Tywin had set his eyes on the Leffords of Goldentooth. As Alyssane Lefford was the only heir to Lord Lefford, she was the most suitable wife for Jaime. This would bring the gold mines of Goldentooth under Lannister fold. He was already diffusing the marriage proposals for her using whatever means available means. Getting Jaime back has now become more necessary than ever.

Then like the past few weeks he decided to get drunk bemoaning how insecure his legacy was becoming.

* * *

 _Kingslanding, Crownlands_

The sound of rutting could be heard from the outside. The animalistic grunts of the customer and delightful moans of his whore. Peeking through the hole and satisfied with the new whore's performance Littlefinger started to walk towards his office. He used to closely monitor all his whore to make sure they were always capable of satisfying all types of customers. This was the reason for his brothel to be very successful in Kingslanding. Born as a child of a very minor of Lord in Vale and now the Master of Coin of the Seven Kingdoms, all of which he achieved through his cunningness and luck. Yes, luck too or else he would not have been in the same Tavern twelve years ago depressed over his Cat were he coincidentally met the messenger who was carrying Lyanna Stark's letter to Winterfell. He made the messenger drunk enough and later drowned him in the Red Fork. And used the same busy Tavern as the point to start the rumor of Lyanna to be kidnapped by the Prince.

He started to look over the latest reports from his spies. Few affairs here and there while seemingly insignificant would come in hand at a later date. When the rumors about the Lannister mines gone dry surfaced he sent some of his men there. But they got back claiming the mines were flooded killing all the miners, due to which Tywin Lannister had stopped mining for some time. The logical part of his mind knew that the rumors may be true based on the facts but one cannot be too sure about Tywin, so he did not do anything to capitalise on this.

While he was not worried about the other Kingdoms, the same could not be said about the North. The brothel he set up in Wintertown with difficulty was demolished during the castle's expansion works. After that he was not given permission to set up a new brothel for some reason or another. So without a base he was not able to place any spies in the domain of the Bloody Wolf. And so he didn't know any of the strategic or sensitive information about the North as all meeting were held in Winterfell where he did not have any access to.

He had financed the pirates to attack the ships coming to the North through the Bite. It was also him who convinced Jon Arryn not to do anything when the Starks complained. He knew that it was Jon Arryn who spared the ironborn from annihilation which had angered the Starks. He was going to use this new tension between them to slowly break the friendship between Vale and the North. He had hoped that the North would attack the Three Sisters and the resulting conflict would damagae the Vale-North alliance. But the North did something better which dashed his plans. They now had an excuse for a standing army as well as a Naval presence through the Bite into the Narrow Sea which was enough for King Robert not to take any actions when Jon Arryn raised concern about the new army of the North. Petyr cursed himself for not thinking of this possibility when he started his plans. Still he was a patient man. His time will come at which he did not want the Vale to be in alliance with the North.

Right now he was worried over another matter. His main source of money was embezzlement of funds when the Iron Throne took a loan or from the taxes of the seven Kingdoms. But the North has been given tax exemption for seven years all because of the Queen bitch could not control her vanity.

 _(Flashback)_

Queen Cersei on hearing and so much about the new famed glass products of the North and seeing some of them from the merchants in Kingslanding ordered a large quantity of glasses, plates and chandeliers directly from Winterfell. Her argument was that as the Kingslanding was the most important place in the seven kingdoms it should have these fine products too especially in the Royal Palace. Baelish also supported her idea already thinking about taking another loan for paying the Northerners from which he could siphon some for himself. How wrong he was.

The representatives from the North had arrived in the form of Lord Wyman Manderly and the Mayor of Wintertown whatever that was. All the goods were arranged in the front of the Iron Throne. Already he could see everyone in the room were marveling at the products. It was the first and probably the last time anyone would see so many glass items in one place. Even he was impressed by the intricate craftmanship. Cersei looked very pleased and praised the products. Many of those who knew her true nature were surprised to see a genuine praise coming from her.

The Mayor said, "Your Grace Lord Stark is giving you the finest glass materials you will ever see better in every manner than the ones from those Myrish. Lord Stark personally supervised many of these while our glassmakers made them."

Holding a wine set with lions etched on its sides the Queen smiled and said, "Please tell lord Stark that we are highly impressed by these."

Whatever Petyr expected to hear from Cersei, this was not. Cersei had always disdained smallfolk. She never visited them or has taken time to even see them. So seeing her polite interaction with a Northern official who was a still a common man, Petyr was surprised. Wonders never cease.

It was Jon Arryn who asked the question which was in several people's minds, "You introduced yourself as the Mayor of Wintertown. What exactly does it entail?"

The man curtsied saying, "My Lord Hand, as Lord Stark is busy most of the time managing the North, he is not able to give much attention to the people of Wintertown. So he appointed me to manage and develop Wintertown as well as the voice of the people there."

Varys tittered, "His Grace appointed Lord Eddard Stark as the Regent of North until Lord Aryan comes of age. Does Lord Eddard approve of all these?"

It was Wyman Manderly who answered these, "A Regent is appointed for those who we feel are not mentally fit to make right decisions till they come of age. Our Lord Aryan Stark has shown in these years that proven himself to be very capable of looking after the North himself. Even though Lord Eddard is the Regent of the North, all Lord Aryan's actions have full approval of Lord Eddard."

Renly decided to make his presence felt saying, "Still being unable to administer his own city shows his incapability as a Lord."

Wyman fixed fixed his eyes on Renly, then looking at the King asked, "May I speak freely Your Grace?"

Robert laughed already seeming to know what was coming and said in a jest, "Of course you Fat Lord, speak your mind. I am bored hearing to flowery words everywhere. Some blunt talk is always refreshing."

It seemed Wyman had taken his insult good naturedly and smiled at the King. Then looking at Renly said, "The Kingslanding is supposed to be governed by the King himself with his small council. But they also have to look after the affairs of the Seven Kingdoms. But as they are busy in their duties the city itself was forgotten. Poverty and crime have increased which have went unnoticed by all of you. Perhaps you have noticed but decided not to do anything. To avoid these problems Lord Stark had appointed a Mayor. He did not want the people to feel neglected as many of them felt in Kingslanding."

Many courtiers nodded at that. But the newly appointed Master of Law interrupted, "Are you accusing us that we are not governing the Kingslanding properly. This city is the most important city in the whole Westeros. Also the crime and poverty here all very low."

Everyone looked at Renly incredulously who shrank back to his chair at the attention. It was common knowledge that poverty and crime was synonymous with Kingslanding. While many of the poor and homeless had migrated to the North, new one had replaced them.

Robert bellowed from his throne, "Renly you idiot, stop making a fool of yourself. They are telling the truth. If you had done your duty properly instead of enjoying your power you would not had to face such accusations."

Baelish smirked at Renly's peril. Even though the Gold Cloaks were under the Master of laws, most of them were corrupt and abused their position. Also it was Baelish who used to pay them. They were more loyal to him and Baelish used to take advantage of that in his activities.

Seeing the situation getting out of control Jon Arryn changed the subject and asked the Mayor, "How much is all these going to cost?"

The Mayor replied, "The actual cost of these products are two million dragons. But we are willing to sell these to the Royal Family for only one million dragons."

As expected everyone gaped at that staggering amount. Though Petyr had a look of shock, inside he was jumping with joy already making plans for siphoning funds from the repayment loans.

The Hand composed himself and said, "Thank you for your generous offer. But still the price is huge and the treasury cannot afford to pay such a large amount. Perhaps you can take some of them back."

Cersei became angry and said, "Absolutely not. I personally and painstakingly ordered these items. Most of these were made according to my designs and recommendations. These are the highest quality products and Lord Stark is generously giving us all such a large discount. It will be an insult to send them back." Then she urged Robert to say something exploiting Robert's soft corner for the Starks.

The King ruled in her favor, "Do what she says Jon. It is not every day we hear her praising the Starks." And he laughed.

Jon resignedly asked Baelish, "Lord Baelish, how do we settle the payment."

With a smile Petyr began, "I have made a payment plan Lord Hand. We must take loans to accommodate their payment. But we can pay can pay a hundred thousand dragons a year for the next ten years." Then he thought to himself, 'I can pay them for a few years, then delay the payment for some reason of the other. In the end I will gain a large sum.'

The Northeners looked at each other, then Lord Manderly said, "Pardon me, Your Grace. Lord Stark has instructed us to take immediate payment only and no loans. He doubts the capabilities of the Master of Coins which I also share. We cannot trust any plans made by the man under whom the Realm has gone into such a large debt."

Baelish lost his smirk and bristled losing his cool. He asked in a tight voice, "Are you accusing me of leading the realm to debt."

With a smile Manderly said, "That is exactly what I said."

"Enough. Baelish has my complete trust. He has proven himself very loyal to His Highness." Jon Arryn interrupted.

In a grave tone Wyman said, "You may trust him Lord Hand but we don't. I like to think I am a man with a reasonable knowledge in economics something Lord Stark agrees with. That is why he sent me to discuss this issue if it arises. The debt of the realm is rising year after year. The Master of Coin should have taken steps to contain the debt or make payment plans to repay of those debts. Do you have any repayment plans Lord Baelish?"

Baelish sputtered at that completely lost for a reply. Then gathering his wit he addressed the King, "Your Grace, I have been always loyal. He cannot accuse me like this."

Throwing his wine glass to Littlefinger's head Robert roared, "Just answer him you worm."

Calming himself Petyr started to speak in high economic terms about what he was doing (all of which were lies) which went over most people's heads. But Lord Manderly was not one of them. He countered each and every arguments of Baelish and soon Baelish was at his wit's end. He could hear Pycelle snorting disguising it as a cough.

It was Stannis who broke the silence, "So you must have a payment plan of your own."

Lord Manderly said, "We are aware of the Realm's debt to Iron Bank, the Lannisters, the Tyrells and even the faith which is almost greater than five million dragons. We do not want the Iron Throne to have a debt with the North. So Lord Stark proposes a full seven year tax exemption for the next seven years."

Seeing everything getting out of his hands Baelish tried for some damage control saying it would be difficult to find funds for everyday affairs of Kingslanding to which Lord Manderly suggested some methods to generate more income.

Suddenly the doors opened and the servants brought in two large statues covered in clothes. They set those in the middle of the hall. The Mayor then unveiled two life size glass figurines saying, "Lord Starks gifts for the His Highness and Her Highness."

The whole court gasped at the life size statues of Robert and Cersei made of crystal clear glass with their dress made of coloured glass. The eyes of Robert were made from Blue Sapphire while those of Cersei's were of Emeralds.

And that sealed the deal. One thing any intelligent person in the palace knew was that even though Cersei was smart enough she was still vain and enjoyed materialistic pleasures. These statues were perhaps the best gifts she will ever receive. Even Robert was captivated at his own figurine which displayed him with his raised hammer.

Cersei came near the figurine and started to marvel at it. Then looking at the Northerners said, "Tell Lord Stark that we are honoured and extremely pleased by his gifts." Then meeting Robert's eyes she said, "And your payment terms are acceptable."

Without any support Baelish had no choice but to agree to their demands.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

The Northerners had then went away with a favorable deal. It seemed that the Queen and Hand had paid close attention to Lord Manderly's suggestions and were keeping an eye in the financial matters. He had to pump back a lot of his stolen money back into the treasury to avoid suspicions. Also due to no new loans he was unable to embezzle funds. He had lost most of his assets he had gained over the years which will now take many years to gain them back. But even more important was that his position was now not secure and was hanging by a thread. He had already a plan to regain Roberts favour and it was time to send his people to Essos to sniff out the last dragons.

"Damn the Starks. Damn Brandon Stark. Damn his spawn Aryan Stark." He cursed for the umpteenth time. He was disturbed by a knock on the door. It was Janos Slynt who said, "Your guests are waiting downstairs."

Baelish smiled and dismissed him. Then gathering his wits he went to meet his guests with an evil smile. The _Sorrowful Men_ had arrived.

 _Water Gardens, Dorne_

Watching the children playing in the Water Gardens was the only joy he was left with these days. Their cheers and happiness brought a joy to his heart. He reminisced the days he used to playing with Oberyn and Elia, carefree and innocent. Everything was so simple, no burdens and no responsibilities. But everything changed as they grew up.

His ever loyal guard who was brought here by Mellario came forward and said, "Everyone is assembled for lunch. They are waiting for you."

Doran nodded and so Hotah started to push him to the dining hall. While Martell's seat was at Sunspear he liked it here away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Besides with the opening of the canal in the North the ship traffic had halved. He feared that until something was not done Sunspear will loose its splendor.

As he entered the hall he was greeted by Arianne who came to him and kissed his cheeks and was soon followed by his Oberyn's paramour Ellaria and their bastard daughters.

Sitting at the head of the table he looked at the two empty seats. One belonged to his elder son Quentyn who he was forced to foster at the Yornwoods while the other belonged to Mellario who left for Norvos when sent Quentyn away.

He looked at his daughter. Already sixteen namedays and she was very beautiful and quite buxom but short. He had learned that she had started to explore her sexuality. He could not control her dornish blood so he sent away her would be lover Daemon Sand away to keep her maidenhood intact. Marriage offers were coming for her for the position of the Consort of Princess of Dorne. But he had declined every one of them which frustrated her. 'Arianne is destined to be something greater than just a princess of Dorne.' he mused.

"What are you thinking brother?" Oberyn asked with groping Ellaria on his lap.

"Nothing important brother. How was your travels in Essos.?" he asked ignoring their activities.

"I must say it was eventful for the most part. I went to Myr first. Seems like the city has lost some of its splendor with their loss in the glass trade. Apparently somehow most of the glass makers have been killed in the past few years. Knowing them as I do, I think that the Myrish must have tried to kill their competitor, but failed. And the Bloody Wolf lived up to his name again. It was just like those Ironborn cunts. Must be the dornish blood in him." Oberyn said grinning.

Doran nodded at that chewing his meet and said, "Yes. Since he has become the Warden of North even with Regent Ned Stark he dreary North seems to centre of all activites. I must give Eddard Stark credit. Anyone else in his place would have taken the power to himself but the honorable Ned Stark didn't."

"I have heard that he has the purple eyes of his Mother and is very pretty. Father can I marry him?" Arianne asked giggling with her cousins.

Adding more fuel to the fire Oberyn added, "Brandon Stark was very handsome, pity he died at the hands of Aerys. With such pretty father and mother I am sure the boy must be very good looking."

"Father will you send a marriage offer to him." Arianne asked with innocent eyes.

Lesser men would have fell down by those eyes. But Doran was not one of them. His condition may have constricted him to this chair but his mind was sharp. Many saw Doran as weak and unfit to rule Dorne. But he was being patient and he had plans which would soon come to fruition.

'You are smart Arianne. But your eyes will not move me. I have plans for you my dear.' he thought to himself and then smiling at Arianne asked her, "Are you willing to abdicate your position as the Princess of Dorne to become just a Lady of North?"

That shut her up and Doran mentally smiled at his victory.

Oberyn spoke again, "I heard an interesting news. At Tyrosh I rode with the Second Sons for a while fighting in the Disputed Lands. But got crushed by the Company of Rose. I must say that that Company of Rose is very good only surpassed by the Golden Company. The Second Sons were almost decimated by half and I had to escape to Lys. What is interesting is that the Rogares are gaining power again."

Doran perked up at that, "The Rogares? Truly? What exactly did you hear?"

"The daughter of the House Rogare is said to be breathtakingly beautiful and intelligent. From what I heard she may be same age as Arianne or younger. But she is behind the newfound power of the Rogares. The Rogare Bank is slowly gaining power. There is talk among the Magisters to elect the Rogares to lead the concave. The Rogares control the majority economy of Lys. They have now hired the Company of Rose on a yearly basis. With Myr losing its power and Lys gaining it, perhaps soon the disputed lands will no longer be undisputed." Oberyn finished.

"Interesting, perhaps we must look for an alliance there. With the opening of the Northern canal Sunspear does not get as many ships as before. It is time we invested in more trade. The North has transformed itself in these twelve years. Perhaps we must also think like them." Doran said.

"The North had thousands of years of untapped resources which they are finally discovered and using. And they have a capable lord to lead them. All we have is endless sand and a weak leader. Both of them which is of no use. The Starks started a war for their sister while you hide here instead of taking revenge for Elia and you nephews." Ellaria accused.

Doran closed his eyes during her speech and later opened them. He saw that everyone shared Ellaria sentiments from their eyes. So he said calmly, "I am not blind, nor deaf. I know you all believe me weak, frightened, feeble. Oberyn knows me better. Oberyn is ever the viper. Deadly, dangerous, unpredictable. No man dares tread on him. I am the grass. Pleasant, complaisant, sweet-smelling, swaying with every breeze. Who fears to walk upon the grass? But it is the grass that hides the viper from his enemies and shelters him until he strikes. I have worked at the downfall of Tywin Lannister since the day they told me of Elia and her children. So do not presume to understand things which you do not know about. Words are like arrows, Ellaria. Once loosed, you cannot call them back." He finished in a clipped tone.

Then changing the topic Doran said, "We have been invited for the upcoming marriage of Allyria Dayne at Starfall."

"Who is Lady Allyria going to marry Father?" Arianne asked.

"Beric Dondarion of Blackhaven. He is a good man compared to many other idiot Stormlords." Oberyn added with a smirk.

"Regardless Arianne you will go there to represent our house. Obara, Nymmeria and Tyene will accompany you. I have heard from my sources that Aryan Stark would also be attending. I want you to find out what kind of person he is." Doran ordered.

"Yes Father." Arianne readily agreed happy for an oppurtunity to step out of Doran's purview.

Everyone had finished their food and were getting up when Doran interrupted, "Stay Oberyn. I need to talk with you. Rest of you please go out."

When the hall was empty other than the two Martell brothers, Areo Hotah closed the doors from outside.

"We should consider some form of alliance with the Starks." Oberyn began pouring himself some dornish wine.

Doran asked, "For someone who is keen on venegance for Elia you seem to have forgiven the Starks so easily."

"What the Starks did was for their sister like we are doing. And I have known that Eddard Stark was only one of the few who condemned the murder of Elia, Rhanys and Aegon while the other fuckers stood like mummers." Oberyn said with a fire.

"We will have no alliance with the Starks. Especially when plans are set in motion. Did you manage to locate them?" Doran asked.

Five years ago Doran had sent Oberyn to Bravos and had secured and a marriage alliance for his children with the Targaryen siblings. Their guardian Wilhelm Darry signed on their behalf. But then Wilhelm had died and the Targaryens had been on the run ever since. While Doran had a copy of the agreement, without Wilhelm Darry to attest to it, it could possibly derail his game.

Three years ago Oberyn slept with Lord Edgar Yronwoods paramour. Edgar challenged Oberyn for an honor duel for the slight. Oberyn won but Lord Yornwood died from festering of wounds. It was alleged that Oberyn had poisoned the spear. So Doran exiled Oberyn to for a time. And to make amends with the Yornwoods he sent Quentyn as a ward to Yronwood. But Oberyn's exhile was an excuse to find the lost Targaryens which now seemed to be lost cause.

"Someone is helping them. If we cannot find them, then we will wait for them to resurface." Doran said.

Oberyn asked, "I was thinking for some time. What exactly is your interest in Aryan Stark?"

"I want to know more about him. He is unknown but has proved to unpredictable. Like in cyvasse without knowing about the other player and their pieces it would be foolish to play our own game. If Eddard Stark was the Warden of the North, I would have been happier because he is predictable and not at all a thorn in our plans." Doran said looking at Oberyn.

Doran continued, "I have taken steps to slowly eliminate Ullric Dayne. He can be problem for us. When he die we can perhaps take his only child Edric Dayne as a ward and mold him for our plans. Gerold Dayne will be given the stewardship of Starfall for that time."

"The _Darkstar."_ Oberyn spat. "He is a poison brother. You cannot trust him. I have known him years back when I visited High Hermitage years back. He is cruel, twisted and takes joy in others pain. He was always jealous of Arthur and and has an eye on _Dawn_. He will claim Dawn which he does not deserve. It would be difficult for young Edric to get their ancestral sword back."

"Don't worry Oberyn. He is just a pawn in the grand game. If he oversteps he will fall. Daynes are one of our most powerful bannermen. I want Dorne unified for our cause when time comes without any internal conflicts." Doran said.

Knowing better than to argue with his brother Oberyn asked, "Do you believe in the recent rumors about the Lannister mines gone dry?"

"I don't know brother. Knowing Tywin anything can be true. But I have heard that these days the Old Lion is always very angry." Doran said. Then seeing a familiar fire in Oberyn's eyes he added, "No Oberyn. I know your blood sings for revenge. Mine too. But wait till all pieces are correctly positioned. I want to see Tywin's precious legacy crumble down forever."

Oberyn growled, "Whatever your plans are brother I hope they succeed. I will never forgive you if your plans failed and I lost my chance for revenge. I will do whatever is necessary if you fail and you will not stop me."

Not saying anything about that Doran said, "Go with Arianne to Starfall and keep an eye on her. She is a maiden and I want her to remain one for some more years."

Oberyn smirked, "This is Dorne brother. We do not have those fucked up beliefs about chastity like the other kingdoms. Let her explore her sexuality." Then seeing Doran's face he agreed to keep an eye on her.

"I am all riled by the talks. I am going to fuck Ellaria. So long brother." Oberyn went out. Soon Hotah came and led Doran to the Water Gardens.

* * *

 _Highgarden, Reach_

"Our revenue is decreasing year by year grandmother. While the North was slowly reducing their food procurement from us over the years, they have now completely stopped. Though it will not have an immediate dent in our vast wealth, it will show its effect in the coming years." Wilas said reading over the reports.

Olenna grimly nodded at the his reports. Old age had certainly taken its toll on the once beautiful woman but still her mind was sharp. It was her that still kept the Tyrell's grasp strong through the Reach when her husband Luthor and now her son Mace both proved to be incompetent. While she loved both of them it cannot be denied that both were oafs. Thankfully her grandchildren were spared of their father and grandfather's idiocy. Wilas the heir was a knowledgeable and brilliant except for the wound in his leg which has made him lame. He was still unmarried and Olenna was eyeing the Martells for him. Garlan Tyrell fostered at the Fossoways and recently married Lady Leonette Fossoway. Loras wanted to be a knight and was squiring under Renly Baratheon. And then Margery the Rose of Highgarden very beautiful and with a sharp mind, her protege. Olenna was grooming her into a Queen.

"Will we become poor grandmother." A twelve year old Margery asked from beside her.

The Queen of Thorns smiled at her, "No dear. We do not have to worry about that. Reach is still the second richest kingdom."

"I doubt that grandmother. I recently met few Archmaesters of the Citadel and during discussion about economics I have learnt that the North has eclipsed us to become the second richest Kingdom with their four cities. Even surprising is that Starks are now the richest house in Westeros. They have overtaken the Lannister." Wilas said.

Both women's eyes went wide. To achieve such power and prosperity was unheard of.

"Lord Eddard Stark seems to be keen on changing North." Wilas said.

Shaking her head Olenna said, "No. No. You got it all wrong. I have met this Ned Stark in the Tourney of Harrenhal. The man is unassuming and honorable to a fault and quite unambitious. The brain behind the North surge is the Bloody Wolf. He has gained a fearsome title at such a young age. I seem to recall about the Red Kraken of Iron Islands who was as ruthless as Aryan Stark. Quite unpredictable like his father Brandon Stark. A Bloody Wolf born to a Wild Wolf."

"Maybe we can propose a marriage alliance with the Starks for Margery. We will have strong allies." Wilas suggested.

"And they would have beautiful children. Brandon Stark was a handsome man. And Ashara Dayne a beauty more than even Cersei with those haunted violet eyes. He would be a delight to eyes of any girl." Olenna said looking at Margery who blushed at that.

Olenna continued, "But your father is set to make you a Queen my dear and I agree with that. Already there is discontent among the other Lords against us. A royal match would secure our position." She had already started to teach Margery about court politics and manipulation.

"The wine trade had decreased for the Redwynes. So they have reduced its production." Wilas read another report.

Olenna exclaimed in disgust, "That Vodka from North, it has invaded every castle, every household in all seven Kingdoms. How can they even drink it. It is too strong unlike our sweet wine." Being born a Redwyne she was anxious about the state of her house.

Wilas explained, "Grandmother, wine was once the only beverage available without any alternatives. So everyone used to buy it. Vodka keeps a person warm on cold nights. Most of the men folk like to drink vodka after a hard days work. Recently when I visited Lord Tarly at Hornhill. I was surprised to find that the man who never drank wine is enjoying the Vodka."

"Grandmother can we not do anything to remove the Starks from power. If we somehow remove them perhaps we can make the North comply with our interests." Margery asked.

"That is one of most foolish question I have ever heard dear. Only a Stark can hold the North and they had done so from times immemorial. Not only are they now the richest house, they also hold a close friendship with the King. So they are very secure. I have noticed that they have made sure that almost all their lords are becoming prosperous in one way or another. The meat and leather from the Boltons, Horse from the Ryswell, tea and coffee in Flint's finger, wool and wood from the Umbers etc. This is not including the food produced by them. So now the Starks have total loyalty of all their vassals. May be except the Boltons. But Roose Bolton is very cautious man. He will only act if he is sure of success which he will not right now."

"So the Starks have total loyalty of all their house?" Margery asked.

"Yes they have. Understand this. In the seven kingdoms should a threat arise only the North and the Westerlands never have any internal conflicts. Both Robert's Rebellion and the Blackfyre Rebellions proved it. But the thing is that the Lannisters have gained loyalty through fear while the Starks through respect. Mark my words when loyalty is concerned respect is more powerful than fear." Olenna explained to which both grandchildren agreed.

It was then Archmaester Gormon came. He had been called to the Citadel a few weeks before. Gormon was Mace's uncle who joined the Citadel. Even though Maester Lomys was the maester of Highgarden using the Tyrell influence Gormon used to stay in Highgarden for extended periods.

"Good to be back again good sister." Gormon said sitting on to a chair.

"Is something happening in the Citadel?" Wilas asked.

"You could say so. Archmaester Marwin is going to be elevated to Grandmaester title." Gormon said sullenly.

All of them looked surprised. Becoming a Grandmaester was very difficult and rare. Having two Grandmaesters was unheard of.

"Two Grandmaesters at same time. I have not ever heard of it before." Olenna said.

"It has never happened. Pycelle is pissed and has written his objections about the decision." Gormon informed them.

Margery quietly asked, "Does the Grandmaester Pycelle's word do not matter in the Citadel's decision. He is after all the highest ranked Maester."

Everyone wanted the answer to that question.

"The Grandmaeste has no power in the decisions of the Citadel. The conclave meets behind the closed doors and decide. Marwin's recent discoveries in the field of Medicine, Anatomy, Arithmetic, Economics, Architecture etc has forced the conclave to elevate him." Gormon said.

Wilas exclaimed, "Oh yes. I have read his book 'Anatomy of Human Body' which gave a detailed description of all parts and organs of our body. Did you know we have two hundred six bones in our body. It is very enlightening."

"Yes. It was that book which made Archmaester Ebrose make the proposal for Marwin's elevation." Gormon said.

Olenna asked shrewdly, "Marwin must be happy to hear the news."

Shaking his head Gormon disagreed, "Surprisingly no. Marwin has written that whatever the conclave's decision may be he will not leave his position at Winterfell. Apparently he gives credit to Aryan Stark to many of his discoveries."

Olenna frowned at that. That name again. Now she understood. With such a brilliant mind it was no wonder the boy lord transformed the whole North. She shuddered what more is to come once he takes his proper title.

Gormon continued, "There was also a proposal to set up a 'University', something like a Citadel at the Widow's Watch in the North. Lord Stark had sent the proposal on Marwin's suggestion. The University would be funded by Winterfell. It was a heavy debate but it was finally approved."

"Really. I doubt the Citadel would so easily agree to share their resources." Olenna asked skeptically.

Gormon smiled, "That's the thing. Winterfell has been providing us the glass equipment in half the real price. So we cannot outright refuse them. While the Citadel would allow the University they will no provide them with any records or books. So in the long run, this University will stop functioning."

'Who knew even the Maesters played their games.' Olenna thought.

"I doubt that. Winterfell is said to be the oldest castle in the whole Westeros. So they must have enough materials that may predate the Citadel itself." Wilas offered.

Gormon thought for sometime and said, "It may be possible. We used to mock him Marwin the Mage. He was always interested in higher mysteries and had travelled as far as Asshai in search of it. I don't know how we are going to face him now."

Olenna was mentally laughing. Mace had been trying very hard for past several years to make Gormon the next Grandmaester. With Marwin becoming the new Grandmaester their plan had failed. And to prove her words Mace came bustling in shouting, "Mother did you hear. A nobody Marwin is to be the next Grandmaester."

Olenna mentally groaned not all prepared to deal with another one of Mace's tantrums.

* * *

 _Kingslanding, Crownlands_

Varys the spider was scuttling through the underground tunnels. He had received word that the 'Fat Lord' was waiting for him. He reflected back on his past.

Varys was born as a slave in Lys where he apprenticed as an orphan to a troupe of mummers who worked the Free Cities, Oldtown, and occasionally King's Landing. During their stay in Myr, a man offered a large sum of money for Varys, an offer his master found too tempting to refuse. The man gave Varys a potion that made him powerless to move or speak, but did nothing to dull his senses as his manhood was cut off at the stem, then burnt in a brazier in a blood magic ritual. The man had no further use for Varys and tossed him out on the streets alone to die but Varys out of spite for the sorcerer vowed to live. and held a hatred for all things magical ever since. He resorted to begging, prostitution, and thievery, eventually becoming the best thief in Myr, until a rival forced him out and he fled to Pentos.

Impoverished and despised in Pentos, Varys made an agreement with a poor sellsword, Illyrio Mopatis who he had befriended. Varys would steal objects from lesser thieves and Illyrio would get the objects back for their original owners for a small fee. Soon, everyone in Pentos who ever had valuables stolen from them knew who to ask to get their belongings back. Varys and Illyrio quickly grew rich. Realizing the value of information, Varys began training his spy network to acquire the information, letters, ledgers and charts of the wealthy and powerful. The little mice were agile orphans purchased by Varys.

These secrets increased Varys and Illyrio's wealth tenfold. In time Illyrio became a Magister in Pentos and Varys became so infamous that word of his talents reached the ears of King Aerys II Targaryen across the narrow sea. In his growing paranoia, Aerys no longer trusted his son, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, his wife, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, or his Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister and so Varys was brought to Aerys's court. As a spymaster in King's Landing, Varys's influence grew with Aerys's increasing paranoia. He used the crown's gold to create his spy network, whom he called his "little birds". Varys furthermore mastered the secret passages within the Red Keep.

It was around this time when Illyrio married a secret female Blackfyre, his third wife. And from then on their task was to destabilize Westeros so that the heir of Maelys Blackfyre could take the throne without much oppostion. Illyrio was promised the position of the Master of Coin under the Blackfyre regime.

So Varys alerted Aerys to the possibility that his son Rhaegar was using attendance at the tourney at Harrenhal as a pretext to rally lords to his cause in removing Aerys as king. This caused Aerys to attend the tournament, the first time he had left the Red Keep since the Defiance of Duskendale. A mad Aerys was important to their cause than the sensible Rhaegar.

But things got out of hand. Following Rhaegar's defeat during the Battle of the Trident at the end of Robert's Rebellion Varys was pardoned by the new king, Robert Baratheon and he was allowed to remain master of whisperers to Robert. They had now a better plan to take Westeros and all the time required. While Robert was focused on the _Red Dragons_ the _Black Dragons_ were biding their time.

Dismissing his thoughts he exited the palace through an underground passage disguised as an old man. He started to walk towards the Flea Bottom to meet the _Cheesemonger_ and soon entered a shabby house. There sitting on the dirty bed was Illyrio Mopatis, the Cheesemonger.

Time had been kind to Illyrio. After having gained significant wealth and power, Illyrio has grown morbidly obese. He had pig's eyes and fat cheeks along with a white belly and a pair of heavy breasts that sag like sacks of suet covered with coarse yellow hair. When he laughed his flesh bounces vigorously and was an oiled forked yellow beard. Although he was using heavy perfumes, Varys could still smell Illyrio's flesh.

Grimacing at the smell Varys said, "I thought we agreed on not meeting like this."

Stroking his beard Illyrio said, " I was here on trade. So I decided to meet my old friend. How is everything going on here?"

Varys said, "I believe it is coming slowly. The Lions are having problems. There is discontent for the Roses, Fishes and the Stags. Dorne is silent as ever. The Krakens arms have been cut off. The Falcons are dying out. The King Stag is drinking to his death while the Lioness cuckolds him with her brother. She hates the Stag. The Stags and Lions are alienating themselves from the others by their foolishness. Its the Wolves that worries me. Their pack size increase and their power too. The alpha wolf is proving to be dangerous. If he proves to be thorn then he will be removed for the good of the Realm. Don't worry. A few more years and the all of them would be fighting against each other."

"We have some new problems. You must already know the rise of Rogares. As they once had ties with the Dragons I had discreetly asked for their support but was rebuffed. They are soon going to be elected to lead the conclave of Lysene Magisters. With their rising power and Myr's current state of affairs they would soon try to take the disputed lands. Tyrosh alone cannot stop them. They have contracted the Company of Rose. The disputed lands was the biggest income source for the Golden Company. If the disputed lands are resolved then the Golden company will be in a difficult position to sustain itself which will make it difficult for us when time comes. Our fighting force will be reduced." Illyrio stated.

Varys thought over what he said. He had know about the recent rise of the Rogares but had not realised the full implications. 'First the Starks and now the Rogares.' he thought. Things are becoming more complicated.

Illyrio continued, "I was able to hide the beggar king and his sister from the Red Viper. He follow their trail for years but has now returned back."

That was one thing which Varys did not not. He knew that there was a meeting between Oberyn and Wilhelm Darry in Bravos. But for what he had not found out. It frustrated him about not knowing of something which was also now the case of Winterfell where he was blind but could not admit to anyone.

"Do whatever to remove the Rogares if they prove to be a threat. I have some wolves to deal with. I will try to get more information about then Rogares and the current Lady who is said to be the power behind their newfound surge." Varys said.

After some more discussions they parted their ways with new problems to solve.

* * *

 _Lys_

She was afraid and feeling lost. Tears were coming from her eyes. She looked around for her brother. He had her beg through the morning and had taken the money to go to a pleasure house. Daenarys cried and longed for her home she remembered. The house with a red door having a lemon tree in front of it. After Ser Wilhelm died the servants stole their remaining money and threw them out. Viserys and Daenerys began to wander the Free Cities as guests of powerful citizens. From Braavos, they went to Myr, next to Tyrosh, on to Qohor, Volantis, and Lys, never staying long at one location. Her brother was convinced they were being followed by the assassins of the Usurper, King Robert Baratheon. While originally they were welcomed into the homes of the powerful citizens of the Free Cities, their welcome eventually faded, and they were forced to sell off their last possessions to survive. Viserys taught her all her knew of Westeros history and the history of House Targaryen, teaching her to take pride in her family heritage.

She remembered the day she Viserys sell their mother's crown in Volantis. It was the saddest moment in their lives. That was the last day she saw any joy in her brother. After that he only felt rage and began treating her abusively, both with cruel words and with physical assaults. He would frequently warn her not to "wake the dragon" and incite his anger. Sometimes she wondered whether he really loved her. She always expected she would marry Viserys when she came of age, as her brother had often told her the line must be kept pure and that Targaryens did not mingle their blood with that of lesser men. Here in Lys with almost all people having the Valyrian look she thought she would be safe from the upsurpers assassins.

As thoughts were brought to a halt by someone stepping in front of her. When Dany looked up, she saw a breathtakingly beautigul girl standing in front of her with a lacy veil covering her face. But it did not hide her beauty sharing the Valyrian silver hair but her eyes were more blue than purple. She looked a few years older than her with enough curves. She was attracting the attention of passers nearby. She had four unsullied as guards. The beauty knelt before her and asked in kind tone, "Why are you crying?"

Her voice was like a magic and Dany somehow revealed all her fears and problems which the Lady listened calmly. Dany also revealed who she was and how her brother left her her at which she noticed a frown appear in the Lady's eyes. Dany then babbled about how Viserys used to abuse and scold her.

Finally the Lady intoduced herself and said, "People here know me as Lady Rogare. But you can call me Ella."

Dany's eyes widened. She had heard about the Lady Rogare and her beauty and intelligence. She asked her, "We are related My Lady. Our ancestors were married long ago."

Ella replied, "I know we are related. The Rogares and Targaryens had good relations. But we fell from grace and lost everything. Now we are slowly regaining our lost power and grace."

After some time Dany asked her a question which had been plaguing her for quite some time, "If my brother hurts me does that mean he is going mad like some of our ancestors."

Ella hugged Daenarys and said, "Look at the situation this way my dear. When most people of his age would be squiring to become a knight your brother is here protecting you from the world. Instead of enjoying his life as a Prince he is being mocked as the _Beggar King_. Cherish and love the boy he was once not the man he is becoming."

"Will you help us to regain the Iron throne?" Dany asked hopefully.

"I cannot do so. I don't have influence in Westeros. But my beloved does. Perhaps he can." Ella repllied.

"Who is that my lady?" Dany asked wanting to know about any potential allies.

Smiling mysteriously she replied, " Even I don't know exactly. But I have a feeling that I will see him soon."

Suddenly they were disturbed by someone calling for Dany. It was Viserys who was searching for her. He noticed her and started to walk towards them his face red with anger. Dany felt that she has awoken the Dragon. It was when he reached near them that he noticed Ella. And like Dany had seen many men look at Ella Viserys's face gained a lovestruck look with a stupid grin and glazed eyes. Dany giggled at that at and Ella winked at her.

Ella spoke to Viserys, " It is an honour to meet you, Your Grace."

Viserys nodded dumbly. Ella then asked Viserys to look after his sister well which a lovestruck Viserys agreed to.

Finally addressing her Ella spoke, " Unfortunately I cannot take you to my home my dear. But I have arranged for your stay here. I know you are hiding from the Westerosi King. So stay as long as you feel. I have a feeling we will meet each other again in the future." Saying their final goodbye Lady Rogare gracefully walked away followed by her guards.

And Dany left with her lovestruck brother feeling very happy for the first time in many years.

* * *

 **According to canon Beric and Allyria never married and were only bethroted. I am changing here to suit my story.**

 **Also timeframe of Oberyn killing Edgar Yronwood and his exhile has also been changed.**

 **Don't expect longer chapters. I wll stick with shorter chapters with frequent updates.**

 **Enjoy**


	16. Out of the North

_Unknown Place_

 _Aryan found himself in a familiar place. The same place he was twelve years ago before being reborn into the Planetos. The endless darkness surrounded him. But thankfully the rasping voice of Death met him before long._

 _"I thought we agreed on meeting each other after a long time, Master," the voice of Death rasped unseen._

 _Looking around for the source Aryan said, "I just wanted some answers. Only you can help me in getting them."_

 _"Hmm.. You don't have much time. Ask away quickly." Death said appearing in his skeletal form._

 _"How did Sirius survive the Veil of Death?" He asked._

 _"The Veil of Death does not kill a person immediately. The person gets stuck in limbo, neither dead or alive but aware of their state of existence. Most of them lose their will to live after a very long time and when they pray for mercy I claim their souls. But your Godfather was lucky. Around the same time he fell into the Veil, this world was facing extinction and I was compelled to intervene. So I sent Sirius Black here. He solved the problem here and lived a long life and started a legacy. A legacy into which you were born." Death explained._

 _"Then why were't his descendants born as wizards or witches. And how come he came here thousands of years before me." Aryan asked._

 _Death replied, "Magic and time exist in different forms in different worlds. While magic in your old world was in a very active form, here it is very passive. That is why your Godfather's descendants did not inherit magic. Neither will yours if you decide to have some. Your Godfather and you are exceptions which I allowed. You will finish what your Godfather did only halfway. That is one of the main reason I sent you in this world."_

 _"I had hoped that I would live a happy life with a family in this new life. But my father and mother are dead in this world too. Why could you not let me be born in a family like the Tyrells or the Lannisters? I could have a comfortable life there." Aryan asked._

 _Death said, "First of all there were no openings there to be born among those Tyrells and the Lannisters. Second, I thought you would be more delighted to continue you Godfather's legacy. Besides you have a chance here to gain power and make a name to yourself here, which you cannot have in case of being born in the other Great Houses. At least you are not born a Targaryen. It would have been a very difficult life."_

 _"Thank you for this chance. But you still did not explain why my Father and Mother had to die." Aryan asked persistently._

 _Thinking for a moment Death said, "The working of a world is controlled by Fate. While she allowed me to bring you here, your parents death was already decided and could not be changed. If everything went according to Fate's plan, the child of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne would have been a stillborn girl and Ashara would have jumped to death over the grief of losing her husband, child and brother. Then in future years almost the whole Stark line would have been decimated and after for more years the whole world would have been covered in Ice. But on my request Fate allowed you to be born earlier and hence spend some time with your mother. You must be very thankful to me. I have gone very far for your life here. If Fate had her say you would have been born a girl."_

 _Sputtering Aryan said, "What? A girl? No way. I cannot even imagine a life as a woman."_

 _"That is why I am saying you should be thankful to me. But she had few conditions regarding you._

 _"What conditions are you talking about?" Aryan asked._

 _"Initially I thought to aid I you completely, so that you can easily deal with the Others. But with Fate's conditions I was limited to give you only five gifts. I had you born four years earlier than the real child of Brandon and Ashara so that you have enough time to prepare yourself. I gave you the gold which you found in the crypts of Winterfell which helped to kickstart your projects and the earthquake which helped you in making the Canal helped the North greatly. I gave you full service of my worshippers the servants of the Many Faced God. Whether you realised or not your blood still carries the Phoenix tears and Basilisk Venom. So you are immune to posions and you will heal fast while always unaffected my any illness. Your final gift you will receive in in the near future. Now as per my agreement with Fate I cannot do anything more for you. What you do, how you do, all is up to you. Just do my task and lead a happy life."_

 _Aryan already had known most of that. The last two were new to him. He decided he can wait for the final gift. So he expressed his thanks to Death._

 _Death nodded his head accepting his thanks and started to fade away. Suddenly remembering something Aryan asked, "Wait. I came to know that both my parents had been killed. Can you tell me who killed them?"_

 _"No. Take it as a challenge and find out yourself. We will not meet again Harry Potter till your final journey. Your beloved is waiting for you. So enjoy this life with her." Death's voice faded away and darkness engulfed Aryan._

* * *

The last one year had been very busy for Aryan. Since discovering that both his parents were killed due to somebody's games, he was determined to find them and take revenge. So he had pumped money into Jaqen's spy network to make it extensive. He was waiting for it to be finished soon.

Now with complete access to his magic he had warded Winterfell against all those with ill intents. He repeated the same in Moat Cailin too. Then he applied the soil magic he had learned to the farms surrounding Wintertown and to some areas beyond. The ritual left him exhausted for a week but the results were worth it. The yield had now more than doubled. Emboldened by the success he repeated the ritual in the rice farms in the Greywater marshes and at the Gift near the wall too which he planned to reclaim for the North.

It had been a surprise when Queen Cersei ordered glass items for the Royal Palace. But knowing the state of the treasury he did not want to give a loan. So after a discussion with Lord Wyman Manderly they decided on getting a tax exemption for the amount instead of immediate repayment. While the glass workers made most products, it was Aryan who made the statues using transfiguration which was a child's play. Thus the North had made a huge profit in the form full tax exemption for dirt cheap glass thankfully due to Lord Manderly 's negotiation skills. It was why Aryan was taking him along to Essos for negotiating with the magisters.

While the North now had sufficiently powerful army Aryan realised that brute force cannot help everywhere. So he tasked Jaqen and his accompolices to train a hundred men in stealth combat and infiltration. He named them the Black Wolves and made extra sure to make their existence a secret. While Jaqen did all he was asked, Aryan realised that Jaqen was very busy handling the three roles as the Steward, the Spymaster and the trainer of the Black Wolves. Also with Winterfells expansion and increased ship traffic through the recently widened White Knife has made both Winterfell and Wintertown quite busy. Merchants came from Essos too for trade and business deals. So Aryan made Jaqen the High Steward of Winterfell, while placing two Stewards under him to help him manage his responsibilies. Aryan also gave Jaqen an enchanted mirror to talk to him at any time.

Another important event that happened was the recapturing of Skagos. While the previous Starks left alone the islands, Aryan decided that it was time Skagos truly joined the North. This also gave an oppurtunity to test the new Northern Army. So he sent Lord Dustin with ten thousand men to Skagos to do whatever is necessary to bring back the islands to the fold. He sent Jon with Lord Dustin as a squire so that he can gain some experience. A battle had to be carried out. Most of the stone men of Skagos were savages and cannibals and unorganised. The two houses the Stane and the Crowle refused to surrender or swear fealty to the Starks so they were killed to the last men. Seeing the state of the their counterparts the House Magnar surrendered and swore fealty to the Starks. Only a hundred men were lost in the battles, something which made Aryan happy. And thus Aryan Stark achieved something which many of his ancestors tried and failed. Aryan had apparated to Skagos and discovered that the island was full of Yaks and Rhinos which the people used to mistake for Unicorns. While he did not have any immediate use of Rhinos, the Yaks could be very useful. So he arranged for the Magnars for trade in Yak wool. The Skagos proved to be abundant in marble. So Aryan had ordered Marble stones to be brought to Winterfell and decided to build the Roman Colosseum next to the Wintertown. It would take almost two years to complete the work. Many people had asked what its purpose was but Aryan decided to keep it a secret.

After returning from his meeting with Bloodraven and the Children of the Forest he had a meeting with Marwyn, who was happy with his discovery and access to more magic. Now that he had a wand, they decided that the trip to Valyria should not be delayed anymore. So Aryan had begun to make preparations. He had enchanted a flying carpet and few bottomless bags. Marwin also made some medicines they could possibly need in their adventure. Marwyn had suggested the setting of something like the Citadel in the North because like Aryan he too did not agree with only the Citadel controlling the flow of knowledge in Westeros. Aryan had designed and enchanted a Pensieve and used it show memories of biology, mathematics, physics, chemistry, architecture etc which he had learnt throughout his old life, most of which were unknown in Planetos. Marwyn wrote detailed books on those which he sent to the Citadel. Aryan placed many compulsion charms on those and a letter which he sent along with the proposal of the Northern University. And soon he had received word from Jaqen's spies that his proposal was accepted but the official confirmation would only be after meeting the Maesters. The unexpected bonus was that with so many new books on different subjects Archmaester Marwin was elevated to a Grandmaester (which annoyed Pycelle, the Lannister's and the Tyrell's). So Marwin would accompany him to Citadel for his ceremony and from there they would go to Essos, to begin their adventure in search of magic in this world.

Marwyn's discoveries in human anatomy brought a person named Qyburn to Winterfell. Marwyn informed Aryan that Qyburn was stripped from his Maester status for illegal human experimentation. On recommendation of Marwyn he was allowed to become an acolyte. But Qyburn proved to be very efficient in his art of medicine and healing. So Aryan gave him the Chief healer position of the new Hospital in Wintertown.

Three moons after his meeting with Bloodraven, Aryan was soon called back again by him. Bloodraven told him that the Others had begun to attack again, mostly remote and small settlements. After the attack they would disappear with their new dead army. Aryan had then visited those settlements. All of them were abandoned and bloodstained. He then decided that it was time to seal down the Wall. But first he wanted to bring the reasonable wilding clans into the North. Knowing it would be difficult to convince the Lords and the Night's Watch and after discussing with Bloodraven, Aryan tried a different approach, based on some half truths.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

He took his uncle Eddard and some loyal Lords like William Dustin, Greatjon Umber and Jorah Mormont to the Wall.

"Why did you bring us here Nephew?" Eddard asked while the others agreed to his question.

"Patience Uncle. This is something that must be seen and cannot be explained. Please bear with me for sometime." Aryan said.

They were standing near the base of the Wall. They saw a group of the Night's Watch riders approaching them.

Jorah whispered, "There comes my Father Lord Jeor Mormont the Lord Commander."

Soon enough the Riders reached them. The leading man said, "My Lords, welcome to the Wall. I am Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. I must say that it is really a surprise that you visited the Wall. Even stranger that Lord Aryan Stark asked us to make arrangement for escort beyond the Wall."

"What? Beyond the Wall. Why the bloody hell should we go there. Ned what is happening." Greatjon thundered.

"Why do we need to go there nephew?" Eddard asked calmly.

"Patience Uncle and My Lords. Lord Commander Mormont, we do not need to go up the Wall. I need you to escort us to the Godswood just beyond the wall." Aryan asked Jeor.

What Aryan did not tell them was that he had already visited the wall. He had found that the wall was built with a ward against necromancy. But its power was very weak. He also learned through Marwin's research and his talks with the Children of the Forest that before the Others were created the Seasons used to change yearly. It was only after the Creation of the Others that the changing of the seasons were disrupted and the North had always to face perpetual cold weather. So Aryan was hell bent on restoring the natural climate back to the world.

As all of them were well rested they immediately began their journey. The Mormonts led the way, the Father-Son duo catching up. As they passed through the passage Aryan asked the Lord Commander to let the the Rangers stay behind which the Lord Commander reluctantly did so. Soon they reached the Godswood. Aryan dismounted his horse and lead the others towards the Godswood tree.

"My Lords, " he began "I am sure all you must be wondering why I brought all of you here. Recently I have been made aware of a great threat to the North and then to the whole mankind."

"A great threat to the mankind. You say like that the Others are coming." Greatjon guffawed.

"As a matter of fact yes. How did you know I was going to say that?" Aryan asked.

Greatjon stopped his laugh and blinked at that response. Seeing the serious expression on Aryan's face Eddard asked, "What are you saying Nephew? The Others? They are Old Nan's tales."

"We forget that all tales and legends are born from some kind of truths. Few moons ago I had a vision. I was standing a place covered by ice. In front of me beings of blue color and blue eyes were killing people. The dead were then rising against their former kin. After that on several days I had these visons but at different locations and different places. Initially I dismissed the visions as bad dreams. But soon I realised that all of them seemed so real. The screams of the people still haunts me. After that I had a new vison. But instead of the attacks I was in an underground cave. A man was sitting on a Weirwood throne with strange creatures surrounding him. From Old Nan's stories I knew that they were the Children of the Forest. The Man said that his name was Bloodraven."

"Lord Bloodraven, as in Brynden Rivers? He was the Lord Commander who was lost beyond the Wall." Jeor Mormont said.

"The Man with thousand and one eyes." Roose Bolton whispered.

"My knowledge of history is very weak." Eddard Stark admitted to which both William and Greatjon agreed to.

Aryan continued, "Lord Bloodraven told me, that the Others were killing the Free Folk and amassing a large army to conquer the World. As it was a Stark that built the Wall he told me that it was our responsibilty we protect it as well as save the lives of the Free Folk."

"Bringing the wildlings to the south of the Wall. Are you mad boy? Don't you know what those savages do to us? Did you all make us come here just so that you can convince us to accept those savages." Greatjon roared.

"Be quiet Lord Umber. Know your place.," Aryan ordered "I know that your daughter was stole by a wildling. But here the whole humanity is at stake."

"It seems so far fetched Aryan. And are you saying that Brandon the Builder who supposedly built that wall was really a Stark?" Eddard asked..

'No he was a Black' Aryan thought about Sirius and then spoke,"I knew you all would say that. That is why I had brought all of you here you. And yes Uncle Brandon the Builder who built the Wall also built Winterfell and he founded the Stark Line. All of which were shown to me by Blooraven. Now all of you knee before the Weirwood tree and touch it. You will see for yourself the truth."

Looking at each other they reluctantly did so. Immediately Aryan saw their eyes to roll back and now in Bloodraven's memories. After sometime he saw them return back to themselves. Jorah immediately retched to his side while the others sat down stunned by what they saw.

"By the Old Gods, that is really terrifying." William Dustin mumbled.

"They are real. The Others and the Children of the Forest. Old Nan's tales were true." Eddard was speaking to himself.

"Fuck. I now see what you were trying to tell me Lord Stark." Greatjon agreed.

"So that was what happened to Lord Bloodraven. Maester Aemon deserves to know of this." Jeor declared.

"My Lords now you see why I had to bring you here. Bloodraven's power do not extend South of the Wall. So requested me to bring you here. We must bring the Free Folk to the North. Rest assured only those who swear fealty to us will be taken. The rest will be left to their fate. I want my conscience to be clear when I close the Wall forever." Aryan said.

"Yes. Bloodraven and that Child Leaf explained to us about the magic they are going to perform to destroy the Others which will sadly kill everything except the plants beyond the wall." Eddard said.

"Really. He did not say anything of that sort to me. But whatever, we will get the Free Folk south." Aryan told them already knowing about the cover story he had made with Bloodraven.

"Lord Commander, I trust you can send your Rangers to convey the message to the Wildling Clans. Soon I intend to get back the Gift by talking to the King. I hope you don't have any objections. The Wildlings would be rehabilitated mostly in the Gift and Skagos islands." Aryan informed him.

"No Lord Stark. Already you are providing so much aid to us in the form of food, weapons and other supplies. We will not be losing anything by giving back the Gift. It just being wasted. Perhaps you will find better use for it. With Allister Thorne dead I don't think there will be any strong objections. And yes, I will send my best ranger Mance Ryder to talk with the Wildlings. He knows how to deal with them." Jeor said.

Since it was him who killed Allister Thorne already knowing about the person, Aryan said "Fantastic. Have them all assembled in a years time at Hardhome. From there I will ship them South. Once all is done you can seal the Wall forever. No need to waste your men's lives in ranging."

Jeor agreed to that. So after deciding to keep the Others a secret to avoid unnecessary panic or attention they all began their return journey.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

 _Moat Cailin, The North_

Aryan was smirking at the sight before him. Jon was punching Theon black and blue. Theon had challenged Jon to a battle in which Jon easily thrashed him. Instead of accepting his defeat the Greyjoy heir started to insult Jon calling him a bastard. And now he was paying for that.

On seeing Robb, Jory Cassel and few Stark guards going to stop the brawl, Aryan stopped them from interfering. Arya was standing near cheering for Jon. Due to his rigorous training with Aryan Jon was quite strong and tall for his age, something that made his cousin Robb jealous. When he felt enough, Aryan walked to the pair and said, "Enough Jon. Get away from him."

With a final satisfying punch Jon stood up and walked away. Aryan then looked at Jon's handiwork. Theon Greyjoy was groaning on the ground. Swollen face and a broken nose. Kicking his ribs Aryan ordered him, "Get up you cunt."

Groaning in pain Theon got up slowly. Grabbing his collar Aryan said, "Understand this squid, you are a prisoner here, not a guest. The only reason you are living comfortably is because of my Uncle's kindness. That does not give you any liberties. So watch your mouth or it will get you killed. Don't make me send you to where I sent your brothers. Do you understand."

Nodding his head a thoroughly cowed Theon walked away.

"What is the commotion going on here?" Eddard Stark asked announcing his presence.

"Nothing Uncle. I was just giving Theon some life lessons." Aryan replied nonchalantly.

Eddard looked at the retreating form of Theon but did not say anything. He instead dismissed the guards and told Robb, "Take Jon to the Maester to mend his wounds. And on the way send Arya to your Mother. She has been searching for your sister for quite sometime."

Robb left with Jon pulling a protesting Arya with him.

Knowing about his nephew Eddard didn't bother to scold him about his attitude towards Theon. So he changed the subject and asked, "Is this journey of yours truly necessary Aryan? Your place is here in the North?"

" You don't understand Uncle. While today we are on our way to become self sufficient, soon a time will come when we will be producing buffer stock and are no longer unable to sell our products in Westeros only, like the Reach is today. So I want to ensure that we have trade partners for future. I have one more year before I take the Wardenship of the North. I always wanted to visit the free cities. And now since I am invited to Aunt Allyria's marriage I will use the opportunity to visit them and establish trade relations with them. Perhaps we could set up a Stark controlled trading outpost in Lys too like we have done in Bravos." Aryan explained.

Through Jaqen and the Faceless men, with their contacts in Bravos Aryan was able to setup a trading outpost in Bravos which was proving to be very profitable. There was lots of demand for fur in Essos. Aryan had implanted an easier way of making wool from fur in the minds of some workers at the Last Hearth. So now the Umbers were making wool which was highly demanded through the North. Marwyn was also trying to redesign the weaving machines from the memories Aryan had given him. But it was coming slow. Since the North had been given tax exemption Aryan had extended the same for his Lords too except to those who had to repay their loans.

"I still don't understand. Lord Dayne and I did not part in best terms. He was resentful of us for the loss of his brother and his sister. As far as I know he had not even sent a letter to you in all these years. Then why is he inviting you now?" Eddard asked confused.

"Why my Uncle did not sent me any letter, Aunt Allyria used to send letters on my nameday. Initially I also thought about Uncle's and was about to decline the invitation, but after carefully reading the wordings of the letter it sounded like he was facing a problem and desperately needed help. Besides this gives me an opportunity to visit the free cities and also see Aunt Allyria. So I am going." Aryan explained back.

"Very well. How long will you be gone then?" Eddard asked.

"Maybe an year uncle. We will first to to Oldtown for Marwyn's ascension ceremony. I have a meeting there with the Maesters there regarding the setting up of the University at the Widow's to Starfall for the marriage. From there to Sunspear where Lord Wyman will join us and Jon will return back in his ship. From there we will go to Lys, then maybe to Tyrosh and Pentos and finally to Bravos to meet with the Ironbank for finalizing our loan repayment. And then to Kingslanding to swear for King Robert as I would have come of age. And from there back to the North. This is not including any invitations form the Houses in the Reach." Aryan said.

"Why exactly are we setting up the University here? Is the Citadel not enough? I had seen the progress of the work, and will be finished in almost within a year. What if the Maesters refuse the Citadel?" Eddard asked after hearing about his nephews travel plans.

"Let's say that I am not comfortable that the Citadel controls the flow of knowledge in Westeros. I want the people of North even the small folk to have basic education. And regarding your doubts about whether the Citadel would allow the University, I assure you they will. Whether they agree or not the University will be independent of the Citadel's influence." Aryan informed him.

"Are you saying that you want to educate even the small folk? It is unheard of?" Eddard said.

"Educated citizens will contribute to the development of a country Uncle. You will realize it in the future." Aryan finished in a final tone.

As they began to walk into the castle they were suddenly assaulted by Arya who hugged Aryan on his leg. She then asked, "Can I come with you and Jon? Please.."

Taken aback Aryan asked, "Come where?"

"Arya what are you doing here? Did you again abandon your lessons?" Eddard asked aghast.

"Can I come with you and Jon? I don't want to stay here and learn to become a lady. I hate listening to Sansa and her stupid songs of ladies and knights. I hate Septa Mordane. Sansa and Jeyne Poole always call me Horseface." Arya babbled with big puppy eyes.

Aryan and Eddard looked at each other. Then thinking for a moment Eddard said surprising both the cousins, "I want you to be in your best behavior for the next few days. If your mother says you have listened to everything she said and were on you best behavior perhaps I will allow you to go with Aryan and Jon."

"Really. Oh thank you father. I will try my best to be a lady to impress mother. But Septa Mordane will still say I did not do properly. She hates me." Arya said.

Winking at her Aryan told her, "I will talk with the Septa. Now you go and impress your mother."

Arya ran away with a determined look.

Looking back at his Uncle Aryan asked him, "I am surprised you agreed to her demand. Even Arya was surprised you easily gave in."

With a far away look Eddard told him, "Arya always reminds me of Lyanna with the same Wolfblood. I do not want to make the same mistakes which my father did regarding Lyanna. Lyanna craved freedom from traditions, for which she lost her life. So by giving Arya some form of freedom to calm her Wolfblood I want to let her to have a better life."

"Will Lady Cat agree to it? After all Arya is still nine years old?" Aryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She will need convincing but she will listen to me. As for Arya being to young, I feel more comfortable leaving Arya alone than ever with Sansa." Ned said.

Aryan agreed with him. Two days ago when in a conversation Aryan had asked Sansa what she wanted to do when she grows up. Aryan was disgusted by her reply. She had said that she wanted to go and meet the Knights of south. Then marry a handsome knight and have beautiful babies with him. Aryan laughed at her response then quite harshly mocked her on her fantasy and naive outlook of the world. He then tried to tell her about the real world and how treacherous the people may be and how cruel they may be behind their smiles. But she called him a liar and ran away. Since then she was maintaining a distance from him.

"Uncle I am worried about Sansa. That Septa Mordane is filling her head with a lot of shit. I don't know whether she told you or not when tried to tell her about the real world she called me a liar and ran away." Aryan told him.

"Is that why she is avoiding you. I was about to ask her why. I will talk with her. But she is still a child. She will understand it in a few years." Eddard told him.

"I hope so too." Aryan wished.

They were suddenly interrupted by Robb who came running, "Father is it true that you are allowing Arya to go with Jon and cousin Aryan?"

"We have not yet decided on anything. But the matter is in active consideration." Aryan told him.

"But that would mean that Arya would be away for almost a year." Robb said thinking.

Aryan denied saying that, "No. I will send her back with Jon from Sunspear. Lord Manderly will be joining me from Sunspear. I will send them back in Lord Manderly's ship. That way they will be away for only three moons at the most."

Eddard agreed to that.

"Father it is very unfair that Jon was able to go for his first battle in Skagos and now Arya is going South. I am stuck here." Robb lamented.

"You are my heir Robb. You have to learn how to rule after me." Eddard said to him.

Robb tried again, "But uncle Brandon was supposed to be the heir, and he was fostered at Barrowtown."

"He is right uncle. I suggest you send him to Uncle Benjen and when Lord Manderly returns to White Harbour for fostering. He would learn how to manage a city from them, which would be helpful in the future." Aryan offered.

"It sounds like a good plan. I will consider it Robb." Eddard told Robb who brightened at that.

Aryan senses were alerted to someone coming. Discreetly looking behind he saw Catelyn coming with a red face. Eddard also noticed her.

Winking at his uncle Aryan said to Robb, "I will leave you to deal with her uncle. Come Robb, Let us see how good are you with a sword."

The both walked away leaving poor Eddard to deal with an angry Catelyn.

* * *

All the Starks were assembled at the docks to see Aryan and Arya off. Not interested in dealing with Catelyn, Jon was some distance away shouting instructions at the servants who were loading supplies.

"Jon has changed. He looks more confident, carefree and happy. I wish Lyanna was here to see him." Eddard said looking at Jon.

"Yes the battle has changed him. Sending him as a squire with Lord Dustin was a impulsive decision of mine but it was worth it. I even heard that he killed two men of his own Lord William Dustin was praising him for his deeds." Aryan told him.

Ned said grimly, "Yes William wrote to me too. He said that Jon is quite skilled with his sword. Though I wish he didn't have to see blood at such a young age."

"The world we live is quite harsh and unforgiving uncle. We must adapt to it. Besides I also tasted first blood at twelve namedays. And yes Lord Dustin is correct when he said Jon is skilled with his sword." Aryan said.

"You are quite skilled yourself nephew. I had seen you practice and heard from Benjen too. Don't sell yourself short. After all Arthur was the legendary _Sword of the Morning."_ Ned said.

"No Uncle. There is a difference. The only reason everyone thinks that I am a good swordsman is because of my speed and quick reflexes. On the other hand Jon is quite natural with his style and movements both of which I lack." Aryan admitted.

Nodding at the response Eddard asked, "Sometimes I fail to understand you. You are so kind and understanding sometimes. And on other occasions you are very ruthless. I heard there was massacre at Skagos."

"I don't know whether you know this Uncle, the rise of House Stark is more bloodier and less honorable than you think. I have read the journals of previous Stark lords. And about the Skagos, the House Crowle and Stane refused to bend knees, so they were killed to the last men. The Magnars surrendered and I gave them mercy. I have placed two thousand men under Whoresbane Umber there for a year to curb any surprises." Aryan told him.

"Sometimes I feel that I don't know anything about the North as I was fostered at the Vale. But what exactly are you building with the white stones near Wintertown." Eddard asked.

"I am building a stadium for conducting games uncle. The south has its tourneys for enjoyment. I want something for us too. We will conduct many types of games like running, jumping, horse riding, throwing competitions there with good prizes. Not only for lords but also for the smallfolk too. I am still making the plans. Let us keep it a secret for now." Aryan told him.

"It sounds interesting. Very well I won't tell a soul." Eddard agreed.

They were soon approached by Cat, Arya and Brynden Tully. The Blackfish had came two days ago to visit his niece but Lady Catelyn convinced him to accompany Arya which he readily agreed.

There were tears in Catelyn's eyes for sending away Arya but the same could not be said about Arya. There was excitement and unbridled joy in her eyes.

"Nephew, please reconsider the matter. She is only nine years old." Cat said.

Blinking his eyes Aryan replied, "I am not taking her forcibly. It was uncle who allowed her. I also think it will be good for her too to come with us. She has an adventurous spirit unlike Sansa who only wants to become a lady."

"She is still waiting for you to apologoise." Ned pipped from nearby. They all looked to see Sansa standing with the Septa in a stuck up pose.

'Fuck off girl' he said mentally and told the others, "Not going to happen Uncle. I am not going to apologise. She needs to understand that the world is not roses and grass but also thorns and snakes behind the beauty."

"Well said Lord Stark. I agree with you. I also thank you for giving me a chance to visit the South." Brynden Tully said.

"Can we go now?" Arya asked impatiently taking everyone's attention.

Cateyn hugged Arya and soon they started to board the ship. Suddenly reminded of something Aryan told Eddard, "Uncle, you will soon be receiving Tyrion Lannister soon. Officially he is to buy materials from us but I believe that he is here for something more. Send him to Winterfell, Jaqen will deal with him."

"Are your sure your Steward can deal with a Lannister." Eddard asked worried about a Lannister presence in the North.

"He is no ordinary man Uncle. I will tell about that later. Trust me on this." Aryan told him starting to board the ship.

Eddard nodded.

Soon the ship started to sail away and everyone heard Arya's cry of joy.

* * *

 _The Sunset Sea_

The winds had been favorable and they had passed the Lannisport a week before. They had passed the Ironman's Bay without any trouble from the Ironborn. They were also ahead of schedule something which confused the Captain. What he did not know was that Aryan had enchanted the ship to become faster and stronger as well as resistant to fire.

Arya was practising swordfight with Jon. Aryan had conjured her a blunt and short Rapier for practice, which had made her very happy. She always moved around with her sword. She used to learn from Jon and occasionally from Myrio Florel the Captain who had learned the basics of water dancing with Syrio Florel. Surprisingly sometimes the Blackfish did not display any animosity to Jon. Sometimes he used to give lessons in combat tactics to Jon who seemed to like that.

Aryan stood near the bow and soon Marwin joined him.

"The Captain is bewildered about how we are going so fast." Marwin said.

"Let him. We gave more important things to discuss. Since we are going to raid the Citadel, I want to know more about its layout and structure as well as its origins. So tell me about that."

Marwin began, "Of course. The origin of the Citadel is disputed, but House Hightower is generally considered to have played an important role in its foundation. Most accounts on the Citadel's origins say that it was Prince Peremore the Twisted, the second son of King Uthor of the Hightower who is behind the foundation of the Citadel. The curious Peremore invited numerous scholars, including wise men, teachers, priests, healers, singers, wizards, alchemists, and sorcerers, to Oldtown. After Peremore's death, his brother, King Urrigon, granted land alongside the Honeywine to "Peremore's pets", who developed the tract into the maesters' Citadel. House Hightower still continues to be a strong patron of learning to this very day."

"I would also like to encourage learning. Not only to maesters but to everyone. Educated citizens contribute to the development of a country." Aryan said.

"Very ambitious of you Lord Stark. But it will be difficult to accomplish." Marwyn said.

"I have enough time, power and magic to accomplish all that. Now about the layout of the Citadel?" Aryan asked.

Marwyn began to explain, "The Citadel lies on the Honeywine, where its towers and domes are connected with arching stone bridges. Houses and stalls sit on the bridges. The gates are flanked by a pair of tall green sphinxes with the bodies of lions, the wings of eagles and the tails of serpents. One has the face of a man, the other a woman.

Just inside the gates of the Citadel lies the Scribe's Hearth. Here, the citizens of Oldtown come to hire scribes, usually acolytes, to write and read letters for them. The scribes wait in open stalls for their custom. Other stalls situated at the Scribe's Hearth include those where books are bought and sold. Some others offer maps too.

Then there is the Weeping Dock from where one can get a boat for a voyage to the Bloody Isle.

Outside the Seneschal's Court lies where acolytes and novices are punished for minor crimes, such as petty thievery. Inside the doors is a hall with a stone floor and high, arched windows. At the far end of the hall there is a raised dais where a gatekeeper greets all those who wish to make an appointment to see the Seneschal.

Finally is the The Isle of Ravens which is linked to the eastern bank of the Honeywine by a weathered wooden drawbridge. On the island is located the Ravenry, the oldest building of the Citadel. The walls of the Ravenry are covered in moss and vines and within its yard sits a weirwood tree on which the ravens like to perch. The white raven rookery is located in the west tower. These are sent throughout Westeros to announce the coming of Winter."

"But so if were to steal all the knowledge from the Citadel, where should I go?" Aryan asked.

"All the records, the books and artifacts are kept at the Central library for which you have to pass through the Seneschal's court. But I have a doubt. The Citadel has books and records from thousand of years. Are you sure that you can replicate them all in a single night." Marwyn asked confusedly.

"Of course it can be done. Just make sure you are there at the entrance to show me the way." Aryan told him to which Marwyn agreed.

Aryan then broached another subject, "You know when I met the Children of the Forest, I asked to come back to the North. Do you think the people will be comfortable that?"

"The Northerners I have to say that will accept anything. The word of a Stark can easily convince the North. But I cannot say the same about the rest of Westeros. The Faith will not like it and may cause some problems. But considering their weak hold in the North I doubt it will matter much. But you should be more worried about the response of the Citadel." Marwyn warned.

"While I know from your words that the Citadel's dislike for magic, do you think they will do something against the Children?" Aryan asked.

Marwyn laughed mirthlessly and started to explain, "Who do you think killed all the dragons the last time around? Gallant dragonslayers armed with swords? The world the Citadel is building has no place in it for sorcery or prophecy or glass candles, much less for dragons. Ask yourself why Aemon Targaryen was allowed to waste his life upon theWall, when by rights he should have been raised to an archmaester. His blood was why. He could not be trusted. No more than I can. The maesters will try with whatever means to eliminate the Children. That is why I asked to you set up something to rival the Citadel to break their monopoly. I know you have big plans and something like the University will be a big boon to you."

Thinking for a moment Aryan said, "If what you say is true, then the setting up of the University is a priority. The Children will come to the North and I will welcome them with open arms when they come. If the Citadel tries anything I will make sure that they become history."

"Other than Archmaester Ebrose there is no one I would miss there. Perhaps we convince him to accompany us to North." Marwyn suggested to which Aryan offered no objections.

As the sun began its descent Aryan told his cousins to stop their swords and go to rest. They would be in Oldtown in a week.


	17. Citadel Heist

**There has been some reviews against my portrayal of Arianne and Margaery in 'Chapter 15'. I would like to point out that I am introducing them almost five years before canon. So five years prior they may be more naïve and innocent than cunning and manipulative as shown in the canon.**

 **Somehow this chapter became more longer than I intended.** **Now to the story...**

* * *

 _Oldtown, The Reach_

As the city of Oldtown with the prominent tower of House Hightower came near, the travellers were ready to visit the new place. The Hightower which was once said to be the highest man made structure in Westeros was now dwarfed by the twin lighthouses at the Bite. The Hightower was simply a long tower with a huge flame but for Aryan it was still not a proper lighthouse. The Northern lighthouses built on Aryan's design had two concave reflectors and was visible from large distance. These reflectors had proved to be very fruitful and many free cities had asked for assistance in construction of lighthouse in their own places.

Right now Aryan was giving orders to everyone.

"We will be here for three days. Ser Branden I want you to never let Arya out of sight. Take ten men with you. Jon you also go with them." Aryan told them.

Then he looked at the assembled guards and servants. He had brought two hundred men with him ready for any surprises. The Marauder owing to its large size could easily accommodate so many men. He addressed them, "You may spend some time at the Oldtown. Just make sure that a hundred men always remain on the ship. Each of you will be given two silver stags to spend. Don't bring strangers to the ship. If you disobey See Rodrick will deal with you." The men cheered at the declaration but agreed to his warning. The ship was already warded against those with ill intentions.

"Ser Rodrick when you are not with me you will be with Arya or look after the ship." Aryan asked his loyal Master of Arms to which Ser Rodrick Cassel agreed.

As the ship finally docked they got ready to descend. As the servants were preparing the plank to get down, the travellers saw several men wearing the sigil of Hightower and the the Tyrell Rose. Two men stood in front.

"That is Wilas Tyrell and Baelor Hightower. Wonder how they knew we are coming here." The Blackfish said identifying the men.

"You must have underestimated the Queen of Thornes. Besides it was not exactly a secret that we were coming here. But why is the Tyrell heir here?" Aryan wondered.

As they got down the welcoming party came forward.

"Welcome Lord Stark to Oldtown. I am Baelor Hightower, heir to Oldtown. This is Wilas Tyrell heir to Highgarden. It is a pleasure to meet you finally." Baelor welcomed them.

Aryan introduced his own party in return, "Well I am Aryan Stark. This is my cousin Jon Snow. Besides him is my Uncle Eddard's daughter Arya Stark. Behind her is Set Branden Fully, the Blackfish. Finally the one descending the ship is Archmaester Marwin. Though I must ask you how did you recognize me? I am pretty sure that we have not met before."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. You are very famous everywhere my Lord. Everyone knows of your purple eyes and black hair. I had seen Lord Eddard Stark with Ice across his back which you are carrying now. So it was easy to recognize you. Besides you have met with my Father, Lord Leyton Hightower. He has a rather high opinion of you." Baelor told him.

Aryan nodded at that. Suddenly observing the crowd and decorations in the city Aryan asked, "Is some sort of celebration happening here My Lords?"

"Ah yes Lord Stark. Lord Hightower is hosting a tourney in honour of the Citadel. It is not everyday one becomes a Grandmaestar. " Wilas replied with a smile.

"Really. But I clearly remember no such tourney was held when Maester Pycelle became a Grandmaestar." Marwyn said thinking.

The two heirs looked at each other. Seeing this Aryan discreetly went inside Wilas's mind. He found that it was a scheme of Olenna Tyrell to meet him. So the Tyrells has sponsored the tourney. The Queen of Thornes wanted to get to know him and if possible have some sort of agreement to benefit the Reach Lords.

'Should I play the naïve card or should I show my true self.' Aryan thought to himself. Then deciding against hiding his intelligence he said, "We would look for accommodations then. I am sure my cousins would enjoy the tourney."

"Nonsense Lord Stark. Everything is prepared for your stay at the Castle. Please go with Wilas. In the mean time I would escort Archmaester Marwyn to the Citadel." Baelor said.

"I will see you later Maester Marwyn." Aryan bid him farewell with a mental message 'Keep the communication mirror with you at all times.'

Marwyn nodded in response and went along with Baelor and his retinue towards the Citadel.

"That is quite a ship Lord Stark. The biggest I have ever seen." Wilas Tyrell said.

The Marauder was attracting a lot of attention owing to its large size and splendour.

"It was built using the Ironwood and assistance from the Bravosi ship makers, Lord Tyrell." Aryan replied.

"Lord Tyrell is my Father. You may call me Wilas." Wilas said.

Aryan smiled at that. He had looked inside Wilas's head and had found that Wilas was a good man. So he told the Tyrell heir, "Only if you call me Aryan."

Both of them smiled at each other. Wilas then called for the horses. As they started to walk towards the horses it was then Aryan noticed that Wilas was limping.

"What happened to your leg." Aryan asked.

"Oh this. An accident in a tourney few years ago. I pitted against Red Viper Oberyn Martell. But he knocked me of the horse. But my leg stuck in the saddle and the horse fell on me. Since then it was like this. The Maesters especially Archmaester Ebrose tried everything they knew but nothing could be done. " Wilas replied.

"Did he do it deliberately?" Aryan asked.

"No. Prince Oberyn is a good man. It was my foolishness and my father's ambition that I was ready for a tourney. While the rest of my family do not like the Viper because of that, he and I are still ." Wilas said.

"You really have an understanding nature." Aryan told Wilas who smiled in response.

"You know what, I suggest you go to Winterfell. There is a man named Qyburn. He was stripped of his Maester title for what the Citadel considered illegal human experimentation. Qyburn can surely help you. I personally know he had done so for one of my soldiers who had suffered an accident. I am going to visit the free cities. From Sunspear my cousins will go back to North. I suggest you go with them. Qyburn will make you well in no time."

With hope in his eyes Wilas asked, "Really? I have resigned myself to the fact that I cannot walk properly again. Can he do what the Maesters at the Citadel failed to do?"

"The Citadel could not acknowledge Qyburn's talent but I was able to see that and use it. Wintertown now has a Hospital which receives lot of people for treatment. People also have a rather good opinion of Qyburn. Qyburn was personally taught by Marwin."

"Well, I have nothing to lose. While my father may be a problem, grandmother can deal with him. I will tell you about my decision soon." Wilas said.

"The tourney begins tomorrow and will go on for two days. All the major houses of Reach are participating. Your stay has been arranged at the Hightower's." Wilas said. Then looking around and making sure that Jon was not in hearing range he said in a low voice, "But your cousin Jon Snow's presence can cause problem. As he is not trueborn others will not look at him kindly."

Before Aryan could say anything Ser Brynden Tully who was nearby announced surprising the hell out of him, "He will be with me. He is my squire. That way everything will be fine."

"I guess that is fine." Wilas said.

By then they had crossed the castle walls and Wilas rode forward to speak to his men. Using the opportunity Aryan asked the Blackfish, "Really? I did not knew that you have agreed to take Jon as a squire."

"I had asked him few days before. He had said he would think about it. But today he had agreed to it. The boy has good skill with a sword and keen mind. It would be waste of his talents if there is no one to guide him. While I know you have taught him much I think I could offer him much more. Besides it has been too long I had taken someone as a squire." The Blackfish replied.

Still skeptical Aryan asked, "Won't your brother and Aunt Catelyn take offense to this decision. She is not exactly kind to him."

"I can't fault her for that. But neither is the child's fault for his birth. Besides what I do is none of Hoster's concern. He already hates me enough and I do not stay much at Riverrun. Most of my time is spent at the Vale. I think he would have a good time with me at there. I would like to take him with me when I return back." Hoster said.

"Thank you for your kind offer. You will have no objections from me for taking him as a squire. But please talk to Uncle Eddard first. Jon has already experienced his first battle and killed a couple of men." Aryan told Brynden who nodded in understanding.

Then thinking for a moment Aryan asked Ser Brynden, "I want to speak with you privately later. Please find me when you are free. There is something you need to know about Jon before you take him away."

The Blackfish raised an eyebrow at that, then agreed to Aryan's request.

By then the party reached the castle and saw the Hightowers there to meet them. Some had purple eyes, some had silver hairs and some had both. It seemed the Targaryen marriages to the Hightowers still gave the latter the Valyrian beauty.

"Lord Stark. Welcome to our humble abode." The aging Leyton Hightower greeted him.

"Thank you Lord Hightower. I can hardly call it humble my Lord. Old town is still the Oldest and one of the largest city after Kingslanding." Aryan replied.

Smiling the Lord of Oldtown said, "After visiting Wintertown I sometimes feel Oldtown is inadequate. The air around there is clean unlike here or in Kingslanding."

"It is the matter of sewage disposal. The first time I visited Kingslanding with Uncle Ned while going to the North after the war, I couldn't bear the stench. We decided then and there that if Wintertown ever becomes a city we would first make sure that there is proper disposal of waste. Also the city guards are allowed to give harsh punishments to those who disobey. Thankfully the people also cooperate." Aryan replied.

"Of course. Perhaps I should do something like that soon." Leyton said. He then proceeded to introduce his family and Aryan did the same in return. "You have already met my son Baelor and daughter Lynesse. While most of the Lords have arrived more would be arriving soon. Please go and rest Lord Stark."

Leyton then instructed the servants to take care of the guests and Aryan went inside with his entourage.

* * *

As he walked unseen and unheard through empty streets of Oldtown Aryan observed the presence of guards everywhere. Seems like the Hightowers were taking the security quite seriously. He had been roaming around quite some time. Till now he was yet to see a single mugging or fights. A few quarrels here and there were quickly resolved by the guards. But he saw saw so many poor and destitute. But considering that Oldtown was the oldest city in Westeros it was still many times better than Kingslanding. The whole city was built around the Hightower. Oldtown wass a labyrinth of wynds, crisscrossing alleys, narrow crookback streets and markets. The whole city was built in stone, with all its streets cobbled. As he walked across the bank of Honeywine he passed the Starry Sept. It was a beautiful structure he could see many homeless sleeping outside. He saw the Citadel up ahead spawned across both sides of the river. The meeting with the Blackfish had gone well.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

It was evening and Aryan was enjoying the view of sunset from his room. The room had been already warded against possible some time he was joined by the Blackfish.

"Lord Stark. You told you have something to discuss with me." Ser Brynden Tully said without straight to the point.

That was what Aryan liked about Ser Brynden. He was always honest in his opinion and straight to the point.

"First of all I am thankful to you for taking Jon as a squire. It would be quite a honour for him to be Knighted from a renowned Knight like you." Aryan told him.

"It is nothing. I noticed his talents and decided to polish it. The life of a bastard in the world is very difficult." Brynden replied.

Shaking his head Aryan said, "That is the thing I want to talk about. But first you must swear that what I am going to tell you will not be revealed to anyone else unless I allowed it."

His eyes narrowed Brynden asked, "What is the matter?"

"Do you Ser Brynden Tully swear to keep the what I say today a secret unless I deem to divulge it to the others?" Aryan asked not bothering to reply to Ser Brynden's question.

"By the seven I do." Brynden swore.

'So mote by it.' Aryan finished the oath. Now Brynden will suddenly forget the whole thing if he decides to reveal the secret to someone.

"The only reason I did that was because the Starks have honour. Now what did you have to say?"

"Well, it is about certain circumstances pertaining to Jon's birth." Aryan began.

Suddenly interested Brynden leaned forward and asked, "What are talking about?"

"Simply speaking, my cousin Jon Snow is not uncle Ned's bastard. He is the Prince of the Realm." Aryan told him.

Blinking his eyes the Blackfish asked, "Come again?"

"Jon Snow whose birth name is Aegon Targaryen is the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Thanna." Aryan finished.

"What?" Brynden said. Then he sat on to a nearby chair. "I need a drink." He said and started to chug some wine directly from the pitcher.

Aryan allowed him to do. After all it was a big revelation. He had though over the matter for some time before finally deciding to tell Ser Brynden.

"Does Cat know?" Brynden asked.

"No Aunt Catelyn does not know. Only uncle Ned, me and a couple of Northern Lords know of this." Aryan explained.

"Doesn't she deserve to know? She hates the boy." Brynden rasped.

Shaking his head Aryan explained, "What we are doing can be considered treason. You know what happened to Elia and her children. If someday the truth comes out Aunt Catelyn and the others can avoid punishment because they don't know this. It is Jon's appearance as a Stark and Aunt Catelyn's attitude to him that had ensured his safety."

"Who knew that the North didn't have their secrets. I can now see why you made me swear an oath? Are going to place him in the Iron Throne?" He asked.

"No. We have no such plans. At least for now. Keeping him safe was more important. You cannot tell Jon of this. I will tell him when time comes. The reason I had to tell you this is since he going to be your squire keep him safe and alive. Or else I will have your head." Aryan warned.

"I give you my word that Jon or Aegon will be safe with me. I will make a good Knight and warrior out of him. It would also be my honour to have a prince as my squire." Ser Brynden said accepting Aryan's warning.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Soon he reached in front of the gates of the Citadel. Like Marwyn said he saw the male and female sphinxes the bodies of lions, the wings of eagles and the tails of serpents. Time had eroded the workmanship still the structures were imposing. The gates were closed for the night. So he just apparated inside the gate. Passing through the Scribe's Hearth he saw the empty stalls on both sides devoid of its vendors. After sometime he passed through a set of doors into a hall with a stone floor and high, arched windows. At the far end of the hall there was a raised dais where a gatekeeper was sitting but he was not alone.

He was arguing with someone. Aryan walked closer and saw that the other person was none other than Marwyn who clearly was annoyed by the questions of the gatekeeper. Taking pity on him Aryan walked behind the gatekeeper and cast an sleeping charm on him. The gatekeeper fell asleep slowly.

Surprised Marwyn was about to wake him up when he was startled by a voice, "Don't bother. He will not wake for few hours."

The Archmaester turned around and saw an amused Aryan fading into view. Shaking his head Marwyn said, "You are late."

"Blame it on the Tyrells. There are so many Tyrells and their cousins and their relatives that they could perhaps populate the whole Reach. Even Lord Hightower was annoyed at them. Thankfully Mace Tyrell has stayed back in Highgarden. The Queen of Thornes had invited me to sit with them in their pavilion tomorrow." Aryan said.

"Be careful with that woman. She is the power behind the Tyrells and she is sharp. Old age has only wilted her body not her mind." Marwyn warned.

"I can deal with her. How was your day? You had been away from this place for too long." Aryan asked him.

"It has been interesting one. I am receiving so much respect today which is surprising. Though I could see the distaste in their eyes, some of my colleagues were all praise for me today. My ascension ceremony is tomorrow. Also I have heard that they are going to invite you for a debate. I have told them that you are highly intelligent. So they might want to test you. Expect a call from them." Marwyn said.

Thinking on news Aryan said, "It will be like a test then. I am sure I can easily deal with them."

"Personally I think that they want to embarrass you by asking very difficult questions." Marwyn added.

"Leave that to me. Now it is getting late. Let us start our work. I will become invisible to avoid risks." Aryan told him.

Marwyn nodded at that and started to lead Aryan into the Citadel. Soon they reached a set of large doors.

Producing a black key from his robes Marwyn said, "What we need is here. Everything from thousands of years you will find here. While some sections are blocked to acolytes and Maesters, being an Archmaester I have access to everywhere."

He then turned the key and opened the doors. They stepped inside. The whole place was dimly lit but Aryan could see a few shelves in at a distance.

"Are we alone?" He asked Marwyn.

Looking around Marwyn replied, "We must be. No one is allowed here at night."

To make sure Aryan lifted his wand and cast," Homenum Revelio."

Thankfully the revealing charm did not show anyone's presence. Aryan then cast the next charm, "Lumos maxima."

Both of them shielded their eyes from the intense white beam. Soon the light ball broke from his wand and flew up. Then it broke into many small orbs and went to different positions.

Aryan gaped at the sight before him. Books and books and lots of books. Several floors of shelves with ladders in between.

"That is a lot more than I expected." Aryan told Marwyn.

"Are sure you can do it?" Marwyn asked.

"I can do it. Show me the ones that need to be taken." Aryan told him taking out his charmed trunk with extensive space inside.

They began their knowledge heist from the same floor. Marwyn indicated the important shelves and Aryan cast the replicating charm on the books. For Marwyn it was a fascinating sight seeing books coming out of the shelf and doubling, then the original returned back to its place while the copy went inside the trunk. They worked at a brisk space and by early morning as the sun rays started to peek through the windows their work was completed.

"Even after so many years seeing you doing magic, your magic still amazes me. And we have almost completed our job." Marwyn said.

"Almost? Is there even more?" Aryan asked exhausted.

"Not much." Marwyn said walking towards a far away corner.. "Few more records kept here and we are done."

On reaching the corner Aryan saw that unlike most parts of the library this section was dusty and looked undisturbed. There were mostly parchments and records instead of books. He quicky copied all into his box. As he was about to turn away he felt a tingle in his magic. His senses suddenly alert, he closed his eyes and tried to locate the faint trace. He found that the magic was coming from behind the shelf.

"What happedned?" Marwyn asked.

"There is something behind this. I felt some magic coming from there." Aryan said indicating towards the shelf.

Both of them started to find possible ways to move the shelf. But they did not find any success.

Suddenly feeling stupid with himself Aryan pointed his wand and cast, "Alohmora."

They heard and audible click and gap appeared on one of the sides. Aryan then pushed the shelf aside and a small passage wide enough for a person was revealed. Without thinking much he pushed forward lighiting his wand. Marwyn followed closing the shelf behind him. After some time they reached a large small hall which had two doors. The air was damp and whole way was blocked by spiderwebs which Aryan simply vanished.

"A secret cellar inside the Citadel. I always wondered where did some of the previous Maesters conducted their researches. He then pushed open the first door went inside. Aryan followed him lighting all the firesholers on the way. When he entered the roon, they were met with a faint green light everywhere.

"Wildfire." Marwyn whispered. "Enough to blow up this whole place."

"Wildfire here. What do the Maesters need them for?" Aryan asked gazing around.

"Maybe for some experiments. But I don't understand why so much? And why are thay storing it here? It is so dangerous here." Marwyn said aghast.

"Looking at the place I doubt anyone here knows about this. Look at the dust. It is so thick. Perhaps some of the previous Maesters must have brought them here, then he died before he could tell anyone else."

"Perhaps we should tell them about this." Marwyn said.

"Yes you tell them about how you accidentally found this place and the Wildfire. But this gives us an oppurtunity. I am going to cast wards on the door so that nobody is unable to remove the fire pots." Aryan said.

"For what? And how will the wards help?" Marwyn asked.

"Like you said if the Citadel comes to harm the Children of the Forest, I will use the Wildfire to blow this place. We can spread rumor that it was the Maester's dangerous experiments that resulted in this. As for the wards whenever someone tries to remove the fire pots they will feel that they have some other important work to be done." Aryan answered the questions.

"That is a sound plan. Come let us see the other room." Marwyn said while waiting for Aryan who set up the necessary wards.

Soon they reached the next door. As soon they opened the doors they were met with a horrible stench. Marwyn just fell down and retched. Tears rolled from Aryans eyes due to the stench. He composed himself and cast a bubble head charm on both of their heads.

"Oh, thank the gods. I thought I was going to die due to that stench." Marwyn said gasping.

Aryan nodded and lighted all the light sources in the room and his eyes widened.

"Dragon eggs. And dead dragons." Marwyn whispered in awe from behind him and then went towards it. Aryan followed him and saw few broken dragon eggs. Few malformed dragons some without legs or some without wings. All of them looked only few days old. Marywn started to look into the records he found nearby.

Leaving him Aryan started to look into the other parts of the room. While most of the room contained nothing of importance he found few bodies preserved and kept at far end of the room. They were bodies of small children may be about ten years old. Their face showed grimace and pain. He found some records kept nearby and started to flip through it despite his misgivings. His anger started rise and the things in the room started to shake.

"What is happening? Why is everything shaking?" Marwyn shouted worried.

"How can they do this?" Aryan shouted angrily showing the records to Marwyn. "Do you know what they did? These are children of the Free Folk beyond the wall who had warging powers. These fuckers of the Citadel kidnapped them through pirates and dissected their bodies to find about thier warging abilities and killed can they do this to children."

Marwyn closed his eyes and said, "I told you that the Citadel is against magic. Remember when I told you that how I suspected that the Citadel may responsible in killing the dragons. Now I have proof. The previous Grandmaesters used to add Weirwood sap into the dragons meat. The Weirwood sap acts a slow poison not only killing the dragon but also affects its offsprings. That is the reason now I can say why the dragons of later Targaryens were small and weak."

"Mark my words. I will destroy this place and its occupants. Let them come for the Children. I am going to give them one last chance." Aryan vowed angrily.

"You will find no objections from me. Come let us go. Keep these records with everything else. I want to look at it later. It is getting late. People may be looking for us." Marwyn said.

Nodding his head Aryan then vanished everything in the room to remove any evidence. Then followed Marwyn. He had a tourney to prepare for and a confrontation with the Queen of Thones.

* * *

"How do you find Reach Lord Stark?" Margaery inquired holding his hands.

They were sitting in the pavilion watching the tourney. Margaery seemed to have taken upon herself to give a running commentary by identifying each of participating knights and their houses. After returning from Citadel Aryan only had an hour's sleep before he had been awoken by Arya excited about seeing the tourney. Reluctantly he had arrived here with them. The Starks were seated with the Tyrells. While Arya was sitting in front Jon was away. As the Blackfish was participating Jon was with him. Aryan had chose a seat at the very back but high enough to get full view.

"I have not seen Reach enough to tell give you a honest opinion my lady." Aryan told her.

"It is green and colourful here My Lord. You must visit Highgarden. You will love it." She said smiling.

"Some other time. I have other plans this time." Aryan told her. Strangely Olenna Tyrell was sitting beside Margaery silent. Aryan had expected her take the lead in the conversation. But she seemed to test the waters through her granddaughter.

"Why are you not participating in the joust My Lord? Most young Lords or heirs try to prove themselves in jousts and try to catch attention of maidens." Margaery asked leaning on to him.

'The girl is good. Give her few more years under the Queen of Thornes and she will be force to reckon with," Aryan thought and replied to her, "Unlike the others of my age I have proven my worth during the Ironborn rebellion. Perhaps you must have heard that I am also called the Bloody Wolf of North. Like most of my people I also consider jousts useless for warriors. I am instead participating in the melee in the afternoon." He told her.

"You are like my brother Garlan. They call him Garlan the Gallant. He is a good swordsman. But he does not participate much in the tourneys. Perhaps today he would join the melee against you." Margaery said.

"I am sure it was your brother Wilas who named Garlan that. And it would be a pleasure competing against the best of the Reach." He said winking at her.

They sat there silently for some time. Some Appleby Knight unhorsed some Florent Knight, Aryan didn't bother to know who.

He asked her, "The tourney here, the attendance is high. I can see most of the Houses are here."

"The Reach is Heart of Chivalry Lord Stark. There is always a tourney going somewhere here." Margaery replied.

"And you attend all of them?" He asked looking at her.

"Only important ones my Lord. Lord Hightower informed us that you may be coming to Old town. So I also came with my family too meet you. I have always wanted to meet. I have heard about how you dealt with the Ironborn. Since then I always wanted to meet you." Margaery said battling her eyes.

Having enough of her pathetic seduction attempts he laughed loudly and told her," If you are trying to seduce me I will say that you are not good enough. You are still a girl, a little girl if I am to be more specific. Wearing a low cut dress to show your non existent teats, rubbing my hands or battling your eye lashes are not going to work against me. Perhaps after a few years, it may work."

Margaery sat eyes wide, cheeks red and lost for words. She tried to speak but closed her mouth. But she was saved by her grandmother laughing.

"She has much to learn. Go on dear, why don't you join Arya Stark there and give her company." She said trying to dismiss her granddaughter.

" I doubt Arya would enjoy her company. She hates doing what normal ladies do. Let Lady Margaery stay here." Aryan told them.

Olenna shrugged at that.

"What do they feed you in the North boy? You are as old as my Garlan but much taller than him?" Olenna said looking over him.

"It is the harsh nature. It makes us strong. Uncle Ned says that if they had seen Greatjon Umber before Gregor Clegane then, Clegane would not be named the Mountain." Aryan told her.

There was suddenly a loud cheer. Brynden Tully just unhorsed Renly who was getting up and waving to the crowd.

"Is he any good? I can't say I am impressed by his performance." Aryan asked referring to Renly.

"Lord Renly is a fine jouster and knight." Margaery said.

"Pfft. He is just a summer knight. All flowery without a backbone." Olenna scoffed.

"Well also because he is no match for a veteran like the Blackfish." Aryan added.

"The Blackfish. Did you know he was to marry my niece Bethany. But he refused." Olenna asked.

"He must have his reasons. But I agree with you. Lady Bethany is surely very beautiful." Aryan agreed.

"What about you? You are of age of getting married. Did you find someone?" She asked.

"No. There is no hurry. I could ask you same? Lord Wilas is older than me. Why is he not married yet?" Aryan asked.

"We are still looking for prospective matches. And like you said yourself there is no hurry. He has told me about your proposal. Can he really be healed?" Olenna asked.

"I can give you no guarantee. But Qyburn is quite skilled and I have known him successfully healing a soldier of Winterfell suffering from the same problem. Besides Wilas has nothing to lose. Still it is up to you whether you want to send him or not." Aryan told her.

"Mace will need some convincing. Wilas is a sweet boy. If this Qyburn can fix his leg then there is no reason my grandson should not go there." Olenna said.

"Send him at your convenience. I will send word to Winterfell." Aryan told her.

"Regarding marriage, do you know how I became Lady Tyrell of Highgarden?" Olenna asked.

Gleaning the story from her mind Aryan smiled and answered her, "As a matter of fact I do. You were bethroted to some Targaryen while your sister was bethroted to Luthor Tyrell. Ambitious you were, so you seduced and fucked your sister's intended that he decided to marry you. And you became Lady Tyrell."

"Where did you hear that? While what you said is true I don't think anyone outside my family knows about it?" Olenna said.

"Here and there my Lady." Aryan replied there smiling.

"That is not very specific." Margaery chimed.

Still smiling Aryan told her, "Because it is none of your business." Then looking at Olenna he said, "But a very concerned Lady told me this story when she learned that I would be meeting you." Then he turned away his attention to the joust.

'Let her stew on that and try to find who my source is and make her distrustful of her people.' He thought. Aryan saw Olenna looking at him sharply from the corner of his eyes.

After some time she said changing the subject, "The North's food production is affecting us."

"Really? So what. It is not a crime to grow one's own food." He replied to her.

"We are unable to sell our food. Well it will not affect the vast wealth of the Reach, still we are concerned. The smallfolk are suffering." Olenna added.

"That is not my concern. They are your people. It is up to you to make them content." Aryan told her.

"The North was our biggest buyer. We used to supply you food always. Don't you think it is your responsibility that you protect the interests of those who used to provide you food in all times of need." Olenna asked again.

Giving her undivided attention and meeting her eyes Aryan told her, "You know I had looked over the journals of the previous Stark Lords. They used to buy food from the Reach. Did you know what I found? While you sold food, you sold it at cut throat prices knowing that the North would buy it as they are always desperate. You sold food at high prices and took all the hard earned money from us leaving the Northerners to live a hard life. That is why I and uncle Ned decided that there was no need to suffer this. So we are growing our own food. The additional food needed is provided by the Riverlands at very cheaper rates through Uncle Ned's marriage. So you see we do need to buy food."

The Queen of Thornes did not say anything at that.

Aryan added, "I know there is discontent among the Lords of Reach due this. Lord Mace is being called incompetent, as he is not able to find a buyer for the food grains as it was the food that has made Reach rich through the years."

"We are not desperate Lord Stark." Olenna said not meeting his eyes.

"Whatever. But still I can provide a solution to this problem." Aryan told her.

"And what would that be." Olenna asked her.

"In a couple of years I may perhaps be willing to buy food from Reach." Aryan told her.

"What for. If you are growing your own food what will you do with the additional food." Olenna asked.

"That is not any of your concern. If you are willing send me word. I will send my representative to Reach for a detailed discussion." Aryan told her.

Mulling the proposal in her head Olenna said, "Seeing that we do not have any better alternative I will accept your proposal. Send your man when it is time."

"Excellent." Aryan announced.

Another cheer rose. The Blackfish has won the joust.

"Looks like Ser Brynden has won the joust. And it is time I got ready for the melee." Aryan told them. "See you ladies."

* * *

"Not so tight Jon. " Aryan told Jon who was tightening his armor behind him.

"Be careful My Lord." Ser Rodrick said giving him the ancestral sword Ice.

Pulling out the Greatsword from its sheath Aryan examined it. He had enchanted it to be everclean.

"Show them why you are called the Bloody Wolf of North." Arya shouted excitedly. "I have bet five gold dragons with Lord Wilas that you will win."

Everyone gave Arya a surprised look.

"Arya, what would father say. Gambling?" Jon said aghast.

"Lord Wilas said that his brother Garlan would win. I said my cousin Aryan would win." Arya said.

"Now I must definitely win the melee to save Arya's bet." Aryan said smiling at her.

"My Lord, the melee is about to begin." A servant came and informed them.

"I am ready." Aryan told him and dismissed him. Then donning his helm he started to go to the melee ground. Ser Rodrick followed him while the others went to the seats.

Aryan entered the arena. He saw almost hundred participants. Some were knights with polished armor. Some were sellswords with their leather armor. He saw Garlan Tyrell opposite him and nodded to him. As the referee began to blow the horns he closed his eyes and concentrated. His enhanced body became strong. The newly discovered Wofblood activated. His senses were alert and increased. He could hear the breaths of the participants. As the third horn blew he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

He easily side stepped a knight and kicked him in the side. The knight flew a few feet and crashed into another one. Aryan grinned at that. The battle had begun.

Strike, dodge, parry, kick he went on doing easily defeating many competitors. Many others had decided that he was a main threat. So they decided to defeat him in group. One such group was currently engaging him. He was hacking into their shields. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his side and heard someone saying, "I am so sorry."

Not even thinking on what that meant he quickly turned around swung his sword instantly beheading the man behind him who has raised a dagger ready to strike him again.

Before he was able to process the incident he was engaged by the other combatants. Angry at the murder attempt he started to make powerful strikes. Ice started to cleave through armor, shields and some times broke a sword too. He did not bother about the wound knowing his magic would heal him pretty soon.

He did not know how much time has passed. Soon only he and Garlan Tyrell were left. The Tyrell was in a defensive stance. Already tired Aryan decided to end the match soon.

So went on offensive and gave a powerful slash. Predictable Garlan blocked it with his shied. But the power of the strike staggered him. When he looked down he saw that there was a tear in the shied. Surprised he looked up to see another strike coming down.

He quickly rolled away. Aryan did not give him any respite and launched more powerful attack. Soon Garlan's shield lay down uselessly. And Aryan's next strike broke his sword into half. Garlan looked at the broken sword with wide eyes.

As Aryan prepared his next strike Garlan shouted, "Wait. I yield. I yield." And threw down the sword.

Aryan nodded and slowly lowered his sword. He removed his helm and grimaced at the fatigue.

As the Wolfblood came down he heard cheering coming from the crowd. Many were looking at him with wide eyes. He raised his sword and waved at them.

He started to walk back to the tent. He saw few defeated combatants giving him a fearful look. As he got out of the arena he was joined by Ser Rodrick.

"How did I do, Ser Rodrick?" Aryan asked.

With a nod Rodrick said, "I couldn't believe my eyes My Lord. It was just amazing. I knew from the days I was teaching you the basics that you would be a fine swordsman. And seeing with my eyes I could say I was right."

Aryan smiled at that and went to the tent. The two Stark guards opened the it for him. Aryan sat down. Soon Jon and Arya followed by Ser Brynden Tully arrived.

"So how did I fight?" Aryan asked with a tired smile.

"You were like an animal. Your first kick made the knight lift of his feet for some distance. Then after you killed that man it was like you were in a bloodlust. Your strikes were cleaving through whatever it struck." Jon said already helping him to remove his armor.

"Don't worry about killing the others. You only killed one. Ten others died too. But the melee has its risks. That is why most do not participate in it. Still seeing you fight I must say it was Arthur Dayne's speed but with Brandon's power. I have seen both of them fight. You are very deadly with a combination of both. Many Lords especially Lord Randyll Tarly was impressed. I even heard him saying about considering you to foster his heir " The Blackfish praised him.

Aryan thanked him. While he was not affected by killing someone trying to kill him concerned him.

'I am so sorry.' Why did the killer try to apologize he wondered.

Interrupting his pondering Arya jingled a purse in front of him saying, "Look I won some gold."

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

The feast was in full swing. Many were already drunk. He was the honored guest of the feast. He had met many Lords and their families, evaded certain marriage proposals. Still it seemed that he had suddenly gained popularity among the ladies and maidens. He had danced with several of them and now a rest after dancing with some ladies. Jon had taken away Arya as it was getting late. But from the looks of it Aryan knew that the feast could go on for a few more hours.

"Lord Stark, pleased to meet you. I am Randyll Tarley, Lord of Hornhill." A well built man came and introduced himself.

Placing his drink down Aryan shook Lord Tarly's hand and said, "The only man who defeated His Grace Robert Baratheon. My Uncle has a rather high opinion of you."

"Lord Eddard is a good man." Randyll said. " This is my heir Samwell Tarly." he said indicating a pudgy boy besides him.

"Pleasure meeting you Samwell." Aryan greeted the boy and shook his hands.

"Now go to your mother boy. I have to speak something important to Lord Stark." Randyll said dismissing his son.

Samwell ran away with a fearful look towards his father.

Randyll turned to Aryan and asked, "I have a request Lord Stark. I would like to foster my son with you."

Aryan had already known this from Ser Brynden. So he told him, "I am not even of age Lord Tarly. How can I take his as a ward."

"You are a fine warrior My Lord. And from what I have heard an excellent Lord. My son is regretfully a craven. I cannot have some one so weak to succeed me. The boy sends his time reading books. He likes songs instead of swords. Once I tried to make him skin an animal he ran crying. I tried everything I could but I was unable to change his attitude. At his age you fought against those Ironborn cunt. Your trueborn cousin Jon Snow had fought in Skagos."

"If your son does not like swords and likes to read why don't you send him to the Citadel and let him become a Maester." Aryan asked.

"Nobody sends their eldest son and heir to the Citadel to become a Maester my Lord. If don't have any other option I would have to send him to the Wall forcibly." Randyll said.

Aryan thought for some time and looked at Samwell sitting alone listening to the music. Then turning his attention towards the Lord of Hornhill he said, "Lord Tarly, since I am on a visit to the free cities I cannot foster your son under me." Seeing the crestfallen expression on Randall's face Aryan continued, "But I have a better idea. From what you said your son is very intelligent that he has learned everything that the books can teach him. What he needs is real life experience. I suggest that you allow him to become a squire with Ser Brynden Tully. The Blackfish spends most of his time in the Riverlands or in the Vale sometimes hunting the bandits. My cousin Jon Snow is also his squire. Samwell's comfortable life within the castle walls has made him soft. Once he see real world he will change himself. Ser Brynden will ensure that he is protected. I you want I can ask Ser Brynden Tully into accepting Samwell as his squire."

Randyll mulled over what Aryan said. Then he said, "I must say that is an excellent idea. Best warriors are shaped by the harsh world around them. Under a renowned Knight like Ser Brynden I am sure he will learn many things. And he will be Knighted by a veteran like Ser Brynden unlike some summer Knight around here. Very well Lord Stark, I can see the benefit of the idea. Thank you. I will have my son ready by the time you embark from Oldtown."

"Immediately. Don't you think Samwell must say goodbye to his family or pick his things from there." Aryan asked.

"Nothing I cannot buy from here. As for saying goodbyes I think it would be better if he did not. It will be difficult to take him in the presence of my wife and daughters." Randyll said.

Aryan nodded looking over the hall. Noticing his looks Randyll asked, "Who are you looking for Lord Stark?"

"Oh it is nothing. I was just looking for Lord Leyton Hightower. I could not find him since the feast."

"He must be at the Citadel. The Maesters seemed to discover a large cache of Wildfire inside the Library." Randyll informed him.

'Marwyn did his job.' Aryan thought and said, "Oh, Wildfire inside the Citadel itself is dangerous."

"I am sure Lord Hightower and the Maesters would easily solve the problem. I would like to wish you good luck for your meeting with the Maesters. Seems like they are going to have a debate with you at the Seneschal's court."

"Thank you Lord Tarly. I really hope it goes well." Aryan replied. After some time Randyll Tarly went away. Aryan started looking around for someone to take into bed. He really needed a pussy as he had gone long enough without one. Thankfully luck was in his favor.

"May I have dance, Lord Stark?" A Lady in yellow dress asked him.

Identifying her as Janna Fossoway nee Tyell, Margaery's Aunt .He quickly got up and took her offered hand saying, "Anything for a beautiful lady."

He lead the giggling Lady Janna to the dance floor and started to dance with her. Being buxom Janna's generous bust was pressing into Aryan.

"I don't seem to recall seeing Lord Fossoway anywhere, My Lady, " He asked her.

"My husband did not come. He is busy at New Barrel. Also his age is catching. So he has reduced his travels these days." She said with a smile.

"Old age? But you are young and radiant my Lady? How old is your husband." Aryan asked already knowing the answer.

Janna answered coqtuishly, "You are such charmer Lord Stark. If you must know I am his second wife."

"Of course. But if I had a beautiful wife like you I would never had left her side. You can never know that there are Wolves out there preying on beautiful ladies." Aryan said in a whisper near her ears.

Shuddering Janna pressed herself closer and asked, "Like you My Lord?"

"Yes. Lady Janna. Without your husband here who will save you from the clutches of the Bloody Wolf?" Aryan asked his hands slowly rubbing her ass..

"Since I gave him his heir, my husband has not shown much interest in me." She said rubbing their chests.

Aryan thought that was enough. No more beating around the bush. Besides without Ros to take care of his needs he was hungry for a pussy, even if it was a woman old enough to be his mother.

"Why don't you come to my chambers with me? I would like to shower you with my attention?" Aryan whispered into her ears groping her ass cheeks. He then quickly cast a notice-me-not charm on both of them and led her away from the hall. Soon they reached his chambers and Aryan held the door open for Lady Janna who started to look around the room.

Janna really was a beautiful woman. She gave him a small bow and twirled her skirts.. "What will you have me do Lord Stark?" She questioned. "Please just call me Aryan here Lady Janna. You might as well grow used to it." Aryan told her with a small smile. He then hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"As for now, follow my lead" Aryan said to her as he grabbed her hand and slowly began to drag her towards his bed.

When they got to the bed Janna sat down on the edge of the bed while Aryan's hands began to work on her long and bright yellow dress. Finally he got her out of her dress leaving her only in her skimpy small cloths.

Aryan stared at her wonderful smooth skin and huge breasts and could barely take his eyes off them.

"Let me return the favor Aryan." Janna said starting to help him remove his clothes.

Just before Janna was about to help him with his shirt Aryan gave her a quick peck on the lips and noticed her blush. He then grabbed her head and forced her into a kiss, while she used her hands to get his breeches off. He felt the lack of passion in the kiss.

"Move your lips more, and don't be afraid to let your tongue out a bit Lady Janna." He told her as he gave her another kiss, a much better and wetter kiss, while she also removed his breeches.

Aryan then pulled away with a long spittle string were connecting their lips. Janna's eyes admired Aryan's sculpted body. Years of sword training and his own body enhancement rituals had made him fit with defined muscles. While Harry Potter had an athletic build, Aryan Stark had a warrior's. Janna's eyes widened when she finally noticed Aryan's growing manhood.

"Big." She whispered, and Aryan felt a big grin on his face.

"What's wrong Janna?" Aryan asked letting out the Lady part.

"They say the Northerners are barbarians. But they did not say that the Northerners have such big cocks." Janna said admiring his cock.

Aryan gave her a smile. He reached around her pulled her underclothes. "And I didn't expect tits like these." Aryan complimented her as he gave her breasts a rough squeeze. Janna gave a sweet moan.

Aryan then lifted her up in his arms and placing her head on to a pillow, though she seemed quite confused when Aryan began to go down on her. "What are you doing?" She asked when his mouth was only a few inches from her womanhood.

"It is called foreplay so that I can easily enter you." Aryan told her.

Seeing her confused look Aryan asked her,"You have tried this before haven't you?" But she shook her head in negative.

"Then please relax Janna." Aryan old her as he spread her folds, slowly licking her insides and the effect was instant. "Ah, Aryan… it feels a bit weird." She said in a low tone. So Aryan decided to push his tongue deeper into her.

"By the seven…it feels good." She moaned out.

When Aryan pulled back her eyes snapped opened and she tried to get up. "W-why are you stopping." She questioned.

Aryan pushed her back down. He then guided her hands to her own breasts. "You should work your tits. It will increase your pleasure." He told her as he made her begin to play with her own tits.

Aryan the n pushed two fingers into her, as he began to lick her clit.

"Yes! Don't stop….More." Janna screamed as Aryan began to push harder into with his two fingers. And when he carefully bit down on her clit she let out a small scream and began to squirt.

"Janna you taste amazing." Aryan told her, but Janna was still gasping for breath.

"Now it is your turn." Aryan told her before he bent down taking one of her big nipples in his mouth.

Janna looked at Aryan sucking on her tits.. She brought a hand up on top of his head slowly stroking his short black hair. "It feels so good." She whispered in a low tone.

Janna grabbed his semi erect member with her hand. Aryan pulled back from her nipple and looked her in the eyes. "You are really amazing My Lady.." Aryan told her as he gave her a tender kiss. He then put himself down on the bed giving her easier access to his crotch.

She gave it small careful strokes and Aryan had placed both his hands underneath his head so he could see what Janna was doing. She then extended her tongue from her kips and let it flatten on his cockhead. Aryan started to groan at her lick. Then she took his cockhead into her wet mouth. Soon she seemed to get more and more into it, and placed both her hands on his thighs, while still bobbing her head up and down.

Aryan was getting impatient. So he laid her back on her back, with his erection throbbing at her wet entrance.

"I think we are ready." Aryan tod her and gave a sharp thrust.

Janna had never felt this full before and she was filled to the brim. When Aryan began to make small gentle thrust she opened her mouth gasping for air, she had never tried something like this before.

"By the seven! You are so big!" She yelled. Aryan began to thrust harder and her big breast bounced back and forth. Aryan captured one of her big nipples with his mouth and gently bit down on it, causing her to thrash around wildly.

Aryan then pulled out of her. He roughly grabbed her and turned her around so she was on all fours. " This is how a Wolf claims his bitch." He said and thrust ini her weeping cunt.

She didn't seem to mind, more focused on the pure pleasure Aryan was giving her, as he pounded into her with big slaps.

"I'm going to cum!" She yelled, when Aryan had grabbed one of her tits from behind. She began to shake wildly. When she finished her orgasm Aryan pushed right back into her, giving her no chance to recover. Feeling himself close to cumming he grabbed her hips and hurried up, his hips a blur as they crashed into Janna's ass.

"Yes!" He yelled as he released all his cum, filling her up. Aryan leaned forward so his head was leaning on her back as he continued to shoot into her.

Janna gave a long moan as Aryan finally pulled out of her with a pop sound.

"Thank you. I really needed that." Aryan ssid with a big smile as he laid himself down beside Janna.

Still gasping for sir Janna replied, "Well… That was… really good."

"In future when I reflect on my visit to Oldtown, this will be my fondest memory." Aryan told her hugging her to his chest.

Placing her leg over his Janna said, "And I am glad I will be part of that memory."

She kissed him with passion and he felt his cock hardening. Growling he said, "The night is young Lady Janna. I would like to make a few more memories."

And they continued their activities well into the morning.

* * *

Finally after the three day of eventful stay in Oldtown they were ready to depart.

Aryan noticed Randyll Tarly talking with Ser Brynden. His son Samwell and Jon were standing nearby. Aryan saw that Sam was crying and Jon was trying to comfort him. He smiled at that 'They would become great friends.'

When he turned his head to those who came to say their good byes with him he saw Margaery giving Jon discreet glances. After a few moments when she met Aryan's eyes he winked at her while she blushed.

"Ah. Young love. Mostly it is never successful." Baelor Hightower who had come with them said.

"Yes that is true. But it is sweet till it lasts." Wilas smiled at his blushing sister.

"I must say Lord Stark in three days you have gained popularity here. The smallfolk are here to see you off. And of course the Citadel. Those Maesters are singing high praise of you." The Hightower heir said.

"Why wouldn't they? Lord Stark has achieved something unprecedented in the history of the Citadel?" Wilas said smiling.

Aryan smiled at them. Yesterday he had visited. The Archmaester had discussion cum debate with him on various subjects. He had proved that he was proficient in those subjects. Not only he had knowledge but he also unashamedly stole answers form their minds through liberal use of leglimency. The result was hanging around him. A chain with ten links signifying his mastery in those subjects. After that the Seneschal had officially announced the setting up of the University. Though privately they had told him that the Citadel cannot share all the books and records with them to which Aryan easily agreed to. After all he had already taken everything the Citadel has to offer.

He smiled at that and told them diplomatically, "All thanks to the Old Gods for their blessings. And to Maester Luwin and Marwyn for their teachings."

They all continued their smalltalk. "My Lord, the ship is ready. We must depart before nightfall." His captain came and reminded him.

Aryan then bade goodbyes to Wilas and Baelor. Wilas had informed him that he would come to Winterfell within a year as he had to settle a few affairs in Highgarden

Aryan then approached the ladies. Lady Janna had accompanied her niece. "Thank you for those wonderful moments My Lady."

Giggling Janna told him, "I would also say the same to you Lord Stark. We had a wonderful time. And thank you for your gift." She was referring to the diamond necklace he had gifted her.

Then he turned his attention to Margaery and gifted her a conjured colourful rose made of glass to her saying, "A beautiful rose to the Rose of Highgarden."

With wide eyes admiring the gift Margaery thanked him, "Thank you my Lord. This is very beautiful."

After that he waved to the smallfolk who had come to see him off. Aryan had spent some time with them when ever he had time. While few Reach Lords had grudge against him for taking away their source of weatlh, the small folk adored him. The Bloody Wolf was popular here for the way he saved many people from the Ironborn. The people cheered.

A change was coming in Reach. The Old Gods were regaining favour. Soon in a few years the Faith of Seven in Reach would experience difficulties.

As the ship went into the Sunset Sea away from the docks Aryan concluded 'Visit to Oldtown was a successful venture."

* * *

 **I have decided on Jon/Daenarys/Margaery pairing.**

 **Enjoy...**


	18. Dornish Delights

**Sorry for the delay. I had been busy with my own work. I intended a smaller chapter but somehow it ended up getting big.** **As some authors pointed out the city at Moat Cailin is yet unnamed, suggestions are open for that. Few had already given me a few nice names, but I would like more options before finalizing on one name.** **And as always reviews are welcome and genuine criticisms are appreciated**.

* * *

 _Dreadfort, The North_

 _Sitting in his solar Lord Roose Bolton looked very disturbed. Since he was alone he did not have his usual expressionless and calm facade. He looked irritated. His eyes were red, not from crying but due to the lack of sleep. His son Domeric was dead. But Roose was not exactly sad or hit by that.._

 _'The boy was weak more interested in his harp than the ways of his ancestors.' He thought. Initially Roose had UI hopes on his heir. He had sent him to Redfort in Vale to foster. Since he had returned he had he was doing a good job in his duties as a heir too. But he was too soft. Then Domeric came to know of his bastard brother. Inspite of his warning Domeric sought out Ramsay and brought him to the castle. Within a few days Roose understood that Ramsay was a foul creature. He was cruel and sadistic but cunning and ambitious. But Domeric could not see it. And then few days ago he had died. Domeric had paid the price for his naivety. He was poisoned by Ramsay. But Roose made sure that it would remain a secret. He sent news that Domeric died due sickness and thankfully everyone believed it. Other that the Ryswell's and his good sister Barbery no one else came for the funeral. Sometimes it was good to be hated by everyone. They left you to your business. Thankfully the boy Lord Stark was not there. Roose had known that Aryan Stark was more dangerous than he looked. That was why he had avoided several tempting offers from the Lannisters. Since Aryan Stark had gone out of North, Roose decided it was time he considered the offers. He decided to side with the Lannisters as they had more to offer. He had already sent Tywin his terms and conditions, a lot of money and the title of Lord Paramount of North. He had decided that by the time Aryan Stark returned back he must do something to destabilise Aryan Stark's rule. Roose had thought the issue of bringing Wildlings into the North by the Starks would find him some support. But surprisingly no body responded to his feelers positively. He even tried to get some hired swords into both Wolfbay and the Most Cailin but somehow they were found out. As he had covered his tracks well he did not have to sorry. But he did not have to worry since he covered his tracks well. He had time in his side till the Bloody Wolf returned back._

 _'What had you done tp make this agree to your Lord Stark' he wondered. But he had time. If not now then within a few months. The Red Kings will replace the Winter Kings._

 _His door opened suddenly. Roose looked at the door irritated to see who entered without permission. He mentally groaned. It was the bastard. To keep Ramsay's unnatural tendencies in check he had allowed him to discreetly use certain smallfolks. Their disappearance was chalked out to be by bandits._

 _"'Why are you here Ramsay?" The Leech Lord asked expressionlessly._

 _In a straight voice Ramsay spoke, "I came to talk to you father."_

 _Roose was surprised. Ramsay was speaking in a strange way. Gone was his twisted and mocking way of speech. And his sadistic and cruel eyes today looked vacant._

 _"What do you want to speak about?" Roose asked._

 _"Why are you betraying the Starks, Father." Ramsay his vacant voice._

 _Surprised Roose now paid his full attention to Ramsay and asked, "What are you saying boy?"_

 _"You are conspiring with the Lannisters to bring down our liege Lords." Ramsay said and took some letters from his pocket and kept it on the table._

 _"I do not consider them my Liege Lords and neither should you." Roose said and he reached for the Letters in front of him. Roose felt a chill through his spine. The were the letters he sent to Tywin."How did you get these?"_

 _"Lord Stark gave them to me father." Ramsay said._

 _Roose asked angrily. "This is no time for your jokes bastard. Tell me where did you get these?"_

 _A new voice came surprising him, "Ramsay is speaking the truth. It was I who gave it to him."_

 _Roose looked at the source of the voice which was coming from the chair in front of him. Slowly a figure faded in the chair and it was the Bloody Wolf._

 _'What? How?' were the questions which came into his mind but instead he said, "Magic."_

 _"Hello Roose," Aryan Stark greeted him. "Pleasant day isn't it?"_

 _Roose felt a head of sweat behind his neck. Already knowing his fate Roose swallowed his fear. He discreetly tried to move his hand to the hidden dagger below his desk but his eyes widened. It was not there._

 _He heard the blasted boy laugh again. "Are you looking for this?" Aryan Stark asked twirling his dagger in his hand._

 _"I am ready to accept my fate Lord Stark." Roose said calmly._

 _Aryan then said, "We will get back to that part later. Why did you do it Roose? I was generous wasn't I? Many had warned me against the Boltons. But I believed in giving you a chance which you have lost."_

 _"Ambition Lord Stark. The Boltons always wanted to be the Warden of the North. There is nothing wrong to be ambitious. And I have no qualms in doing anything to achieve my ambitions." Roose said with a cold smile._

 _"I like your honest reply Roose. So you decided it take Tywin's offer?" Aryan asked._

 _"His offer was generous." Roose replied eying the dagger and planning to lunge for it._

 _"You know, I have great plans for the North. An independent and powerful nation free from the Southern influences. I was on the way to achieve that. It is regrettable that you will not be a part of that._

 _Seeing the Stark in front of him seemingly distracted in his own monologue Roose lunged forward or tried to lunge but surprisingly he could not. He even could not twitch a muscle below his neck._

 _"Don't be foolish Roose. You cannot kill me." Aryan said somehow knowing Roose's intentions._

 _"You are sorcerer?" Roose asked._

 _"I prefer the term Wizard. But for a dying man you can call me whatever, for dead men tell no tales. Your name, your legacy and your house will disappear. Did you think I will not find about your Assassins to kill my family." Aryan snarled. Then looking at Ramsay he said, "Do it bastard."_

 _Ramsay stepped forward, took the knife from Aryan's hand and went near Roose and stabbed. Once, twice, several times over his chest and stomach._

 _"Don't worry this bastard will also be killed like the mad dog he is." Aryan told him referring to Ramsay while he started to fade out._

 _Compelled by something Roose shouted for guards in a desperate voice. Soon he heard footsteps outside and his men rushed in. By then Ramsay did his final attack and slit his throat._

 _Bleeding and gasping for breath Roose heard a whisper, "Tywin will follow you in a few years. I want to him to see his legacy crumble before him death."_

 _And then Roose Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort closed his eyes forever._

* * *

 _Starfall, Dorne_

The breeze coming from the sea on top of the Palestone Tower was soothing for him in the hot climate of Dorne. Starfall was built on top of Cliff sandwiched between the Red Mountains and the sea. The Torrentine flowed across a distance. The fertile plains made by the Torrentine made the Dayne's prosperous enough to become one of the powerful houses of Dorne. His mother used to tell that the first Dayne followed a calling star and Starfall was built on a crater formed by that falling star.

They had arrived in Starfall yesterday. His Aunt Allyria had come to welcome him at the docks. They had been led into Starfall where he met the Martells along with many other Dornish High Borns. And finally when he met his Uncle Alric he was astonished. Gone was the once regal looking Lord Dayne he remembered. Alric Dayne looked very frail and considerably aged.

"You are here. I have been looking for you everywhere." A feminine voice spoke jolting him out of his thoughts.

Aryan turned around and smiled at the source of the voice, "Aunt Allyria, I was just enjoying the breeze."

"No need to call me Aunt. I am only two years older than you. And I thought that we agreed to be friends." Allyria chided him good naturedly.

"Apologies Allyria. Did you need something?" Aryan asked her.

"Not anything particularly. I was just looking over the gifts from you. They must be very expensive. There was no need for that much jewels Aryan." Allyria told him referring to the ornaments he had gifted her which was considerably very large.

"Anything for my family." Aryan told the blond haired woman.

She beamed at him and hugged him. Kissing his cheeks whispered, "Thank you."

Aryan smiled and hugged back. They stayed like that for sometime. Then Aryan asked, "What happened to Uncle Alric? Why is he so sick and old for his age?"

"It happened during the last few years. His wife died a few years young Edric was born. Since then he has been distant from everyone. We call Edric, Ned you know. Over the years Alric's condition has deteriorated. My marriage was supposed to after a few years. But for some reason he moved it up." Allyria said.

"He seems to have become paranoid. May be he knows something that he has not told us yet." Aryan told her.

Nodding Allyria said," Yes perhaps. Sometimes he spends long hours here alone. The place might be reminding him of Ashara. After all it was from here she jumped to her death leaving you."

Shaking his head Aryan told her, "Mother did not take her own life. She was killed."

"What?" Allyria gasped. "What do you mean? Ashara was a kind soul. Who could have done that to her? How do you know about this?"

"I cannot tell you the source of this information. At least not yet. But the truth is that somebody is after the Rayner. Perhaps Uncle must have realised it. That is why he is sending you away for your safety." Aryan told her.

Allyria started to whimper. She said, "Ashara named you after both Arthur and Brandon. Now that Ashara and Arthur had gone and if Alric also follows them, then I will be the only one left among us." Then wiping the years she said with a spark in her eyes, "Like you did to the Ironborns for trying to kidnap Lady Cat, do the same to the ones who did this to the Daynes."

Returning the fire Aryan said, "There is no need of ask. It will be done. For now keep this matter between us."

Allyria nodded. Then composing herself she went down saying she needed to make preparations for the guest's arrival.

Aryan continued to look at the sunset.

"Beautiful view isn't it,My Lord?" Came the coy and seductive voice of Arianne Martell.

Aryan turned behind to look at her, "Princess Arianne, a delight to see you." And he kissed her hand.

Now this was someone who Aryan could appreciate. Unlike Margaery, Arianne was built for seduction. Short and buxom, with curves in all right places Arianne was a real Dornish beauty.

For the sake of politeness Aryan asked her about her father Prince Doran.

"His ailment restricts his movements. So it is difficult for him to travel." She answered.

"I am sorry to hear that. How about you? You are almost of age. Any marriage proposals for the next ruler of Dorne." He asked her with a smile knowing the answer.

A quick frustration passed over her. Schooling her expression she said, "Not yet. Father says there is still time."

"Still I hear that he has been bringing proposals of Lords who are old enough to be your grandfather. As a potential groom I cannot sit by that." He asked again.

Arianne looked at him weighing what to tell. Finally she agreed, "You are correct. For some reason he is not interested in having me married. I even suggested you."

Aryan raised his eyebrows."Really! I am flattered." He said surprised by that.

"Yes. Don't you think we can be a good pair? I can be a good wife to you. A beautiful and passionate woman like me will make sure that you will never have a dull moment in the bedroom." She said giving him a smoldering look.

Resisting his sudden urge to jump on her and take her then and there Aryan said, "I agree with you. I would have been delighted to have you as my wife who would be beautiful and passionate to wake up next to every day. But I don't think it could be possible. I am the next ruler of North, while you are the next ruler of Dorne. And I don't think you want to abdicate your position."

"Something can be done about the last part as it is possible that I will not be my father's heir. Father always keeps an eye on me and sends away any potential lovers before anything happens. I also want to feel the joys of a woman. He seems also to be more interested in Quentyn these days and tries to avoid me until it is some unavoidable circumstance. Sometimes I think he wants to pass over me and make him his heir." She ranted.

At this point Aryan started to think in the next course of action. 'I could tell her that Doran had betrothed her to Viserys Targaryen. The relation between the father and daughter is already strained. Perhaps I can widen it by revealing to her Doran's plans. Doran is already against me according to my spies. It is not wise to leave a shrewd and intelligent enemy unattended for long. I can create trouble in his own base. And this way Arianne can be brought to my side.'

So he told her, "Your fears are right. Your father does not plan you to be the next ruler of Dorne. He wants you to be the queen of Westeros?"

She gaped at him. "What do you mean? Tell me if you know? Father already keeps everything to himself. At least if you know please tell me." She pleaded genuinely.

So he described to her about Doran's plan about marrying her to Viserys. Jaquen's men had easily got the information from the Sealord of Bravos.

"What? More Targaryen. Didn't he learn from Aunt Elia's fate." She started to rant.

"I have also heard that the coin was flipped on the wrong side for Viserys?" Aryan added.

"And of course the Targaryen madness. Why would he want me to subject to that? While I want revenge for my aunt I am not willing to be a sacrifice for that revenge." Arianne said.

"Perhaps this was the only way he could think for the revenge for Princess Elia. But still how can he go against the other kingdoms I cannot understand. Even if he married you to Viserys it will not gain him much support not even in Reach. Already there is division among the Reach Lords. Besides Tyrells want power. They will settle for nothing else other than a queen, which you already would be." Aryan said.

"You are right. I must look into this. Till now I was content leaving my future in my father's hands. Now it seems that I must have a say in decisions concerning my future." She finished.

So changing the subject Aryan said, "Let us leave that topic. Let us shift our conversation to something more interesting."

She giggled and agreed with the idea. So she asked, " How do you find Dorne?"

"It is quite hot and dry, but it has its own charm." He answered.

A sudden cold breeze blew and Arianne shivered in her revealing dress.

Being the 'gentleman' he was he hugged her saying, "Let me keep you warm."

She offered no resistance and hugged back. Arianne asked, "Did you like the Dornish women?"

"I have heard many saying you people are quite passionate. Perhaps I will find soon." Aryan said gazing into her eyes waiting for her to make the first move seeing the suppressed passion and lust in her eyes.

She didn't disappoint. Arianne jumped up in his arms and started to kiss him and Aryan supported her by clutching her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Lips met each other soon followed by a duel of tongues. Aryan groped her ass which elicited a wanton and sexy moan from her. Finally they separated due to lack of breathable air but still connected at their foreheads and panted.

Feeling blood rushing to his lower regions Aryan started to desperately calm himself. He told her, "If we continue doing this you will wake up the wolf inside me. Then I cannot stop myself from devouring you."

"Then don't. I want you. Take me and don't worry about the consequences. This is Dorne." Arianne said in lusty voice.

"As much as I want to do that this is not the place. But very soon I will take up your offer." Aryan told her.

They were startled by someone clearing her throat. They turned towards the source to see Nymeria Sand standing there with a smirk but her eyes told a different story.

"Enjoying yourselves aren't we. Father is looking for you Arianne. Let us give Lord Stark some time to breath." She said while her eyes looked over Aryan.

"Stupid cousins" Arianne muttered as she stepped down from his arms. Then massaging his bulge she told him, "You are excited. It is unfortunate that I cannot do something about it. But thank you for your time for both the things you have me today."

Kissing her Aryan replied whispered, "You will have my support always. Keep this between us for now. You need to find who to trust in the family, after all Prince Doran is still the head of the house."

She nodded at that with a determined face. Then schooling her features to carefree state she joined her Nymeria who gave him flying kiss. They both went down.

After sometime he went down and had dinner with his cousin and aunt. Following dinner he walked to his room for sleep. When he opened the door he was met by a welcome sight.

"Lord Stark, Arianne said perhaps you might have need of me tonight." Number said with a seductive look in her Septa's dress.

"Lady Nym" Aryan greeted her back as he closed the distance between them. 'Thank you Arianne.'

Nymeria removed her clothes and stood naked. Aryan didn't wait long so just ripped his clothes and jumped with her to the bed. Sound of grunts, shrieks, moans etc from their erotic activities continued for several hours.

* * *

" I must say Uncle, I was surprised by the invitation. You made your dislike quite clear in our last meeting." Aryan said to Lord Alric Dayne. They were sitting in his solar. Lord Dayne had called him for a private meeting.

"In my defence I had lost my two siblings. So I could not bear to look at you reminding me of Ashara." Alric said.

"Bullshit. Uncle Ned had also lost his father, brother and sister not counting his close friends. He even made me the Lord of Winterfell. So don't give me that excuse." Aryan snapped.

"Lord Eddard is a honourable and better man than me. I would like to apologise to you for my past behavior." Alric said trying to save his face.

"Don't bother Uncle. There is no love between us. I can see that you do not mean what you said. So let us get to the heart of matter as to why you had called me here." Aryan said.

"Of course. The thing is I am dying and don't have much time to live. Something is eating me away from inside and I can feel it." Alric said getting up from his seat and walking towards the windows.

Aryan said, "Marwin already told me so. He seems to be of the opinion that you are suffering from the effects of slow poison."

"Is that so? I had thought it was some kind of sickness. Now that he confirms it, this all kind of fits perfectly." Alric mused.

"What do you mean?" Aryan asked.

"The Martells are planning something. I know it. The Daynes and the Yornwoods are their most powerful vassals. Few years ago I had opposed few proposals of Doran along with a couple of the other Lords. Those two had died after that and strangely a natural death. But I had my doubts. Now I am going to suffer the same fate." Alric spoke in a tired voice.

"Perhaps we could try to coax out something from the Martells present here." Aryan offered. But Aryan was sure that Martell's only plan was the Targaryen alliance.

With a rueful laugh Alric said, "I doubt it will get any results. You don't know Doran. He has inherited all of Princess Daria's cunningness. He will keep all his cards close to his chest until the time comes. Not even those close to him knows what he is planning. And that makes dealing with him dangerous."

Aryan agreed with Alric's observations. His spies had failed in gleaning anything of importance from Doran Martell. From scanning Arianne's head he had known that she was here to observe him. But he had turned the table on her and gave her a new lead to chase thus changing her priorities. He was also able to discover that Arianne held no love for Doran. And he was going to exploit that soon.

"Is that why you moved up Aunt Allyria's marriage.?" Aryan asked.

"Yes. I want her out of Dorne before Doran decides to make her a pawn in her games. And that is the other reason I want you here. I need you take my Edric with you." Alric Dayne said.

Perplexed Aryan asked, "Take him where?"

"When I did the Martell's will most probably take him as their ward. Gerold will become the steward of Starfall." Alric said.

"Is he the same as before?" Aryan asked remembering the older boy who used to bully him.

"He has gotten worse. Mean and cruel both in terms of action as well as words. Calls himself Darkstar these days. I had made a mistake of squiring him with Doran for a couple of years before the sickness affected Doran's mobility. Doran had somehow gained his loyalty. And most important is Gerold's jealousy against Arthur and his obsession of wielding Dawn." Alric said.

"All your concerns are valid. I cannot take Edric as my ward as I going on a trip to Essos. Let me send him with my cousins to the North. He can foster with Uncle Ned." Aryan offered.

Alric thought on that for sometime and then agreed, "You are right. Eddard Stark has raised you well. I am sure then Edric will also be in right hands and will become a proper lord in Lord Eddard's care."

"Of course." Aryan agreed.

Alric then walked into a corner of the room and opened a large box from which he heaved something wrapped in a cloth. He then gave it to Aryan.

Aryan removed the cloth and saw that it was a greatsword almost the same size as the Ice. He pulled it out of the sheath. The pale white blade came out reflecting the light. The Greatsword Dawn, forged from the heart of a fallen star and wielded by the Greatest Knights of House Dayne.

"Keep it safe. I want it away from the hands of the Darkstar. Dawn is to wielded by noble Knights and not someone like him." Alric said. He then handed Aryan a rolled up parchment, "This is my written approval allowing you to safeguard Dawn until Edric comes of age witnessed by Lord Yornwood and Lord Dondarrion.

"I will take care of Edric and Dawn uncle. They are both in good hands." Aryan promised Alric.

"Then I can die in peace."

The celebrations were in full swing. The wedding ceremony was over. The feast, dance and music had begun. Aryan had also danced with a few ladies including his Allyria, Arianne and Nymeria. Aryan looked around and saw Jon dancing with Tyene. Though his steps were awkward he still looked confident. Tyene was rubbing herself all over him. Aryan seemed to in an argument with Edric.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Oberyn Martell said knocking him from his thoughts. Aryan was seated at the high table along with the Martells as honoured guests.

"Yes. At most place Jon cannot enjoy the festivities because of his baseborn status. When he was a child Aunt Cat would never permit him to attend the feasts. But on another matter he is enjoying the company. Most fathers are not exactly pleased when someone is showing affections with his daughter." Aryan said smiling.

His smile vanished suddenly as he felt a hand in his crotch. The owner of the hand was Arianne who sat between him and Oberyn.

Oberyn answered, " I am not like the others. I have given my daughters freedom for their love and for their weapons."

Arianne was now rubbing his cock and Aryan was desperate to control himself.

Oberyn continued, "I am sure you enjoyed your time with my daughter. She was rather pleased with your performance. I could easily tell from her face. It was that of a truly satisfied woman. Atleast your future wife is in for a treat."

"She gave me a detailed description of your lovemaking. " Arianne added not stopping her indiscretion.

"I must say she certainly wild and passionate during our activities. I can believe what they say about the Dornish women." Aryan said to which Oberyn just laughed.

Lord Alric got up from his seat getting everyone's attention. "I want to make an announcement, more like a toast. I raise my toast to Lord Eddard Stark."

The Hall quietened down. Aryan noticed many of the guests looking at each other puzzled over Alric's words.

Alric continued, "My nephew hear Aryan the Lord Paramount of North, the next Warden of North who made North prosperous, led the charge against the Ironborn and recently forged a chain from the Citadel in just one day. And he was raised by Lord Eddard Stark. So for that my toast to Lord Eddard."

There was loud approval from the guests.

After they quietened Alric continued, "So that is why I have decided that my heir Edric Dayne would be fostered at Moat Cailin under the care of Eddard Stark."

Aryan noticed Oberyn's narrowed eyes. He used his occlumency to control his arousal. His cock went down which seemed to surprise Arianne. After some time she removed her hands while giving him puzzled looks.

"And now for the bedding ceremony." Lord Dayne announced. The crowd cheered and started to lead the blushing bride and groom to their bed chambers.

"Where is Jon?" Arya asked from his side.

Aryan looked around failing to see his 'bastard' cousin.

"He went with Tyene, my Lord." Arianne told him.

"I will go with them too. Ty had shown me how to use a knife in many different ways." Arya said trying to get up to which Arianne giggled.

Aryan understood the implication. So he tried to stop Arya saying, "No. No. Arya. Tyene is showing Jon a new sword fighting style. So don't interrupt them."

Giggling Arianne added, "Ty will surely show him how to properly sheath his sword." To which Oberyn laughed.

"Are they tucking?" Arya asked sitting back in her seat."

Aryan choked in his wine while Arianne gaped at her. Oberyn started to laugh out loud.

"Where did you hear that?" Aryan asked while Arianne helped him wiping his face of the spiller wine.

"I have heard our guards talking about it. Sometimes when I sneak around home I see Theon fucking some woman. One day I saw mother jumping up and down in father's lap one day too." Arya said.

"I like her and can see what Tyene see in her. She is quite unlike other girls of her age." Oberyn said. Then looking at the door said, "Look who has graced us with his presence."

A man with silver hairs with black stripe in between came towards the high table. The Darkstar has arrived.

"I apologise for my delay My Lord. There was an urgent and unavoidable situation at High Armitrage that needed my attention." Gerold stated to Lord Dayne with a fake smile.

"Enjoy the feast Gerold. We will talk about this later." Lord Dayne said in a clipped voice.

Taking a glass of wine from a passing servant boy Gerold walked over to the Martells and greeted them. Oberyn ignored him, but the Darkstar lingered around Arianne for some time. And then he shifted his attention to Aryan.

With a malicious glint in his eyes he mocked, "Lord Stark, what an unpleasant surprise. I cannot say I am glad to meet you."

"The feeling mutual Gerold." Aryan replied.

"Your life in the barren and cold North among the savages who worship the ridiculous tree gods seems to agree with you.' Gerold said trying to goad Aryan.

"Yes they made me strong. In return I made the North strong. Thank you for asking?" Aryan smiled.

Gerold frowned as his attempt to goad Aryan failed. So he tried again, "Still I cannot understand how cousin Ashara could spread her legs for an idiot like Brandon. There were so many proper Lords here."

By now the whole hall had quietened down. Many were looking at Gerold aghast. While Aryan himself was not affected by Gerold's words he needed to make a statement her. So he calmly stood up from his seat and did the same thing which Jon did with Theon a few moons ago. Aryan easily towered over Gerold who suddenly seemed to have grasped the situation.

Aryan then grabbed his tunic and spoke, 'Apologise Gerold."

Darkstar sneered at him, "I don't think so."

"I was hoping you would say that." Aryan laughed and then started to punch Gerold's face repeatedly. He heard Arya yelling, "Beat the shit out of him." Though he wondered where did she learn such crass words.

After sometime Alric got up from his seat and roared, "Enough."

Arianne pulled Aryan back to his seat as Gerold dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Some guards rushed in and picked him up.

"I had always wanted to do that since I was a child." Aryan said looking at the crowd. He suddenly heard a squeal coming from Gerold. Aryan turned in the direction and saw Gerold clutching his crotch while a guard was restraining Arya.

"Arya, what are you doing?" he asked seemingly aghast but he winked at her.

Seeing the wink Arya winked back and said, "I was defending our house's honour and pride. Father had taught me so."

There were chuckles and snickering from the crowds. Lord Dayne instructed the guards to take away Gerold.

"Uncle I think I will retire for the night now. But please continue your celebrations." He told his uncle. Then telling the Blackfish to take Arya back into her room he proceeded to walk down but came to a halt when he felt someone clutching his hand.

"I would like to accompany you My Lord?" Arianne said with her smouldering eyes.

But after the recent alteration with the Darkstar Aryan was not in a mood for any romance. So he gently brushed her away. "I am very tired Princess. Nym did not give me much sleep for the past two days. I would desperately love to catch my sleep. Perhaps some other time." He saw Oberyn sighing in relief for some reason.

Arianne did not looked pleased at his rejection. But she whispered to him, "I will hold on to that. But you would be the one to take my maidenhood."

"Definitely. And I would be waiting for it." He whispered back and started to walk towards his room. Soon he reached a deserted corridor and saw two guards the opposite end. As he walked towards them he felt something out of place at the picture. Soon he crossed them and at that moment he realised both of them did not have the Dornish look. As he was about to turn back he heard sound of unsheathing of sword. With reflexes honed over two lifetimes he rolled away avoiding the slash aimed at his neck narrowly but was caught by another slash from the second guard. Both the assassins started to attack him and Aryan was dodging them desperately. The closed space between the walls and his own lack of weapons made the odds against him. But soon he grew tired and that resulted in him getting stabbed over his shoulder and stomach.

"I am so sorry." The assassin said which was echoed by the other assassin too as they poised for another attack.

'Fuck this.' He cursed and apparated a few feet away from the assassins who gaped at the unexpected move and finding their prey out of their grasp.

"You messed with the wrong person." Aryan growled as he felt the wounds healing slowly. Pointing his wand at the first assassin he cursed, '"Rest in pieces fucker. Sectumsempra."

Fuelled by his anger the a large purple beam of light sped from his wand towards the target, impacting the astonished assassin and shredding him to pieces. The second assassin looked at the fate of his comrade and looked fearfully at Aryan.

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps, as the guest began to disperse. "Avada Kedavra." He cast the unforgivable at the now fleeing assassin who fell dead as the green light stuck him. Quickly springing to action Aryan vanished the bodies and as well as any evidence of the struggle. He then apparated to his room and collapsed into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Two days have passed since the incident. Aryan had tried to find any lead on who tried to kill him. He had scanned the minds of several people but it didn't get any results. Their ship was on the way to Sunspear. The Martells tagged along with them. Currently Aryan was having a private meeting with his people.

"We will reach Sunspear by tomorrow morning. But you will not be staying there for long. You will go in Lord Manderly's ship by the afternoon." Aryan told everyone there excluding himself and Marwyn.

"But I want to see Sunspear? You promised me?" Arya cried indignantly.

"Uncle Ned had written that you are needed back. Robb is going for fostering. Don't you want to see him off? But don't worry you still have a couple of hours to explore Sunspear." Aryan told her who brightened up hearing the last part.

"Cousin Edric. I want you quickly on the Lord Manderly's ship. Don't spend much time at Sunspear." Aryan told his Edric. "Sam why don't you take all the childern to their rooms."

Sam quickly nodded. Arya had grown fond of Sam as he used to tell them stories. Soon the children left.

Looking at the others he explained, "The reason you are not saying is my cousin Edric. The Martells are not exactly happy with Uncle Alric's announcement. That is why I am sending you away to prevent any unpleasant surprises from their side. This is Dorne. Trust me don't want to know the Dornish surprise. Please be alert at Sunspear." He told them.

"We will be alert. Your concerns are valid. Poisons while frowned in the rest of the kingdoms are quite common here. I will make sure Arya and Edric are kept safe." Ser Brynden promised.

"Jon while I am sure you are enjoying your time with Tyene." Aryan began at which Jon blushed. "Make sure you do not reveal anything to her. Sex is a weapon used by women to make men spill out all their secrets."

The no longer virgn Jon nodded resolutely, "While she has not exactly asked anything, but still I will be careful."

"Jon as you know you will be squiring with Ser Brynden Tully along with Sam. You will be spending most of your time at the Riverlands or the Vale. Talk to Uncle Ned first. You always wanted to be a Knight. This is a good opportunity. Being Knighted by a famous Knight like Ser Brynden is a great honor. "

Jon nodded his head.

"My Lord. Please consider your decision. I must come with you. Your protection is my duty." Ser Rodrcik said. The man seemed to be very upset for two days since Aryan told him that he will not be coming to Essos.

"Regarding that Ser Rodrick my decision is final. It is not to insult you. You now have an important task in the North. Roose Bolton is dead. Murdered by his own bastard Ramsay Snow in presence of his guards. Ramsay also poisoned Domeric Bolton. As House Bolton is no more, I am hereby making you the Lord of Dreadfort. Though some lands will given to Karstark and Umbers but still House Cassel will have enough to live comfortably." Aryan announced with a smile. The cassels had been loyal to the Starks for the last few generation and Aryan thought this was a suitable reward for their loyalty.

Rodrick's mouth opened and closed and again he opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. "My Lord I cannot find words to thank you."

"Uncle Ned will give you the final details. The bastard of Bolton will be executed soon. Tell Uncle Ned to execute Ramsay in the old way." Aryan said referring to the times when criminal were executed near Weirwood trees and their entails were hung on the branches.

Roose Bolton's killing had now assured the Stark's supremacy in the North. Jaquen had contacted him via mirror a few day back telling him about Roose's negotiations with Tywin as well as his assassination attempts at the Moat Cailin and the Wolfbay as well as the heinious tendencies of Ramsay. So on the day of arrival at Starfall Aryan had apparated to Dreadfort and finished the chapter of Boltons.

Aryan then gave him a letter and a box. "Make sure both of these are delivered safely into Uncle Neds hands." Aryan said giving Rodrick a letter and a large box. The box contained Dawn many valuable gifts for his family. He had charmed the box to vanish into Winterfell in case of theft.

After making their future plans they all dispersed for the night.

* * *

Sunpear reminded him of magical Persia. The architecture and climate was almost the same. But somehow Sunspear paled in comparison with the other cities of Westeros in terms of population and size. The decrease in maritime traffic due to the Winter Canal also had a negative impact on Sunspear's economy.

They had arrived in Sunpear early morning. When Aryan came to know that Doran was not there he allowed his cousins to spend time there till the evening. He also placed a mild compulsion charm on Oberyn to avoid any surprises. Still nothing eventful happened that day and Aryan sent off the Merman, Lord Manderly's ship with his cousins back to North.

Aryan had a discussion with Lord Wyman. They had to stay at Sunspear for a couple of days to refill their supplies. Lord Wyman decided to stay on the ship as the Dornish food and climate was making him sick.

Right now Arianne was showing him around the palace of Sunspear. It was beautiful one with fruit gardens having trees laden with ripe oranges. There were pools here and there to keep the temperature cool.

Arianne led him to a room which looked like a solar. "This is my father's solar." Arianne said. She then opened a box and showed him crown, "This was the crown which Queen Rhanys Targaryen word when she tried to attack Dorne. Sadly she perished."

Aryan observed the Valyrian steel crown studded with gems. "It is beautiful." He commented. 'My deeply placed trust compulsions seem to be working. That is why she brought me to her father's private place.'

It was then he saw the haphazard way of arrangement of items there. "This room looks to be searched recently, but not properly rearranged back." Aryan asked.

"Yes. It was by me. I was looking for any proof regarding what you said. If there is supposed to me a marriage proposal as you said it must have been documented by both parties. I was looking for my father's copy." Arianne admitted.

"From your expression, I assume you did not find it?" Aryan asked while discreetly casting a summoning charm for the document. She shook her head. Thankfully he felt a tug from the Lord's table. 'How predictable.'

Smiling he asked again, "Did you look for any secret sections or holes in the walls or any secret compartments in the Lord's table?"

"No. But now you say it, I will look for it." She said and started to look around. "Why don't you help?"

"It is considered rude or thievery when a stranger searches another's private space." Aryan said. "But I am willing to overlook that for you."

After looking in walls she started to examine the table carefully and soon found the secret compartment. She opened it and found the rolled up document. With apprehension she opened the document and read it. Then looking at him she said, "You were right? He really did that?"

Sensing he mood Aryan said, "I will leave you alone to think over it."

"Sometimes I feel mother was here. If my father had spent more time with her than his schemes perhaps they would have been together." Arianne said.

"You feel lonely and want a mother's advice. Tell you what I will try to convince your mother to come back here if not for Doran then for you." Aryan told her.

"She will not listen. Me, father and all others here had begged her when she was leaving for Norvos. But she didn't listen. But today when I learn full extent of my father's schemes I cannot blame her." Arianne said.

"Don't worry. You have the word of a Stark. Your mother will be back for you." Aryan assured her and went out.

The next day it was lunch time. Lord Wyman had decided to stay in the Marauder and eat his food there, his stomach unable to handle the spicy Dornish food.

"Doran stays most of the time in the Water Gardens. His condition makes it difficult to move around." Oberyn said.

"Think nothing about it Prince Oberyn. It is not like I am here for a specific purpose or something like that, which will require Prince Doran's presence." Aryan said. He then placed some vials filled with concentrated pain relieving potions on the table. "These were made by Grandmaester Marwyn. It will receive Prince Doran's pain at least."

"Really. But Maester Pylos here had given his verdict that nothing could be done about it. Sometimes I hear Doran crying in pain when we move him to bed. I would personally thank the Grandmaester Marwyn soon." Oberyn said gratefully.

It was at that time Obara Sand came in clutching a rattle snake in her hands. Trusting his instinct he scanned her mind and found that she was going to 'accidentally' release the snake on him to frighten him.

"Have you seen the snakes of Dorne, Lord Stark." Obara asked with a smirk.

"I have seen the Sand Snakes. Quite beautiful all of them." Aryan told her. Oberyn had introduced him all his daughters Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Phelps, Dorea and Loreza. The last three were his daughters with Ellaria Sand.

"This is one of the most poisonous snake in Dorne." She said clutching the snake at its head and 'accidentally released it on him. The others around him gaped at that and scrambled away, while Aryan looked completely unconcerned.

Looking at the snake he said in parseltongue, "ss come to my hand and wrap around my neck and stay there ss."

The snake looked at him intently for a few moments and tilted its head and did as it was asked. Aryan then continued eating his food while the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Ellaria asked clutching Oberyn.

"I just spoke to it. Did you not bear the hissing." Aryan said with a smile. The others gave him a deadpanned look. 'Some people do not believe the truth even if I told them.'

After sometime Aryan threw the snake at Obara saying, "Take back you snake."

She screamed and fell on the floor. Then scrambling away she ran out of the room while the snake escaped.

Nym and Tyene started to laugh out loud followed by the giggles of the the younger Sand Snakes. Tyene said, "Never seen her so frightened in my whole life."

"Where is Arianne by the way?" Oberyn asked.

"She is in a had mood. She has not come out of her room since yesterday." Nymeria said.

Knowing the reason Aryan did not comment on it. Instead he decided to shift conversation into another topic he wanted. "What do you think about the recent rumours about the Lannister mines going dry?"

Predictably Oberyn's smile dissappeared for a moment. But he composed himself and said, "Rumours mostly. We cannot say anything about it."

"Still rumours are born from facts. I hear that Tywin is said to be quite angry these days. He recently killed one of his Lords for questioning him." Aryan persisted while carefully looking for Oberyn's reaction.

And Oberyn snapped predictably, "The Old Lion can do whatever he wants, for now. But my day for revenge will come for what he did to Elia." Oberyn said.

"Hmm. Uncle Ned had told me about that. How the Lannisters had wrapped the bodies and presented it to King Robert when he came to the throne room. Prince Aegon's head was smashed and Rhanys was stabbed multiple times. I am not saying anything about Princess Elia. You only saw the remains after a few moon when the Lord Hand Jon Arryn came to Dorne. But Uncle Ned saw the bodies fresh and had nightmares for several years. He used to tell me whenever he closed his eyes he used to hear Princess Elia and her children crying for help." Aryan said. Most of his words were a lie. While Eddard disturbed by what he saw a war hardened veteran like Eddard did not have any nightmares.

Oberyn started to cry bitterly on hearing all that while Ellaria started to calm him while shooting a glare at Aryan.

"Elia used to so sweet. Yet she suffered a cruel fate." Oberyn said.

"Why did you not seek revenge?" Aryan asked.

It was Ellaria who replied, "My Oberyn was ready to take the whole Dornish army for revenge but Doran forbid him."

Aryan gave a hollow laugh, "While I understand Prince Doran's reason than Dorne cannot all alone face the other Kingdoms, why did you not try other ways. Why not try to assassinate them or poison them. After all you studied poison from the Citadel."

"And here the Lions blame?'' Nym asked.

"What if I helped you? You stay here and do nothing." Aryan whispered.

That got everyone's attention. Carefully Oberyn asked, "What do you mean?"

"While I cannot do anything about the Mountain for now, I could help you in regards of Amory Locke at least." Aryan told them.

"Just like that? What do you want in return? Besides don't you think this is treason?" Ellaria asked.

With a small smile Aryan said, "Yes just like that. Without any conditions attached I will do this. This is not treason. This is justice. The Starks started the war against the Mad King for what he did to my father and grandfather. The cruel fate of your sister and her children were an unfortunate event which would not have happened if it was us that first breached the Red Keep. Sadly Tywin was the first and he did the deeds. Besides all that I very much hate child killers." Aryan said.

"And what if the Lannisters still accuse us? After all it is us who want the revenge?" Ellaria asked.

"Plausible deniability. Play Tywin's card and deny everything. Without any proof they cannot prove anything against you. But most of all the way it will be done will make sure that nobody will even think to accuse you. I will make sure of that." Aryan assured them.

"And when can you do all this?" Oberyn asked.

Aryan thought for sometime. 'My trip to Essos and then later beyond the Wall will take one year at the most.' So deciding to play it safe he said, "Two years at the most."

"That is long for me. But I have waited enough and I can manage a couple more years." Oberyn said grinding his teeth.

"I just hope your brother doesn't try meddle in this." Aryan said.

"You are giving me something which he has failed to provide me for so long. If you succeed you will have my eternal gratitude. What you said will not leave this room." Oberyn assured him.

Aryan read Oberyn's thoughts and confirmed that he had no plans in discussing this deal with Doran. So with a sinister smile Aryan said, "You have word of a Stark. And for a Stark his word is his law."

* * *

It was night and Aryan was resting in his bed after an exciting evening. It had happened again and he was attacked again by some assassins. He had decided to take a stroll though Sunspear alone. But when he was in a deserted street he saw a group of Septons coming from the opposite direction. When he had passed them they quickly surrounded him and started to attack him revealing themselves to be assassins. 'I am so sorry' the words he was hearing again. Though he easily managed to kill them but he was still wounded by their poisonous weapons. Now he had finally thought over the attempts and found one thing in common. All of them said the same words 'I am so sorry' after the deed. Initially he thought tht it was some Reach Lord at Oldtown or the Martells at Starfall who had tried to kill him. But now he was sure that someone else is after him. Killing him at another kingdom and create a rift between the North and the Southern Kingdom.

He had retired to his room and had changed his dress. Then he took his communicating mirror to call Jaqen for any news due to Roose Bolton's murder. The fallout from his murder was not much. Other than Ramsay who claimed innocence and was being led to taken to Moat Cailin for his judgement nothing else had happened. Aryan instructed Jaqen to spread word about the heinous crimes of Ramsay across the North so that Ramsay does not have any sympathisers. With the extinction of Bolton line the reign of Starks was supreme across the North.

Another news was that his latest project for construction of well paved roads had begun starting from the Kingsroad. All the Lords had been instructed to build and maintain the road which passed through their lands. Once good roads were laid Aryan was going to introduce Chariots and horse drawn carriages to the North. The chariots were mostly for the Lords.

He was alerted by someone triggering his proximity wards outside the door. He became alert for any possible assassins. The door opened but it was Arianne.

"What are you doing here at this late night hour Princess?" Aryan asked . She had been noticeably absent since yesterday after their conversation.

"Call me Arianne beloved. I was thinking about my father." Arianne said.

"And?" Aryan asked.

"I have come to conclusion that for my continued well being and a happy life, my father's plans with regards to me cannot be allowed to happen. So I propose an alliance or more like I am asking for your help." She said.

"What kind of alliance or help are you asking Arianne?" Aryan asked.

She said, "For some reason I feel I can trust you. Since you are going away on the morrow, you are going to fuck me and breed me with a child today. I have looked in the books. Unlike the Faith of Seven the Old gods are not against having multiple wives. You can marry another one to become the Lady of North, while I will be the ruler of Dorne. Once I am pregnant with a child my father's plans would be useless as I am damaged goods. My child will be the next heir to Dorne. This way I am also securing a powerful match for myself."

Aryan blinked at her words trying to process what she said and found merit in her thoughts. Multiple wives were not exactly frowned by the Old Gods. But he still had his own doubts. "And how would that work? If you marry me in future you will spend most of your time with me in the North. As the ruler of Dorne shouldn't you be here?"

"Dornish customs are different from those of the other Kingdoms. The Lords presence is not necessary here to look after their lands. There are and had been many Lords who were away at the free cities for trade and still continued to be the Lord of their house including few Martells. Somebody trustworthy usually a relative is assigned as proxy, just like a regent or steward." Arianne explained.

"That is good. But you are forgetting one important thing, Prince Doran. If Prince Doran decided to get rid of our unborn child from the world then what? Or suppose the child is born and he still decides to discreetly kill it and send it away then?" Aryan asked.

"I really hope my father is not that heartless. But if it happens I will do whatever is necessary for our child's survival. Anything or anyone who stands between will be taken care of." Arianne said in a sad voice.

Aryan looked in her eyes and then hugged her. "You had planned this well. You are not alone and will have my full support. If you ever feel that Dorne is not safe anymore come to North. Nobody will touch you there."

She nodded and smiled at his reassurance.

'The wedge I planted between the father and the daughter had farther consequences than I imagined. Still it is good for me.' Aryan thought. He had used his leglimency and found that what Arianne was truthful in her words.

They disengaged and Arianne removed the dress she was wearing. She stood naked as the day she was born. She said seductively, "Are you going to watch me all night? Let us make sure I am with a child by the time you leave tommorrow."

"I am ready for that." Aryan said and closed the distance between them.

Arianne couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands around Aryan's head, and kissed him. Aryan's response was slow, but began passionately kissing her back, pulling her into him. He had waited for her to make the first move. He had learned that Arianne had no qualms in using her feminine viles to get things done for her. A touch here or a coy smile there, men would easily do her bidding. And Aryan was here to establish himself as the dominant player not one of her playthings. They broke off.

"I think I have started to love you." Arianne whispered.

"Me too. Let me show you how much. " He whispered back.

Arianne then pulled the sheet he had used to hide his modesty. She licked her lips and then hugged him. He could feel every bit of her chest against his, her developed breasts pushed against his chest. This increased his pleasure, making him feel every bit of her, pashing her harder and harder, Arianne responding equally.

"Aryan", she said, panting.

"Yes?", Aryan responded, also breathless.

"Take me now." She whimpered with lust in her eyes.

With Arianne attached to his mouth, he rolled them over, so Arianne was beneath him. Kissing every inch of her from her collar bone, to her nipple, to her hip, Aryan then blew air on her hairy cunt making her shiver. Aryan moved up to her lips and began pashing her again, hard. She responded by pulling him closer to her, Aryan again feeling her breasts against his chest. He moved a hand up to one, and gripped the whole thing gently, and began softly moving it in circles. Arianne stifled a small moan of pleasure as he continued kissing her. He placed his hand between her ribs and her hip, softly grabbing and rubbing. Finally, she broke off. Aryan knew it was time, and moved his erect penis up to the tiny slit that was gently twitching. He moved up, until he was just touching her, and then lay back on top of her. Arianne put her mouth next to his ear, and whispered,

"Slow."

He gently pushed into her, pushed harder, slowly guiding himself into her. Once the tip was in, he place his hands around her shoulders, and slowly pushed into her more. She gasped, as her slit expanded to accompany him, feeling every single bit of him. Arianne was tight, for a virgin. He finally reached her maiden hood. Arianne stopped breathing.

"Go", she whispered.

Aryan pushed, and the barrier gave way, Arianne moaning, a small tear reappearing in her eye.

Aryan hugged her.

After a few moments Arianne whispered,

"Okay"

Aryan slowly moved in and out of her, Arianne unable to breathe.

After a short while, Arianne began moaning with pleasure, unable to control it. Aryan increased the pace, Arianne pulling him back into her. Aryan held between her legs to her waist, her perfect body beginning to convulse with pleasure, her flat and perfect stomach beginning to expand a deflate rapidly, and uncontrollably. Arianne's inner wall began to squeeze and release Aryan as he pushed in and out of her, faster and faster.

Arianne gasped.

"Arianne, I'm going to.." He warned.

"Yes, do it, inside me" Arianne cut him off.

Aryan didn't want it to end yet. He pulled out of her, and moved off her.

"Aryan?"

"Let's try it this way", Aryan said.

Arianne moved onto her knees, placing her perfect bum in the air, and her slit positioned perfectly for him. Her asshole winked at him. Aryan had a dying urge to stick his cock into her other opening, but resisted, as he decided that the night was still young. He grabbed both her sides this time, and again, pushed into her. She moaned again, and sunk her head, as Aryan slowly increased the pace.

"Oh gods. By the holy mother. Claim your bitch you bloody wolf.!"

Arianne began convulsing again, she felt her eyes widen, her stomach rapidly expanding and deflating. Aryan was going faster and faster, and she could feel every bit of him moving in and out of her. It was too much, and she submitted to the dying urge to be overcome by waves of pleasure.

She let out a long moan of pleasure, her body convulsing at impossible speed.

"Faster!", she managed to let out in a breathless whisper.

Aryan, who had felt her first orgasm didn't need to be told twice. He pushed all the way into her, and faster than before. She began moaning again, clenching him at the speed her body was convulsing. Aryan was about to cum.

"Arianne, I'm going to."

"Now!" she said. "Please- just- do-".

Arianne couldn't manage another word, as waves of pleasure rendered her unable to think. Aryan pushed harder, and harder, Arianne began moaning loudly. Arianne could feel another orgasm building, but struggled to hold it, another orgasm would tire her too much. The pleasure built even further as she struggled to think. Finally, it broke her mind. Arianne was convulsing below him. Her pussy gripping and releasing Aryan so tight and so fast, Aryan couldn't hold his release. He shot every bit into her. Arianne sub-consciously felt this, and gave her another immediate orgasm, on top of the second one, doubling the strength. Arianne was shaking, violently. She was enduring incredible euphoria, so strong, she passed out.

Only few seconds later, she regained consciousness, and collapsed onto the bed. Aryan lowered himself next to her, and held her.

"I am tired." Arianne said after some time.

"If you want me to breed you, you better be ready for a few more rounds. I heard that Dornish have higher stamina in bed which Nym proved. I had higher expectations from you." He goaded his partner.

So with a new found energy she turned them over and sat on his waist saying, " I am the Princess of Dorne. I am better than the other in every way."

Then she proceeded to prove her words well into the morning. And Aryan ensured she was by the morning.

 _The Narrow Sea_

The city of Sunspear became distant as the Marauder started its journey to Essos. Aryan had an optimistic look on his face. He had managed of sow seeds of discontent among the Martells. He had made sure on his promise to Arianne and tucked her well into the morning. With his magic he hard confirmed that his seeds had reached her egg. And we was also thinking about taking her as a possible wife if his plans regarding Dorne worked well. He was still waiting for his 'beloved' whom death had mentioned.

"It is finally good to be back in the sea. Dorne had been too hot for me." Lord Wyman said loudly a few feet away from him.

"Sweating is good for you My Lord. It burns away the fat in you. And you could do with some decrease in you weight." Aryan told him amused.

Wyman laughed at that and then said, "Our journey will be fruitful for sure. We can speak with the Magisters and the Merchant princes. I had gathered enough information about many of the most influential ones since the time you proposed the idea to me."

"Thank you for your efforts Lord Wyman. Though I must say I had quite recently made few more plans." Aryan said.

"Really. Do share them. It must be really worthfull." Wyman said.

"As you know our trade outpost in Bravos has been and is very profitable but it is still not sufficient. So to expand our reach to the southern free cities I feel we need a trade outpost in preferably Lys." Aryan said.

"Why Lys?" Wyman asked.

"Due to Winterfell taking over the glass making monopoly, Myr is losing its power and influence over the years. While Lys seems to be gaining more. The Rogares have resurfaced with considerable power. And under them the Lysean magister council is also making Lys more influential of the The Three Daughters. I have recently learned that the Company of Rose is fighting for Lys in the Disputed Lands. As they are of Northern origins perhaps we can have a favourable deal using them with Lys. We can then discreetly supply logistics and men to the Company of Rose and bring them to the level of the Golden Company. Once we help Lys in gaining the Disputed Lands we will set up an trading outpost there." Aryan said. What he did not say was that he was intent on bringing the Company of Rose under him. The Lysean trading outpost would then serve as a Headquarters for the Sellsword Company. And they would help him in his future endeavours in the Essos.

Wyman mulled over what Aryan said for some time then said, "Splendid idea My Lord. Ambitious too. But you are forgetting the reactions of Tyrosh and Volantis."

"While I understand Tyrosh's concern what is with Volantis." Aryan asked confused.

"Volantis always benefitted from the quarrels of the Three Daughters. The Disputed Lands could never be used for growing food due the quarrels despite being quite fertile. So Volantis was the main supplier of food for the three daughters. I don't think they will take kindly to any one daughter succeeding in claiming the Disputed Lands." Wyman explained.

'This is new. I didn't take the reaction of the other fee cities into my plans. Wyman is truly well knowledgeable in this area.' Aryan then said, "Something can be done I am sure. I will personally discuss with the Rogares if we get the chance. I want one at Lys and later one in Yi Ti too."

They continued to discuss their plans for sometime. Later Wyman waddled back below the decks.

Aryan now shifted his thoughts about the assassination attempts at him.

"You look troubled?" Marwyn said as he came and stood besides Aryan.

"Am I too obvious?" Aryan asked back.

"I have learned to read you over the years as any other Maester learns about his Lord. So anything I can help you with? He asked again.

"Not unless you can tell me about assassins who say 'I am so sorry' when they kill you." Aryan asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact I do." Marwyn said sounding smug.

"Really? Of course you do. You have travelled all over the world after all. So tell me about them." Aryan asked eagerly.

"They must be the sorrowful men, a guild of assassins based in Qarth considered the second best after the Faceless men but still good.

"So somebody who must be really rich has taken great efforts to have me killed using Assassins from Essos. I need to be more careful." Aryan spoke.

"It is also said that they never fail to kill their target." Marwyn added.

At that Aryan's eyes narrowed. 'I don't want my life to be always watching my back any possible killers.'

"They will only succeed if they exist. Soon they will face me at their place and face extinction." Aryan told Marwyn as a hard glint appeared in his eyes. 'And whoever made the deal to have me killed will pay.'

* * *

 **For final pairing I have decided Gabriella Rogare (the name of Gaby in this world) and Arianne Martell will be his wives. Ros, Nymeria and Val as his mistresses.**

 **Some readers wanted Ashara alive. According to canon she jumped into the sea and her body was never recovered. I also mulled over whether to bring her back but then decided against it. But I will be bringing another character who is supposedly dead (no not Rhanys) in future chapters. Guess who?**

 **As I am currently travelling with regards to my work the updates for the next two months will be slow. But after that I will get back to previous speed of posting one chapter per two weeks.**

 **Thank you for waiting and supporting me.**

 **Enjoy….**


	19. Reflections

**Ok. Here is the next chapter. Few things I would like to say.**

 **The canal is from now named the Strait of Winter.**

 **The city near Moat Cailin will be know as Starkhaven (as suggested by Captain Fuckew McHugerage.).**

 **Also more importantly from now on the North will be known as the "Northern Realms." Simply calling it the North sounds too lame.**

* * *

 _Lannisport, Westerlands_

"Good to see you back Tyrion." He heard his Uncle Kevan's voice greeting him at the docks as stepped down.

"Uncle, good to see you too. Though I must say I am surprised to find you here. I expected a cold welcome her by our cousins of Lannisport." Tyrion said actually surprised that someone was here to receive him. Tyrion looked around at Lannisport. The city still seemed to be somewhat empty as compared to the old times. Many of the shops, manors and houses were still empty. 'But in time Lannisport will be back to its previous state full of hustle and bustle of people.'

"How was the North?" Kevan asked as they started to track back into the city from the docks.

"Excellent, though dreary for some part. Whoever thinks that the Northmen are nothing more than savages are dead wrong. A bit wild and boisterous lot but with big heart filled with warmth and tempered by their frugal lifestyle and harshness of winter." Tyrion said. "I think I would rest for a day and start for Casterly Rock tomorrow to report to my father."

"Well you are in luck? Tywin is here along with most of the family?" Kevan said.

"Father is here! Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Daven was wedded two days ago. So most of us are still here." Kevan said.

Tyrion liked his distant cousin Daven. He along with his uncles Kevan, Tygett, Gerion and Aunt Gemma and his brother Jaime were the very few in the family who were nice to him. So Tyrion was determined to give Daven a good gift. "Good for him. He is a good man. By the way who is his bride?"

"Lana Oakheart. Though Tywin wanted a match with the Rowan's of Goldengrove, but apparently they did not find the proposal worthy of them." Kevan said. "Now go and rest. Tywin will see you after the noon."

* * *

"This is really good sword and pretty well balanced too. And the red coloured hilt, is a nice touch signifying our house colours." Daven said as he swung one of the swords from the pile.

All the weapons and goods Tyrion had brought was assembled in the large courtyard. Literally thousands of swords, shields, spears etc all brought by him. All of them were painted with a red colour to represent the Lannisters.

"Better than what we make." Tygett added.

Tyrion was his Father throwing a dirty look at Tygett who just remained nonplussed. The relation between the two brothers had always been stormy.

"What are those?" Stafford Lannister asked looking at many barrels and sacks kept at a side.

"Many of you must be familiar with Vodka. These barrels contain new liquor varieties from the North namely Whiskey, Scotch, Cider and Run. Different varieties from the poor smallfolks to the rich Lords. And those bags contain tea. Not the same stuff we get from Reach. Very Strong and flavored." Tyrion explained.

"Truly? I am already content with the Vodka. This new stuff you brought must be surely worthful if you speak so highly of it." Tygett Lannister said as he started to pour himself a drink from one of the barrels. After a taking a generous gulp he announced, "And I stand corrected."

"I had personally tasted or tested all the things I bought." Tyrion assured them. Though he cringed internally at those words. Tywin had sent him North to find out about the North's current strength, their army and most importantly to ascertain Aryan Stark's plans. But by the time he reached North he found that Aryan Stark was away. Still be went to Winterfell and stayed there. Somehow he was drunk or incapacitated most of time and could not spend much of his time for his father's tasks. He had tried his best to get the High Steward Jaqen to talk in the rare moments he was sober enough but failed. Jaqen proved to be a man of few words.

"So why did you bring them here?" Kevan asked indicating the goods. "I hope you didn't spend the money Tywin gave you for buying weapons on these drinks.

"No. Of course not Uncle. These are complementary gifts for the large purchase we made. The Northerners had not yet started to export these items. But I found that these are very good materials for trade. And as Lannisport is seeing a slowdown in recent years I thought we could capitalise on these goods before any one else." Tyrion explained about his genius plan. Or so he thought. He didn't know that he had been manipulated from the start to make this plan.

"You cannot just assume things and make plans on your own without consulting more experienced people like us?" Stafford scolded him.

Tyrion stood there at a momentary loss of words, but help came from the most unexpected source. "On the contrary agree with what he had done and agree with his proposal. What he said will a be a very good idea to boost the trade at Lannisport. Now since you have claimed yourself as very experienced Uncle, why don't you see to that all the goods are distributed well among the merchants to procure future orders."

Stafford nodded gulping nervously. Tyrion felt a small affection coming for his father which quickly died on hearing Tywin's words to him, "And you come with me. We need to talk now. Come with Kevan."

* * *

"What did learn from the North or the Northern Realms as they are calling themselves these days?" Tywin asked without any pleasantries.

'Typical Father. No beating around the bush.' Tyrion thought as he formulated his thoughts. This was the moment he had dreaded for the past few weeks. He was without any concrete answers but he could not say that to Tywin. So choosing his words carefully he said, "When I reached Winterfell I found that Aryan Stark had already left for Starfall to attend his aunt's wedding. But I was received by the High Steward Jaqen."

"Only a Steward. For somebody of your stature there must be some highborn to receive you." Kevan Lannister the only other occupant besides the father-son duo said.

"It is fine Uncle. Aryan Starks Uncles have their own lands to rule. So you cannot expect them to leave their duties just to welcome me." Tyrion answered.

"Enough trash talk. What did you learn about the North's power?" Tywin asked impatiently.

"The North had changed. Winterfell itself is the biggest castle I have ever seen just a bit larger than Moat Cailin. Only Harrenhal is bigger than those two Icastles. One thing I can assure you is that no army can invade them from the South. They will be massacred near the Moat."

"The Moat Cailin has history of stopping the Andals when they tried to invade the North. Now that the fortress is rebuilt the Northerners had secured themselves. Also Moat Cailin is in hands of Starks, so there is no question of treachery." Kevan said.

"Did you talk to the Regent Eddard Stark about the marriage proposal of Cerena and Myrielle?" Kevan asked.

Tyrion answered, "Yes. But he did not look exactly pleased. He just took them and said that they would consider it but the final decision will be by Aryan Stark himself."

"Eddard seems to give his nephew a lot of freedom in making his choices. Foolish if you ask me. Now what did you learn about their army?" Tywin asked.

'I don't know.' Tyrion screamed in his mind. So taking a big risk he lied which would come to bite back the Lannisters in the ass within a few years. "From what I had observed their army must be about sixty thousand men. I had learned that there had been heavy loss of men in the brief winter immediately after King Robert's rebellion. The harsh cold claimed many lives. The North bought their full force of thirty thousand against the Ironborn. But with the recent migration of smallfolks to North, I think the North's army cannot be more than sixty thousand."

"We can handle that. Even if they ally with the Riverlands we can match them using Sellswords." Kevan said. "What about the cities? The North alone has four cities."

Tyrion then explained about Wolfbay, Starkhaven and Wintertown. He had visited them all except White Harbor. Tyrion explained about the governance in the Northern cities. "No man is idle there. If you can't do any work you cannot live in the city. The people who do not know any kind of work are sent to places where there is some kind of work mostly construction. We could impose several of their methods to Lannisport."

Tywin listened carefully. Finally he said, "What I am going to say now should never leave this room. Tyrion you have proved yourself intelligent enough that I am decided that it would be wise if you know this."

Taken aback by the sudden praise Tyrion asked, "What is so important?"

"The Lannister mines are going dry." Tywin said.

"What?" Both Tyrion and Kevan asked surprised.

"In a few years, utmost ten years the mines of Castamere along with ours will be dried." Tywin added.

"So the rumors were true?" Tyrion mused.

"I had made sure that the miners and their families were killed in the mines when I flooded the mines. Still somehow the new leaked out." Tywin said gritting his teeth.

Tyrion winced at Tywin's words. But a small part of him understood his father's actions.

"So we need to find new avenues to maintain our wealth. With the North becoming rich it is going to be difficult but still it must be done. Today we are at position that nothing could be done to drag down the North." Tywin said eyeing both of them.

"What exactly are you meaning to say brother?" Kevan asked.

"I had been negotiating with Roose Bolton about bringing down the Stairs in exchange for making the Bolton's the next Lord Paramount of North. Unfortunately I recently received words that Roose Bolton had been murdered by his own bastard over some issue. The bastard is on his way to be excecuted by Ned Stark." Tywin explained.

"That is really unfortunate. I hope you hid your tracks well." Tyrion agreed.

"The Boltons were the only power which could challenge the Starks in the North. Now that they are gone the Starks would rule supreme. And yes I had hidden my tracks well. Still I am worried. First Theomore and now Roose Bolton whoever assisted us against the North ended up dead one way or the other. Also their deaths looks too natural." Tywin excalimed.

"You think the Stark's knows?" Kevan said.

"Eddard Stark certainly did not behave as he knows about your actions Father." Tyrion said.

"It frustrates me. So I cannot do anything against the North for now. At least till Robert Baratheon lives." Tywin said.

"What would you have me do?" Tyrion asked.

"On this matter you will do nothing. Bur I have a new work for you. You will be now the Mayor of Lannisport." Tywin said.

"What? Mayor?" Tyrion asked. Kevan looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"If the Northerners have Mayor there is no reason we cannot have. Increase the trade and revenue there through whatever means." Tywin ordered.

"Stafford would not like that. He would not like being under Tyrion." Kevan warned.

"Last time I checked Tywin Lannister is the Lord Paramount of Westerlands, not Stafford Lannister. He will do as I say." Tywin thundered.

Gleeful at his new position Tyrion asked, "When would I start Father?"

Giving him a rolled parchment Tywin said, "This contains my orders declaring you as the Mayor of Lannisport effective from today."

Tyrion took the offered document and looked at Tywin gratefully for the first time.

"Get out of my sight dwarf before I change my mind." Tywin said dismissing him. All his gratefulness dissappeared as he waddled out of the room.

* * *

 _Moat Cailin, The Northern Realms_

"I, Eddard of House Stark, Regent of the Northern Realms sentence you to die in the name of King Robert of House Baratheon." He said the customary words of execution and swung his sword. The head of Ramsay Bolton rolled on to the ground among the Weirwood roots. Ned looked at it with distaste. He had heard about the crimes of the Bastard of Bolton. The distaste was not directed at Ramsay killing Roose. In fact he was elated somewhat that the line of the Red Kings the only rivals of the Winter Kings had finally come to and end. What disgusted him was Ramsay's violent and cruel deeds on the smallfolks. Words had spread through the North about the deeds of the Bastard. Lord Hornwood wanted to kill the bastard himself as many of the smallfolk were abducted from his lands. So he had tried to stop the soldiers bringing Ramsay to the Most Cailin, but Eddard's words of persuasion had calmed him. Instead he had accompanied Ramsay to the Moat.

"It gives me strange satisfaction to see his head on the ground." Lord Hornwood said. "And finally to see the end of Bolton line, I am blessed."

"Of course. In my nephew's words Roose Bolton was a necessary evil. He was a good Commander. A man like Roose is needed to do certain acts in war which the others may contain dishonorable or atrocious. But the Ironborn rebellion proved me his words. It was Roose who did the culling on the islands." Eddard said.

"Your nephew is wise beyond his years. Please do not take it as an offence, but to tell you the truth Aryan is in every way a better Lord Paramount than you could ever have been." Lord Hornwood whispered.

"Non taken My Lord. You are right. Aryan is way better than me." Eddard smiled proud at his nephew.

"Father let us go. It is getting dark." Robb said coming near Eddard. His son has witnessed his first execution.

"I will be going back tomorrow My Lord. So I think we will part ways here. I will be on my way to the Starkhaven and have few drinks in the dead bastard's name."

Both the parties went different ways.

"You are late Ned." Catelyn said as she stood at the gates. She then proceeded to hug Robb who looked a bit shaken.

"Was it necessary for him to see the execution? He is too young." His wife accused him.

"Some day he will succeed me. He must know our customs. The man who passes the sentence swings the sword." Ned explained.

"Mother. I am alright. Cousin Aryan went to war at my age and people call him the Bloody Wolf. You cannot coddle me. I will too become a fearsome warrior who would lead my men against the enemies of House Stark for cousin Aryan and bring glory. So a little blood does not frighten me." Robb said removing himself from his mother's grip and puffing his chest.

"You Northerners and their strange customs. Almost twelve years and still I find it difficult to cope with it." Catelyn said shaking her head.

Ned smiled at his son and then explained. "Understand one thing Robb. There is no glory in war. Only sufferings and devastation. Glory in war in just words used in South to attract hot blooded knights and men into the army. Our House has seen enough bloodshed in a short time. I have seen two wars while Aryan had seen one. Though we won both of them I pray to gods that let there be no more war or bloodshed." Though his guts told him that his prayers were in vain.

"Enough of all this. Robb to your room and get ready for supper. And Ned some reports had arrived which needs your attention." Catelyn told them.

"I will look at them after the supper." Ned told her.

"Father when will be I going to Barrowtown." Robb asked as started to walk away.

It had been decided that Robb would be fostered at Barrowtown under Lord William Dustin. Ned replied, "Arya, Jon and the others will be arriving any day soon. Aryan had sent word from Sunspear two months ago. After are here you will depart to Barrowtown."

"Of course father." Robb said, sounding a bit happier.

"Come let us eat supper. It had been a long time since we had some alone time." He spoke to his wife in a suggestive way.

Catelyn blushed and nodded. They then proceeded into the fortress.

* * *

He lied with his eyes open. Catelyn slept besides him exhausted from their love making. 'She looks so beautiful.' He had dreaded marrying her during the war. But over the time they had come to love each other. He had to thank Aryan in a way. He had resolved Jon's issue which removed a large underlying tension between him and Cat.

He had gone over the reports sometime ago sent to him by the High Steward Jaqen regarding the road construction in North. It was going well. Ned always had been vary of Jaqen. The foreigner was well aware of everything. Ned was sure that Jaqen was Aryan's spymaster.

'How he gained such a loyal spymaster with such extensive reach surprises me. Still it is helpful.' He thought.

Starkhaven was now a fully fledged city, the biggest in the Northern Realms and the third largest city in Westeros. 'If it grows at the current rate, Starkhaven will soon be the largest city in Westeros in a few decades.' Ned mused.

He and Cat used to occasionally take strolls through Starkhaven. It's strategic location in Westeros attracted all kinds of merchants from the free cities of Essos. There were varieties of goods and materials which were once never seen in North. When Aryan had initially suggested the idea almost eight years ago, Eddard was not entirely convinced. The Northerners were always very cautious and frugal on money matters. Still he took the risk and implemented the project. Now the Northern Realms was reaping the benefits. Not only it generated income, the Strait of Winter has made him rich. Eddard never considered himself very ambitious. He had always wanted a small holdfast for himself and his family. But his nephew had given him something much greater. A fortress and now a big city. Something which seemed to have shut up Hoster Tully for now. The city of Starkhaven was growing day by day. The revenue generated was very high. They had been able to repay the loan taken from the Iron Bank in even less time than stipulated at the time the loan was taken.

One of his biggest headaches was Aryan's marriage. There had been so many marriage offers from within the North, from the other kingdoms and even from few rich merchant families from Essos who could give the Lannisters a run for their money. Few moons ago Tyrion Lannister had visited him regarding trade of weapons from Winterfell. Tyrion had brought marriage proposals for his cousins. Ned immediately wanted to just refuse. He hated the Lannisters. But thankfully Cat had talked with the dwarf. She diplomatically took the proposal and told the Tyrion that they would consider it. Thankfully Ned did not have to deal with Tyrion for too long. He left for Winterfell within a day. Ned's solar had a large box full of marriage proposals for Aryan. He decided that once Aryan arrives he would have a talk with his nephew and come to a decision on the future Lady of Winterfell. After all times and changed, so had the North. The Northern Realms had grown powerful, so they cannot just settle for nothing less than the best especially in case of Aryan's wife. With these thoughts in mind he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

The _Sea Merman_ the flagship of the Manderlys docked in. The Starks were assembled at the docks to receive the travellers. The workers lowered the plank and as expected it was Arya who first descended down the ship.

"Father." She exclaimed and ran towards him and hugged him.

Ned smiled and hugged her back. As soon as he released her from his hands she was engulfed by Cat who started to fuss over her.

"Oh Arya. I had missed you my daughter." Cat said crying.

Ned turned his attention to the others. He saw See Rodrick, See Brynden, then Jon followed by two others.

"Father." Jon said greeting him. Eddard hugged Jon warmly. Strangely Cat did not say anything and just ignored him and went out talk with her Uncle. Jon then went to talk with Robb.

The two boys came behind See Rodrick. "My Lord, it feels good to be back. Though I would leave preferred to be with Lord Aryan guarding his back as always." Rodrick said.

"Of course Ser. But with your new position you will be quite busy to do that." Eddard told him.

"There is something I have to speak on that matter, but perhaps later." Rodrick said. Then he introduced the two boys, "The fat one is Samwell Tarly heir to Lord Randyll Tarly. While they other is Edric Dayne, hide to Starfall."

"Heirs of two prominent house here. Why?" Catelyn asked in a low voice as she came to stand besides him. She then welcome both the children.

"Tarly is my new squire along with Jon. We will be going out soon." The Blackfish announced.

Not disappointing Calelyn's face flushed anger. She asked in a clipped tone, "While I may glad you are taking the Tarly heir, why are you taking the bastard as a squire. It is an insult to you. Father will not approve of this."

"Cat, while you are my favorite niece, you do not tell me what I do and don't. I am taking Jon Snow as my squire and that is final whether Hoster likes it or not." Brynden replied back.

Ned suddenly felt an increased respect to his good Uncle. Catelyn tried again, "He is my husband's bastard. My shame. Still you are doing this to me?"

"His birth is not his fault. You are biased to him because he is a bastard. If he had been a Prince you would have been jumping around." Brynden said.

Catelyn did not say further more. But Ned stiffened at that. 'What does he know?' The Blackfish then went another way.

"Father, look what I learned from the Sand Snakes of Dorne." Arya said distracting him. She then started to spin a pair of knives in her hands. Ned was amazed at that. Everyone other than the travelers also looked surprised.

"That is really good Arya. Do you know how to use them." Robb asked jokingly.

"Of course." She answered and stared to show them some moves. Robb mouth hung open. Both Cat and Sansa looked disapprovingly.

"Who are the Sand Snakes?" Ned asked Rodrick.

"They are Oberyn Martell's baseborn daughters. They were at Starfall. All of them were interesting, far from what a lady should be. One of them taught Lady Arya some moves and gifted her those knives. Since then till we arrived here she used to practice on the ship everyday. Also Jon and Ser Brynden were teaching her some basic sword fighting. And looks like she did good." Rodrick said.

Ned felt proud of her.

"Cousin Aryan told me that he will look for a Water Dancing instructor for her." Jon said.

"Water dancing? She does not want to become a lady. Why does she need some dancing teacher?" Robb asked.

"Robb, Water dancing is not some form of dance. It is a sword fighting technique in Bravos. I had saw the Water Dancers at Bravos and I think that that style would suit her very much." Ned explained to his son. Jon smiled and nodded.

"Arya Stark, put down those things down this instant." Catelyn screeched.

"I think Lady Catelyn disagrees with all of us." Jon deadpanned.

"Weapons are not for ladies. A lady must be sweet and gentle." Septa Mordane voiced loudly from behind Sansa who nodded in agreement.

"No. I worked hard to learn this. And I don't want to be a stupid lady." Arya said.

"Cat, let her be. Don't provoke her. I will talk to her." Eddard said.

"Lord Stark, she will never get a good and proper husband if she does not behave like a lady." The Septa toned. Catelyn agreed supporting the Septa.

"I said enough. No more word on this topic." He spoke in clipped and grave voice. "Understood?"

They nodded. Arya beamed at him.

"Arya, while I am allowing you to do all this you must listen to your mother." Ned said.

"Yes father. Cousin Aryan also told me to behave properly. I will be good. But please allow me to practice." Arya said.

Ned agreed. Then looking at Edric Dayne he asked Rodrick,"What about him?"

"Lord Aryan just told me that there is a possible danger to Edric Dayne's life at Starfall. So he is to be fostered here under you as per Lord Alric Dayne's request." Rodrick whispered. "Also Lord Dayne is in poor health. Even if he dies Edric Dayne should not leave for Starfall."

Ned nodded gravely. 'Aryan must know something that he had taken such drastic measures.' He then welcomed Edric Dayne and Samwell Tarly.

Catelyn then proceeded to take them all into the castle.

* * *

He had just broken his fast with his family and household. Arya was retelling the whole experience. All were listening attentively. Sansa looked jealous but still attentive to Arya. Ser Brynden who sat next to him added here and there.

"There was melee at Highgarden. My cousin won the melee. All the other were weak. Ice just broken them apart and defeated them." Arya said.

"It was really a sight to behold. His sword just cleaved through the other's armour and swords. Besides the boy was moving so fast among those other summer knights, that it was difficult for the others to get a hold on him." Brynden explained.

'Must be the Wolfblood.' Ned thought. After hearing all the details from his excited daughter Ned decided to go to his solar to look over his reports about the Starkhaven.

A few moments later he was interrupted by See Brynden coming inside.

"Ser Brynden, did you need something?" Ned asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if have to say anything about me taking Jon as a squire." Brynden said looking at him strangely.

Ned sat silently thinking on how to answer him, then said "Thank you for what you did for Jon. But still why? You even defended Jon in front of Cat."

"Because now I know who he is. A Prince disguised as a bastard. A dragon in Wolf's clothing." Brynden said.

"He is a wolf as well." Eddard said. Then realising what he said, asked, "What? How do you know of that?"

"Your nephew told me when I offered him to take Jon as a squire seeing his potential. You did a fantastic job of protecting your sisters son. His guise as 'honorable Eddard Stark's bastard' coupled with Cat's hatred has kept him safe from the class of enemies. I approve of why you did not tell about this to Cat. Still did you intent to let Jon live his whole life as a bastard?" Brynden asked.

Surprised knowing that Aryan had told See Brynden about Jon he could only blink. Then on thinking on the matter he came to the conclusion that Aryan must have some plans for Jon. So he told Brynden, "I did not know what to do for Jon. Perhaps he could be given some land to rule or he would have lived as just a common man in North."

"It seems unlikely you, your nephew has certain interesting plans. He wants me to make sure that Jon is well known among the people of Riverlands and Vale wherever I go.' Brynden informed him.

"Aryan is good at making plans and putting them into action. Just make sure that Jon remains safe. He is my only link to my sister." Ned requested his good Uncle.

Brynden agreed. Just then the door was knocked and opened. Catelyn followed by the Stark children, then Jon, then Samwell and Edric and finally Rodrick and Joey Cassel carrying a big box came in.

"Is there something?" Ned asked his wife.

"Arya said that this box contains gifts and merchandises from the Reach and Dorne. So the others made me to come along." Cat said.

'Curious children." Ned smiled and took the offered letter from Rodrick while directing him to open the box.

 _Uncle Ned,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. My journey in Westeros is finished and I am writing this letter as we go to the last stop, Sunspear. Aunt Allyria's marriage went well and I had the chance to meet the Martell family. Strangely the meeting went well. I had made a deal with them which could make us good allies. I will tell you about that later when we meet personally. On the other hand seems like the Tyrells had hosted a tourney as an excuse to meet me at Oldtown. I am sure by now Arya must have told you about my victory in the melee. It is possible that Wilas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden will be visiting Qyburn in near future for treatment of his had let. You will be proud to know that I have forged my own chain in just one day from the Citadel and also obtained permission to set up 'University' at the Widow's Watch._

"Maester Luwin, Aryan has forged his own chain in a day." He announced.

"Lord Aryan is very brilliant my Lord. It does not surprise me." Luwin answered with a smile.

"Why is Lord Aryan getting a chain from Citadel so important Maester." Sam asked.

"There are novices still in Oldtown who very old and still without a single chain. They had studied there for decades and get gained not a single link. So don't you think Lord Aryan Stark gathering his chain in one day a big achievement?"

Sam nodded with a wide eyes. Ned saw the other's looking at the contents of the box. They were mostly clothes and jewels for the ladies. He continued with the letter.

 _Uncle the most important thing is regarding my cousin Edric. Uncle Alric and I had decided that he would be fostered with you. There is possible risk to his life at Starfall. Also Uncle Alric is unwell. Do not send Edric to Starfall even in case of Uncle's death. It will be difficult of get him back. There is a sword in the box I have sent you._

"Jory get me the sword from the box?" He ordered.

Jory following his advice brought him the sword. He pulled it from its sheath. The pale blade came out.

" _Dawn_ " he whispered which was echoed by Edric.

"Really. Is that the legendary Dawn." Robb asked. The children gathered around to look at the magnificent sword.

 _Dawn is not safe at Starfall, in care of Gerold Dayne. Please take care of it till I return. You will find Uncle Alric's authorisation regarding both Edric and Dawn along side._

 _On another matter give Dreadfort to the Cassels. They have been loyal for long. I have given details in my signed decree. Just ask them to changed the damn name of the castle. And arrange a marriage to Jory Cassel with the Ryswells to placate them._

 _Ser Brynden is taking Jon as his squire. I had to tell him about his parentage so that Ser Brynden would make sure he kept Jon safe._

 _Well those are the important things. On another matter I would like to draw your attention to the fact that little Arya is seeing sights she should not see for her age. So please close your door when you show your personal affection to Aunt Cat. Also curb Theon and his trysts in the castle._

Eddard choked on his drink suddenly reading that.

"What happened Ned?" Cat asked coming to him.

He showed her the last part. Cat blushed on seeing that. Then she said,"I will deal with this."

Ned continued reading.

 _Finally I think I will be able to make it to Kings Landing in four months. From there in two months to North. I will see you all soon._

 _With Regards_

 _Aryan Stark_

He folded the letter. Then called See Rodrick. "Ser Rodrick I am sure you already know. The lands of Boltons now belong to you. Aryan orders you to change the name of the fort."

Jory Cassel's eyes widened on hearing that. "What?"

Rodrick said," My Lord. I had served three generations of Starks to Winterfell. I wish to continue so till my last breath. So I would like you to please name Jory as the Lord of Bolton lands."

Pleased with the loyal knight Eddard agreed. "I don't have anything against it. So Jory will be the new Lord unless Aryan has any objection which I don't think he will have. Also I will have a match for Jory with the Ryswells."

"Thank you my Lord. Until you find a suitable Master of Arms I will be here, at least till Lord Aryan returns." Rodrick said.

Ned thanked the veteran knight. His daughter Beth Cassel was Sansa's friend and came to Moat Cailin instead of staying with her father at Winterfell.

Eddard then announced, "I will be going to Kingslanding in two months. Aryan will be there to swear his fealty and I could meet Robert again. He has been pestering me for long."

The grown ups nodded. Everyone soon started to leave the solar while Eddard remained and started to think about who should be his new master-of-arms.

* * *

 _Somewhere, Beyond the Wall_

The biting cold did not deter him from his mission. The Lord Stark or the soon to be Lord Stark had given the Free Folk the golden chance. A chance they would never get again. The Lord Commander had designated him to talk and convince the free folk to come south of the Wall. Since then Jeor Mormont was busy convincing the brothers of Night's Watch. Though there had been some silent protests, with the backing of the North none dared to disagree. He had been there when Jeor Mormont told the Maester Aemon the fate of the Bloodraven. The Old man had smiled and cried at the same time. Mance had readied his supplies. Once that had been done he had began his journey.

He had started alone knowing that his brothers were not looked upon kindly by the others. His first stop was at the Craster's Keep. He loathed to step into that damn place. Craster was a cunt who married his own daughters. He had wondered many times what about the fate of any possible sons of Craster. But decided not to dwell upon it. 'Let Craster worship whatever cold god he likes.' Still he had extended the offer to the old man but Craster refused. But Mance noticed the looks exchanged between his wives or daughters whichever they were.

His first stop was at the large river clan under a fierce and comely woman named Karsi. They proved to be very reasonable. He did not have to do much to convince them. Somehow the clan agreed to his reasons and promised that they would be at Hardhome in time. Personally he thought that this clan had too many old and children in them and with the onset of cold the availability was rapidly decreasing.

He met many other clans on the way. Some proved to be more amiable while others not. Till now he was able to stay clear of the more dangerous tribes like the Weeper or the Rattleshirt. Once that had been done he had went to meet Tormund Giantsbane. This one proved to be a bit difficult. Tormund challenged him to a wrestling match which he had to accept. Thankfully he won and was allowed to speak to them about the threat.

(Flashback)

"So you are telling that the creatures of cold are coming and we are all to be allowed south of the Wall." One of the elders asked.

Though Tormund was well respected among them it was still the elders who had the final say.

"Yes. The current Stark of Winterfell has generously allowed all of you into the Northern Realms." Mance answered respectfully.

"Still we will have to become kneelers. And we free folk do not bow to the Southerners." Another added.

"I know. Even though I am a member of Night's Watch I was born among the Free Folk. So I know how much you hate to become kneelers. But don't you think survival is more important here than pride. Besides you would get food and work and shelter there. Times have changed. Unlike the past today the Northern Realms have grown powerful. They still follow the Old Gods. So in most ways both of you are similar.

"We were hunted down in the past by them. How can you be sure that this time it is different. Perhaps your Lord Stark is planning to kill all of us once we are at their mercy." An old woman asked.

"I cannot give you my word. I have met with Lord Aryan Stark. He is young but has accomplished great things. If he wanted he could have just sealed the wall and send his men to assist the Black Brothers. All of you will die even before trying. But for the first time since the Wall has been built you are being allowed to go South. It is regrettable that you are not taking it." Mance added.

"Crow, you cannot expect us to just accept everything you said. The history between us is bloody. Still what you said deserves merit." The same old woman said.

"Grandmother, perhaps I can steal this Lord Stark and make him agree to our needs." A beautiful blonde haired girl called out from beside the old woman.

'I doubt that little girl. If the stories I heard about the Bloody Wolf are true he will steal you before you even know.' Mance thought amused. She was really beautiful.

'This is my granddaughter Val. Quite fierce she is. Few had tried to steal her, but none succeeded till now. Others fear her as the last one who tried to steal her lost his cock." The old woman said.

There was a chorus of laughter among them on hearing that.

The elder of the clan said, "Our scouts had come across a few abandoned camps and villages. Whole clans who just seemed to have dissappeared without their belongings. We had thought that they must have travelled somewhere else as the true Winter is coming. Now that you've come and said about the Others it seems that is the cause. Why don't you go out and let us have a discussion among ourselves."

"Of course. I really hope you accept my proposal." Mance said as he went out.

(Flashback Ends)

That was few weeks ago. The clan had assured him that they would be at Hardhome in time. Tormund Giantsbane and a woman named Dalla who was Val's elder sister along with two others had joined him. Dalla was a good tracker.

They were currently at the Skirling Pass.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Mance asked squinting his eyes in fog.

"Dalla knows her way around the here. I can go anywhere with my eyes closed." Dalla said in clipped tone.

"I am a seasoned ranger and familiar with these parts. But this snow and low visibility is taking its toll." Mance answered.

They were going to near the borders of Lands of Always Winter, where the Thenns resided.

"Those proud cunts better be thankful and agree to us, Crow." Tormund said. The man was boastful and was constantly telling how he had fucked a bear. Mance didn't give rat's arse about that. He was longing for some warmth and a good sleep.

"We should clear the pass to rest. If we get trapped here, the cold and whatever accompanies it will kill us." Dalla said as she led the way.

Made had a guilty look in his face which Dalla noticed. She said, "I know you feel had about leaving them. But Harma, Rattleshirt and the Weeper and their clans are true savages. They eat other men. And trust me they will not give any shit about your terms. That is why we are not going to talk to them. Who know they will even kill and eat you before you even get the chance. But still they may know as there is enough time. Perhaps they will be at Hardhome by the time we reach there." Dalla said.

One of the men who had accompanied them added, "They will not bend knee and also won't accept your demands. They will attack."

"Then they will crushed by Starks. Do you know that boy Lord Stark has earned the name the Bloody Wolf at the age of ten and two." Mance said. He then proceeded to tell them about the Iron born rebellion.

As they neared the exit of the pass to the other side suddenly he heard a sound. 'Crunch.'

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Mance asked though the howling winds.

"What are you barking Crow?" Tormund asked loudly.

"Shh. I hear them too." Dalla shushed everyone.

The voice of footsteps and crunching of ice was heard. Some one or rather something was coming from the other direction. TheThe fog and cold suddenly seemed to increase reminding him of the conversation with the Lord Commander.

"Quick. It is the Others. Come on. Hide." Mance said as he scrambled behind a large rock.

"I am not afraid of anything." Tormund roared as he hefted his axe.

Dalla slapped him hard. "Shut up you idiot and hide. We will fight later." She said following Mance. The others followed her. The sight of Dalla slapping Tormund amused Mance even though there was danger lurking near.

Soon they saw the ungodly sight. There was an Other with icy skin and glowing blue eyes sitting on a dead and decomposed horse leading hundreds of undead men, women and children. Some looked like they had died recently, other looked they had been for years.

All of them sat there with hated breath.

"By the Old Gods. What the fuck? I am suddenly feeling a chill in my bones." Tormund whispered.

"That feeling is called fear. Death is passing near you. You are feeling fear of death." Mance said amused.

"And you were trying to attack them." Dalla said looking at Tormund who turned his face away.

"They are coming here crossing the Skirling Pass. I hope by the time we reach the Thenns, they are still alive. It would really be sad if we reach there only to find a whole clan of dead." Mance said.

Soon the Other and his undead party passed. Slowly the fog and the cold decreased.

"The magic of the Others. This is their domain. They can easily crush us in the cold and ice." Mance said. "One of you should immediately to and warn the others about what we saw."

One of the men volunteered and started his journey back. Mance continued his journey forward. Mance lost his sense of time and direction. Had it not been for Dalla he would have been lost. But still they persisted. Another week passed. Soon they saw a large settlement in front of them.

"Are we there yet?" Mance asked.

"No we are not supposed to. It will take perhaps another two weeks. But I don't know about this settlement here." Dalla whispered eyeing the tents warily.

They could see many people outside. Mance decided on not wasting any time and started to go near them. Soon they reached the tents.

One of persons lifted his spear and asked him who he was in Old tongue.

Mance replied in old tongue, "I am man of Night's Watch. I want to meet your leader."

The man said, "He does not meet crows like you."

Tormund roared, "Move away you cunts. We need to meet your leader now."

A commotion began and fists started to fly between Tormund and the guards. Soon people separated them.

"What is going on? And who are you?" A regal looking man asked appearing suddenly.

Mance observed that the others stood respectfully around him. He heard Dalla gasp behind him.

Still he said respectfully, "I am Mance Ryder, a brother of Night's Watch. We were on our way to see the Thenns."

"An interesting sight. A Crow with the free folk. What do you want with the Thenns." He asked.

"Something grave and important. A matter of life and death." Mance said.

"Then you are lucky. We are the Thenns. I am Magnar Styr of the Thenn." He said introducing himself.

His eyes widening in realisation Mance said, "You are far away from your home. Why?"

"It is a long story." Styr said.

With a smile Mance said, "I think, I can guess."

* * *

 _The Summer Sea_

 _"You failed me." The silver haired man told him accusingly. "My wife, my children, my mother all dead."_

 _"No. My Prince. I did not. Your son is here with me. I will make him the King. The dragons will return soon to Westeros." He pleaded._

 _Suddenly the silver haired man started to bleed. His eyes, his nose and mouth, blood seemed to come from all his orifices. "Do not fail my son like you failed me." And he disappeared in a mist of blood."_

 _"Nooo." He cried._

He woke up hearing himself cry. He was heavily sweating. "Damn the dreams." He cursed. He then got up from his bed and went to do his morning rituals. After that he dressed himself and went to the decks. On the way he stopped at a small mirror. Gone was the red hair and youthful looks. Today it was replaced by long blue hair and a battle weary face. He reflected on the past events which had led him into the current place.

During Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys II Targaryen dismissed his Hand of the King, Lord Owen Merryweather, believing him ineffectual and suspecting foul play by Owen in favor of the rebels. To match Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and one of the leaders of the rebellion, Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous as his next Hand, and so named Jon to the office.

Jon promised King Aerys he would deliver Robert's head and he led an army into the field. After the Battle of Ashford, Jon took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army and tracked him to Stoney Sept in the riverlands. Offering rewards and putting hostages in crow cages Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search for Robert. They were unable to locate him before his rebel allies, Lords Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully, arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Jon and his forces. Lord Connington fought back fiercely, killing Lord Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Ser Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully. Nearly slain by Robert at the town's sept, Jon retreated when he saw that the Battle of the Bells was lost.

King Aerys held Jon responsible for his defeat at Stoney Sept and exiled him, stripping him of his titles and passing the rule of Griffin's Roost to Ser Ronald Connington, who had been Jon's castellan. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was then killed by Robert at the Trident and Aerys was killed in the Sack of King's Landing.

After the war, the new King Robert took nine-tenths of the Connington lands, distributing them to more fervent supporters. He also took away the lordship from House Connington, making them a house of landed knights. Once on the Iron Throne Robert did not recall Jon from exile, since he had been among Rhaegar's closest friends.

The exiled Jon joined the Golden Company and served with them for five years, rising quickly in the ranks to a place of honor at the right hand of Ser Myles Toyne, the company's captain-general. After a few short years in the company, Jon and Myles were approached by Illyrio Mopatis and Lord Varys, who informed them that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's infant son, Aegon, had survived the Sack of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion. In order to remove Jon from the Golden Company, they concocted a plan, of which the remainder of the Golden Company was left unaware, so they would not be able to let anything slip. Jon was driven from the company after being caught stealing from the company's war chests. Afterwards, news was spread that Jon drank himself to death in Lys.

While Jon went along with Varys's scheme for Prince Aegon's sake, he believed it a dishonorable slight and resented the shameful lie of his death. Varys, however, was adamant about the need for secrecy. The rumors of Jon's disgrace and death had eventually reached Westeros and convinced everyone that he was dead enabling him to focus on raising and protecting "Young Griff" in the guise of his father, "Griff", during the past eight years. Griff and Young Griff had been since then travel on the _Shy Maid_ alongside Aegon's tutor Haldon, Rolly Duckfield whom Jon knighted, Septa Lemore who taught Lemore about the faith of the seven, the Captain Yandry and his wife Ysilla.

Shaking the thought of his past he walked to the decks. The _Shy Maid_ was sailing towards Volantis. They had been at sea for more than a few moons and Young Griff was complaining about it. Jon also thought and agreed that it was a reasonable demand. They could stretch their legs in the land for sometime. As he reached the deck he saw Septa Lemore standing nude and drying herself. No doubt from her daily bath in the sea. As usual he saw the others ogling at her naked body in lust. But Jon never had any such inclination. He was the only male in the ship who could stare at her without any lust.

As if feeling his gaze on her Lemore lifted her eyes and met his. "Finally you are awake. It must have been a bad dream that made you cry today?"

"You heard that?" He asked. He started to look around for Young Gryff.

"Me along with everyone else." She answered as she started to wear her robes. "Don't worry. Young Griff is yet to wake up."

"Thank the seven." He muttered.

"What are we going to do after Volantis." She asked coming to stand near him.

"I don't know. We could sail along the Rhoyne." He offered.

"Didn't Illyrio tell you." She asked.

"My task is to keep the Prince safe and make sure he sit on the Iron Throne. I am doing it. Where we go is not Illyio's concern." He told her.

"Sometimes I feel bad for the other children." Lemore said.

"What children?" Jon asked confused.

"You know. Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys Targaryen." Lemore said.

Gryff reflected back on that. He had once asked Varys the same question. Varys had replied that Viserys and Daenarys would be used as a bait to keep Robert's attention thus making him and all others blind to the true game. It was not honourable. Using the life the two innocent children to secure the life of the Prince but it had to be done. And so far it had been successful. Robert Baratheon was hell bent on chasing them. Thus his Young Griff lived a relatively safe and happy life. And Varys made sure that the Stag would chase the two dragons long enough till the real dragon is ready to take Westeros.

"They are doing their duty to their King. They will be rewarded well went Aegon takes his throne." Jon said. He remembered Varys telling him that they are planning to marry Daenarys to Young Gryff when time comes. But how he intends to do that and why Jon didn't knew.

"You are rather optimistic about their survival. But what if they fell? Essos is a dangerous place. There are worse things than the Stag's assassins." Lemore reminded him

'Varys will take care of it.' Jon told her, "My concern is only with Young Gryff. I failed the father. But I will not fail his son. If the other dragons do not live enough to see Aegon VI 's reign still their names will be remembered. That I can promise you."

"I feel pity for them. Those poor children. They lost everything. Their family, their legacy and everything. " Lemore said.

"You are woman. Your heart is weak and filled with emotions. So you won't understand that sometimes hard decisions must be taken. They may not be always honorable or easy but is necessary for greater good. Here Aegon's birthright is the most important thing for me. And I am willing to sacrifice anything or anyone for that. Including my life." Jon said as Lemore scowled at his response.

They were interrupted a new enthusiastic voice. A voice which brightened Jon's day and gave his life a hope and a purpose.

"Father I am ready for today's sword lessons." The blue haired Aegon under the guise of Young Gryff said as he came to the decks.

Turning his attention towards the Young Gryff Jon smiled. "Did you finish your lessons with Haldon?"

"Maester Haldon is not feeling well. So he told me to proceed to my lessons with you." The Young Gryff answered.

"In that case bring your sword and fetch Rolly. Let us see how well you fare today." Jon said in a challenging tone.

* * *

"Do you want the good news first or the bad new?" Harry asked sitting in front of him.

Harry Strickland had come aboard the _Shy Maid_ in the morning. Harry was their only contact to the affairs of the world. Harry was also their contact with Illyrio and Varys. Only Myles and Harry knew that he was still alive. Or so he thought.

"It had been too long. I would like the good news first." Jon said.

"Well the good new is that our opportunity to attack Westeros would come sooner." Harry stated.

"We are not attacking Westeros. We are reclaiming Aegon's birthright, the Targaryen legacy. What do you mean when you that?" Jon said tersely.

"From what I gathered there is division in Westeros. The current regime is alienating the other Kingdoms. The pathetic ruling of the small council and their internal scheming has ensured that the realm is fractured. There is no unity. What more the there is division among the three Baratheon brothers. And Cersei is actively driving them apart. While from outside there is peace Varys states that the situation is quite delicate. One small spark somewhere and whole Westeros will plunge into conflict." Harry said.

Jon allowed a small smile to come to his face. "How soon is that?" he asked excited.

"A few years. Illyrio was not specific. Varys is just waiting for the right oppurtunity to light the fuse." Harry said.

"That means waiting again. Please do not tell me more happy news like this. Now what is the bad new." Jon asked.

"Well the bad news is that the Lannisters will not be the only thorn when we begin our campaign. We will now also have to deal with the Northern Realms." Harry said.

"The Northern Realms?" Jon asked confused.

"That is what the North is known as these days?" Harry said.

"Let those savages call themselves whatever they want. What do you mean when you said we have to deal with them. The North is a barren wasteland and a poor kingdom. Why should they concern us?" Jon asked.

"Illyrio did not explain much. But the North is not poor as it used to be. It has prospered very much in the last twelve years. They are now as strong as the Lannisters. From what I know Aryan Stark the current boy North is said to be credited with all their prosperity. He is the son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne." Harry said.

Jon remembered both. He had seen both of them at Harrenhal and even danced with Ashara. He had even witnessed the Wild Wolf choking on the noose as he tried to save his father from burning in the Wildfire.

"So the Wild Wolf has spawned an offspring." He mused.

"Yes. A dangerous adversary. They call him the Bloody Wolf." Harry said.

"This is bad. Very bad. North is the only Kingdom where we will have no supporters. Also the Northerners are hard men and fierce fighters. Along with the Lannisters they would provide powerful resistance." Jon said.

"Thankfully the relations between the Wolves and the Lions is not so good. And Varys is trying to take advantage of that." Harry said.

"Let us hope that he succeeds." Jon said. "I wanted to ask you about a few rumors I am hearing about Lys suddenly gaining hold on the Disputed Lands. I thought that you were employed by Myr. "

Harry scowled at that. "Not anymore. Myr is facing trouble and cannot afford us. The Lyseans have assembled the Company of Rose for them."

"The Company of Rose? Are they any good?" Jon asked.

"They are very good. They recently crushed the Seconds Sons who were in employed by Tyrosh. If you must know the Company of Rose consists mainly of the descendants of the Northerners who chose self exile when the North bent its knee to Aegon the Conqueror." Harry explained.

Jon winced at that. 'The Northerners again.' He asked, "How come Lys suddenly became powerful?"

"It is those damned Rogares." Harry cursed.

"The Rogares? As in Lady Larra Rogare who was the wife of King Viserys II Targaryen?" Jon asked eagerly.

Harry then proceeded to explain about the Rogares and their rise to power again.

"Then tell Illyrio to negotiate with the Rogares again. They would surely help Aegon. And they are kin. Perhaps we can have this Gabriella Rogare as the new Queen of Westeros." Jon said excitedly.

"He had tried. Strangely they do not seem to be interested." Harry said.

"Still why? This is a golden opportunity. Why are they not helping us?" Jon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now if that is all, I will depart. Supplies for you will be there at Volantis." Harry said leaving while Jon stayed behind to mull over the new developments with only one thought.

'Fucking Starks.'

* * *

 **Next chapter and may be one more will be about Aryan's journey across Essos.**

 **Would you like Melissandre as Aryan's supporter or against him. Answer it in you review in the next seven day before I begin that part.**

 **Till then enjoy...**


	20. An Unexpected Reunion

**Unexpected for our protagonist, not for us.**

 **It seems that Melissandre has a lot of fans. Almost 220 want Melissandre as supporter against 20 who want her to be an antagonist. So respecting the majority Melissandre will be our protagonist's supporter.**

 **Initially I had planned to wrap the whole Essos storyline in a couple of chapters. But when I started to go through details of the Free Cities it became clear to me that it cannot be done so. The vast politics and culture of each free city is making the storyline larger. So expect at least couple more chapters regarding Essos. I will try to keep the story in minimum number of free cities as possible i.e Volantis, Qarth, Yi Ti(maybe), Asshai, Norvos and finally Bravos. Also a visit to Valyria first in the next chapter.**

 **If you have any suggestions for this trip please tell them in the review.**

 **Also I am not going use Aryan to liberate the slaves or disrupt the slave trade as some reader have suggested. I am just sticking to the Westerosi storyline for the most part.**

* * *

 _Lys_

"Lys is a mercantile city, built on a fertile island and was considered a paradise by Valyrian dragonlords. The sunny island is fertile with palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish." Marwyn explained as they walked. The Marauder had just docked in. They had been delayed due to a storm. But thankfully his charms on the ship and Captain Florel's expertise had ensured they reached Lys.

"I can see that. This place is truly divine." Aryan said. Lys reminded him of Caribbean Islands. Whilte sandy beaches, blue waters and palms.

"Lys is protected by high walls and hired sellswords. A city dominated by wealth rather than by birth, Lys is where trade is considered a profession more honorable than arms. Lys is ruled by conclaves of magisters, chosen from amongst the wealthiest and noblest men of the city. Slaves in Lys outnumber free men three to one." Marwyn added.

"The slaves here are treated much better. I have heard that slavery is more cruel in the Bastard Daughters than the Three Daughters." Lord Wyman said in between.

"What do mean by that? Bastard Daughters?" Aryan asked.

"Myr, Lys and Tyrosh are called the Three Daughters because they made them rich through trade. While they do slave trade they also indulge in trade of goods and materials. Also slaves are treated better. But there are the three Slaver Cities Mereen, Astapor and Yunkai. They are actually from the descendants of the Old Ghiscari Empire still these three are sometimes referred to as the Bastard Daughters of Valyria. Though I must warn you never say that inside the city. They do not like when someone compares them to Valyrians." Marwyn explained to Aryan's query.

Aryan nodded at that. Essos had always fascinated him. It was like comparing Asia to the Western World on Earth. The Western culture was almost same wherever he went. But he was very fascinated by the Asians. Each and every country in Asia had something new to offer him. Similarly each and every place in Essos had its own culture and charm. Aryan looked around at the people. Most of people looked pleasing to the eyes and he voiced that, "The people here are pleasing to the eyes, aren't they?"

Marwyn went to lecture mode, "More than anywhere else in the known world, the blood of Old Valyria still runs strong in the Lyseni, who are regarded as beautiful. Even the smallfolk in Lys have the pale skin, silver-gold hair, and purple, lilac, and pale blue eyes of the dragonlords of old. Many of the nobility in Lys have produced infamous beauties, and Targaryen kings and princes are known to have looked at Lys for wives and paramours."

"The Targaryen's have a long history with Lys My Lord." Wyman said.

"I seem to remember few of them from Maester Luwin's lessons in history. Though I must admit I am poor in history and cannot remember most of them." Aryan said.

"Prince Daemon Targaryen, brother to King Viserys I Targaryen, had a paramour from Lys, a dancer named Mysaria. King Viserys II Targaryen had been married to Lady Larra Rogare from Lys in his youth, and had three children by her, including the later King Aegon IV, and the famous Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. King Aegon IV's last mistress, Serenei, came from Lys as well, and bore him a daughter named Shiera, whilst dying in childbirth. The very Shiera Seastar for whom Aegon 'Bittersteel' Rivers and Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers fought." Marwyn recounted.

"Now I understand your reason to bring Marwyn. In a foreign land like this his knowledge will be a guide to us." Wyman said. "We may be a respected House in Westeros. But this is not our lands or even Westeros. People do not know us. So we should not expect any courtesy from anyone. Only money is power here. Money can buy you anything."

"So why don't we begin our task Lord Wyman. I hope your contacts are helpful." Aryan said.

"I am sure they would be My Lord." Wyman replied."

* * *

Their time at Lys proved to be very profitable. The samples of materials they brought from the North were readily accepted by the merchants and at good prices too. Everything was good, except one thing. The most important thing for which he had come here. Lord Manderly had made discrete inquiries while they met the merchants about the setting up of the Trading Center in Lys. So far they did not get much help in that matter. But a few had suggested that they would need the Rogares help and consent on that matter. He remembered the about the Rogares and their recent rise to power again after a long time.

Lord Wyman Manderly was quite uncomfortable with the slavery around here. Though Marwyn looked unperturbed as he had seen worse. Aryan on the other hand did not care. He was not a quest to liberate the slaves or become their savior or some shit like that. Other than visiting free cities and magical places on Essos he did not care much about the places.

He had visited a few brothels to procure some whores of both male and female kind as he once promised the the Madame at the Wintertown brothel. He had tested few of them to ascertain their seller's claims about their proficiency in sex. He had been pleased and bought them planning to liberate them once they reached Westeros. The seller promised him to procure some summer islanders in a couple of days.

Currently they were seated in the mansion they had rented at Lys.

"What now My Lord? We are stuck here. While I could say till now our work here had been a great success, the Trading Center has met a dead end?" Wyman asked.

"I had made a few old contacts of me here. The city is ruled by the conclave of magisters. You don't have time to talk and convince all of them." Marwyn told them.

"You are right Maester. We need to meet the head. We need access to Drasylo Rogare, the head of House Rogare and head of the conclave. If he agrees then our Trading Center will become a reality." Wyman Manderly agreed.

Before Aryan could formulate a response they were interrupted by one of the Stark guards. He bowed and said, "Lord Stark, there is a man who claims to be a messenger at the door. He seeks an audience with you My Lord."

They all looked at each other. Wyman asked the guard, "He is from who's behalf?"

"I am not sure My Lord. He said something about prestigious House Roger or something like that." The guard replied nervously.

"House Rogare?" Marwyn asked again for confirmation.

"Yes of course Maester. Pardon me. I could not understand his accent clearly." The guard said.

Aryan could not fault the guard. Even he found it difficult sometimes to converse to the Lyseni Merchant even though he was proficient in the language. The musical bastardized Valyrian language troubled them. Thankfully Marwyn had no such problem and acted as a translator in those times.

He addressed the guard, "It is quite all right. Why don't you send him in?"

The guard went away. Wyman said, "It seems fortune favours us today. We were thinking about meeting the Rogares and it seems that are also of the same mind."

"Let us hope so." Aryan replied.

Soon the guard returned with a man. The man like other Lyseans with Valyrian features but a lithe appearance stood before them and asked, "Am I in the presence of the Magnificent Aryan Stark of the Northern Realm?"

Aryan and Wyman looked at each other bewildered. Aryan replied, "I am not sure about the 'magnificent' part. But I am Aryan Stark of the Northern Realms."

The messenger now gave him his undivided attention and made an elaborate bow. He then addressed them, "This humble one is Saluris, a messenger of the magnificent Drasylo Rogare. His magnificence seeks an audience with you at the earliest convenience." He then waited for the reply.

"What should we do? Can we really trust him. I mean in Westeros Lords use their seal to give genuinity to their messages. This messenger is just giving us a vocal invitation." Aryan asked the Marwyn and Wyman in old tongue. They had agreed that they would use Old tongue when they have to discuss in front of others.

"No My Lord. You don't understand. Here in Lys they use messengers to send messages in person. Not as written messages as we have at Westeros. It is considered a great honour to be invited by such great houses. This man is messenger of the Rogares. Look at the seal on his cheeks which identifies him as their slave." Marwyn said.

Aryan thought for sometime then said, "As of now we are sitting here and achieving nothing. Let us go and meet the Rogares now itself."

"In that case I will go and arrange some gifts for them." Wyman said and went out.

Marwyn relayed Aryan's response to the messenger who nodded. As Aryan was about go inside to get ready the messenger spoke again, "The Radiant Lady Rogare has sent this for you." He gave him a piece of paper.

Puzzled Aryan looked as Marwyn took the message.

"This is highly unusual. From what I know the Lyseni do not send written messages." Marwyn said. He then opened the roll and started to read. A confused expression came on his face. Marwyn said, "Strange. I know many languages. But I cannot make the heads or tails of this one."

"Give me that." Aryan took the message and started to read.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je voudrais inviter vous et votre entourage à la maison de Rogare. Vous attend avec impatience._

 _Votre bien-aimé pour toujours..._

"It is an invitation to me from her, the Lady Rogare." Aryan told Marwyn.

"How did you understand that?" Marwyn asked surprised.

"Why do look surprised? It is just French?" Aryan replied dismissively.

Then suddenly it stuck him. 'Wait, French! What the hell?'

* * *

The messenger Saluris had brought them to a large palace. White and pink colored sitting inside a beautiful garden.

"This is really paradise." Aryan said. "The gardens are beautiful."

"I am sure my radiant Lady Rogare would be pleased at your compliment." Saluris said smiling.

Yes the Lady Rogare or Gabriella Rogare. The almost similar name to his Gabi and the french personal invitation had sent his mind into a turmoil.

'Is this what Death said about my beloved waiting for me.' He mused

Soon they reached inside the doors and lead into a small hall which he Saluris referred to as the private hall of Drysalo Rogare. Inside Aryan saw a lavishly decorated hall with tapestries and carpets. While Westerosi used chairs to seat dignitaries the Essosi used mattresses. Inside the hall on a raised platform was seated a man with pale silver hair and blue eyes. Two beautiful slave girls stood behind him fanning him. A boy stood kneeling near him bearing a plate of fruits.

Saluris announced their presence. "Your magnificence, presenting before you Aryan Stark the Lord of the Northern Realms, his vassal Wyman Manderly and the knowledge bearer Archmaester Marwyn." After which he went out closing the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode My Lords. I am Drysalo Rogare." The man they had been looking for introduced himself and led them to their seats.

Aryan looked over the man. All the magisters he had come across till now were fat and bulky. With double chins, jiggling chest and rotund bellies. But this Drysalo was fit. Though there were some wrinkles on his face but he looked fit and energetic with a cheerful face. But Aryan noticed the intelligence in his eyes.

"We are very pleased to meet the famous Drysalo Rogare." Aryan greeted their host.

"You seem to be very surprised for some reason." Drysalo asked noticing Aryan's expression.

"Its nothing. All the magisters we met till today were not exactly in good shape. Fat and gluttonous. But you unlike them look in great shape." Aryan asked.

Drysalo laughed. "Oh. You can thank my daughter of that. Believe me when I say this once I too resemble them. But my daughter once told me that too much fat will lead me to an early grave. And considering that all the newfound power and wealth of House Rogare is in someway because of her, I followed her advice. And I have not regretted anything since then."

Aryan looked thoughtful while Marwyn said, "Your daughter is quite wise."

"Yes My Gabriella. They call her the Star of Lys." Drysalo said.

Aryan raised an eyebrow. He had heard that term many times here.

"Your Magnificence we are here to propose the setting up of a Trading Center here?" Wyman said getting to the point.

"Ah Yes. I have heard. News travels fast here. We will talk about this later. Till then you are our guests. I have arranged for your thing to be brought here. Why don't you enjoy our hospitality today. We will talk about this tomorrow. I will bring a few more magisters for discussion." Drysalo suggested.

"That is reasonable. I am still thankful for agreeing to meet us. " Aryan said as Wyman went out to instruct the guards.

"You may be surprised but you are quite well known here." Drysalo said with a smile.

"I find that hard to believe." Aryan said with a frown.

Drysalo laughed and said, "Aryan Stark the one who is credited to have transformed the North from a barren wasteland to a powerful kingdom, the one who crushed the ironborn and earned the moniker 'The Bloody Wolf', the one who quite recently earned his own chain from the Citadel in just one day." Drysalo continued listing out many other things.

"You are well informed. But many of them were my Uncle's achievement. I am after all still not of age." Aryan asked with a frown.

"What I told you were told by merchants who come to North and confirmed by my own sources. And age is not a barrier for intelligence. By daughter has showed that to me." Drysao said.

"Your daughter sounds to be quite interesting. I hope to meet her." Aryan said.

"I am sure you would." Drysalo said. He then asked, "But do you know what the Lyseans are most thankful for?"

"I am not so sure." Aryan said.

Drysalo said in a grim voice, "The Iron Born or the squids as you call them. They used to attack us every now and then. But now we had been safe from them for many years. For that we are thankful to you."

"You are welcome. The Ironborns are a threat who never change their ways. They claim glory in raping and reaving. I had planned on exterminating them on the whole. Unfortunately there are powerful people than me who prevented me from doing that." Aryan said.

"That is unfortunate. The Planetos could have been a better place without them. Still I am getting reports about an Iron Islander called Crowseye who is causing terror in at many places. Thankfully he is far from here for now. Last I heard he was at Oros near the Smoking Sea." Drysalo said.

"Yes Euron Greyjoy. He is a dangerous, twisted but cunning man. I have been looking for some years. But he remain elusive." Aryan told his host.

They both remained silent mulling over what they said. Then Drysalo clapped his hands and Saluris came back. Drysalo ordered him, "Take our guests to their rooms and make sure that they have a good stay here. Show them the hospitality of Lys." The last part with a wink to Aryan.

Saluris lead them out while Aryan's mind was fixed on Euron Greyjoy.

* * *

Aryan was standing in the balcony of the Rogare residence. When Drysalo mentioned the hospitality of Lys, Aryan did not know what to expect. But he thoroughly enjoyed it. Food, music and most importantly the Lyseni courtesans. They knew how to do their work. Beautiful with valyrian features whom Saluris described as the best of Lys. Two days had passed while waiting for Drysalo to get back to him. The waiting was making him impatient. Marwyn advised him to wait for some more time. Aryan was thinking about just using his magic to have Drysalo to agree to his demand, but he decided to wait for some more time.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden feeling. A feeling he had not yet felt here in Planetos. He felt an aura. Whoever the aura belonged to was approaching him. For some reason he felt a familiarity with that warm aura. He still prepared himself and pretended to look over at the people in the streets. And finally the aura was at a few feet near him.

" 'Arry." A very familiar feminine voice came.

He stiffened at that. 'That name and that accent. Only two person used to call me like that.' He thought. Slowly he turned around to face the speaker. His eyes widened and his jaws hung loose. He continued to gaze at her like that. Then gathering his wits he whispered, "Gabi."

There she stood flanked on both sides by two female guards. Gabrielle Delacour his former former lover and mother his children stood in her glory.

" _Mon cherie_." She said and came forward and hugged him. Aryan was still surprised at what had happened. But he hugged her back. Gabi started to babble in rapid french most of which went over his head. He then held her in front of his eyes, "Gabi. How? How are you here?"

He struggled to find words. He had realised a few years back after his conversation with Bloodraven that Gabrielle had suffered the most due to him. She had endure the Weasely's when they came to know that she had been Harry's lover. He had left her after that. And when he met her again after few years, he came to know that she had given him two daughters. After staying with her for sometime and giving her false promises he abandoned her and their children.

She said sobbing, "It is a long story." She then continued to look at him with teary eyes. Composing herself she wiped her tears and then looked at back and addressed her guards, "Leave us alone. Make sure that no body disturbs us." The two female guards bowed and went outside.

She led him to one of the seats and both of them sat down. She never removed her grip from him. Gabi then said, "I have waited for you for long _ma cheri_."

"I too missed you baby. What is your name here in this world?" Aryan asked.

"I am Gabriella Rogare the daughter of Drysalo Rogare." She replied.

"The Star of Lys. I should have guessed that from your name when I first heard that." Aryan said with smile.

"It was convenient. My veela features is similar to those the Valyrians here." Gabi said.

Aryan asked, "And your name? Is it a coincidence that Gabriella sounds almost similar to Gabrielle?"

She answered, "It was coincidental, I assure you. I like your new name 'Aryan'. Now I can easily call you 'Arry. It will be like a short form of your name."

"How did you arrive here? Please tell me?" He begged.

She suddenly gained a faraway look for some time. Then she began to explain. "One thing I had not told you is that you are my mate 'Arry."

"A mate. Like Bill is to Fleur?" He asked puzzled.

"Of course not. Getting married does not make one a Veela's mate. It requires a Veela's complete trust. William is not Fleur's mate as far as I know." Gabi said.

"A Veela's trust? I had not done anything to gather your trust baby. In fact I had realised that what I had done to you is horrible. I took advantage of you at a young age. Then I left you pregnant. Even when I knew that we had two daughters I left you alone and went after my own pursuits." Aryan told her in a remorseful tone.

"Non 'Arry. Don't apologise. Firstly we were both consenting adults when we got intimate. Secondly, I was not some stary eyed girl who you took advantage of. Whenever I used to visit Fleur she used to tell me how miserable you were in you marriage. She is really perceptive and protective of you. You would not believe, I had asked her permission about starting a relationship with you even if it was an extramarital affair and she agreed." She told him.

Thinking about Fleur's relationship with her sister-in-law Aryan smiled, "Ginny never liked Fleur and she has expressed her dislike quite so many times. I guess Fleur finally stopped her attempt to impress Ginny and realised that herself. Now when I reflect on those time I think Ginny always felt insecure in front of Fleur charm."

"I think you are right. After first few months of our relationship I had made you my mate. One of the side effects of that is that I can understand you emotions due to being a Veela. Even if you had used you occlumency skills it would not have worked. I found that your mind has been fractured. Your were showing everyone around you a mask while inside you were in turmoil fed up with everyone. I knew that you would leave everyone even me. That is why decided to have you with myself as long as I could. You needed to find solace for yourself. That is why I did not inform you about our children not wanting to burden you."

"Still it does not make it right Gabi. I must have been there for you. The few years I spent with you and our children in France were some of the best moments of my last life. Thank you for that. I hope our daughters did not hate me for abandoning them with you." Aryan said with tears.

"Non, mon ami. They are Veelas too. I had told them about you and they loved you very much." She said hugging him and crying herself.

They continued their embrace for sometime. Then Aryan asked, "What happened when I left?"

"When a Veela make someone her mate, her life gets tied up with her mate. That is what happened. When you jumped through the Veil of Death you died in that world. I knew at that moment that you were gone. And my life force started to slip. And within a few hours I too died in that world."

She said.

"And our daughters?" He asked.

"Don't worry. They are safe with Papa and Maman. In fact they are happy with the new Grandchildren." Gabi said.

"I am so sorry for that. Had I known about I being your mate I would not have done so. And we could have lived as a family somewhere." Aryan said.

"And you would never been happy. Rather you as always would have sacrificed every thing for our happiness. I did not want that mon ami. I wanted you to be happy. That is why I did not stop you even when I knew that I will never see you again." She said.

Aryan looked away for sometime. Then asked, "How did you know that I went through the Veil?"

"Death." She said. She then started to explain.

( _Flashback_ )

"I had been waiting for you." the raspy voice of Death spoke in a dark realm.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Gabi asked startled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are in my realm. And I am Death." Death said.

"So you are here to take my soul away." She asked.

"We will get back to that part later. First don't you want to know what happened to you mate?" Death asked.

"He died." She said sadly.

Death began to explain, "He did not die. He jumped into my instrument in he mortal realm. The Veil of Death as the mortals call it. But it is more than that. Your lover had studied about it and then he jumped. Yes, it stil makes him dead in that world. But I had offered him to reborn in another world to have a new life."

"I hope he will be happy there." She wished.

"Hmm. I had been watching you. You did everything you could to keep him happy even though you knew that he will one day leave you. For that you will have my respect. As he is the Master of Death I ought to keep him happy. So do you want to be born in that world and have a new life with him? A better life." Death asked.

Without any thinking she said, "Yes. I will take that offer. Thank you."

"Like him you will also be born with you memories and you Veela abilities. Sadly you will not have your magical abilities." Death stated.

"I am ready to accept any of you conditions to be with him. But how will I find him?" Gabi asked eagerly.

Death laughed out loud and said, "Your mate bond will remain in that world so that you can recogonise him. Your lover has an ability. He becomes famous without even trying. You will be able to know about him. When time come you will meet him? After that it is up to both of you if you want to start a new life together."

( _Flashback Ends)_

"And then I was born here. The North, your Kingdom is making news everywhere. And you had been the reason for that. I realised that it was you I was waiting for. And when you came to Lys, my connection to your emotions became strong enough and I confirmed that you are my mon cherie for who I was waiting for."

Aryan hugged her again which she eagerly returned. He said, "Gods Gabi. I would be a fool if I wasted this chance of my life with you. Death had told me about my beloved waiting for me. At that time I did not know that it was you."

She beamed and Aryan could feel her allure suddenly lashing out. He dropped his shields and allowed the allure to affect his mind. Suddenly his mind was filled with passion and lust. He started to kiss her. Gabi returned the kiss with equal passion as she adjusted her seat on to his lap. They kissed each other for quite some time while taking moments to breath and gaze at each other.

Suddenly Aryan realized something and his mood dampened. Gabrille realised his mood change. She asked, "What happened?"

He said slowly, "I wish I could marry and take you with me now itself. But it is somewhat difficult and it will take a few years. Besides it will also require your father's consent."

"My father's consent would be no problem at all. While he had worked hard to gain the lost Rogare wealth and prestige. I had helped him too. Whenever he deals with other merchants he sometimes calls me to introduce to them. I just use my allure and his deals went in his favor. He realised that somehow I was able to make the others agree to him. So he started to involve me in his meetings. Since I am experienced in financial dealings of Papa's business and Veela colony I was able to bring him profit. So he values my suggestions and will accept your proposal." Gabi said smilingly.

"And if he does not still listen I can simply use my magic on him." Aryan said.

"Don't do that 'Arry. He is my father and I have come to love him very much. Leave it to me. Now what about your problems?" She asked.

Aryan first told her about Westeros and its customs. He said, "The Northerners expect me to marry a Northern girl. My father and uncle married outside North. So they expect me to marry a Northern girl. Granted I can easily marry without considering any of them, it will create discontent. But I do have a plan for that."

"What is the plan?" She asked.

"When I return North, I am going to make sure there are not eligible girls for me. I will make sure that all of them are engaged to the Heirs of other Northern lords using liberal amounts of magic. So marrying you will not cause any problems. But there is another situation." He then explained about Arianne situation.

"Then marry her too." She said astounding him.

He gaped at her. Then shaking his head he asked, "I am sorry. But did you that I marry her too?"

"Yes beloved. Staying at the Veela colony I had some intimate moments with other Veelas and have come to appreciate it. Here also I have few female lover to pleasure me. This Arianne you are telling me about sounds like she and I will easily get along. So it is no problem at all for me."

Aryan conitnued to gaze at her and said, "I must think on this."

At that moment one of her guards came and spoke, "Your father requests your presence my lady."

Gabi sighed and dismissed her. She spoke to Aryan, "We will meet later mon cherie. I need to go to father."

Aryan nodded and kissed her again promising to wait for her. She then went away with a swing in her hips drawing his attenion.

* * *

'Finally'. He thought as the messenger left. He had been summoned by Drysalo Rogare for their meeting. Aryan dressed himself and walked out. There he saw Wyman and Marwyn waiting for him.

"It seems our wait is over. Let us it over with." Aryan announced.

"Of course Lord Stark." Both of them said and walked behind him.

Gabi had invited him for a private dinner yesterday. They had caught up with their lives till now. He had learnt about the Rogare family from Gabi. Drysalo Rogare the current head was shrewd and a practical man but with a good heart. He had struggled hard to bring their house back to its glory. His wife was a wealthy Lyseni merchant's daughter. Together they had three children. Gabi was the eldest. She had a younger brother and sister. Her mother had taken the younger children with her to meet her father for a few days.

Gabi had told him about the situation. Lys was on the way of gaining the control of the Disputed Lands. But Tyrosh with the help of Volantis may posse a threat. Gabi had told him that if he could anyway solve this problem and help securing the Disputed Lands for Lys, Drysalo would be very pleased and will do whatever Aryan wished. So keeping that in mind he walked into the meeting chambers. He expected a few others from Drysalo's side but was surprised to see only a grim and hardy man along with Gabriella sitting on both sides of Drysalo Rogare.

Noticing their presence Drysalo welcomed them, "Welcome my friends. I apologise for making you wait for so long."

"It is quite all right. It must have been a very important State affair." Aryan said waving off Drysalo's apology. He took a seat and immediately cast a charm against any eavesdropper.

"You are too kind Lord Stark." Drysalo said. "My daughter had told me about your proposal. I must say I am impressed. I had heard about the one at Bravos and how profitable it is. And I am thankful to you for choosing Lys for your ambitious Trading Centre."

"Thank you Lady Gabriella." Aryan said to Gabi winking at her. Then turning to Drysalo asked, "So what is your decision?"

"Before I come to that first we must discuss the trade and profit from this venture." Drysalo said.

"Hmm. I believe that is fair." Aryan said and nodded to Wyman Manderly.

The unofficial economist of North started to lay off the terms and conditions and the money regarding the Trading Centre. Drysalo too being the merchant he was listened carefully and then haggled for for a better part at some places. Eventually after some time they came at a decision where both parties agreed to.

"Now that is settled we move to the next part. May I request to talk to you privately this time Lord Stark?" Drysalo asked.

Aryan narrowed his eyes and looked at Gabi discreetly. She nodded at him. So he indicated both Wyman and Marwyn to leave him. Both of left promptly.

"I apologise for that Lord Stark. For the next part involves some important and sensitive matters which you may share with your trusted men after you leave this room." Drysalo said.

Aryan nodded. Gabi rose from her seat then indicating to the only other occupant in the room other than him and the Rogares said, "This is Morin Stark."

Aryan blinked at that and said, "I was not aware of any more Starks than those at North."

The man rose from his seat and bowed to him. Then said, "Lord Aryan Stark, I am Morin Stark. I am the Commander of the Company of Rose."

Connecting dots from his knowledge of history he surmised,"Oh. Then you must be one of the descendants of the Stark who along with many other preferred self exile rather than bend knees to Aegon the Conqueror when Torhen Stark bent his knees.

"You are indeed correct Lord Stark. You will find many Umbers, Ryswells, Dustins and many others too in the Company of Rose." Morin said.

"Strange. You did not mention the Boltons." Aryan asked curiously.

"No Bolton came with us when we chose self exile." Morin said in disgust.

Aryan sighed in relief and said, "You have not idea how relieved I am to hear that. The Bolton line is extinct and their lands were redistributed. I did not want to deal with any future Bolton coming to present a claim."

Both of them laughed at that.

"I am sure you would like to share tales with each other. But perhaps we could get over our talks first." Drysalo suggested.

"I apologise for that. What is it that you want to discuss?" Aryan asked.

"I would request your aid regarding the Disputed Lands." Drysalo stated.

"Huh. I am not sure what do mean by that?" Aryan asked feigning ignorance. Though Gabi had told him about this in passing.

"As you know that Lys, Tyrosh and Myr has been quarreling over the disputed lands for centuries. But you gave us an opening which we have used to gain advantage over claiming the disputed lands." Drysalo said with a smile.

"What opening did I give you?" He asked though he guessed the answer.

Smiling mysteriously Drysalo said, "As you profited from your glass production and trade, Myr started to feel its effects. Their magister conclave then decided to assassinate you and failed. Then you retaliated in the same way and most of the powerful magisters simply died."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aryan said not confirming to Drysalo's facts even though he trusted Gabi. He saw Morin snorting silently.

"What I want to say is that you and the Kingdom of North or the Northern Realms as you say are very powerful. I have consulted my own men along with my dear daughter and Morin regarding this matter. Myr will not rise against us, not with the chaos you spread there. We can handle the Tyroshi. But we are concerned about Volantis." Drysalo said.

"You are worried that Volantis may aid Tyrosh against you. Volantis has been profiting from the fighting among you three. Now that Lys is finally about to conquer the Disputed Lands, trade in Volantis may suffer." Aryan surmised.

Drysalo gained an astonished look. Then slowly said, "You are rather well informed. Now I see what my daughter sees in you. Yes, you are correct. The Northern Realms are rising to power under your leadership. So would like an alliance with you for aid against the Volantis."

"How many men do you possess?" Aryan asked Lys.

"We do not send our people to battle. We hire mercenary companies. I had hired the Company of Rose with almost six thousand men to our side. So far we have the upper hand."

"What is the military power of Volantis?" Aryan asked.

Morin Stark said, " Volantis has a fleet of hundred ships mostly trade galleys. Along with its own slave army of about two thousand and another two thousand from mercenary companies."

"That doesn't sound that difficult for you Commander Morin." Aryan said.

Gabriella said, "You are right about that part Lord Stark. But we had some troubling news yesterday."

"My daughter says the truth. From our sources we had heard that Volantis is negotiating with the Golden Company." Drysalo said.

"Now that is really troubling news." Aryan agreed remembering about the Golden Company.

The Golden Company was a company of sellswords founded by the Great Bastard, Aegor Rivers, known as "Bittersteel" a legitimized bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen, after he fled Westeros with the younger sons of Daemon I Blackfyre at the end of the First Blackfyre Rebellion. They are considered the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities. The current captain-general is Harry Strickland. Despite the notorious unreliability of sellswords, the Golden Company was known to have never broken a contract. Their motto is "Our word is good as gold" while their war cry, "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel", pays homage to their founder. With a force consisting of ten thousand men, several thousands horses and a number of elephants the Golden Company was easily the most powerful of the sell sword companies.

"Now you see the problem Lord Stark. We can hold the fort for now. But if the Golden Company involves themselves then everything will go down." Morin Stark said.

"Why didn't you hire the Golden Company yourself?" He asked Drysalo.

Gabriella said, "He had tried. But for some reason the commanders were not interested."

"Hmm. Seems like someone powerful is against Lys." Aryan said. Then looking at Morin asked, "What kind of aid are we talking about? You know I cannot openly support you. At least for now."

"We need more men, weapons and of course ships. All of them at the earliest." Morin said.

Aryan started to think about all what he heard. He formulated a plan. Then looking at Morin he said, "It will take time to provide what you have asked. By that time it is possible they would already attack us. So what we need is time."

They all nodded back at him. He further added, "Since I am already investing so much I have my own terms and conditions."

Drysalo frowned while Morin just raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"First I the Company of Rose will be under the ownership of Starks." He stated.

"What? How dare you? We are a free sellsword company. If think you can bring us under your thumb then you are mistaken." Morin roared.

Aryan shook his head. Then said, "Look I am making an investment here. So I need to see my profit too. Don't worry. You will have your autonomy. But I want you as my power for any future endeavors in Essos."

Before Morin could rant again Gabriella spoke, "Anything else?"

"Yes. I have heard that the Disputed Lands are fertile. So would like to set up the Northern Trading Centre there along with a large tract of land." Aryan said.

"Why do you need land there?" Drysalo asked.

"The climate at North makes it difficult for farming of certain products. But the warm climate here is ideal for them. So the land here would be used for farming. The Trading Centre set up would be used as a headquarters for the Company of Rose to protect the Disputed Lands. I am willing to provide you fifty ships, enough armor and weapons along with three thousand men throughout the year. I am willing to contribute with Lys to buy a thousand Unsullied men for the defense of the Disputed Lands." Aryan said.

"So you need us a guard to protect the Disputed Lands and your holdings." Morin asked calmly.

"Yes. Like I said your primary purpose is to protect the Disputed Lands the holdings. You can accept contracts when you are sure that there is no immediate threat to our holding. But if I call you for assistance here or in Westeros I want you to answer my call." Aryan further clarified.

"That is a rather generous offer." Gabriella said with a smile.

Drysalo added, "Your suggestion about the Unsullied is a good one. Lys can procure two thousand Unsullied easily."

"The Unsullied can act as a defensive force when the Company of Rose goes on offensive. This way the Disputed Lands will be secure in your hands. In time you can fortify it and build defenses." Aryan told Drysalo. He then started to explain in detail. Both Drysalo and Morin looked impressed.

Morin Stark said finally, "When I first heard about your campaign against those Ironborn cunts, I had thought that your achievements were exaggerated. Now hearing about the military plans and strategies coming from you no wonder they call of the Bloody Wolf."

Drysalo asked, "Even if we accept your conditions, as you said it will take almost an year to bulk up the Company. What if Volantis attacks us before that?"

"Volantis will not attack you. Leave that to me." Aryan assured them with a smile.

Drysalo then announced, "In that case I accept your demand. It is fair considering the assistance you are providing us. The conclave will agree."

"I also agree to you reasoning Lord Stark. While I don't think there would be any resistance about you seeking ownership of the Company, I would still like to discuss with the others." Morin reasoned. "I think it would be beneficial if you spoke to them."

"I would do that." Aryan assured him.

Drysalo announced, "To seal this deal I would like to propose a marriage between you and my dear daughter Gabriella."

"Thank you for that. I would be honored to take the Star of Lys as my wife." Aryan said thanking him while Gabi blushed. Then gaining a serious expression he said, "But I would like to ask for utmost a period of two years before that. There are certain matters to be settled back in North before my marriage."

Before Drysalo could ask why Gabi interjected, "Of course Lord Stark. I will be eagerly waiting for your word."

"In the mean time I would request you to send a formal marriage proposal to my Uncle and Regent Eddard Stark." Aryan announced. Drysalo agreed to that.

Later after a further discussion on their plans, they parted their ways. From there Aryan accompanied Morin towards the camp of the commanders of the Company. There he met a few more Starks, along with the descendants of the other Houses. They had a warm reunion. Aryan told them about the recent developments in the North. All of them were happy to hear that. Aryan then invited them to visit the North and meet their relatives. After that Morin told them about Aryan's proposal. Though there was some initial reluctance still they agreed when Aryan gave them a detailed explanation. He spent the night with them.

* * *

The next day Aryan and Marwyn stood atop of one of the Rogare houses along with Gabriella. The _Marauder_ was sailing away. Aryan had persuaded Wyman and his men with some subtle use of magic to go alone on his visit to Tyrosh, Pentos and finally Bravos where both parties will rendezvous. He told Wyman that a he needed to make detailed negotiations with Drysalo to which the loyal Northerner reluctantly agreed to. At the same time he had convinced everyone in Lys using liberal use of magic that he had left with in the Marauder. Only Gabi knew the truth.

"I think it is time we went. It will take Lord Wyman almost two months to reach Bravos. We should depart now." Marwyn said.

"Of course Marwyn. Where do you think must we begin?" Aryan asked one hand on Gabi's waist. He had told Marwyn about her. Marwyn was elated as Aryan could now have a trustworthy partner with whom he could share all his secrets.

"I think My Lord we must begin from Valyria. From there to the free ciites." Marwyn said.

"Be careful mon cherie. The place is poisonous and cursed. I had inquired about that place as it had fascinated me. Sadly people fear to even go down the place." Gabi said sadly with her head pressed to Aryan's chest.

Marwyn said facing away from them, "It is true. The power of the Doom was so great that the sea near the water still boils, hence the name the Smoking Sea."

"How near can we get to Valyria?" Aryan asked.

"There is a small settlement at the tip of the Lands of the Long Summer, called Oros. While once it was a sprawling city but Doom of Valyria affected Oros too. It is just a small settlement now, with most buildings in ruins. We could reach there and from there go towards Valyria." Marwyn explained.

Aryan declared, "So be it then. Let us not make any more delays."

Then looking at Gabi he said, "My love, wait for sometime more. Then we would be together again. Besides I have given you the mirror and we can easily talk to each other."

"I will be waiting for you mon cherie." She said. Then proceeded to kiss him fervently which he returned.

After some time they separated. Aryan nodded to her. Then he started to glean about Oros from Marwyn's head. Taking Marwyn's hand and concentrating at his destination he dissapprated. He heard a faint whisper from Gabi, "Be Safe."

* * *

 _The Summer Sea_

A red, lean and fearsome galley with a single mast, black sails, and dark red hull cruised through the warm waters. On the prow was a mouthless maiden of black iron with long legs, slender waist, high breasts and mother-of-pearl eyes.

On the red colored deck stood a handsome may with a patch over his left eye. He looked into the horizon with a maniac expression. The deck was full of sailors busy with their chores.

Turning his attention to them he said, "My dear men. Our destination is near. In a couple of weeks we will be in Valyria, the doomed city, where no living dares to go. But we will be the first in a long time. You my men will get the honor of laying down your lives for me when we reach there." He then started to laugh loud.

This infamous ship was _Silence,_ captained by the even more infamous captain Euron Greyjoy the 'Crowseye".

"I am sure you all will be very happy and joyous to hear that. You must be so happy that you are unable to express words to thank me properly." Euron said. "But don't worry. I am magnanimous and understanding. I know what is going through your heads."

A few sailors gulped and started to hurry in their work not daring to meet their captain's eyes who seemed to be in a monologue of his own.

Finally he announced with a smile, "Whoever thanks me properly, I will give him riches enough to become a Lord at my home."

Nobody answered. Euron frowned and asked, "Nobody. Come on. Somebody speak out. Has someone got your tongues."

Still nobody came forward as they bent down doing their work. A rumbling laugh came from Euron's mouth and he spoke, "Of course how could I forget. I got all your tongues." He then grabbed the nearest sailor and pressed his throat prompting him to open his mouth. The man did not have a tongue. After admiring his handiwork for sometime Euron then threw the gasping man down. The man immediately scrambled away.

Laughing to himself he stood at the wheel of the ship. Almost five years had passed after his foolish brother had lost against the Greenlanders. Balon's whole scheme had went down like a sinking ship. Only his plan about burning the Lannisport was the only small success they had in the whole campaign. He had expected resistance from the Lannisters. But it was the North that surprised them. They had not heeded the information that the North was slowly getting powerful and thought that they could easily attack the North. But not only they were unable to attack or capture a single fort of North, the Northerners retaliated swiftly and ruthlessly and almost massacred three of their islands. He later heard that it was only because of the Hand Jon Arryn the Ironborn were spared. The Northerners were ready to kill all the ironborn to the last man. All this under the leadership of a twelve year old boy named Aryan Stark. By the time Balon bent knee Euron had escaped knowing Tywin would be looking for him. But Euron had gained a small appreciation towards Aryan Stark for his ruthlessness. He had learned from Balon's foolishness that the Ironborn cannot rise against the combined power of Westeros alone. They needed something more, more powerful enough to massacre armies. He had visited many places from Qarth to Asshai in search of such a power. All had pointed him towards one place. 'Valyria.' The ancient city which was now doomed.

So he was on his way to Valyria in search of gaining the only thing which can aid him in his conquest of Westeros and make him known as Euron the Conqueror, Dragons. He had captured a few warlocks from Qarth and a few priests of R'hlor. He had tortured them enough that they had finally cracked. So he now had knowledge of gaining his own dragon. Soon the world will tremble before his might.

* * *

 _Water Gardens, Dorne_

Doran Martell was once again sitting at his usual place seemingly enjoying the children days had become easier for him. Oberyn had given him the medicines given by Aryan. Doran had started to take the medicines and soon the swelling and pain in his joints reduced. While his condition remained the same he enjoyed the lack of pain these days. He knew that he should be grateful for the medicines but his revengeful mind did not consider that

Actually his mind was elsewhere. His daughter had returned form Starfall two months ago. She gave him a rather good description of Aryan Stark. For what she said and what he knew from his own sources he concluded that Aryan Stark was a player. A rather good one at that, who was now one of the most powerful men in Westeros.

While he was now he had a good picture and knowledge of Aryan Stark he was facing a problem. His plan to kill Alric Dayne have his heir Edric as a ward at Starfall had failed spectacularly. Alric had sent his heir North with his nephew Aryan as a ward of Eddard Stark. Doran could not do anything against it. Now even if Gerold became the Steward of House Dayne, without approval from Eddard Stark he could not take any important decisions, which was a major blow to him. But Doran was patient. He knew if one door closed another would soon open and he was waiting for that door.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone addressing him. "Prince Doran, I am here to speak to you about a rather important matter."

"What is it Maester Caleotte? Any important news?" Doran asked calmly.

"It is regarding Princess Arianne." Caleotte said nervously.

With a slight panic Doran asked, "What has my daughter done now?"

"She is with a child." Caleotte said.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Though she never approached me about it. But I am experienced and have been serving since your mother Princess Deria ruled Dorne. She suffers from morning sickness along with other conditions which are common in a pregnant woman. From one of the servant woman I have also known that she did not have her moon's blood for two moons. Hence I have concluded that she is pregnant." The old Maester confirmed.

Doran felt a rage building inside him. His own daughter has done this to him

"Hotah." He spoke to his bodyguard. "We leave for Sunspear tomorrow."

He was impatiently waiting for his Arianne at his solar. Finally after sometime Arianne came and as usual hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Father I missed you." She said.

"Good to see you Arianne. How are you?" He asked.

"I am good father. Why did you want to see me?" Arianne asked innocently.

"Was I not a good father to you my daughter?" He asked.

She looked surprised, "What are you saying father?"

"Why would you do this to me?" He asked again.

"I do not understand." She repeated.

"Are you with a child?" He asked in a clipped tone.

She sputtered at that for a moment. He expected a denial. Instead she asked, "How did you know?"

"Stupid girl, did you think you could hide something like that for long? What were you thinking?" He asked angrily.

"Hmm. So Maester Caleotte told you. I must give him credit for discovering finding about my pregnancy even after I did my level best to hide it from him." She said mockingly.

"Who fucked you? Who is responsible for it?" Doran asked.

"If you must know we made love not fuck, sweet father." Arianne said.

He had guessed from the time frame that there could be only person who could have done the deed. So he asked Arianne for confirmation, "It was the Stark boy wasn't it?"

"What if it is?" She asked defiantly.

"You will immediately get rid of the child. I have instructed Caleotte." Doran announced.

"I most certainly will not father." Arianne said getting up.

"You are trying to disgrace yourself and Dorne as a whole." Doran said.

She laughed mirthlessly, "Please father. This is Dorne. There has been enough Princess here who had bore children before wedlock."

Doran did not bother to counter that. Instead he asked calmly, "Why did you do this daughter?"

"To escape from you father." She said.

He looked surprised. "Please explain my dear." He asked resignedly.

"I had been thinking about your attitude towards me. Women my age are getting married and have children but you are hear just bringing old fossils as potential suitors. Then I one day searched this solar and found a secret compartment in that table." She said indicating to the table in front of Doran.

Suddenly his eyes widened. 'She didn't'. He prayed.

"I found the marriage proposal you signed for me with Viserys Targaryen." She spat.

"How did you know about the compartment?" He asked.

"I was desperate and searching for answer. And the Gods helped me." She said.

She continued, "Dorne had suffered enough from the whims of the Targaryens. Aunt Elia died. Why do you want to condemn me too into a life with them?

"We share the same blood Arianne. The blood of dragons flow through us too. Don't you want revenge for Elia?" He asked.

"I love aunt Elia father. That does not mean that I am going to sacrifice my life for that revenge. A foolish plan from your part. How do you expect to go against the rest of the seven Kingdoms in support of Targaryens is beyond me." Arianne said.

"The Lions, the Stags, the Wolves and everyone else will soon fight each other. When they are tired and weak we will have our revenge." Doran said firmly.

"And then what? You will attack them? What if they unite against us?" She asked. "You also forget that each of those house have veteran and experienced commanders to lead them. What about us?"

"Your Uncle Oberyn will lead ours." Doran told her.

"Do you think that his experience in those Sellsword companies is enough to go against the might of rest of the seven Kingdoms." Arianne asked mocking.

"Enough. Get out of my sight now." He said tired of arguing with her.

"Yes father. But you will not harm my child." She declared wrapping her hands over her stomach and slowly retreated out of the room.

'We will see about that my dear.' Doran thought.

Just then the door opened and Oberyn came in.

" Brother." He said acknowledging the Red Viper.

"How much did you hear?" Doran asked.

"Enough to know that my niece got knocked up by the Wolf. And she has learned about your plans and she is not happy with her place in those plans." Oberyn said plopping down on a chair.

"I hope you are still with me on our plans Oberyn." Doran asked him.

"I am with you brother. But I must also agree to Arianne's reasoning. There is no need for us to ally with the Dragons. They have given us enough suffering for a lifetime. We can ally with the..." Oberyn advised hi brother.

"Enough. Not one more word on that." Doran said. " I gave you just one task, to make sure Arianne remains a maiden."

"In my defence I made sure she was one when we were at Starfall. She must have dallied with him when we returned to Sunspear." Oberyn retorted. "Besides I think that this is a good scheme from her. Now we have a chance of getting her married to Aryan Stark. One word to the Regent Eddard Stark and the honorable Ned Stark would ensure that his nephew marries the woman he dishonoured. And we gain a powerful ally.

"You seem to be speaking in favour of the Wolves these days. Why? Is there something I should know brother?" Doran asked with narrow eyes.

I am always loyal to you brother. It is just that over the years I have come to realise that the Starks are blameless for what happened to Elia her children. Also I recently figured out a way to get a partial revenge from the Lannisters." Oberyn said

"What are you talking about?" Doran asked.

Getting up from his seat Oberyn smiled and said, " You will know about it in time?"

"Don't do anything foolish." Doran warned.

"Oh. I assure you, it is not foolish. And it will be successful." Oberyn assured him as he went out. As he opened the doors be turned and warned Doran," Don't do anything foolish with Arianne. You will lose her like your wife Mellario."

Oberyn then slammed the doors leaving Doran to his ponderings.

* * *

 **The OCs in this story will not have any important part to play in the main plot. They are just a part of sub plots. It would be easier referring to them in future chapters if they have a name.**

 **About the French part, I don't know any French. I just translated using Google translate. Readers with proficiency in French please overlook mistakes, if any.**

 **So see you later in _Valyria._**


	21. Chaos Across Essos

**The whole Essos adventure would be finished in two chapters. What I thought to be a single chapter story for Essos is proving to be difficult. Thank you for your reviews and support. I am going to add a bit of history of Essos in this one to support the plot.**

 **Now that we have confirmed Melissandre to on Aryan's side expect a new Red priest to aid Stannis.**

 **Sorry for delay. Trying to get the facts about each Free City is time consuming**.

* * *

 _Valyria_

With a pop they appeared in a new place. Immediately he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and Marwyn.

"Here we are at Oros." Marwin said.

Aryan nodded at that and started to look around. The whole place was in ruins with only a sparse signs of people living here and there. Oros was said to be second only in majesty to the city of Valyria before the Doom. But now it looked desolated and ruined.

Soon they reached a very remote place where Aryan made sure that there was no one around. Then he took out the magic flying carpet from his charmed bag and laid it on the ground. He asked, "Where exactly are we now?"

Thinking for a moment Marwyn said, "We are at northern coast of the Smoking Sea."

"Good. Come and sit down here." He told Marwyn who did as he was asked. Aryan followed him. As both of them sat down comfortably he willed the carpet to rise and started to fly.

Marwyn exclaimed, "No matter how much I am accustomed to your magic, every new trick you show astounds me."

Aryan smiled, then taking his wand he cast, "Point me Valyria." The wand immediately pointed in that direction. They readjusted their course to that direction.

Soon they were over the Smoking Sea. Still boiling and smoking even after centuries after the Doom. Filled with volcanoes and smoking stacks of rock the steam started to make them sweat even at the height they were flying. The Smoking Sea was supposed to be just a Strait. But after the Doom the sea waters claimed the Valyrian Peninsula and the Strait widened to become what was now called the Smoking Sea.

On Aryan's insistence Marywn started to tell him about Valyria. "The _Valyrian Freehold_ was a great territory that spanned much of the continent of Essos. At its prime, the Valyrian Freehold encompassed most of the eastern continent, and reached as far as the current Free Cities and the island of Dragonstone off the coast of Westeros. The Freehold was an advanced civilization, and the dominant military and cultural power of the known world. Its capital was the city Valyria. The Freehold was ruled by the lords freeholder, powerful noble families. The most powerful of these were the dragonlords.

Valyria was once a minor civilization of peaceful sheep-herding folk dwelling on the Valyrian peninsula, until the Valyrians discovered dragons lairing in the Fourteen Flames, a ring of volcanoes on the peninsula. The Valyrians tamed the dragons with magic and mastered the technique of raising and training the dragons into devastating weapons of war. They began expanding their influence, establishing the Freehold with Valyria as its capital. Magic flowered, topless towers rose toward the heavens where dragons soared, stone Valyrian sphinxes gazed down through eyes of garnet and smiths used spells to forge Valyrian steel weapons of legendary strength and sharpness.

Some five thousand years ago, in the early days of Valyria, the Old Empire of Ghis dominated and controlled much of Essos. The Ghiscari attempted to stop Valyria's expansion and the burgeoning freehold was involved in a series of great wars against the Old Empire. The Ghiscari lockstep legions attacked Valyria five times, but they could never defeat them - with the help of dragons, Valyria was able to defend and emerge victorious each time.

Finally, in the last of the Ghiscari wars, the Valyrians marched on their capital, Old Ghis, razed it to the ground, and sowed its fields with salt, sulfur, and skulls, obliterating it and thereby destroying the Old Empire of Ghis. Adopting slavery from Ghis, Valyria expanded its influence over the surviving Ghiscari colonies of Slaver's Bay, and continued to conquer and colonize further.

The Valyrian Freehold continued to expand and conquer further west, capturing many slaves from conquered lands and using them to mine great wealth from the Fourteen Flames, as well as build great cities and roadways that led to Valyria.

For many years the Valyrians were at peace with the Rhoynar civilization of the Rhoyne, west of the Valyrian peninsula. From the colonial freehold of Volantis, the Valyrians instead crossed the Rhoyne and marched west to wage war on the Andals of Andalos. Rather than be enslaved by Valyria, the Andals crossed the narrow sea and invaded Westeros. The Valyrians overwhelmed the remaining Andals of western Essos and established colonies west of their peninsula."

"Then why did the Rhoynish flee to Dorne?" Aryan asked.

"Due to the Rhoynish Wars. The Rhoynish Wars were a series of wars fought between the city-states of the Rhoynar and colonies of the Valyrian Freehold.

The wars were concluded in the Second Spice War, when the Valyrian colony Volantis turned its eyes to the ancient and high civilization of the Rhoynar. Prince Garin of Chroyane led an army of a 250,000 men and defeated the Valyrian armies at Selhorys, Valysar, and Volon Therys, where they won their greatest victory by defeating an army of a hundred thousand men and killing two dragons in the process. However, the Valyrians responded with an overwhelming force of three hundred dragons, capturing Garin the Great and burning the Rhoynish armies. Princess Nymeria of Ny Sar led the exodus of the remaining Rhoynar out of Essos, eventually arriving in Dorne. The singers say her ten thousand ships were filled with women and children, suggesting most of the men of fighting age had died in the conflict with the Freehold.

At the height of its power, the Freehold stretched over most of Essos west of the Bone Mountains. Many of the numerous cities were connected by dragon roads. The Free Cities, the self-ruling daughters of Valyria, are spread throughout western Essos. Volantis and Tyrosh began as military outposts, while Myr and Pentos were founded by merchants in Andal territory. Dragonlords established Lys as a pleasure retreat. Religious refugees founded Lorath, Norvos and Qohor. Essaria was founded as a colony near the Kingdom of Sarnor. Braavos was founded by slaves who rebelled against a Valyrian slaving fleet, and this Secret City did not accept the rule of Valyria.

The greatest remnants of the Old Empire of Ghis were Astapor, Meereen, and Yunkai as you know. They still like to refer themselves as Ghiscari. Some two centuries before the Doom, the Valyrian Freehold colonized the island of Dragonstone in the narrow sea and established a citadel there, with ineffective resistance from the local lords of Blackwater Bay. The island was the westernmost outpost of the Freehold"

Aryan said, "Hard to believe it. The Valyrians had a hand in the shaping of Essos directly or indirectly. And yet their great civilization came to an end."

"The Doom was sudden. In just a day everything the Valyrians achieved in thousands of years was gone. On the day of the Doom, every hill for five hundred miles exploded, filling the air with ash and smoke and fire, which killed even dragons. Earthquakes destroyed palaces, temples, and towns, while lakes boiled or turned to acid. The Fourteen Flames, the fiery mountains of Valyria, sent molten rock a thousand feet into the air, and red clouds rained down dragonglass. The cataclysm fragmented the Valyrian peninsula surrounding Valyria into numerous smaller islands and creating the Smoking Sea between them. East of Valyria, Velos and Ghozai on the Isle of Cedars were destroyed by a tsunami.

Much of Essos fell into chaos after the Doom. During the Century of Blood, the Volantenes unsuccessfully considered themselves the heirs to Valyria, often waging war against other Free Cities. Some dragonlords in Lys and Tyrosh survived the Doom, but they were soon killed along with their dragons."

"And pity the Targaryens brought their doom due their madness?" Aryan said.

"Now that is what surprises me. The Valyrian nobility valued purity of blood. Therefore, the practice of incest was common in old Valyria[42] as the Valyrians would customarily wed brother to sister. These practices were not limited to the Freehold; on Dragonstone the Targaryens continued to practice incestuous marriage and polygamy to keep the dragon bloodline pure. But I have checked all accounts in the we have on the Valyrians. While the Targaryens suffered from madness when they ruled Westeros and which was said to be due to their practice of incest, there was no such problems before that."

"Huh. I don't get it. What do you mean?" Aryan asked giving Marwyn full attention.

"I mean neither the Valyrians of the Freehold nor the Targaryens before conquest suffered from madness even when they practiced incest. I had thoroughly checked the accounts at the Citadel. It was only after the conquest did the madness started to show." Marwyn said.

"In my old world too incest was seen as a taboo. In non magicals it brought physical deformations in some while in non magicals it led to the birth of non magical children in extreme cases. But madness was not heard of. May be the old dragon lords had discovered the madness early on and learned to curb it. Perhaps that knowledge was lost after the doom." Aryan suggested.

"Another mystery to which I hope to find an answer in Valyria." Marwyn said.

After nearly three our of flight they could see land in front of them at a long distance.

Marwyn asked excitedly, "You do realise that this is the farthest someone has come near Valyria? Ships tend to burn in the Smoking Sea."

"It is also possible that the past explorers have set foot in Valyria but none returned to tell the tale." Aryan told him. And to prove his words they saw a half sunk ruins of a ship near the shore. Aryan stopped to inspect as the ship seemed familiar. The faded and ripped red sails showed the Lion of the Lannisters.

"A Lannister ship here?" Aryan asked surprised.

"So this is the fate of Gerion Lannister." Marwyn mused. Seeing the puzzled expression on Aryan's face Marwyn told him, "Gerion is the fourth brother of Lord Tywin. Gerion went on a quest to find House Lannister's ancestral Valyrian steel sword, Brightroar, and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria. Almost a decade passed after his ship, the _Laughing Lion_ , left Lannisport, but Gerion never returned. Lord Tywin sent men to look for his lost brother and they traced him as far as Volantis, where half his crew had deserted him because of his intent to sail into the Smoking Sea. He had been forced to buy slaves to replace them. Nothing has been known about him after that."

"So the Lannisters also had their own ancestral sword. I had always wondered why a Great House like the Lannisters did not have one." Aryan said smiling.

Marwyn laughed hard, then explained, "Oh yes. The Lions had their own valyrian sword named _Brightroar_. Brightroar came into the possession of the Lannister kings in the century before the Doom of Valyria, and it is said that the weight of gold they paid for it would have been enough to raise an army. But it was lost little more than a century later, when King of the Rock Tommen II Lannister carried it with him when he sailed with his great fleet to ruined Valyria, with the intention of plundering the wealth and sorcery he was sure still remained. The fleet never returned, nor Tommen, nor Brightroar. House Lannister has been searching for a replacement ever since. Lord Tywin Lannister attempted to buy a replacement from lesser or poorer houses, but was always rebuffed. He had even offered Lord Randyll Tarly one million gold dragons for their valyrian sword Heartsbane."

Aryan laughed then pointing to the ruins said, "Accio _Brightroar_." Nothing happened.

"I guess Gerion failed." Aryan said. As soon as he said that something stuck hard at the back of his head and fell onto the carpet.

"Oww." He moaned in pain and looked behind. It was a sheathed sword with a golden handle and a red ruby at its pummel. Marwyn gingerly took the longsword and took it out.

"This is Brightroar." He exclaimed. "But where did it come from."

Still rubbing his head and wincing Aryan looked around and said, "From the waters, I am sure. That means Tommen Lannister also met his doom somewhere around here. So no one succeeded in setting foot here."

"It may be. But somehow I feel that this time we will be successful. And then I will be able to write a comprehensive book about Valyria till its Doom." Marwyn said while Aryan smiled at the old man's enthusiasm. After some time a they were reached the shore. Valyria did not disappoint. The impact of the Doom was visible from there. Where there would have been sandy beaches, what greeted them was black beach covered by cooled lava but still smoking here and there. As they went forward the scene continued. Geysers here and there along with cracks spewing magma was what greeted them. But most of all the air was full of ash and poisonous fumes. That was the powerful Doom which destroyed the Valyrian civilisation. Even after centuries the whole place was uninhabited and would continue to be for perhaps millenniums. Aryan had cast a bubble head charm on himself along with his companion. As they flew they reached a large ruin.

"Is this the place?" Aryan asked squinting his eyes.

After thinking for a moment Marwyn replied, "This must me Tyria. Valyria was said to be surrounded by mountains, _The Fourteen Flames_."

"In that case let us continue. No point in stopping here." Aryan said as the flying carpet speared forward. Soon what Marwyn said came true. They encountered a big Mountainous Volcano. Aryan just flew over the Mountain. Visibility was low due to the poisonous fumes. Still with magic aiding them they pressed forward. When he was sure they had passed the mountains he started the descent. As they lost altitude visibility started to get better. Soon they touched the base.

"Congratulations to us. We are the first to set foot on this land in centuries." Aryan announced as they set foot on the blackened ground. Around them was the ruined buildings with their topless towers. Aryan took his wand and they began their exploration.

Two weeks had passed in the ruins of Valyria. With liberal use of magic aiding them they had explored Valyria. Aryan was now a proud owner of scores of Valyrian weapons including greatswords, longswords, maces, axes, knives and all. Also he had aquired three Valyrian steel full body armors. Not to mention enough gol and gems which he was sure would easily be greater than the combined wealth of all other Great Houses of Wesyeros. They had seen many dragon carcasses and fossilized eggs. But he was able to get hold of two dragon eggs which he found in a deep underground vault in stasis. The vault had been protected by some wards using Valyrian magic. So these two eggs were safe. Aryan had taken them after he sensed faint magic coming from the eggs indicating presence of life in it. They also got several vials of dragon blood.

Marwyn on the other hand was obsessed with knowledge. He was able to salvage many books and tombs from Valyria. But the magic of the Valyrians proved to be highly inferior to Aryans own magic. They had to perform elaborated rituals to perform magics that Aryan could do in a simple spell. So Aryan didn't bother to learn any Valyrian magic other than the method of fusing stones with each other in buildings. Marwyn was able to uncover the cure for the madness due to incest. Turns out that the Valyrians were given a potion made of dragon blood at the time of wedding which ensured the removal of all negative traits from the offspring.

But the biggest achievement was they learned the secret of forging the Valryian steel. It was rather simple method. They had seen many forges where they saw dragons tied up to provide dragon fire. The steel was melted and beaten again and again using dragon fire for many months. To complete the process the final product was cooled in blood which was taken from the slaves which the Valyrians had in plenty. The magic of the dragon fire and forcible taken blood was what gave the Valyrian steel its unique properties. Later the steel was made into weapons whose crafting also required its own unique skills.

Finally after packing everything they got in their bags they started their next phase.

"To Volantis?" Marywn asked.

Aryan answered with a nod, "To Volantis." And they started to return back the way they came at high speed. Due to their speed as well as their height they did not see a longship with its black sails sailing into Valyria

* * *

 _Winterfell, The Northern Realms_

While some would ask what a Faceless man was doing here and working as a steward instead of fulfilling the task of the many faced god Jaqen would say he was doing just that. Because several years ago the Many-Faced-God had commanded them to serve Aryan Stark in a dream. This would have been met with skepticism and later dismissal had it not been that every member of the House of Black and White had the same dream. So when their spies in Bravos informed them of the arrival of the Northern party Jaqen was tasked to seek and serve Aryan Stark, which the Lorathi felt honored. And since then he had been doing that and aiding his Master in his quests to achieve whatever he wanted to.

Jaqen was busy these days. Without his Lord and Master here it fell to him to run the North. When he had first arrived here the place though populated was still a town. In ten years everything had changed. Winterfell was now a huge castle surrounded by the city Wintertown. Thankfully he was now assisted by two stewards in most things that gave him time to do his spywork. While officially it was Eddard Stark who was in charge of the North, it was him who advised the Regent Eddard Stark. Initially the Quiet Wolf was not trusting of him as he was a foreigner. But over the years it has changed. Now once in two months Jaqen used to visit Moat Cailin and report to the Regent. And today was also one such occasion.

"Regent Stark, Lord Aryan Stark has sent you this message." And he gave Eddard Stark the rolled up message, the contents of which he already knew.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

"Hello Jaqen. I hope the North is still secure under your and Uncle Eddard's hands." Aryan asked through their communication mirror.

Jaqen replied, "The man is doing as the Master had asked. The Kingdom is still going on good with small problems here and there."

Frowning Aryan asked, "Problems?"

"The House Magnar of Skagos is planning a revolt." Jaqen said.

Aryan laughed. "Seriously, a revolt with what support. I left them to rule Skagos when they declared that they would bend knee after we decimated the others in Skagos."

"It was the Boltons. I was able to recover letters in which Roose Bolton had promised them power if the Magnars assisted them when launched a campaign against the Starks. It seems that the news of decimation has not yet reached them."

"Fucking Boltons, causing problems even from their graves." Aryan said. "In that case don't do anything. When we bring the Free Folk south of the Wall, we will let some of them settle there. I will task them to take care of those traitors."

"As you say Lord Stark." Jaqen said.

"Now as the reason I called you I want two thousand men with enough supply and weapons to reach Lys." Aryan said. He then proceeded to tell Jaqen about the deal in Lys.

"Tell Uncle Eddard about this. I am currently in Valyria as I speak to you. To some I am on a ship bound to Pentos while those in the Marauder think that I am still at Lys." Aryan told him.

"The man wishes Lord Stark to remain safe." Jaqen told him.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Before coming here as per Aryan's instruction he had requested William Dustin's presence too.

While Eddard started to read the message William asked Jaqen, "Where is Lord Stark currently?"

"For the others Lord Aryan Stark is in the Marauder bound to Pentos. But actually he is still at Lys." Jaqen told him.

William raised an eyebrow at that. "Doing what?"

Jaqen then proceeded to tell William about Aryan's alliance with the Rogares, their plans about conquering the Disputed Lands for Lys.

"By the Old Gods!" Ned swore.

"What happened Ned?" William asked worried.

Seeing his worried expression Ned chuckled and said, "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you. It seems that we all have more relatives across the Narrow Sea."

"Huh?" William asked confused.

Ned explained to him about the Company of Rose and about the Northern descendants still serving in sellsword company and about how Aryan had acquired the Company of Rose for the North.

William listened patiently and asked, "I am very happy to hear that news. Even more that there are. more Dustins across the pond."

"Aryan wishes to aid the Rogares help Lys gain control of the Disputed Lands. The Lyseans had hired the Company of Rose. He wants us to bolster them by supplying men, weapons and supplies. In return we can set up a Trading Center in the Disputed Lands along with a large piece of land there to for agriculture. " Ned explained.

William leaned back and said, "Essos, huh? Your nephew is really ambitious. What does he need land for?"

"The soil and climate of North makes it difficult to grow certain crops like cotton, rubber and oil seeds. All of which can be grown in the warm climate of Lys." Jaqen said.

"We need to do what he requested. Any recommendations?" Ned asked looking at William Dustin.

With a small laugh William said, "Your nephew plays the _Game_ better than many others. If i didn't know better I was sure that it was him who killed Roose Bolton." Seeing Ned narrowed eyes Will reassured him, "I am not saying it is a bad thing. All other Kingdoms play the game. Usually we abstain ourselves from playing the game, content with what we have. But Aryan Stark is the best thing to happen to the North. The world is a better place without the Leech Lord, a fucking traitor conspiring with the Lannisters."

"I agree with you on that Will. Even though I am Regent of the North, I had realised quite early that Aryan knows what he is doing. He plays the Game of Thrones and plays to win it. That is why I left the North in his hands as soon as the Moat Cailin was ready. When he was small it was him who told me about many of the projects like the Strait of Winter and the Wolf Bay etc. At that time I did not see their importance. But today we do. Similarly many of the new projects he has started, I don't know the heads or tails of what he wants to achieve. But I have faith in him and I am sure that we will reap its benefits in the future." Ned said. Shaking his head he asked, "So what do you say about what Aryan asked?"

"We cannot just send our men directly to Lys. Other may take notice of such a movement. We will then have to answer unwanted question?" Jaqen warned.

"The High Steward is right." William said. "That is why we will send our ships such a way that it will not attract attention. Lord Aryan had now set up small ports in each of our lands for the fishermen. But I am sure they can host one ship there at least. We need to transport our men in longships to Bravos, Pentos and a few other cities perhaps even Kings Landing. From there we could use our Galleys and drop the men in the Disputed Lands."

"Quite ingenious My Lord." Jaqen praised.

Ned agreed. "It seems we have reached an agreement. Now let us start the work."

* * *

 _Volantis, Essos_

"You are back again." Marwyn asked sipping wine from his cup.

"Yeah." Aryan said as he plopped into a nearby seat. He swiped the sweat from his forehead.

The port city of Volantis was hot and humid. They had been sweating since they had arrived. Even after the repeated use of cooling charms it was tiring him.

"Any luck." Marwyn asked.

"None." He replied frustrated. Since they had arrived in Volantis Aryan had been scouring through the city to search for an opportunity to make sure Volantis did not oppose Lys as he had promised the Rogares. So far he had failed to do so. It was frustrating.

"You are in luck. I found a way." Marwyn said smugly.

Aryan turned at him surprised, "You found a way! Really?"

"Yes. You sound surprised." Marwyn asked back.

"When did you find time? Since we arrived here you had drowned in those books we found in Valyria." Aryan asked him as poured himself a drink.

" I had my moments. So do you want to know the way?" Marwyn asked again.

"Please.." He prompted.

"The answer is civil war." Marwyn said.

Aryan asked intelligently, "Huh?"

"Do you see the sudden hustle and bustle along with increased crowd in the city?" Marwyn asked pointing to the crowded streets. Seeing Aryan's nod he Marwyn said, "It is because of the elections."

"Ok. What does this have to do with us?" Aryan asked.

"Patience My Lord. Volantis is ruled by three triarchs, chosen anually through festive and tumultuous elections. While foreigners might see the elections as chaotic, they are usually peaceful. All freeborn who own land, regardless of gender, are allowed to vote. They are chosen from amongst the noble families who can prove unbroken descent from old Valyria. The triarchs of Volantis are considered so elevated that they are not allowed to have their feet touch the ground during their year of service. The Volantenes feel that people of quality should not travel afoot, but instead by palanquin or on an elephant. Travelling afoot can taint a person in the eyes of both the native-born Volantenes and the foreign captains in the city.

The triarchs belong to one of two political parties, the elephants and the tigers. The elephants are the party of the merchants and moneylenders advocating trade, while the tigers are old aristocracy and warriors interested in conquest.

After the Doom of Valyria, the Volantenes considered themselves the heirs to the Freehold and rightful rulers of the world. Those in Volantis were divided on how to achieve conquest against the other Free Cities. Those of the Old Blood favored war, whilst the moneylenders and merchants favored trade. These two factions became known as the tigers and the elephants, respectively. The tigers held sway for almost a century, and Volantis called for war upon the other cities, with the tigers leading the city into a great conflict with the other daughters. They were successful at first, taking control of Lys and Myr. When they tried to take Tyrosh, however, Pentos joined the Tyroshi, and Lys and Myr rebelled. The Sealord of Braavos provided ships to aid Lys, and Argilac Durrandon, Storm King who held Stormlands before the Baratheons, joined the conflict and led a host into the Disputed Lands. It was Argilac's host who defeated a Volantene host which had been attempting to retake Myr. Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, accepted an alliance with Pentos and Tyrosh against Volantis, flew to Lys, and set ablaze a Volantene fleet preparing to invade the city. Volantis was further defeated at Dagger Lake, where galleys from Qohor and Norvos destroyed much of the Volantene fleet which had been on the Rhoyne. Even Dothraki entered the conflict, falling upon the weakened Volantis.

In the end, the Volantene faction favoring peace, the elephants, took power from the tigers, and the fighting was at an end. Since then at no time has more than one tiger been named triarch."

"So how does this help us?" Aryan asked totally uninterested in the politics.

Marwyn said, "The last triarchs were the tiger Malaquo Maegyr and the elephants Doniphos Paenymion and Nyessos Vhassar. They are also the ones who are in the elections this time also along with another tiger Niquo Lhassis. Now the tigers are very volatile people. You light a fuse. They will explode. So simply kill those tigers. And then Volantis would fall into chaos which will take at least a few years to recover from. "

"Why you wasted your life becoming just a Maester I don't know. With such a scheming mind you could have easily become one of the players of Game of Thrones." Aryan asked Marwyn impressed by his idea.

"I found pursuit of knowledge and magics more suited to my tastes. Life is more secure that way." Marwyn said smiling. "But there is another problem. All the nobles live inside the Black Walls of eastern Volantis to which we cannot get access. Only those of the Old Blood can invite slaves, freedmen, or foreigners to enter."

"You forget Marwyn, I am a wizard." Aryan told him with a smile as he closed his eyes for a nap.

Night had fallen across the city as he walked through the streets of Volantis. Smell of sweat and elephant dung along with many perfumes greeted him. The people here and there mostly were slaves with tattoos on their face signifying their profession. Soon he reached the so called Black Walls of Volantis beyond which lived the Noble Elites of Volantis. He felt the weak remains of ancient magics imbibed among the fused black stones that used to alert the Valyrians of incoming hostiles. But since no more Valyrian mages were alive and the magics were so weak this was just a small hurdle for him.

He had spent the day trying to learn about Malaquo Maegyr and Niquo Lhassis. Both were very aggressive and mean men who were bred to fight and kill. Even now they had made plans to defeat the elephants so that they could attack Lys which the elephants were not eager to support immediately. That said the elephants were also not so innocent. They had their own plans about harming the economy of Lys. He even came to know about a few plans to assassinate the Rogares. All these prompted him to accelerate his plans. So he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. The familiar feeling of something cold poured over his head came and soon he was invisible to others. And then he stepped inside the Black Walls totally oblivious to the guards.

The flames of the large pyre was lighting their faces and of the whole crowd were assembled to offer their prayers. The temple of R'hllor in Volantis even larger than the Sept of Baelor built of red sandstone stood at the background reflecting the light. Kinvara was conducting the prayers today as Bennero the High Priest of R'hllor of Volantis looked upon. Kinvara was one of the very few among the priests of R'hllor who were truly blessed by the Lord of Light as she was able to perform some magics something which the High Priest Bennero lacked. The Fiery Hand, the slave soldiers wearing ornate armor over their orange robes, and wielding spears with points shaped as writhing flames and flamed tattoos on their cheeks stood at the very back.

"Lead us from the darkness, O my Lord. Fill our hearts with fire, so we may walk your shining path . . . R'hllor, you are the light in our eyes, the fire in our hearts, the heat in our loins. Yours is the sun that warms our days, yours the stars that guard us in the dark of night." Kinvara prayed loudly.

The other worshipers and followers chanted, "Lord of Light, defend us. The night is dark and full of terrors. Lord of Light, protect us."

She was about to continue when suddenly she felt a faint tug in her own magic. She stopped surprised at that experience. Never had she felt that and she did not know what to make of it. She looked here and there trying to find the reason but had to continue the ceremony as she saw Bennero staring at her. She continued embarassed, " R'hllor who gave us breath, we thank you. R'hllor who gave us day, we thank you. For the night is dark and full of terrors."

The others chanted, "We thank you for the sun that warms us. We thank you for the stars that watch us. We thank you for our hearths and for our torches, that keep the savage dark at bay. For the night dark and full of terrors."

As soon as they finished fire exploded in mansions in front of them and terror of the night began. Soon chaos began and people started to run haphazardly in panic. She heard Bennero and other trying to calm the people but their efforts were futile. She had spent countless hours staring at the flames searching for visions from her Lord as well as to pray to her Lord of Light. She considered herself to be proficient in analyzing flames. But these flames before her which was blazing across the buildings and razing down everything in its path was emanating a magic of its own. She tried to get a feel of those flames but shuddered at the taint coming from it. She saw dragons, snakes and many creatures she had never seen before in those flames.

"R'hllor give me strength. Show me the way. You are the Lord of Light and Fire. But what is this R'hllor." She prayed ardently. She suddenly had a vision of a black haired man with purple eyes walking through the mansion as fire spread across from his hands. The vision changed and suddenly the same man was facing an army of ice demons in a cold wasteland. The man summoned a fire into his hands and pointed it towards the the demons.

And just like that the vision ended. "Azor Azai." She shouted.

 _At the same time thousands of miles away another red priestess woke from her trance shouting, "Azor Azai. I have seen him. Thank you R'hllor."_

By that time the fire died down. But the damage was done. Several mansions were burnt down. Kinvara immediately ran to Benerro. She recited what she saw to him. Bennero listened patiently and asked her some pointed questions to which she answered. He started to mull over what he said.

Bennero said, "Our Lord has shown us a path. Our duty is to aid Azor Azai to defeat the incoming darkness."

"But why must he do this. Why did he set fire to these houses here." Kinvara asked.

Even though an ardent follower of R'hllor Bennero was a pragmatic man which was the reason he was the High Priest of Volantis. His own men had told him that the fire razed the tigers residence. Bennero had hated the tigers. They considered everyone else other than them beneath them. The tigers were also cruel to the slaves something he hated. Whispers of a coup planned by the tigers has reached his ears. For past few weeks there has been a huge tension throughout Volantis. Now that the fuse has been lit everything was going to explode soon. At the same time he also believed Kinvara. He had travelled long and far and had met only a few who were truly and utterly devoted to R'hllor. Kinvara was one of them. What he did not tell her was that he also had a similar vision several years ago. At that time he did not see much significance in it. But now with Kinvara also receiving the same vision perhaps something must be done.

He told Kinvara, "It is not for us to question the ways of Azor Azai. He has a purpose in every action. It is our duty to aid him in his quest."

Kinvara nodded fervently. Bennero then called the captain of the Fiery Hand and asked him, "I assume the tigers have been burnt down?"

"Many of them." The captain confirmed.

Shaking his head Bennero told him, "Then I am sure that Volantis will be plunged to chaos. The tigers will no doubt seek retaliation and most definitely it will be directed at the elephants. And soon civil war will break out in Volantis. Nobody will dare to attack the temple, R'hllor will protect us. The Fiery Hand must stand outside. Anybody who seeks asylum in R'hllor's abode must be given shelter. Nobody must be able to harm them. Make sure of that."

"It will be done." The captain bowed and went away to make his men ready.

Turning to Kinvara, Bennero said, "You must seek Azor Azai immediately and personally aid him in his quest. From today that will be your duty. Offer your mind, body and soul to him."

Bowing deeply Kinvara nodded. "The night is dark and full of terrors. Let the Lord of Light protect us."

"Be safe. Find him soon. Chaos is going to erupt in Volantis soon. The night is dark and full of terrors. Let the Lord of Light protect us." Bennero blessed her.

The next day Aryan and Marwyn were walking through the streets of Volantis under a _notice me not_ charm. True to Marwyn's word a civil war had broke out through Volantis. Blood soaked the walls and roads. Occasional violence could be seen.

"Most of the dead are actually slaves. You will not see the nobles actually dirtying their hands here." Marwyn said. "Now with our work done here, we could go Qarth."

"Yes, I need to pay the Sorrowful Men a visit." Aryan said.

Suddenly Marwyn asked, "There is Red Priestess coming towards us. I think she can see us."

"I don't think so. We are under a _notice me not_ charm." Aryan dismissed.

But the Priestess did indeed came in front of him and bowed. "Azor Azai, the Lord of Light's chosen. It is an honor to serve you."

"How did you find us?" Aryan asked stunned that somebody was able to see through his magic.

"The Lord of Light gave me vision. You were fighting the Ice Demons." She said.

"Who are you woman?" Marwyn asked.

"This one is Kinvara, a servant of Lord of Light. I am here to offer my mind, body and soul to Azor Azai." She said with a smile.

Aryan nodded to Marwyn and Marwyn grabbed her arm and started to pull her with them. She obediently followed them without any protests. They reached their inn they were staying. They entered their room and Marwyn pushed her inside and closed the door.

Aryan raised the privacy wards and turned his attention to Kinvara. "So what tell me about your Azor Azai?"

* * *

 _Qarth, Essos_

Qarth surrounded by three thick walls of thirty, forty, and fifty feet in height, respectively engraved with portraits of animals, war, and lovemaking looked stunning and imposing at the same time.

"Is there a particular reason we are here Azor Azai?" Kinvara asked. After extensive questioning as well generous use of leglimency by Aryan they had allowed her to tag along. Besides she had extensive knowledge of Essos.

"I have a small score to settle here." Aryan murmered. "And stop calling me Azor Azai."

"As you wish. Perhaps if you tell me what you are looking for I could help." Kinvara said.

At Aryan's nod Marwyn told her about the assassination attempts made by the Sorrowful Men. Kinvara listened carefully.

Then she said, "I have a contact here. Perhaps she can help us."

"I was hoping nobody knows of my presence here." Aryan said.

"Qaithe is quite trustworthy." Kinvara said.

With a raised eyebrow Marwyn asked, "Who exactly is Qaithe? I she a Red Priestess like you?"

"Not exactly." She disagreed. "Qaithe is a Shadowbinder."

"You must be foolish and arrogant or dangerous and powerful if you are here to take down the Sorrowful Men." An ornately masked woman whom Kinvara has introduced to as Qaithe spoke.

"It must be done to take them of my back. Or I will have to spend my rest of my life in paranoia." Aryan said. "So can you help us or not?"

"Oh I will. I can already feel you powerful magic. It is unlike anything I have ever felt. Some of the Sorcerers of Asshai had already felt your presence when you were born. I was one among them. To get a better knowledge of you I came here. Your presence here has already changed the future. But the corrupted magic of the Warlocks of Qarth in the House of Undying prevented me from observing you."

"Ok. Let us get back to the point. Bring down the Sorrowful men." Aryan spoke impatiently.

"If you are going against the Sorrowful Men that means you are going to face the Warlocks." Qaithe said. "The Assassin's guild is just near the House of Undying. A lone Sandstone tower."

"No time to waste then. I will go alone. Marwyn stay here." Aryan ordered..

"I will accompany you My Lord. I had vowed to assist you in you quest." Kinvara said.

Seeing Aryan about to disagree Marwyn added, "I suggest you agree with her. The Warlocks are not to be treated lightly. "

Aryan sighed and told Qaithe, "Lead the way."

Qaithe bowed and started to walk with out with Aryan behind her and Kinvara dutifully falling behind. They walked the streets filled with people. As they continued to walk the crowd started to decrease. Soon the streets were deserted.

"These streets were the parts of ancient Qarth. Nobody lives here since a long time due to the fear of the Warlocks." Qaithe explained.

Soon they came out of the streets and Qaithe I said, "We are here."

The House of Undying was a grey and ancient ruin. A long and low building without towers or windows whose roof wass made of black tiles, of which many are fallen or broken, coiling like a stone serpent through a grove of black-barked trees. In front of the House of Undying was a single lone Sandstone tower.

"I will go alone to deal with the assassins." Aryan said firmly silencing Kinvara's protest. And he entered the tower.

* * *

In the end the annihilation of the Sorrowful Men the famed Assassin's guild of Qarth proved to be ridiculously simple. Oh, they tried to attack him but they were no match against his magic. They all tell. The Sorrowful men didn't not keep records. The orders were from mouth to mouth. And since no new assassin was sent his way Aryan was sure that there will be no more attack from the Sorrowful men. Unfortunately all he got from their interrogation was that the contract to kill him was from Kingslanding.

As soon he stepped outside Kinvara came running to him, "My Lord are you all right."

With a smile Aryan told her, "I am fine. It is done." Looking at Qaithe he said, "Thank you for you assistance."

"Thank you indeed." He heard anothet simpering voice.

They quickly turned around. What he saw repulsed him. Pale and bald men with blue lips wearing robes greeted him.

"Warlocks from the House of Undying." Kinvara spat.

"I am honouring my debt. Now I don't owe you anything Pyatt Pree. " Qaithe said.

"Thank you Shadowbinder. We acknowledge you part." The lead Warlock spoke.

"Traitor." Kinvara screamed at Qaithe.

"Apologies Kinvara. They had helped me to set up a base here. So I owed them. Its nothing personal." Qaithe dismissed.

"R'hllor curse you." Kinvara said as she started to summon flames in her hands.

"Avadra Kedavra." And the green day of the curse of death stuck the surprised Qaithe who did not even have time to dodge. "I didn't have time to wait till R'hllor cursed her." He told Kinvara who gaped at him.

Aryan saw one of the Warlocks flinging something at Kinvara. As soon as that something stuck her back she gasped and started to sway.

"Kinvara." Aryan gasped and ran to her. Her blue veins started to become visible across her face. He saw the object and cringed. It was a manticore.

"Manticore Venom. Very effective." A leading Warlock simpered.

"Azor Azai. I apologise that I could not do anything to aid you." Kinvara rasped.

"What you did for me today will keep me forever in you debt. Now let me give you mercy." He said and whispered the killing curse. And her body fell still relaxed.

As soon as he got up and was about to address the Warlocks suddenly he was engulfed in darkness. Startled by the sudden move he looked around.

And then he heard a word he had long forgotten, "FREAK."

Before him was a vision of his aunt Petunia scolding him. He walked forward ignoring the memory. His paths forward was littered with many such memories of his old life. He kept moving forward shaking his head.

"Harry." "Son." He saw a feminine voice. He looked ahead astonished to see Lily and James Potter standing in front of him.

"Mom. Dad." He said as he went towards them.

Smiling radiantly Lily said, "Come to us Harry. We have been waiting for a long time." James gave him an encouraging smile.

As he walked to them another female voice called to him, "My baby, My Aryan has grown."

"Definitely. He has got best of both of us." A male voice agreed.

Aryan turned behind and saw Ashara Dayne and Brandon Stark looking at him.

"Mother. Father." He whispered.

Slowly the two memories started to combine and he saw both the couples standing near each other. And all of them started to speak at the same time.

"We are always proud of you. In this life or the previous life you have excelled against all odds. You have a task to complete. The task given to you by Death. These cheap tricks from these weaklings should not deter you. Shake yourself out of it."

Aryan nodded with tears in his eyes. Slowly they started to disappear.

Only Brandon Stark remained, "I did not have the chance to meet you. But know that I am proud of you. Looks after the pack will you." Soon he started to fade but his voice echoed. "A great danger is coming for the Starks. Protect the pack."

He released the breath he was holding and cursed himself. "You are a professionally trained wizard." He closed his eyes. He calmed his mind and raised his occlumency shields. And then he opened his eyes.

Gone was the blackness. He was standing in the ruins of the House of Undying. The Sandstone Tower of the Sorrowful Men could be seen at some distance.

In front of his he could see the leader of the Warlocks changing something.

"You should not have done that." He growled.

The Warlock opened his eyes. "How?"

"Let me show you how real magic works." He had discreetly cast a Homenum Revelio to ascertain the number of Warlocks. After finding them and fixing their locations, he smiled at Pyatt Pree, "Rest In Pieces. Bombarda."

And just like that Pyatt Pree exploded in gore before he could even utter a sound.

By then the other Warlocks started to cast their magics towards him. From the missed spells he found that they were low powered cutting cursed. But what annoyed him was that while the casting time was long unlike his the spells from the Warlocks were invisible. Only his instincts and experience helped. Some of the spells missed him by inches. But one lucky shot but him full on his face. He felt the gash on his right side of his face over the eye. Blood started to seep. Thankfully he his eye was safe. And the was not deep. A quick episkey took care of that. But he knew the scar would remain.

"You will never leave the House Of Undying cool. We will kill you and retain our list glory." He heard one of them saying.

"We will see about that". Then casting a disillusionment charm as well as silencing his sounds he started to walk. He approached each Warlock and killed them. He put to use all the dark curses he knew. Bone breaking, blood boiling, lunge rupturing, heart stopping and not to mention occasional killing curse too. He remained till life left each of their eyes and then went towards his next prey. In a couple of hours all of them were dead.

"Now for finishing touches." He pointed his wand and cast, " _Ignis Infernum_."

And the Fiendfyre started his work. He then walked outside exhausted and started to walk towards where Kinvara's body lied.

"For what you did to me, I am in your debt. Your death has been avenged." Then knowing the funeral rites of R'hllor he cast a powerful _incendio_ charm on her. The intense heat made sure that the body was burned to ash quickly.

He saw the Fiendfyre devouring the whole place and soon the flames started to pick the Sandstone Tower of the Sorrowful Men. There was no inhabitation nearby. So he was sure that the destructive fire would not spread. A wind started to blow and the ashes began to disperse away. Casting a last look at the place he turned on the spot and vanished.

He reappeared in the room at the Inn they were staying. Marwyn who was reading a book got up immediately. Aryan waved him away.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Marwyn asked.

Plopping down on the bed and gulping some water from a nearby vessel he simply said, "Dead."

"Dead? How?" Marwyn asked.

Starting to change his clothes he asked, "Can you bring me some food and wine. I am very tired and hungry. I will tell as we eat."

Marwyn hurried outside while Aryan freshened up. When Marwyn brought the food Aryan snatched them and started to devour the food. He then started to tell him about the adventure. Marwyn listened patiently.

"So Qaithe betrayed us and Kinvara died for you. As of now the Sorrowful Men and the Warlocks of Qarth are no more." Marwyn summarised. "And you got a scar across your face, which I think is good. A warrior must have scars to prove it. Thankfully your scar is just perfect. It is just barely visible but at the same time cannot be missed."

"Essentially yes." He said running a finger across the scar. By then he had finished his food. Then he told Marwyn, "We will go to Yi-Ti tomorrow. I am sick of this place."

"Yi-Ti will provide a respite from all our hectic journey. Rest well My Lord." Marwyn said.

* * *

 **I will try to upload the next chapter at the earliest. With my new job I am very tight.**

 **Till then enjoy...**


	22. The Journey Back

**This is the last chapter in the Essos.**

 **Some of you were upset with Kinvara's sudden death. But she was a minor character. Her devotion and death would make Aryan have a greater tolerance towards R'hllor and the Red Priests and ultimately Melissandre.**

 **There were certain reviews asking for using inventions like steam engine and railway in the North. I would say that is too much advanced science. Perhaps they would be used in epilogue (when we reach there).**

* * *

 _Yi Ti, Essos_

Yi Ti, the land of a thousand gods and a hundred princes, ruled by one god-emperor was huge. The power of the God-Emperor has since fallen and extends no further than the walls of his own city, but the hundred princes rule their own realms as they see fit, as do the brigands, priest-kings, sorcerers, warlords, imperial generals, and tax collectors outside their domains. The land of Yi Ti has thick, green patchwork farmland and a verdant rainforest.

But for all the things he saw about Yi-Ti, Aryan had only one word to describe it. Ancient China without Kung Fu. The slanted eyes and lithe bodies, the pagoda like architecture and the dressing style. It was times like these he realised the importance of Marwyn accompanying him. The man not only had great knowledge of the city and its history, he was also fluent in the language too. If he was not here he would have been lost.

He remembered Marwyn saying, "Over the centuries, the capital of the Golden Empire has moved here and there and back again a score of times, as rival warlords contended and dynasties rose and fell. The grey emperors, indigo emperors, and pearl-white emperors ruled from Yin on the shores of the Jade Sea, first and most glorious of the Yi Tish cities, but the scarlet emperors raised up a new city in the heart of the jungle and named it Si Qo the Glorious  
whilst the purple emperors preferred Tiqui, the many-towered city in the western hills, and the maroon emperors kept their martial court in Jinqi, the better to guard the frontiers of the empire against reavers from the Shadow Lands.

Today Yin is once more the capital of Yi Ti. There the seventeenth azure emperor Bu Gai sits in splendor in a palace larger than all King's Landing. Yet far to the east, well beyond the borders of the Golden Empire proper, past the legendary Mountains of the Morn, in the city Carcosa on the Hidden Sea, dwells in exile a sorcerer lord who claims to be the sixty-ninth yellow emperor, from a dynasty fallen for a thousand years. And more recently, a general named Pol Qo, Hammer of the Jogos Nhai, has given himself imperial honors, naming himself the first of the orange emperors, with the rude, sprawling garrison city called Trader Town as his capital. Which of these three emperors will prevail is a question best left for the historians of the years to come."

The city of Yin was humongous. It could easily engulf all the cities in Westeros and still have some space left. Even though there were different factions ruling Yi Ti, it was a peaceful time currently. Though Yi Ti is a vast land, much of it covered by dense forest and sweltering jungles, travel from one end of the empire to the other is swift and safe, for the great web of stone roads built by the Eunuch Emperors of old have no equal in all the world, save for the dragonroads of the Valyrians for now. In coming years Aryan was going to make an even better network for the North.

They had been in Yi Ti for almost two weeks, the huge city taking most of their time even with magic helping him. Marwyn was on his own roaming around. He had not been idle. He had taken the guise of Harry Potter a rich merchant from Westeros and was able to meet some of the Princes in Yi Ti and strike deals with them. He also procured lots of Silk and saffron. Another important thing was Zorses. He had visited the dry grasslands of Jogos Nahai at the Eastern outskirts of Yi Ti. There he saw the black and white stripped sturdy creatures who looked larger than Zebras of his old world. ' If these Zorses could be bred properly we can have a new breed of horses which will be useful in Winter when availability of vegetation is very less.' Fortunately there was a Northern trading ship in Yi Ti. He had 'procured' some Zorses and 'convinced' the crew to transport them back to Wolfbay.

Right now he was standing in Yin outside the God Emperor's palace waiting for Marwyn. They were planning to go to Asshai after sometime. There was a big statue depicting a warrior with a sword.

"Do you know who the statue represents?" Marwyn asked coming behind him.

"Perhaps one of the God Emperors of Yi Ti who were once abundant here."

Marywn shook his head. "No. This is the statue of Azor Azai or at least a version of him. To be more precise this is Hyrkoon the Hero."

"Really. I didn't realize the Azor Azai and the Long Night were known here too. I had thought it to a story of the Red Religion." Aryan told him.

Marwyn said, "While the main story remains the same, the legend differs from place to place."

"How so?" Aryan asked.

"Well... I just visited the few scholars here they told me the story.

You know a hundred princes of rule their own realms as they please, as do the brigands, priest-kings, sorcerers, warlords, and imperial generals and tax collectors outside their domains. This was not always so, we know. In ancient days, the god-emperors of Yi Ti were as powerful as any ruler on earth, with wealth that exceeded even that of Valyria at its height and armies of almost unimaginable size.

In the beginning, the priestly scribes of Yin declare, all the land between the Bones and the freezing desert called the Grey Waste, from the Shivering Sea to the Jade Sea, formed a single realm ruled by the God-on-Earth, the only begotten son of the Lion of Night and Maiden-Made-of-Light, who traveled about his domains in a palanquin carved from a single pearl and carried by a hundred queens, his wives. For ten thousand years the Great Empire of the Dawn flourished in peace and plenty under the God-on-Earth, until at last he ascended to the stars to join his forebears.

Dominion over mankind then passed to his eldest son, who was known as the Pearl Emperor and ruled for a thousand years. The Jade Emperor, the Tourmaline Emperor, the Onyx Emperor, the Topaz Emperor, and the Opal Emperor followed in turn, each reigning for centuries … yet every reign was shorter and more troubled than the one preceding it, for wild men and baleful beasts pressed at the borders of the Great Empire, lesser kings grew prideful and rebellious, and the common people gave themselves over to avarice, envy, lust, murder, incest, gluttony, and sloth.

When the daughter of the Opal Emperor succeeded him as the Amethyst Empress, her envious younger brother cast her down and slew her, proclaiming himself the Bloodstone Emperor and beginning a reign of terror. He practiced dark arts, torture, and necromancy, enslaved his people, took a tiger-woman for his bride, feasted on human flesh, and cast down the true gods to worship a black stone that had fallen from the sky.

It was the Blood Betrayal, as his usurpation is named, that ushered in the age of darkness called the Long Night. Despairing of the evil that had been unleashed on earth, the Maiden-Made-of-Light turned her back upon the world, and the Lion of Night came forth in all his wroth to punish the wickedness of men. How long the darkness endured no man can say, but all agree that it was only when a great warrior known variously as Hyrkoon the Hero, Azor Ahai, Yin Tar, Neferion, and Eldric Shadowchaser arose to give courage to the race of men and lead the virtuous into battle with his blazing sword Lightbringer that the darkness was put to rout, and light and love returned once more to the world."

"Very nice story. Perhaps you must write a book about the legends of the World. I know the maesters of Citadel are devoted to knowledge. But stories like these which combine history along with a fiction can be used to tell children as stories." Aryan told him.

Marwyn looked at him thinking. "I think you are right. I will see to it once we are back."

Aryan nodded and mused. 'Sirius would be proud of these legends. He had pranked the whole Planetos, the true Marauder. Even after centuries people remmber him.'

As the sun began its descent Marwyn said, "Its time. Let us go."

"To Asshai."

* * *

 _Asshai, Essos_

"The city truly lives upto its name, Asshai-by-the shadow." Aryan said looking around.

They had came following the Jade Sea till it met the Saffron Straits. There stood the ancient city of Asshai. They had landed and explored the city. Asshai sprawled for leagues across both sides of the river Ash, and its great walls could easily contain Volantis, Qarth, King's Landing, and Oldtown combined. The population of Asshai, however, was no more than that of a good-sized market town. Even at the height of day, there were no crowds to be seen, no tradesmen shouting their wares in noisy markets, no women gossiping. Those who walked the streets of Asshai were masked and veiled, and had a furtive air about them. Often they walked alone, or rode in palanquins of ebony and iron, hidden behind dark curtains and borne through the dark streets upon the backs of slaves. By night only one building in ten shows a light. The river Ash itself was black in color and foul.

"I just noticed one thing. Since we had arrived I had not seen even a single child here." Aryan told Marwyn.

"That is because there is no child here. If you had looked carefully you will also see that no man rides in Asshai, be he warrior, merchant, or prince. There are no horses in Asshai, no elephants, no mules, no donkeys, no zorses, no camels, no dogs." Marwyn told him.

Aryan looked around and confirmed what Marwyn said. Marwyn explained, "I had spent a few years here. The animals brought here by ship, soon die. It is due to the malign influence of the Ash and its polluted waters. The animals are more sensitive to the foulness exuded by such waters, even without drinking them. On its way from the Mountains of the Morn to the sea, the Ash runs howling through a narrow cleft in the mountains, between towering cliffs so steep and close that the river is perpetually in shadow, save for a few moments at midday when the sun is at its zenith. No river is naturally so foul. Something must have happened or is happening to turn a whole river into such foulness."

"The whole place is full of magic. I will definitely revisit this place at a more convenient time. There cannot be anything more than this." Aryan said looking at Marwyn.

"Actually there is. Stygai, the city of corpses." He raised his hands as Aryan opened his mouth. "Don't ask me anything more than that because I don't know. It is only spoken in whispers. Even the Shadowbinders don't dare to go there. Come let us go towards the city centre." Marwyn said leading on.

Aryan shook his head, "An even better reason to come back."

They started to roam through the bazaar. This was the first time he was seeing a bazaar with very less customers. Even less than those in the Knockturn Alley of the wizarding world. Disgusting goods for a normal human but very essential for the necromancers and sorcerers of Asshai. They saw a small temple of R'hllor at some distance. For some reason Aryan started to walk towards it with Marwyn taking his time interacting with the vendors.

A woman shrouded in red was sitting in front of it. As Aryan walked the past her he heard her calling back, "R'hllor has showed me about your arrival Azor Azai?"

With a groan he turned his attention to her. "Did he show you're the fate of the last person who called me that?"

"Yes, what happened to Kinvara was rather unfortunate. Not to speak ill of the dead but I am better than her." She said raising her shroud revealing a red haired beautiful face. Aryan would have been aroused if he had been a normal human. But he felt the magical illusion.

"Reveal yourself?" He commanded her.

"As you command My Lord." She said removing her choker. She suddenly started to age rapidly. Gone was the voluptuous woman and was replaced by an old crone. "I am Melissandre. I am to serve you with my body, mind and soul."

* * *

 _Kingslanding, The Crownlands_

"What you said is right. The Faith is above all. I will think about what you said." The fat man babbled.

"That's all I ask your holiness." He bowed with a simpering smile.

The High Septon nodded at him and went out. His flesh rippling beneath his robes.

One of his whores entered through the door through which the High Septon just left.

"Open the all the windows my dear. It is suffocating in here." Baelish told her. The sweat and scent from the High Septon was very disgusting. But he had to bear all that till now. 'Can't have the High Septon angry, 'he mused. 'I have nudged him in the right direction. Now let us wait for the fireworks.'

He had just began to get back on track. The Queen and the Hand had got busy with their own games and plans that they had started to ignore him again. And he was back to his own ways but he was more cautious. He had learnt his lesson. He was more cautious now. He knew that King Robert will never be very trustworthy of him ever. So he had started to get to know the Crown Prince Joffery. The future King was easily manipulated. But he had to be careful. ' Can't have Cersei against me again.'

He had just got information that Eddard Stark was coming to Kingslanding. He had left the Starks alone till now and they had grown powerful and rich. It was time they were taken down a keg. Without Aryan Stark the Quiet Wolf will be helpless and vulnerable.

'No more waiting. My time to act is now. The lone wolf dies.' He smirked. He had started to make or force big contacts. Lisa was the most important one of them. She was his ace. She was his tool for getting a foothold into the Vale. It had started as few honeyed words and praises here and there. From there it progressed to occasional love making and she was his puppet. Petyr never wanted the Iron Throne. But he wanted to be the one who guided the one who sat on the Iron Throne. He had long realized that it was not the King who held the power but the Kingmaker. And Petyr would be that Kingmaker.  
For now he was busy. The King was holding another tourney and as usual he was siphoning the funds. As he was writing his ledgers two persons came in. Both were two unassuming sailors who were his contacts about overseas affairs. One looked quite young while the other had beard and a weathered face.

The bearded one opened his mouth to speak. But Petyr silenced him with his hand. He turned his attention to the other one. "You first. Did you find them?"

"Yes. My Lord. It was difficult. They seemed to have been moved here and there. But I was finally able to find them. They are in Pentos." He said.

"Pentos? Who is supporting them?" Petyr asked.

"They are currently housed by a Magister Illyrio Mopatis." He said.

Petyr drummed his fingers on the table for sometime. "If he is a Magister then he must have high security?"

"That is correct My Lord. For some reason Magister Illyrio has more guards at his place than necessary." The contact said.

"In that case I want you to place some people into the Magister guards and also into his household. Do whatever it takes." Petyr said.

"It will be difficult." The man said scratching his hair. Rolling his eyes Petyr threw a bag at him. "I think that is sufficient to simplify the task." Petyr asked.

"More than enough." The man said with a smirk and walked out.

As the door closed Petyr turned to the other man. "Now what about the task I gave you?"

The bearded man shrugged. "Nothing worthwhile till now."

"Explain that." Petyr asked getting annoyed. The man then proceeded to tell him about the Sorrowful Men's assassination attempts. "Are you telling me that he is not dead yet? I paid a huge sum for the blood of the Bloody Wolf." Petyr said getting up from his seat.

"That is what they said." The man said shrugging.

"But the deal was that they would kill him. Whatever it takes. Isn't that what you told me? They will kill him won't they?" Petyr asked.

"Hmm… About that there has been a complication." The man said.

'I don't like complications.' Petyr thought. "What is it?"

"The Sorrowful Men are no more." The man said.

Petyr nodded and shook his head. "What do you mean that they are no more?"

"The whole guild has been destroyed. So the contract is now void." He said.

He felt his anger rising. He calmed down and asked, "How is that possible?"

"From what I had heard a fire rage the place. Along with the Sorrowful Men the whole Warlocks and their House of Undying is also no more." The contact said.

"Now who could have done that?" Petyr asked.

"The talk across Qarth is that, there has been a fight between the assassins and the warlocks. And they got killed up by the other." He said.

Petyr closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Please go out…"

The man frowned. "The payment…"

"You failed the task. So no money." Petyr said with a fake smile.

"The Sorrowful Men failed, not me. So give me my money…" He said stepping forward threateningly.

Petyr raised both his hands in peace. "I apologise. Your payment will be given soon." He then rang a bell near the door. Soon after sometime he knight came.

"You called for me." He asked "Yes, Lother. This man is asking for hs payment. You give him his money will you?" Petyr asked narrowing his eyes. Lother nodded.

"This is Lother Brune, my Treasurer. Go with him. He will pay you." Petyr said with a fake smile. His contact nodded and left with Lother.

As soon as the doors closed, Petyr screamed. "Damn you Starks…."

* * *

 _Kingslanding, Crownlands_

He waited for the giggling whores to empty out. Robert Baratheon slapped the arse of the last one as started to get dressed. Soon the room was empty except for him and the King.

"What is so important that you had to disturb me? I was enjoying Baelish's gifts you know." Robert bellowed. "For a slippery man he really knows my tastes."

"I am sure Lord Baelish knows about that after all he is very familiar with this business Your Grace." Varys simpered.

"Ok. Tell me what is so important that you came to me so early in the morning." The King asked.

"I just thought you might like to hear about your friend Lord Eddard Stark, Your Grace." Varys said.

Immediately Robert's mood brightened. "Ned, what about him?"

"Lord Eddard is on his way to Kingslanding." Varys said.

"Bless you Varys. You just made my day." Robert cheered. "My best friend is coming to see me."

"Of course he is Your Grace. But I think he is coming rather to see his nephew Aryan Stark swear his fealty to you." Varys informed.

"Has it been that long? I still remember the little boy who looked lost out in the world after his mother died." Robert asked no one. He didn't notice Varys shifting uncomfortably.

There came a knock at the door and the Hand Jon Arryn entered. "Robert you drinking again." He stated.

"I am in no mood of hearing your chastise Jon. What brings you here?" Robert asked.

Waving a letter in his hand Jon told Robert, "A letter came from Moat Cailin. Eddard will be coming here to witness the swearing in ceremony of his nephew."

Robert just nodded. Jon looked surprised not seeing Robert jumping with joy. "You don't look happy Robert."

Varys smiled enjoying the confused look on Jon Arryn's face.

"I am very happy Jon. But the thing is that Varys has already brought me the news. So I have already expressed my happiness." Robert said with a small smile.

Jon scowled at Varys. Then he looked at Robert and said, "I had few other things to discuss with you."

Sensing his dismissal Varys took his leave and exited the King's chambers leaving the King and the Hand alone.

* * *

He was walking along the streets as one of the city guards. He was again called for a meeting. A meeting which he had discouraged very much but unfortunately his employer has insisted. He was thinking on the recent affairs of the Seven Kingdoms. Dorne was quiet as usual. Other than the Princess Arianne Martell suddenly getting heavy with a child and rumors that the father of the unborn child was the Bloody Wolf everything was silent. He had not yet decided what to do with the information. Then there was the Reach. With the North or the Northern Realms as they are calling themselves has stopped buying food from the Reach it was affecting their economy. Already there seemed to be discontent among the Lords. Along with the Mace Tyrell's ineffective leadership the discontent was spreading more. Olenna Tyrell was trying hard to maintain the Tyrell supremacy by creating marriage alliances but Varys knew it will be ineffective in the long run. More than the Lords it the common small folk who were suffering hard.

The Stormlands, the Riverlands and the Vale were silent as always. Renly was again as usual away from his seat no doubt to be with Loras Tyrell. The Iron Islands were also keeping their heads down. But knowing them Varys knew sooner or later they will strike again. The Westerlands still stood strong as always but Varys suspected something was hollow in their strength.

And finally the North. As usual the North spoke through actions rather than words. Reports of road construction has reached down South. Even though Aryan Stark was absent the developmental activities were still taking place at its own pace. But what concerned him was Roose Bolton's death. Varys knew that the key to win against the North was to have an insider to help them. And Roose Bolton could have been that insider. When the Black Dragons returned the North would be difficult to defeat. But with Roose's death the Starks were now unchallenged in their might.

'I have time. Something will come up.' Varys thought as crossed the Silk Street. He then started to think about the events of Kingslanding or to say where most number of scandals, plots and politics took place. Robert Baratheon continued to be useless and ineffective as ever. Jon Arryn tried was trying hard to hold the seven Kingdoms together. The Queen was fucking her brother and he was almost sure that the three royal children were bastards. Soon he passed the Great Sept. It was crowded and this trend had been going on from the last few weeks. There had been a sudden surge in the most devouts coming to the Sept. He was not able to gather anything concrete from them. Strangely they were maintaining secrecy. But Varys with all years of experience was sure that something of great significance was about to happen. Somebody has made a move but against whom he did not understand.

Soon he reached the docks and walked with a confident gait. A pentosi ship was docked some distance away. He walked towards it and told the few sailor, "Prepare to be boarded. I am to inspect the ship."

A ladder was lowered. Even though he was fat he was still able to climb up due to past experience. He was soon led to a room and sent outside. Inside sat the chessemonger Illyrio Mopatis. "Didn't we establish that we would not have anymore such meetings?"

"Relax my friend, we are safe here." Illyrio said.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to visit me. I do inform you of the developments here." Varys asked helping himself down to a seat.

"I came to visit my friend." Illyrio smiled as he extended a glass of wine which Varys refused. "Things across the narrow sea are getting out of hand. There has been many developments and these days are tiring. I just came here to visit my friend as well as a getaway."

Varys face softened. "All those years ago when you asked me come here and make Westeros ready for the arrival of Black Dragons I thought it would be simple enough mission. With my control over the flow of information Westeros could easily plunge into chaos and easily succumb to our invasion. But over time I realised that I am not the only player in the game. There are others too which is slowing the process. But thankfully they are making enough mistakes which we can easily use for our cause."

"Oh, that is good I think. I am sure I can handle it from your end." Illyrio said his double chins rippling. "But I am in some trouble. I am losing too much money. Too much investment in trade and our schemes but too little returns."

"I thought your trade deals with Volantis that ensured the three Daughters dependence on them was very profiting." Varys asked.

"There has been many complications. First there is a civil war going in Volantis which I am sure you know. All my holdings there currently useless or unrecoverable. The Company of Rose is working for Lys and suddenly they have almost doubled in their strength not to mention weapons and supplies. the Golden Company was financed by the war of the The Three Daughters. But now I have to pay them. This is troubling." Illyrio fettered.

"Lyseans seems to have invested too much into them?" Varys asked.

"Lysandro Rogare has been chosen as the High Magister of the conclave. He is calling the shots with full support of the rest. For some reason the magisters in my pockets have also gave him their support. You would be interested to know that Aryan Stark had a meeting with the Rogares. There is also rumors that Lysandro has proposed a marriage alliance with the Starks." Illyrio informed Varys.

Varys's eyes narrowed. "This is troubling. The Starks are already powerful enough. Already I am literally regarding the affairs of the North. I don't get anything substantial from the North. Only trivial information and that too I am convinced that the information is compromised. And now with this alliance with Rogares the Starks will be more dangerous. The Westerlands and the North are the only places we will face resistance. Dorne may support us. We have supporters in the Vale, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Crownlands and the Riverlands. We can also create internal struggle if they do not support us. And give a bone to the Iron Islands they will ally with us. We can perhaps use the Iron men to engage Tywin. But the North is another story."

"Really?" Illyrio asked.

"The Starks have complete loyalty of all the Lords. With new found prosperity all of them are content with their lords which they should. We cannot bring troops to invade the North. They are safely defended from all side. Our only hope of weakening the North though an internal struggle was Roose Bolton but now he dead. So unless we have dragons or an expendable large army we are hopeless against them. They are now growing their own food so we cannot even starve them. Not to forget the cold weather which will be against us." Varys told him.

"Don't worry. Something will come up. If we cannot attack them we will lure them here. We have come a long way patient and bidding our time. Nobody is going to stop us now." Illyrio said.

"We better. I have already eliminated all the people who knows about non existence of Aegon Targaryen. Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaella and Rhanys. The only other person who knew was Ashara Dayne. I even took care of her before she croaked. And just in time too or else she would have gone to the secure North with her son the new Lord of North." Varys said.

"You did very well for our cause. And it will suceed." Illyrio insisted.

"It must. Along with that the Wolves at least the Bloody Wolf must die. If else I don't know but for some reason I feel that if he ever comes to know that it was me who was responsible for his mother's death whom everyone else believes committed suicide my fate would be worse than death." Varys shuddered.

"You jest. I will take care of you. You can then hide and nobody will find you." Illyrio brushed off.

"I am not a religious man. But these days I find myself praying to whatever gods I see. I have told you the fate of the Ironborn when they attacked North and tried to abduct Lady Catelyn Stark. I fear my or let us say our fate would be even more terrible." Varys said.

 _They did not know but at that moment a raven who till now sitting inconspicuously in one of the windows flew away._

"Leave this topic. Anything else? You know about the other player?" Illyrio asked.

"All are silent. Other than Littlefinger meeting some representatives of Sorrowful Men few months back everyone is silent for now. Who he wants to kill I don't know." Varys said.

"Hmmm. I think he would be dissapointed to hear that the Sorrowful Men along with the Warlocks of Qarth and their House of Undying is no more. They were burnt down somehow with no one alive to escape." Illyrio said.

"Ohh. That is terrible." Varys said. Though he was happy to see the Warlocks permanently dealt with.

"What about Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys." Varys asked.

Illyrio's mouth scrunched in distaste. "That boy is mad. Madder than even his father at that age. He calls himself a King and demands. I am playing him for now. If it weren't for them to be useful in our game I would have gutted him like a pig. And for Daenarys she quite beautiful. She has all qualities needed for a queen except that she is very meek. She is very afraid of her brother." Illyrio said.

"That is to be expected. From what we know Viserys is abusive to her. As he is her only relative in the world she cannot do anything but bear that." Varys said. "But do something about that. I am sure remember about Lady Tyanna Rohtak and she owes you a favour. Why don't you send Princess Daenarys to her for sometime. Tyanna can teach her many things that is required for a Queen."

Illyrio agreed, "You are right. I will look into it."

"Now what about the Young Gryff." Varys asked.

"They are still cruising the Rhoyne away from the world towards Volantis." Illyrio said.

"I think that it is time for him to lead men in battle. Do something about that. Men respect warriors. Why do you think Aryan Stark is so respected at such a young age? If Aegon wants men to follow him he must show them that he is capable of leading them to victory." Varys warned him.

"I will see about it." Illyrio promised. They continued to talk for sometime.

"I must go. You know to keep appearance. We will see again later." Varys said and went back.

* * *

 _Qohor, Essos_

 **Qohor** , also known as the **City of Sorcerers** , the easternmost of the nine Free Cities located in western Essos standing on the banks of the river Qhoyne, a tributary of the Rhoyne, on the western edge of the Forest of Qohor, the city was seen as a gateway to the east.

"I have heard about a Maester Pol who was whipped on three occasions when looking into the matter of reworking the steel. He eventually had a hand removed and was exiled. Qohorik believe in a dark god, the Black Goat of Qohor, who demands a daily blood sacrifice, such as calves, bullocks and horses on regular days or condemned criminals on holy days. In times of crisis, the nobles of the city are willing to sacrifice their own children in the hopes that their god will defend the city. The dark arts, such as divination, blood magic, and necromancy, are believed to be practiced in the City of Sorcerers. But unfortunately I have never found any truth in that." Marwyn said.

"You will not find true magic anywhere else other than in Asshai and My Lord Azor Azai." Melissandre said.

She had joined them from Asshai. Aryan had found that she was a fanatic but loyal to him. So he had made her to take a binding vow to not use any of her sorcery or religious rituals without his express permission to which she had agreed. He had learned that she was also a skilled shadowbinder.

"She is right. I cannot sense any magic here." Aryan told Marwyn. Then turning to Melissandre he told her, "Stop calling me Azor Azai."

They continued to walk around. "I had another important reason to come here. Qohor's blacksmiths are said to have knowledge to rework Valyrian steel. And I have some work for them. Now how to find them? They are said to be hidden." Aryan said looking around.

"Leave that to me My Lord. There are followers of R'hllor here. I will ask them." Melissandre said and walked towards the temple shaking her hips.

"If had not seen her true form I would have taken her." Aryan told Marwyn who just laughed.

As they waited Aryan asked, "You know I was wondering. We visited many cities. But it is only here that the city guards are fully comprised of unsullied."

"There is a story to it. The Three Thousand of Qohor." Marwyn said. "During the Century of Blood after the Doom of Valyria, the Dothraki first rode out east of the Dothraki sea. Khal Temmo's _khalasar_ consisted of at least fifty thousand Dothraki, half of whom were braided warriors with bells in their hair. Temmo led these twenty-five thousand screamers in sacking and burning every town and city in his path. Aware of the _khalasar's_ advance, the Qohorik strengthened their walls, doubled their garrison, and hired two mercenary companies, the Bright Banners and the Second Sons. They also sent an envoy to Slaver's Bay to purchase three thousand Unsullied, the eunuch soldiers of Astapor.

The Dothraki prevailed in the first day of fighting. Though the Qohorik forces inflicted over five thousand losses on the Dothraki, their garrison and heavy horse were shattered and nearly Second Sons and the Bright Banners had fled. The victorious Dothraki retired to their camps to drink and feast, and it was expected that they would return the following day to sack the evening, the reinforcement of three thousand Unsullied reached the city. Come dawn, they awaited the Dothraki horde, arrayed in battle formation before the city gates.

The Dothraki could have outflanked such a small force, but in their contempt for infantry, the Dothraki riders launched a direct frontal assault instead, in an attempt to simply ride down the heavy infantry. In total, the Unsullied repelled eighteen Dothraki charges and three attacks by Dothraki archers. The Dothraki halted their attacks after more than twelve thousand of their fighters had been killed, including Khal Temmo, his sons, and his bloodriders. Out of the three thousand Unsullied, only six hundred remained. Four days after the fighting began, the new _khal_ led his remaining _khalasar_ past the city gates of Qohor in a stately procession. Each man cut off his braid and threw it down before the Unsullied.

Since the victory of the Three Thousand of Qohor, the city guard of Qohor has been made up entirely of Unsullied. Each soldier carries a spear with a braid made of human hair attached to it."

"Wow. You must add this story to the book you are going to write." Aryan told Marwyn. By then Melissandre returned with the required information. She started to lead the way. Soon they reached a desolated neighbourhood. The street looked rather empty with dilapidated buildings.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Aryan asked. "The blacksmiths of Qohor are supposed to be rich especially if he knows the art of working Valyrian steel."

"This man has been recommended to me by the loyal followers of R'hllor here My Lord." Melissandre said. Soon they reached a door and she knocked.

After sometime the door was opened a gaunt man poked out his head. Melissandre talked to him. The man scrutinized all three of them and then reluctantly allowed them inside.

Inside he saw a woman whom he perceived as the blacksmiths wife and their children. Aryan looked around. The house had many minimal decorations. But there were signs that showed that the inhabitants followed R'hllor. So he asked him the question that he just wondered.

The man looked at his wife and sighed. Melissandre gave him and encouraging look. "My Lord will take care of all your problems."

He introduced himself, "My name is Boris Mott."

"Wait does the name Tobos Mott mean anything to you?" Aryan asked.

Boris's mouth twisted in distaste. "He is my half-brother."

"You seem to have a bad history. Please continue. I apologise for interruption." Aryan said.

"My father was the leader of the guild. Like him I was too the leader of the Blacksmiths guild of Qohor. My mother was just a common woman. But Tobo's mother was related to a noble family. The working of Valyrian Steel is a strictly guarded secret among us. But Tobho had a rich Pentosi friend. He was caught teaching his friend few of the forbidden secrets. A trial was conducted. But unfortunately for me since he was well connected due to his mother's family, the whole trial was rigged and by bribing few of my rivals they turned the trial onto me. So I became the traitor and was stripped of my status and money and everything." Boris lamented.

"And Tobos somehow left for Westeros and became a famous blacksmith there." Aryan finished for him.

Boris nodded. "Since then I have been thrown out of the guild, my home and now have to settle in this hell hole and struggle to feed my family."

'A man betrayed by the society. Perhaps I can have my own Qohorik blacksmith at Winterfell.' He thought. Aryan then took a Valyrian Steel ingot from his pocket and gave it to him. "I want you to make a sword with this." He then gave him the specifications for a rapier. "Impress me. I will give you a new life. You will not have to struggle anymore."

The man looked at him doubtfully. Again Melissandre encouraged him, "R'hllor will protect you. Complete My Lord's task."

He then took and ingot and went inside his eldest two sons following him.

"I will come by evening." Aryan said and went out with Marwyn.

* * *

The sun has come down just as Aryan knocked the blacksmith's door. His wife opened the door and she welcomed them.

Boris was there talking to Melissandre. On seeing the guests he immediately got up and showed him his work. The rapier was very well balanced with a greenish sheen to it. 'The famous color infusion of Qohor.' Aryan mused.

"This is a beautiful work." Aryan congratulated him.

"Thank you My Lord. If I don't mind asking what kind of sword is this. I have never seen or made such one. This is very light sword."

"Oh this is a gift for my cousin. Her name is Arya. This kind of sword is called rapier for those who have light build and useful for speed." He explained. Then he gave Boris a small diamond. The man's eyes widened.

Boris nodded. Aryan said, "I am impressed. Now I want you do one more thing."

He then took Ice from his back and laid it down on in front of them. He then placed a pouch in front of him as well as dragonbone.

"Are you going to have him reforge ' _Ice_ '? It is the ancestral sword of Starks." Marwyn asked.

"I know. I thought Ice can get a new look." Aryan told Marwyn. Then he turned to Boris. "I want you to reforge this greatsword. This pouch contains Blue Sapphire dust. Infuse the sword with it. And change the hilt into a dragonbone one. Can you do it?"

The Sapphire dust was infused with magic. Once completed the sword will repel everything. Also it would be set permanent and cannot be reforged. He was very much interested in getting Ice coloured since he saw the red blade of _Red Rain_. So he was going to reforge Ice into a blue coloured sword.

Boris started to examine the things laid out before him. "It can be done. But it will take a couple of days."

"Of course. I will be back by then." Aryan told him and went out with Marwyn telling Melissandre to stay with the blacksmith family.

* * *

Boris kept his word. The new version of Ice was lying before them. The blade had an overall blue sheen. And the Sapphire crystals infused on its surface glowed when it reflected the sunlight. Aryan then took Ice gave it a few good swings.

"Perfect." He said. "I am pleased with your work. I am Aryan Stark from Westeros. I can offer you everything which was taken from you."

Boris had a doubtful look which was shared by his family. They started to speak to each other.

"My Lord is a powerful man from Westeros. Accept his help. R'hllor is giving you his blessings." Melissandre added.

'The red god has his use outside Westeros.' Aryan mused. "I can offer you a good house and enough work at Winterfell. You can work for me. And there is always enough work. You and your family will never go hungry. In time you can get back your status."

"I will accept your offer My Lord." Boris said.

"Excellent." Aryan announced. Then he gave Boris a large pouch and a scroll. "Here is the payment for your work. And take this scroll. Find a ship bound to the Northern Realms and show the captain the scroll. He will then take care of you."

Boris gratefully took the two items. Aryan then did not bother to waste any more time. So saying quick goodbyes to Boris and family they began their journey to Norvos.

* * *

 _Norvos, Essos_

The Free City of Norvos stood upon the eastern banks of the river Noyne, one of the largest of the tributaries of the Rhoyne surrounded by rugged limestone hills and dense, dark forests of oak and pine and beech.

It was night time with moonlight and stars. The three travellers were observing the city from above.

"The ancient nobility of Norvos lives in the upper city, the high city, ringed about by mighty stone walls, looms above high, stony bluffs., dominated by the great fortress-temple of the bearded priests; the poor huddle below amongst the wharves, brothels, and beer halls that line the riverfront. The two parts of the city are joined only by a massive stone stair, called the Sinner's Steps. Close by the city walls, the Norvoshi work the land on the terraced farms. Farther out, men gather behind stout timber palisades in holdfasts and walled villages. The streams here are swift-running and stony, and caverns honeycomb the endless hills." Marwin gave him a short explanation.

"This is the only city in the known world which is ruled by Theocracy in the name of religion. The Free City of Norvos was originally founded by religious dissidents from Valyria. From the founding to the present, Great Norvos has been a theocracy, ruled by its bearded priests, who are themselves ruled by their god, who speaks his commands to them from the depths of their fortress-temple, which only true believers may enter and live. Though the city has a council of magisters, its members are selected by the god, speaking through his priests. To enforce obedience and keep the peace, the bearded priests keep a holy guard of slave soldiers, fierce fighters who bear the brand of a double-bladed axe upon their breasts and ritually marry the longaxes they fight with." Melissandre told them in distaste which she extended to any religion.

'I must really curb her of this behaviour.' He mused. He told them, "We have already spent enough time travelling through Essos. Lord Manderly must have reached Bravos by now. We must hurry."

"How are you going to find Mellario? On second thought how are you going to convince her to go back without revealing yourself?" Marwyn asked.

"Arianne had told me that Mellario from a noble family. So she must be in the Upper City." Aryan said as he lowered the carpet towards the city.

"Now what My Lord." Melissandre asked when they stopped.

"Point me Mellario." Aryan whispered. Immediately his wand pointed towards their right. "Guess we found my would be mother-in-law."

He sped the flying carpet towards a large mansion. He positioned the carpet in shadows with a notice me not charm. "Stay here. I will return quickly."

Casting a disillusionment charm on himself and using the point me charm he started search for Mellario, Arianne's mother. He didn't have to search far. He reached a room where a lady was sleeping. One look at her face Aryan knew this was Mellario due to the face resemblance with Arianne. He started to look around the room. There were many candles and incense here and there.

'A religious lady. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage.' He concluded. He proceeded to fill the room with magically conjured smoke. He cast a silence ward around the room. Then he went and sat down on the dais which was full of candles such that his face was shrouded in darkness but made sure that his eyes were glowing green. Then cast a sobering charm on the sleeping Mellario.

Mellario slowly opened her eyes due to sudden lack of sleep. She groggily wiped her eyes and started to look around the room. Then seeing a figure sitting on the dais she became alert and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My dear is that how you address your God." Aryan asked in a magically amplified voice. To Mellario the voice seemed to be coming from every side.

Now that surprised her. 'God is here.' While she was a very religious person who followed the Norvosi gods she was still very suspicious. "I did not know Gods revealed themselves to devouts like us. I thought only the priests saw Gods."

"My dear child God looks out for everyone. I am known across the Planetos my many names but you are seeing me in my Norvosi aspect." Aryan told her.

Somewhat convinced Mellario suddenly kneeled before him and prayed, "Bless me with your grace My Lord. What can I do for you?"

"My Child I am here for you. A grieving mother you are unable to meet her children. Don't you wish to see your children?" Aryan told her in a soothing tone.

Mellario bowed her head remembering her past.

Accompanied by her guardsman, Areo Hotah, she met Prince Doran Martell when he was visiting the Norvos. Doran caught her eye during a festival, where the three bells of Norvos were ringing and the bears were dancing. When Doran returned to Dorne, Mellario went with him, escorted by Areo Hotah. Soon they got married and their first child Arianne was born. Two more children would follow: Prince Quentyn and Prince Trystane.

Despite the fact that Mellario and Doran had married for love, it was not a good of their marriage, Mellario, and Doran spent arguing with each other. The customs in Dorne were much different from those in Norvos, including the fostering away of children. When Doran sent their eldest son, Quentyn, to be fostered by Lord Anders Yronwood, Mellario heavily protested. Norvoshi didn't foster out their children, and Mellario believed her son to be much too young. Doran sent Quentyn away regardless, and Mellario never forgave him. When Doran planned to send their daughter, Arianne, to Tyrosh, to serve as the Archon's cupbearer, Mellario threatened to harm herself, should Doran steal another one of her children. This time, Doran relented, and Arianne remained in Dorne.

Despite this, however, the issues in their marriage were still unsolved. Since divorce in Westeros is uncommon, Mellario eventually returned to Norvos.

There's some bitterness about this from Mellario, as Doran was the Prince of Dorne, which enabled his children to stay with him, while she had to leave them behind.

"Everyday My Lord. No day passes that I wish my children were near me. To hold them and to love them. But I am helpless." She begged.

"I know why left your children with your husband. But what had it achieved." He asked. Then he proceeded to tell her about Arianne's marriage proposal with Viserys Targaryen.

"You must surely know about the Mad King. Do you wish to see your daughter suffer in hands of a mad dragon just like your sister in law Elia?" He asked. "Your daughter doesn't. That is why she found herself a worthy mate and is heavy with a child. Now what do you think Doran will do? He is ready to sacrifice even his own children for revenge."

"Knowing him he will perhaps do anything to make sure his plans succeed even if that means Arianne loses that child." Mellario whispered.

"As a mother will you support him against your daughter?" He asked her again.

"Never. What kind of mother would I be if helped him in such a heinous crime." She asked.

"Exactly. So you must go to your children as soon as possible. Your daughter needs you now more than ever. Go to her." Aryan ordered her.

"But what do I have to do. Doran will not allow me to do anything against his wishes." Mellario said.

Suddenly his green eyes glowed ominously as his voice thundered. "I think time has come for you to decide who you want in your life. Doran or your three children?"

'Finite Incantatum.' He whispered and suddenly the smoke dissipated. Aryan also dissapprated to the carpet.

Mellario looked around wildly and then her eyes gained a determined look.

* * *

 _Bravos, Essos_

They were late. He knew that. As he was flying around Bravos they had seen the Marauder docked in the harbor. So they had quickly got down. Aryan had dropped Melissandre somewhere. He had given her enough money but told her she must not be seen with him. He told her to come to North within a few months by the time he returned to Winterfell from Kingslanding. She had agreed telling him she would remain the Red Temple of Bravos.

After that Aryan and Marwyn quickly started to traverse through the Streets of Bravos. Braavos comprised of a hundred islands linked together by small stone bridges spanning the many canals throughout the city. The houses in the humbler regions are tightly packed together, even over the canals. It reminded him of Venice. Soon they reached the docks and went abroad the Marauder. The guards quickly alerted Lord Wyman of their presence.

"Lord Stark, I was very worried when you failed to show up. We reached yesterday. I had sent several of our men scouring through the city searching for you. I hope everything is fine." Wyman asked.

"I apologise My Lord. We took a quick detour to Qohor." Aryan told Wyman. He then showed him Ice. Wyman was impressed.

"This is beautiful Lord Stark." He said.

"You know what I was even able to get one Blacksmith to come to North and work for us." Aryan informed him.

"Impressive. A blacksmith who knows how to work Valyrian Steel in our lands, we are indeed fortunate." Wyman said. "When do we go to the Iron Bank?"

"Let me change my dress and get washed. We can leave immediately. I would prefer if we started our journey back today itself. I miss our home and the family." Aryan said.

"Don't we all." Wyman smiled. "By then I will have ship restocked."

* * *

Aryan remembered what Marwyn told him about the Iron Bank as they concluded their business and Lord Wyman went out.

 _"The Iron Bank was founded by sixteen men and seven women who hid valuables in an abandoned iron mine shortly after the foundation of Braavos. As the iron mine's chambers filled with treasures, a bank was formed to utilize the wealth. Each of the twenty-three founders had a key to these great subterranean vaults, and their descendants—now numbering at least one thousand—are known as "keyholders" who proudly display ceremonial keys on formal occasions. Other powerful Braavosi own shares in the bank, sit on its secret councils, and have a voice in selecting the men who lead it._

 _Though all the Free Cities have their own banks, the Iron Bank is richer and more powerful than the others combined and has a fearsome reputation when collecting debts. When princes or kings default on their debts or are foolish enough not to honor their agreements with the Iron Bank, the Iron Bank supports new princes and kings to appear. These new princes and kings then honor the previous debt along with paying back the money the bank loaned them in claiming their new power, lest they suffer the same fate as their predecessors."_

Now only Aryan and only the bank representatives remained.

"I want to open an account here in the name of Stark of Winterfell." Aryan told them.

"Of course. How much money are we talking about." The representatives asked.

Aryan pointed them towards the twently boxes he had brought. The bank rep raised his eyebrow at that and got up and opened the box. His jaw dropped suddenly. The other bank employees present too quickly came towards them and they shared the same surprise. They quickly opened the other boxes too and saw all of them contained precious gems.

These precious gems were the once he had gathered from Valyria. One good thing about Iron Bank was that its utmost secrecy. They never asked too much questions. He had kept most gold and some gems to be taken back. But decided that he did not need most of the gems. So decided to sell them and who better than the Iron Bank.

"Would you please give us some time My Lord." They asked him to which he agreed. Immediately they went out and brought jewelers who started to check the authenticity and value of gems. After lots of deliberation they came to a fixed price.

"The Iron Bank is willing to buy all these stones for a sum of fifty millions." They said. Aryan agreed not keen on much bargaining. Due to such a large sum he was also able to procure a share in the Iron Bank and a seat in the bank body.

"Now that is all finished I have you to do another work. I want twenty galleys to be built as soon as possible." He told them as he showed them the last crate full of gold ingots. Jaqen had told him that the work given through the Iron Bank had a higher priority and get the work done faster.

The bank representatives discussed with him the requirements and finally agreed upon a price. "Deliver them to the Rogares of Lys."

After the meeting he went out. Lord Wyman was waiting him there. "Everything all right My Lord?" Wyman asked.

"Of course. I was just discussing with them about their workings. I wanted to open a bank for the Northern Realms only." He told him as they walked towards the Harbour to board the Marauder to return home.

* * *

 **Lady Tyanna Rohtak is just an OC just for this chapter.  
**

 **Finally to readers offering _Story Challenges_ to me please don't. First of all I don't have time to write another story due to my job. New story requires some research. So I encourage them to write a story themselves. I have lots of ideas you can ask for and which you can use in your stories.  
**

 **Other than that after this _Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros_ is finished I am planning for a Harry Potter/Avengers (Movies + Agents of SHIELD + X Men) crossover or Superman/Justice League crossover ( inspired from ******_In The Shadows_ by ********_wentworth360_ ) **or Superman/ Avengers Crossover. I am putting a poll. Please vote on it.**

 **Till then enjoy...**


	23. Fight with the Faith

**I am going to write relatively shorter chapters from now. Over the last few chapters I have realised that I am unnecessarily dragging chapters. Besides I am busy with my new job. So updates will be less frequent. But this story will never be abandoned. I have come across many good stories that the authors abandoned.**

 **Thank you for your support.  
**

* * *

They were assembled at the docks with the Robert. Robert looked excited and restless. The ship was visible at a distance.

'Ned always had that effect on him.' Jon mused. Robert had not touched any drink or any whore since today. He wanted to be completely sober when he met his friend. Cersei was noticeably absent. She never liked Eddard. Renly was absent as usual attending a tourney somewhere in Reach. Grandmaester Pycelle was also not present due to his frail health. The rest of them Stannis, Varys and Petyr were present.

Soon the Northern ship came and docked. Immediately Robert sped forward with Ser Barristan Selmy shadowing behind. A plank was lowered and out stepped Ned followed by the hulking Lord of the Last Hearth Greatjon Umber.

"Ned!" Robert exclaimed and hugged his friend. "You are back. So much time has passed. Where were you?"

"Guarding the Northern Realms for my nephew Your Grace." He answered with a bow.

"I am pretty sure this was the same reply you gave when Robert asked the same question last time you met." Jon said interrupting them.

Ned shrugged. "It is the truth. And it is good to see you Jon." Ned hugged Jon.

Ned proceeded to greet the small council members present. Varys just bowed his head. Littlefinger had the same smirk on his face. Finally Ned went to Stannis.

"Prince Stannis. We meet again? How are you?" Ned asked politely.

"As good as I am Regent Stark." Stannis replied grinding his teeth. "Welcome to Kingslanding."

'Same old Stannis. He will break before he bends.' Jon shook his head. Seeing Robert open his mouth again to engage Ned he interrupted them, "Robert we have time. Let us go to the Red Keep. We can talk on the way."

Robert shook his head sheepishly then started to lead the way inside. Soon the whole party fell behind. Ser Barristan followed Robert like shadow. Greatjon did the same with Ned. As they were inside the city walls Jon asked Ned, "When do you think young Aryan will arrive?"

"Lord Manderly sent me a message when they reached Bravos. I am sure they must reach within the week." Ned told them.

"My birds tell me Lord Aryan had taken a quick journey to Qohor My Lords before they started their return journey." Varys chirped.

"Now why did he go there?" Robert asked.

"He must have his reasons Robert. Perhaps we can ask him when he arrives. Then he will swear his loyalty to you and take his rightful place as the Warden of North." Ned said in a proud voice.

Soon they reached the Red Keep. They all went different ways with Robert ordering Ned to meet for dinner.

* * *

With a moan Cersie climaxed and fell on to Jaime's chest. Both of them started to catch their breath after their pleasant lovemaking. Once she got her breath Cersie rolled down to the bed while Jaime put an arm across her. They stayed like that for some time.

"It seem I must be thankful to Ned Stark. He has taken Robert's attention and now I have got you all for myself after a long time." Jaime quipped.

"You are right in that. It is the reason I sent for you in first place. With the Quiet Dog here Robert will be running behind him." Cersie said standing up in all her glory and going towards the table to pour some wine.

'Even after so many years her beauty still amazes me.' Jaime thought. Cersie saw Jaime's gaze and winked at him. Shaking his head he asked, "You are quite harsh on him Cersei. I though you started to like the Starks after they gifted you that glass bust of yours. You did not leave it's side for quite a few days."

Cersie laughed harshly. "Make no mistake Jaime, just because those wolves gave us some wonderful gifts as they should as loyal subjects does not mean that I like them. We are lions and we stay above the others. "

"And what about what father asked you?" Jaime asked.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me. You know what I mean. To make Robert establish a royal alliance with the Starks and that means Myrcella to Aryan Stark." Jaime pressed on.

Suddenly Cersei's face flushed and her eyes gained a fury. "No children of mine will go to those barren lands ruled by savages. I already have to deal with Robert trying to have sweet Joffery or Tommen being fostered by the Starks. Now father too. I will not have it."

Jaime asked confused, "Why Cersei? What is wrong with that? Getting an alliance with the now powerful Northern Realms through marriage or fostering will be beneficial for us. Fostering has produced great men. Look at Father or Robert or even Ned Stark for that matter. Even Aryan Stark can be said to be fostered in some way by his uncle. Joffery and Tommen would be benefitted from it. Especially considering some of the thing I am hearing about Joffery these days."

"Lies and lies all of them. My sweet Joffery is going to be a great king. Whatever the sheeps say will not stop him from his destiny. And you will stand by his side protecting him my sweet brother." She said while giving him a kiss and then climbed on to his lap pushing his cock into her love tunnel. And just like that Jaime decided to forgo the matter more interested in pleasing his sister. Cersei's tried and tested method to make Jaime do her bidding never failed.

"One more thing my sweet brother." Cersie asked suddenly stopping herself.

Panting with lust Jaime gasped. "Anything for you."

"Certain events may happen in the coming days. Whatever it may be you will stay close to me dear brother and will not interfere." She ordered.

'The things I do for love.' He thought and said, "I will always remain by your side."

Cersei smiled and in that moment she looked very beautiful. "I know I can always count on you Jaime." And they resumed their activities.

* * *

At the same time in the Kings chambers two friends along with their mentor were gathered enjoying themselves. While Ned and Jon Arryn were simply sipping their wine Robert had already gobbled several glasses of it and now was quite drunk.

"I crave for moments like these to happen." Robert mumbled.

"It seems like that life after war has not been kind to you Robert." Ned said.

Thumping his glass on to the table Robert roared. "You are right Ned. I hate my fucking life. I am a warrior. But I am wasting myself sitting on a damned Iron chair as a King. I never wanted to be a King."

"The realm needed a strong King after the defeat of the Targaryens. You are that person. You have brought peace and prosperity to the realm Robert and be proud of yourself." Jon added from his place.

"Fuck that. Fuck prosperity. Fuck the realm. Even if someone else had been King the realm could have found peace. Now I am here in this damned city which stinks of shit of millions. I am surrounded by lickspittles and traitors. I envy you Ned. Look at you. You have a more happy life in the North surrounded by a loving family." Robert said looking forlorn.

"Everyone loves their family. I am sure your family also loves you very much." Ned said trying to placate him.

Robert gave out a bitter laugh. "You don't know anything Ned. There is no love between my family. And I accept I have a small part in that. Look at Cersei. I can proudly say that she is the most beautiful woman in the realm but she hates me. She guards her cunt so closely that sometimes I wonder how she gave me three children. And she keeps them away from me. And about my brothers Stannis and Renly the less said the better. I know about Stannis. He hates me but he is honest. He will never go against me. And Renly, my favourite little brother. But sometimes I can see the disgust in his eyes towards me."

Ned suddenly felt bad about Robert and looked towards Jon. His mentor had aged much trying to manage the realm for Robert. He then turned to Robert and said, "There is still time. You could talk to them and redeem yourself in their eyes. They will forgive you."

"You are really naive Ned. That time has passed. Now I have to manage with what I have left. I used to feel alive in a battle. But we do not have battles or fights. Along with a shitty life here I have resorted to wine and whores. They keep me sane and alive to an extent or I would have gone mad long ago. Did you know Cersei had hinted me several times to abdicate the throne and give it to Joffery? So that the Old Lion Tywin can have his clutches on the realm as the Hand of the new King. I will not allow his that satisfaction. I will remain the King at least to spite Tywin.

Now let us leave my sorry state. What about you and your brood?" Robert asked.

Neds mood brightened at that. He was proud of his family. He leaned back on his chair and then started to talk. "I have to say I am content with my life. Cat has given me five wonderful children. Robb, your namesake has been sent to Barrowtown for fostering. He is a good lad. Sansa is growing to be a pretty lady under the guidance of Cat. Arya is a very wild child who despises the ways of a lady completely opposite to that of Sansa and always gives Catelyn trouble. Bran is keen on becoming a Knight. And baby Rickon is still clutching the skirts of his mother. And before you ask Benjen and his wife Dacey are doing fine in Wolfbay."

"I envy your life. I am wasting my life here while you are content. But I am still happy for you my friend." Robert said. "And what about the bastard who you named after Jon."

"Jon Snow lives with Aryan in Winterfell based on Aryan's suggestion. He is happy there at the same time his absence at the Moat keeps Cat happy too. Currently he is squiring under Ser Brynden."

Jon raised his eyebrows at that. "How did you manage to get your bastard to squire under your wife's uncle? Surely your wife would not have been happy at that not including Lord Tully." Jon looked surprised and Robert also looked interested.

"Truthfully even I don't know the full details. Aryan somehow convinced him to take Jon as his squire. As you assume Cat was not pleased. She tried to convince Ser Brynden against the decision but it failed."

"Interesting." Jon mused. "I must also say you have aged well. You do not look like a person burdened by his duties. I had thought that you would be very busy as the Regent of the North…. I mean the Northern Realms." Jon Arryn added.

"Aryan has proven quite capable of managing the Northern Realms. So I have left him to do as he wants. Not once has he given me a reason to regret that decision. So that leaves me quite a lot of time. Even with managing Moat Cailin and the Starkhaven in these days of peace I am quite content with my life." Ned said.

Jon Arryn leaned forward and asked, "Are you sure it was wise to give your nephew full freedom to do as he wished? He is quite young. Even older and experienced men need guidance to rule. Look at Robert."

Robert exclaimed at that while Ned smiled. "I know what you mean. But Aryan has proved himself efficient and capable. Even you know that. All the Northern Lords are behind him. He has changed the North from a barren wasteland to a powerful and prosperous Kingdom. He has also shown his prowess in battles that men are ready to follow him. What more?"

Jon was about say something but Robert bellowed. "Come on Jon. Don't be so pessimistic. The lad has quite proven himself very capable. With his gifts he has also managed to charm Cersei. At least she does not call you Northeners dogs which is an accomplishment."

"Of course Robert I will leave the matter." Jon said and then turning to Ned he asked. "Tell me again why Aryan went to Essos?"

"The boy has the Wolfblood like his father Brandon. He likes travelling. Since he would be busy after taking his title as the Warden of North he decided to see the world before that. I allowed him. He has taken Lord Wyman with him to establish some trade with the free cities." Ned said.

"Very wise of him. But I thought that North is getting enough already through trade. What more does he want." Jon asked sceptically.

"Aryan wants to bring more trade to the North to use the untapped resources of North. But most importantly he wants to bring food for the long winters. While we have enough food these days but it is the Winters that is the problem. If we have long Winters the stored food will deplete. Then we will have to bring food from the Southern Land of Essos. That is what Aryan is trying to do." Ned said. While he respected Jon Arryn, Ned was not foolish enough to divulge everything about his nephew's plans. He was sure Aryan had many plans which Ned was not privy to. But he trusted his nephew.

"The Reach is clamouring saying that you are not buying their food. They have sent repeated letters asking for the Iron Throne's interference in this matter." Jon told him.

"For several centuries we were dependent on them for our food. They bled us dry knowing we were dependent on them. They flourished while we suffered. Now that we are sustaining ourselves how dare they accuse us?" Ned asked incredulously.

"It is politics Ned. To maintain peace in the realm concessions have to be made. Consider what I have said." Jon told him amicably.

Ned suddenly felt anger at that. "I didn't see any concessions from the Iron Throne which would have helped the North to help survive in Winter. Why should we consider now?"

"Enough Jon. Ned is right. Those fucking Reach Lords do not like the fact that they are suddenly losing their wealth. Next time any of the Reach Lord comes here send him to me. I will deal with them." Robert told Jon. Jon noded at that resignedly.

Suddenly Ned asked, "That reminds me. We have sent repeated letters about the pirate attacks from the Three Sisters. Why have you not responded yet?"

Jon Arryn shifted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable with the subject. "Well Ned truthfully saying the Three Sisters are in not in our complete control. We have tried for many past years to bring them to heel but failed."

"That is very irresponsible of you Jon. How can you say that?" Ned asked aghast.

"I agree with Ned. Say the word and I will bring them to heal. Let them face my fury." Robert asked excited.

"The Lords of Eastern coast has been asking Aryan to do something about it. Aryan had temporarily assigned our Naval fleet to guard the sea while asking me to speak to you. But still the attack continues sometimes. If you do not do something soon then we will have to deal with the problem ourselves. The results of which you will not like." Ned warned.

"Give me some time Ned. I will see to it." Jon said tiredly.

"Don't take it personally Jon. But sometimes the affairs of Kingdoms takes precedence." Ned told him to which Jon smiled.

They continued to talk for a few more hours.

* * *

It had been almost a week since they came here and Ned was already missing his home. Greatjon was even more restless. The man was growing more agitated here and had already caused few fights. Surrounded by schemers and dishonest people he was at his wits end. He had met the small council. Varys and Littlefinger were friendly. Littlefinger was Cat's friend and they had brief chat for few days ago. But Petyr's ever present smile unsettled him. On the other hand Varys seemed genuine in his words. Stannis was Stannis and was always showed rigid behavior. Like many were saying Stannis would break before he bends. He was very strict and just but others hated him. He was the Master of Ships. Both Robert and Stannis did not see eye to eye. Perhaps Robert still could not forgive Stannis for his delay in dealing with both the Ironborn as well as the Targaryens several years ago. On the other hand the Master of Law Renly Baratheon was absent from the city and its effect could be seen throughout Kingslanding. He had met Cersei only a few times. Their meetings were curt but Ned could easily see the disdain in her eyes towards him.

Currently Ned was walking along with Greatjon and few Northern soldiers through the market looking around. He was cooped in the Red Keep for so long. So today he decided to go out.

"What a fucking place smelling of shit? Wintertown and Starkhaven are heaven compared to this shithole." Greatjon grumbled.

"Well according to Aryan this city was developed without considering future expansion and higher population not considering the sewage system. That is why this place smells so bad. We have learned from that and developed our cities to overcome these problems." Ned explained.

"I hope your nephew arrives soon. I am already tired of this place." Greatjon said as they walked.

As they walked Ned saw that here and there many people dressed in rags with seven-pointed-star on their forehead were looking at him. Whenever he looked at them closely they suddenly seemed to walk away. Ned suddenly had a sense of foreboding.

"Be alert." He told his men trusting his guts, "Let us leave back to the Red Keep."

The group of Northerners started to briskly walk towards the Red Keep but fate was against them it seemed fate was against them. Ned was not much familiar with the streets of the capital city. And unfortunately for them they reached the Baelor's Sept suddenly they were surrounded by from all sides by the followers of faith. Ned's soldiers quickly surrounded him to protect their Lord.

"Who dares to attack us?" Greatjon roared swinging his sword.

"Put your weapon down Greatjon. We are already outnumbered. These are fanatics who do not care about their own lives. I didn't know that the Faith Militant was still active. Let us try to talk to them." Ned told Greatjon who reluctantly did as he was told.

Before he could say anything else he heard someone ordering, "Take the Faithless Northern Lords to the Sept."

The crowd surrounding them started to get excited and started to push them towards the Baleor's Sept. He heard the cries like 'False tree gods' and 'Burn the blasphemers'. The Northern soldiers were trying hard to keep the Militants from reaching their Lord.

Again they heard the same voice saying, "We only need the Tree worshiping Lords. Kill the others."

And then the fanatics turned violent and started to attack. His men resisted valiantly but succumbed. And then only the two remained. They were dragged inside the Sept. And soon they were deposited into a circular hall. The hall statues of the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith and the Stranger, the seven important deities of faith surrounding it. They were kept there for some time while several of his captors stood surrounding them.

After sometime a person wearing white and flowing robes fitted with expensive jewellery came near them. With flesh rippling below the dress and puffed up cheeks and a rotund belly.

The men surrounding them bowed deeply and one of them reported, "Your Holiness, the blasphemers. How are we going to deal with them?"

"We will see about it later after I speak with the Lords." The High Septon told his followers.

"I didn't know the Faith Militant was active again." Ned told the High Septon.

The man suddenly became angry but quickly composed himself. "We are not the Faith Militants. We are the defenders of Faith."

One of their captors kicked him from behind. "Address his Holiness with respect."

Ned looked at the man who kicked him angrily while the High Septon calmed the man with a smile. Ned asked grimacing with pain,"Why did you kill my men and capture me?"

"You will be an example to the others. Already you do not follow the teachings of faith and worship those trees and pray to non-existent gods. Now you do not allow the faith of Seven in the North. And now your pagan religion is spreading across the Westeros. UNACCEPTABLE." He roared near the end.

"Anyone can practice any religion in North as long as they coexist with each other. Yours did not. And most smallfolk follow the Old Gods of their own free will. We do not force them." Ned said.

"Regardless, we the Faith watched along as our people were prosecuted and pagan religion took roots under our nose doing nothing till now. No more. We are sworn to protect the faith and we will do so starting with you." The High Septon said with a crooked smile.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ned asked.

"We will begin by you decrying your Old Gods and embracing the true gods the Seven here in front of the people." The High Septon said.

"And?" Ned prompted.

"You will propagate the Seven in your Northern Realms." The High Septon said.

"And if I refuse?" Ned asked challengingly.

"For your sake I hope you don't. You have a wife and children. Don't you want to see them?" The High Septon asked.

"First of all I am a Northener and will proudly follow the Old Gods to my death. Second you will not get away with this?" Ned said.

"If you are thinking that His Grace Robert Baratheon is going to protect you, then you are wrong. He is also the defender of Faith. And we have ways of keeping him away from this." The High Septon said smugly.

Ned kept the word 'We' in his mind. "Actually I was referring to my nephew."

"The so called Bloody Wolf. He is just a boy. He will find that this not a battle he can win easily." The High Septon said.

Turning to Greatjon, Ned said, "Now I think I know why Aryan likes only the Stranger among the Seven." Looking back at the High Septon who was frowning Ned said, "We have nothing more to talk."

* * *

He hurried towards the Red Keep as fast as he could. His plan had worked so flawlessly. Ned Stark and his bannerman was captured by the Faith. A situation that the King Robert cannot handle easily in his usual way that is smash with his hammer unless he wanted to be labelled as second coming of Maegor 'The Cruel' Targaryen. If he could play his cards right perhaps Eddard Stark could die too paving way for a conflict. Petyr had learned from his mistakes and that is why he was going to meet the King, to be the one who reported to him about the capture of his friend. And soon he reached the King's chambers. The Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister were standing vigil outside. He could hear shrieks and grunts coming from inside.

"Ser Barristan, I need to meet the King. It is a matter of utmost urgency." He told them.

With a smirk Jaime said, "As you can hear from the sounds His Grace is utmost busy." Ser Barristan gave Jaime a disapproving look.

"His Grace would be very angry if he did not hear this." He persisted. Seeing the uninterested expression of both the Kingsguard he continued, "It is a matter regarding Lord Eddard Stark and his current capture by the Faith."

Now that got their attention. Jaime raised his eyebrows while Barristan asked, "Explain?"

"I think it would be better if I explain to His Grace and you hear me there. That way we can save time." Petyr said. He wanted to tell Robert before Varys told him.

Sighing Barristan knocked and opened the door and led them inside. Jaime stayed near the door no doubt to get a view of both inside and outside.

Seeing unexpected visitors Robert roared as one of the whores bounced on his cock, "Can a man not even fuck in peace? Barristan I told you not to be disturbed."

"Forgive me Your Grace. The Master of Coin brought some grave news which I felt definitely needs you attention." Barristan said.

"What is it Baelish?" Robert said looking at his attempting to sit down while he kneaded the whore's breasts.

"Your Grace, Lord Eddard Stark and Greatjon Umber had been captured and their men were killed. The Faith has risen and taken them captive. They want them to renounce the Old Gods and follow the Seven as well as assurances to spread the Faith through the Northern Realms." Petyr said.

And just as expected Robert Baratheon stilled in his activities stunned by the news. Slowly his eyes turned red and he roared, "How dare they?"

He started to get dressed throwing down the whore to the side. "Kingslayer get the horses ready?" He ordered Jaime as he dressed. Jaime Lannister hurried away. Robert hefted his hammer from its stand as he started to walk outside. The fury in his face was very evident which resulted in whoever came on the way quickly hurried from the way. At the entrance of the Red Keep they were met by the rest of the Small Council along with the Queen.

"Robert we just got news that..." Jon Arryn said as they met.

"Ned and his men have been taken captive by the fucking Faith. I heard that. And I am going to deal with them." Robert said.

It was then their attention turned to Robert's hammer. Jon Arryn looked alarmed. "Robert why are you carrying your hammer?"

"To deal with those fuckers and bring back Ned." Robert said.

"The Faith is taking too much power into their hands. They must be shown the error of their ways." Stannis said gritting his teeth.

"I am glad you agree with me brother." Robert grunted nodding at Stannis.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jon asked looking worried.

"My usual way. I am going to smash them." Robert yelled.

"Robert, you are a King. You need to restrain yourself. Besides this is not some enemy you can just kill. This is the Faith of the Seven." Jon advised.

"Yes Robert. You are the Defender of Faith. If you go against them you and your legacy, our children will be cursed by the seven. You can just turn your back on the Faith." Cersei argued quite passionately.

"The King is also the Protector of the Realm. He has a duty to protect his people even from the Faith." Stannis said. This gained him a dirty look from Cersei and a nod from Robert.

"Robert..." Jon tried again.

Robert stilled and looked at Jon pointedly. "Can you hear yourself Jon. My best friend Ned, whom you too love very much is at this time held captive and you are telling me to stay here and not do anything."

"No Robert. I am not saying that. I will negotiate with them. I am sure we can have him back in no time." Jon said encouragingly.

"Then get out of my sight and tell those shits to release him your way. Or I will come and do it my way even if it earns me the name Robert 'The Cruel'." Robert Baratheon said angrily. Then he walked back inside saying, "Baelish, bring me wine and whores."

Jon Arryn then said, "I will go to talk with the High Priest. Come with me Lord Varys." Varys nodded.

"I will accompany you. The presence of Royalty will perhaps do some good." Cersei announced. Rest unsaid was that Jaime Lannister would also accompany them.

"If you would allow me to accompany you, I believe that I could be useful too." Littlefinger said with his usual smile.

Before Jon Arryn could say anything to that Cersei replied with a fake smile, "I believe Robert gave you an important task right now. I would be prudent fulfill it especially in his current state of mind."

There was brief flicker in Petyr's smile. Still he nodded and went away. The negotiators too proceeded to the Great Sept of Baelor.

* * *

Aryan was awakened from his blissful sleep by a horrible smell. Blearily wiping his eyes he concluded 'We must be nearing Kingslanding.' He then proceeded to his morning rituals and wearing a fresh dress he went above the deck. Lord Manderly and Marwyn were already there. Wyman Manderly seemed to have lost half his weight following Marwyn's advice as well as due to the tiring journey. But he seemed to be quite pleased with the results.

"Kingslanding is very unique. Unlike other cities it is the smell of shit that welcomes visitors." Aryan announced his presence. Everyone on the deck bowed.

"I am quite happy to be back into Westeros. I have missed home." Wyman said.

"You and everyone else too, Lord Manderly." Aryan agreed. "Once I swear fealty to King Robert we will go back to North."

"How do you feel about formally taking over your position as the Warden of North." Marwyn asked.

"It will give me more freedom. Other than that nothing else. I have been handling things for many years." Aryan replied.

They continued to talk as the docks came near. Aryan noticed the presence of many troops along the docks.

"Is that normal?" He asked Marwyn.

"We are at the capital. It is normal to have guards around. But I agree not this much." Marwyn replied.

As soon as the ship anchored Aryan descended. He felt something was wrong. They were approached a group of guards led by a man tall man with blue eyes and balding black hair.

"That is Prince Stannis." Marwyn whispered.

"Lord Stark. Welcome to Kingslanding." Stannis said as he arrived.

Aryan nodded and replied, "Prince Stannis, it is an honor. I am pleased to meet you."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Stannis said.

"I see an usual number of troops here. Is there something wrong? And where is my Uncle. I thought he would be here to greet me." Aryan said.

"Well that is the problem. I will waste your time. Lord Eddard Stark was yesterday taken as a captive by the Faith." Stannis said gravely.

"What? The Faith took him and is holding him. Why?" Aryan asked.

"It is not clear. But we believe it is because of sudden increase of the popularity of Old Gods south of the Neck as well as decrease of Faith in the Northern Realms." Stannis said.

Aryan tried to process the information. 'The Faith could not have made this decision on their own. The High Septon is a coward from what I know. Somebody played his move.'

Lord Manderly asked the question that he had in mind, "And the crown did nothing to rescue Lord Stark?"

"Unfortunately I am not the King. Robert was ready to smash them apart. But the Hand and the Queen disagree. As we speak they are negotiating with the Faith to release Lord Eddard." Stannis said.

"Do you believe they will succeed." Aryan asked.

"Religious fanatics are difficult to deal with." Stannis said grinding his teeth.

"I agree." Aryan said.

He then ordered all his men to wear armor and weapons. Aryan also wore his armor and strapped Ice to his back. Keeping fifty men in charge of Lord Manderly to guard the ship in case of emergency. They then proceeded to go with Stannis.

The large party quickly went inside. Stannis led them towards the Great Sept.

"I thought we would be going towards the Red Keep to meet the King." Aryan asked Stannis as saw their route.

"It was His Grace who asked me to take you to the Great Sept. He will be waiting there." Stannis said without turning back.

Aryan felt a sudden respect to Robert. For all his faults he was a man of action and valued his friends. As they neared the Sept Aryan saw a large group of men on the steps holding crude weapons. They had the seven pointed star carved on their foreheads. A large crowd was assembled nearby to watch the proceedings. In the courtyard was King Robert sitting in a chair with Ser Barristan and another Kingsguard behind him.

Stannis approached Robert. "Robert, Lord Stark is here."

Robert got up from his seat and immediately hugged Aryan. He said, "I am truly sorry Aryan. I could not do anything more for Ned. It seems my hands are tied being the Defender of Faith."

"I understand Your Grace. Even I agree that this must have been a surprise. The Faith's sudden move has indeed surprised all of us." Aryan told them. He did not share his suspicion with them.

"I am waiting for Jon and Cersei to come back. Let us hope they succeed." Robert said.

"The Faith should not take law into their hands. If the Master of Laws had been competent this situation could have been avoided." Stannis added gritting his teeth.

"Not now Stannis." Robert said.

"Prince Renly is not here?" Aryan asked.

"He is somewhere in Reach playing with his sword." Stannis said.

"Interesting." Aryan replied as he followed his gaze to the negotiators coming back.

As soon as Jon Arryn and Cersei followed by Varys and Jaime arrived Robert immediately asked them, "Where is Ned?"

"Calm down Robert. There had been some complications. But we will get back him soon." Jon tried to assure them.

Aryan's eyes narrowed at that. "You do not seem quite sure Lord Hand. What is their demand?"

"They want the Faith of Seven to propagated through Northern Realms as well as to abandon the Old Gods. Eddard Stark must foresake the Old Gods and embrace the seven publicly here in Kingslanding." Jaime said.

Aryan felt his temper rising. He closed his eyes to calm down. Then he asked, "Is Uncle Ned alright?"

"He is unharmed. Though I must say he had some bruises." Jaime said.

"Then I am going to deal with those cunts." Robert bellowed.

Immediately Jon blocked his path. "Robert calm down. We will meet with them again tomorrow. I am sure Ned will be alright. You are the Defender of Faith. If you go against the Faith it will create a bad precedent."

"As much as I like to teach the High Priest his place I would have to agree with Lord Jon Arryn. You cannot deal with them your way Robert. It will create problems down the line. When sweet Joffery ascends the throne he will have a hard time." Cersei said.

They continued at argue back and forth for some time. Jon Arryn noticed Aryan standing in the sidelines busy in thought. "Lord Stark I am sure you would be tired from your journey. You can rest inside."

Aryan ignored that and asked back, "So you cannot do anything to free my Uncle?"

"You must understand Lord Stark, this is politics. We must reach for a peaceful solution. Till then we cannot do anything." Varys tittered.

"I did not ask your opinion Eunuch." Aryan told Varys angrily. He then asked Jon again,"So you cannot do anything from your side to save My Uncle."

"I am sorry Aryan. This situation will take some time to be resolved. So till then we cannot do anything." Jon said.

"No. You choose not to do anything." Aryan said. "But not me."

Aryan then turned to Robert and knelt before him to take his fealty. "Your Grace, I Aryan Stark here swear my fealty to His Grace Robert Baratheon, First of his name, Protector of the Realm, Lord of Andals, First men and the Rhoynars. I pledge my undying loyalty to you till my last breath."

The vow was given in front of whole people of Kingslanding. Cersei said, "I think you did not say the oath correctly Lord Stark. You must say you will serve Robert and his descendants in perpetuity."

Robert ignored her and lifted Aryan by his shoulders. "I accept you fealty. I hereby appoint you formally as Aryan Stark, Lord of Winterfell , Lord of the Northern Realms and Warden of Norh."

Cersei scowled behind them. Aryan ignored her and told Robert. "Your Grace I would like to take care of this problem and save my Uncle."

"I would advise against that. The Faith must be dealt with in a more peaceful manner. Or it will create problems for the King." Varys added.

"I am not talking to you eunuch. Do not interrupt again." Aryan warned him. Since the moment he met Varys Aryan's instincts made him alert. Varys was very dangerous.

"Your Grace while your hands are tied since you are the Defender of Faith, mine are not. We Northerners do not follow this religion. Please allow me to rescue my Uncle. I am ready to take all the blame. This way you will not have much trouble." Aryan told Robert. He also used leglimency on Robert to make sure the King did not have any hesitation

"Now look here Lord Stark there is no need for that. Robert don't do anything stupid." Jon Arryn said looking worried.

"Go rescue Ned, Aryan. And leave this place for now." Robert said.

"Thank you Your Grace. I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Aryan told Robert.

Robert Baratheon started to walk back into the Red Keep with Jon Arryn running behind his back to convince him. Cersei too scowled at Aryan and proceeded to follow Robert. Jaime nodded at him and accompanied his sister. Stannis instead stayed behind and made the soldiers to control the crowd.

The fully armored Northern soldiers assembled behind Aryan. Aryan drew Ice from its sheath. All the soldiers behind his did the same. Suddenly the Faith Militants did not seem sure of themselves and started to shuffle on their feet.

"Did you forget who I am? I will give you one chance. Step aside. Go to your home. Let me take my Uncle and go back. There is no need to fight. Else I will not be responsible for you missing limbs, missing head or missing soul."

The assembled followers started to look at each other. But a voice from above, near the doors shouted, "Followers of Faith, the warrior will give you strength. Fight with all you strength. Show these heathens their error of ways and send them to the Stranger."

This encouraged them a bit and they started to cheer.

"So be it." Aryan said. He then went into his men's lockstep formation with shields and spears and started to proceed forward. The Northern soldier movement was precise and calculated that they tore through the Faith easily. Each and everyone was murdered brutally. The steps leading to the Sept were soaked in blood as the Northern soldiers secured it. Aryan calmly went up and inside the doors. He saw a few of Septas huddled in a corner and whimpered when his gaze fell on them. Aryan decided to spare them. 'After all someone must be left to tell the tale.' He thought.

By the time he went inside his men had freed Eddard and Greatjon. He went near them. "Uncle I am sorry this happened."

Ned hugged his nephew and replied, "Me too.I did not expect your swearing in ceremony will lead to this. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did certainly surprise me. But not the way you wanted." Aryan told him jokingly. Then he looked to his men and said, "Take them both to the ship. I will be back soon."

"Words cannot describe how happy I am to see you Lord Stark. I must truthfully say, for a moment I was afraid I would be gone." Greatjon said coming near them.

"I am too glad to see you Greatjon. Lord Manderly will be at the ship. Go with my men. I will join you soon." Aryan told him.

He watched as both Ned and Greatjon went away. By then his men had dragged in a kicking and wailing High Septon to him. "My Lord, We caught him trying to escape through the doors."

"Curse you savage. The Seven will curse you. May you rot and burn in the seven hells." The High Septon cursed him.

Aryan started to access his mind while he taunted the High Septon. The High Septon was very corrupt who had so many riches gathered inside. He was also indulging in sex whenever he got time. He preferred young boys most. Since young children were abundant in Kingslanding he could easily get them and use them. But what was more interesting was that the High Septon was a pawn. It was Petyr Baelsih who convinced him to capture Eddard.

Getting the information he required he told him, "Look at you. A High Septon who must be example to his people but you are looting their money in the name of religion and fucking young boys. And you attacked my Uncle and his men. The last time someone touched at Stark his fate was very painful. Such will be yours too."

The High Septon was a coward. He knew what the Bloody Wolf was talking about. The Fate of Rodrick Greyjoy. "I beg you to spare my life. I will take the black. I will leave Westeros."

He ignored the High Septon's ramblings and told his men. "Rip his tongue. Break his hands and legs. Crush his manhood. But make sure he lives." And he went out. He went outside. His men had brought all the riches and money from inside the Sept of Baelor. Aryan gathered all the Septas and told them to distribute the money. He also cast a confundus charm on all of them so that they will spread how corrupt the High Septon was.

He went outside and in front of all the assembled people. "People of Kingslanding. This is not the way I wanted to meet you all when I came here. But the circumstances forced my hand. My Uncle was taken captive and I had to rescue him. I also found that the High Septon was a corrupt person who not only stole you hard earned money in the name of God but was also a pedophile."

"Lies." He heard a few shouts in the crowd. But thankfully it was isolated voices.

"Now I do not have time to convince you. So I will be giving you all the money in the Sept." He then pointed to the Septas who were coming down with many boxes. "All those boxes contain money which we found hidden inside the Sept. The Septas will distribute the stolen money to you."

He then proceeded to walk towards the ship with his men following him. Thankfully it seemed that his words had an effect on the crowd. They did not become violent.

* * *

It had been a few days after they left Kingslanding. After traveling through the Blackwater Bay they had just passed Dragonstone. Currently the Northern Lords were sitting insdie the Aryan's office in the ship.

"While Robert is the same Jon has changed certainly." Ned said nursing a mug of ale.

"Time has an effect on people Uncle. They change. Also I hate to agree with him but this politics. I takes a lot of time. Lord Arryn is a busy man ruling the Kingdom as well as trying to stay alive in that wretched city. He must be under a lot of stress." Aryan told him.

"The city has not changed. It smells like shit and is also full of shit." Greatjon mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Let us leave that topic. How was your journey." Ned asked.

"It had been tiresome but very productive." Aryan said. He then started to give them a brief recounting of his journey.

Aryan showed him the reforged Ice. "How is this Uncle?"

Taking the sword into his hands Ned examined the weapon for sometime and passed it to the others. "It is beautiful nephew but still sharp. But where did you get it done."

"While waiting for Lord Manderly I decided to visit Qarth." He then told them an altered version of the story. "Now I also got our own blacksmith who knows how to forge Valyrian steel."

"Other than this trade and money matters did you meet any girls there. I heard that most of the women there have Valyrian features. Even whores look more beautiful than our Queen." Greatjon asked.

"I believe I heard Grandmaester talking about Lady Gabriella Rogare." Wyman butted in with a smile.

Aryan decided to end the topic for now. It was not time to bring in Gabi now. "Let us leave that topic for now. Let us drink some more. Cheers." And gulped down some more ale. They continued to talk for sometime after which the others left leaving Ned alone with Aryan.

As the door closed behind Ser Rodrick Cassel, Aryan told Ned, "You know Uncle it seems Kingslanding is very dangerous for us Starks. First grandfather then my father and now to an extent you too suffered here."

"I understand. Even if I hate to accept that it is the truth." Ned agreed.

"At the same time we cannot just avoid this by never coming to Kingslanding. Something tells me that we will have to come to this shitty city again." Aryan said in a grave tone. "And we must make sure that we are not caught unaware."

"What do you suggest?" Ned asked curiously.

"Like it or not even though we are wolves, we are sheep here far from safety of our home among treacherous wolves. We must make sure that we come at top next time. So we must have enough resources in Kingslanding right beneath everyone's noses. I will come up with something soon." Aryan said.

"This place is full of spies. Not only Varys but several other people also have spies here. Petyr Baelish showed me some of them. So whatever must be done will have to be done skillfully." Ned said.

'That name again. I must really know more about him. But there is no need to tell Uncle about Petyr's involvement in this incident. At least not yet.' Aryan decided. "Petyr Baelsih, the Master of Coin? You know him?"

"Well. Petyr was once a ward with Lord Tully and was friends with your Aunt Catelyn and her sister Lisa. When my father engaged Brandon to Catelyn, mind you Brandon never told us about his marriage with your mother Ashara, Petyr had challenged Brandon for Cat's hand. Your father defeated him soundly." Ned explained.

'A potential vengeful enemy. So Petyr Baelish has a reason to hate Starks.' Aryan concluded. There was a knock on the door and a soldier came in. "My Lord, the captain requests your presence at the deck."

"Why?" Ned asked getting up.

"A ship bearing a silver seahorse on sea green sails is asking to hail." the soldier replied.

" A Velaryon ship. Let us see." Ned said as he went out. Aryan followed him to the decks.

It was evening as the sun was setting. The orange skies were devoid of clouds. The aforementioned ship came near them soon and a plank was laid between the two. Five people came abroad of which one wore the dress of a Septa. Her face was not visible.

The person leading them came foreward and introduced himself. "Lord Stark. I am Monterys Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark. It is an honor to meet you finally."

"Of course Lord Velaryon." Aryan said.

"Why did you want to meet us here? You could have sent a letter and perhaps we could have come to Driftmark to visit you." Aryan said.

"The matter I want to discuss with you is very sensitive and dangerous. Some would say it is treachery too." Monterys said looking worried.

Both the Uncle and Nephew looked at each other. "Let us go to my solar." Aryan said as he nodded to his Uncle.

Lord Velaryon went inside and the Septa too followed him. Aryan raised at an eyebrow at that while Ned frowned. Soon they were in his solar.

As soon as the door closed Aryan asked, "So what is this matter you wanted to discuss with us?"

"It is not him who wanted to talk to you Lord Stark. It was my idea." The Septa who came with Lord Velaryon spoke for the first time. She lowered her cowl revealing her face for the first time. She appeared almost fifty years old but still managed to look regal. Her purple eyes looked tired and her silver hair were graying here and there.

Aryan recognized her from Bloodraven's memories so wisely kept his mouth shut. But Eddard gasped in surprise, "Queen Rhaella."

* * *

 **Finally finished it. We are back to Westeros and in next chapter we will be back home. Hope you liked this chapter my twist at the end. Thank you for waiting and your support. I will try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	24. Aftermath

**As the name suggests this chapter deals with the reaction about the events of Kingslanding in rest of Westeros.**

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, Westerlands_

"Read this?" Tywin said as he tossed a rolled parchment to Kevan.

Kevan reached the roll and asked, "What is this?"

"It contains my spies' reports of the recent events in Kingslanding. Read it anb tell me what do you think." Tywin said as he poured himself some wine.

Kevan started to read the report. As he proceeded through it his eyebrows rose and rose until he finally exclaimed, "By the Seven. He killed them all."

"It was more of a massacre. Like a battle between sheep and wolves. You can guess the result." Tywin said dismissively.

"But still making an enemy of Faith. It will create problems down the line. The Starks did really cross the line." Kevan said.

"You are thinking in the wrong direction Kevan. While what you said is true it does not matter. The primary issue here is how the Faith suddenly became so bold to challenge and capture a prominent Lord like Eddard Stark. Giving too much power to religion is suicidal even if they take it themselves. The Faith should not be given enough power that they cause problem to the Crown." Tywin said boring into Kevan.

Feeling intimidated Kevan said, "I apologise brother I did not think it that way. But the sudden uprising of Faith after the time of Maegor Targaryen and their quick and brutal annihilation is surprising. The Starks really surprised me. You think someone is using the Faith as a puppet?"

"Now you are in my line of thinking. The Faith is not bold enough to do something of this scale without outside support. Especially with the current High Septon. Somebody influenced him to do this." Tywin said.

"Who do suspect?" Kevan asked.

"Can't say for sure? The whole place is filled of schemers. But whoever caused this did not think clearly?" Tywin said with a surprise mocking smile.

"Really? What do you mean? I mean clearly this has caused a rift between the Faith and the Northern Realms." Kevan asked.

"You are not really thinking hard enough brother. If it was any other house that was attacking other than the North it could have been a problem. Hate to say this other than the North and to an extent the Dorne, the Faith has some amount of power. So if it was any other house they could have been condemned by the Faith and it would create unwanted problems for them." Tywin said.

"And with the Northern Houses not following the Faith, they will not suffer any consequences." Kevan concluded. "How did Robert Baratheon react when his friend was taken?"

"From what Pycelle says he was angry. So angry that he lifted his hammer again." Tywin said.

"Understandable." Kevan mused. "And then…"

"Cersei and surprising Jon Arryn dissuaded him and went to negotiations. " Tywin said.

"Smart of her. No need to create unwanted risks for Joffery. After all the King is the Defender of Faith." Kevan spoke. "|But Jon Arryn's stance is surprising."

"He is a peace loving fool. But doing a commendable job considering what Robert Baratheon is." Tywin said. "But the negotiations failed. That was the moment the new Warden of North stepped into Kingslanding to offer his fealty to Robert as he has now come of age."

"And knowing what he did to those ironborn cunts he must not have taken kindly to those who harmed his family. And Robert must have allowed him." Kevan finished.

"Yes. But I need to know more what is happening in the Palace. Pycelle is not enough. And Cersei is not reliable." Tywin said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kevan asked.

"Send your son Lancel to Kingslanding. I will arrange for him to be Robert's squire." Tywin ordered.

With a sigh Kevan agreed. Then he asked, "I heard you are rebuilding our fleet."

"The dwarf is doing a surprisingly good job at Lannisport. I decided that it is time we use the money." Tywin said. What he did not say was he had done what no Lannister had done in recent times. He was now a customer of the Iron Bank.

* * *

 _Sunspear, Dorne_

"He is such a beautiful child." He heard his wife Mellario cooing as she kept baby Leon on her lap. Arianne was sitting near her watching their interaction. Doran was happy to see his family there. Only Quentyn was not there. He also tried to find happiness in his new grandson but he could not. In his eyes the child was a thorn in his quest for revenge against all those who wronged his sister. He had tried to get rid of the unborn child during his daughter's pregnancy but he failed. His daughter had been alert and had even taken the help of her cousin's help. Then his wife came.

It had been a surprise to everyone when few weeks ago Mellario suddenly returned. Especially his Arianne. He supposed it was because Arianne needed her mother's support during pregnancy. Initially Doran was also happy. But the first time she spoke to him alone after returning to back made him realise that things were going to be difficult for him. She had told him loud and clear that already he had used their son as a pawn in his games. She had expressly told him to stay keep Arianne out of it. Since then Mellario had been keeping a keen eye on him and Arianne.

Doran had wisely kept quiet during that time. But he was not going to back down. He had invested quite a lot of time and resources in his quest and nobody will stop him even if it is his wife. While sex and even a child before marriage was not a big concern in Dorne, Arianne was not just any simple highborn. She was the next ruling princess of Dorne and if everything went right the next Queen of Westeros. Doran was willing to wait till that.

And then baby Leon was born. One look at the child and anybody could easily guess who the child was. Already the child had won a place in everyone's heart. Even Oberyn who was now bragging to everyone how he was going to teach the boy to fight. Doran kept the child at a distance. Since the child had to go it was wise not to form a bond with him.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the arrival of Maester Caleotte. "My Prince. You have a guest at your Solar."

"Please take me there Maester." Doran requested him which the Caleotte proceeded to do.

Doran had been expecting this guest for many days. Since the day when news about the demise of Lord Ulric Dayne reached his ears. Lord Dayne had finally succumbed to his illness. Since then he had been expecting the Darkstar to arrive and now he had arrived.

Caleotte led him into the solar and went outside while Areo remained outside the door. Inside sat Gerold 'Darkstar' Dayne.

"I expected you few days prior." Doran said after the usual pleasantries.

"I had to settle down a few affairs." Gerold replied.

Doran searched Gerold's face and asked, "Why the long face? I thought you must be happy now you are the Regent of Starfall. And now you could bring back young Edric here to be fostered at Sunspear."

"I am afraid that is impossible." Gerold said with a scowl.

Doran suddenly had a bad feeling and asked with a dread. "What do you mean?"

"I was delayed because I was looking through Uncle Ulric's letters and documents. And I found that Edric will be fostered by the Starks." Said the Darkstar.

"You can still ask them to return him back." Doran said patiently.

"You do not understand." Gerold gave Doran a rolled up document. "It is an agreement which gives the Starks the power to foster Edric till he attains majority. Witnessed by Lord Beric Dondarrion and Lady Alyria Dayne."

Doran carefully read through the agreement and confirmed what the Darkstar was saying. 'This is bad he thought. Seems that Lord Ulric was one step ahead of me.' He thought. 'Why can't he understand that I am doing this for the good of Dorne. For the justice of our people.'

"And that is not all." Gerold screamed. "They took Dawn with giving the damned Starks to give it to the worthy Dayne."

Doran heard him at the same time started to think this over. 'Ulric had done a good job before his unfortunate demise. I cannot force the Starks to bring yound Edric back to Starfall because of Ulric's agreement. Moreover Edric is with his cousin. And due to my decision of keeping a safe distance from the Iron Throne I cannot also ask for the crown's intervention. And let us not forget the fact that Robert Baratheon is good friends with the Starks. So it will be a futile attempt.'

'And Darkstar is not a predictable or useful ally to have.' Doran thought as formulated how to best deal with him. "I understand your frustration. You had always wanted to wield Dawn as it should have been. But now it is difficult. I will try to help you. I will request Lord Stark to return it back."

"I don't think it will do any good. That brat never liked me." Gerold ranted. "And we even had a fight when he came to Starfall."

'And in which he thrashed you.' Doran thought and did not voice them.

"If you fail to convince him then I will take care of this matter myself." The Darkstar said standing up.

"Have patience Sir Gerold. I am sure everything will be well and good. And in the mean time I want to slowly increase your army." Doran told him.

"Why?" Darkstar asked with a smirk.

"I feel like a war is coming." Doran said calmly already thinking. 'Now that Edric Dayen is out of my hands I must make sure he never returns back to Dorne.'

"I like a war." Gerold said with shrug.

Further discussions were interrupted by the doors opening and Lady Mellario came in. She looked at Gerold and Doran. Doran introduced them both to each other. Gerold left sensing he was not welcome anymore.

As soon as they were alone Doran asked, "Is there anything I can do for you my love?"

"Yes Doran. Now that Arianne has given birth to a beautiful child what are you going to about her?" She asked.

"Ahh. Leon Sand. Even if he is of my blood he is a bastard child…" Doran began.

"Please don't call him that. I cannot understand how you Westerosi call your own blood bastards. It is such a shameful word." Mellario asked.

"Since the child is born out of a wedlock he will carry the taint." Doran explained.

"That is why I came here to talk to you. Since both Arianne is of age why don't we marry her to Lord Aryan? I was thinking about it. Even Oberyn thinks it is a good idea." Mellario explained.

Doran did not like the direction in which this conversation was going. He decided to end it. "NO. She will not marry him."

"But why? There is nothing to lose and everything to gain from this alliance." Mellario argued.

"My reasons are my own. Let us not speak more on this." Doran said sternly.

Mellario remained silent for some time, then rose from her seat and said. "We are not finished Doran. We will speak of this later. If I find that you are making my daughter a pawn in your stupid plans for revenge you will find me a formidable opponent."

She then went out angrily.

Doran wondered. 'I was happy she returned back. Now I wonder is it a good thing she is here."

* * *

 _Highgarden, The Reach_

"This is a disaster. How dare those savages attack the High Septon and his followers. The poor High Septon has been crippled. And now the Faith is asking our help to take revenge as they should." Mace Tyrell ranted. His face was flushed and his chins were shaking.

Wilas sat on a nearby chair listening to his father rant. Things had not been pleasant in Reach as of late. Ever since that the violent confrontation between the High Septon and the Starks in Kingslanding the Faith was in uproar. As the Reach was the centre of Faith its effect was more prominent here. There pressure on the Lords to do something.

"We cannot blame the Starks for what they did Father. The Faith should not have taken Lord Eddard a hostage." Wilas tried to say but to no avail. Mace continued his rant. Wilas stayed silent knowing it was futile to get his point across.

Suddenly the door to the solar opened followed by the tapping noise of his grandmother's walking stick. Wilas sighed in relief. She would know to deal with Father. Soon Olenna Tyrell supported by Margaery and followed by their mother Alerie came in.

Wilas immediately got up to greet them. They sat down. Alerie had the newest member of Tyrell family on her lap. Baby Daena, only two month's old sat on her mother's lap looking at each of them curiously. Of all the Tyrell children only Daena inherited the purple eyes from their mother's side. These days his mother was very happy. Having a child to take care of seemed to have lifted her spirits.

"You look angry Mace. Is there something wrong?" Olenna asked already aware of the situation.

Mace Tyrell predictably exploded again. Olenna seemed to enjoy the tirade and Wilas could see the distaste towards Mace in her eyes. She seemed to take a delight in watching Mace a fool of himself. Sometimes Wilas wondered if she truly loved her son.

"Please calm down Mace. Look now you have made little Daena upset." Alerie said scolding her son as she fussed on the baby.

"Give him to me mother. I will take care of little sister." Margaery said taking hold of Daena from Alerie and started to sing to him.

Olenna watched the scene with a warmth in her eyes then turned to Mace and said, "Why don't you go to your brother. He wanted to talk to you about the new tourney."

"Yes, you are right mother. He must perhaps need my advice?" Mace said puffing up as went out.

"Finally, I thought he would never go. The oaf never shuts up." Olenna said sighing.

"Mother, what are you saying? He is your son." Alerie said feebly defending her husband.

"Sometimes I wonder if he hit his head somewhere when he slipped down my legs." Olenna spoke.

Wilas choked on his drink while Alerie and Margery winced.

Smirking at their reaction Olenna said, "I love my son dearly. But his stupidity will perhaps bring Reach to ruin." "Is the Faith still troubling us?"

"Very much so." Wilas said showing her a bunch of parchments. "These are not so subtle requests and reminders to do something against the Northern Realms. There are also many missives from other Lords regarding the same issue."

"I am still not clear what happened. Why is the Faith suddenly so ardent on taking action against the Northern Realms." Alerie asked.

Wilas told her about the events of Kingslanding.

"So the High Septon decided to take Lord Eddard Stark captive to force the Faith of Seven in the Northern Realms." Alerie concluded.

"And it spectacularly backfired on them." Olenna said drinking wine.

"Surely they could have negotiated for a peaceful solution…" Alerie asked.

Margaery interrupted her, "I thought King Robert was Lord Eddard's best friend. Surely he could have done something."

"My dear girl let me explain this to you all. No Lord even the King is bold enough for a direct conflict with the Faith. After all the King is the Defender of Faith." Olenna was explaining. "But from what I heard Robert Baratheon was willing for a conflict that he had taken his hammer again. The Hand and the Queen dissuaded him from that. Smart of Cersei I must say. If Robert had done as he wanted it could have led to an uprising creating problems for the monarch."

"Still the negotiations failed." Alerie said.

"I will say this whatever happened for the best and was resolved in a better way." Olenna said.

"What do you mean grandmother?" Wilas asked.

"First unlike the other Kingdoms the North does not have to face any repercussions of their actions after all almost all of Northerners follow the Old Religion. Second from what I heard even after the massacre of the Faith Militants he does not have that bad name in Kingslanding. He exposed the corruption of the High Septon and distributed the money he found there among the poor. Somehow the Septas who remained are also against the High Septon. Thirdly I don't think Robert Baratheon is going to do anything against the Starks." Olenna said.

"That is well and good. But what should we do about the Faith pressuring us here?" Wilas asked.

"Hmm… We cannot do anything here actually to force the Northern Realms to anything. Granted we have the largest army in all the seven Kingdoms but still it is cannot be done." Olenna started to think then suddenly smiled. "But I have a way. Weren't you invited to Winterfell to see about your leg?"

Startled by the sudden conversation on the topic Wilas said, "Ahh. Yes. I forgot about that."

"Very good. Why don't you go to Winterfell. We will spread the word that you are going as an emissary of the Faith. By the time you comeback perhaps this issue will have cooled down." Olenna suggested.

"If you think so." Wilas agreed.

"Can I go too grandmother? I have never been to North of Kingslanding." Margaery asked.

"Hmm. Very well. Take your mother with you too." Olenna agreed. "Since Loras has gone to Kingslanding with Renly I suppose Garlan and his wife Lady Leonette will accompany you too."

"Are you sure so many of us going there is fine. I mean it we are going into unknown territory?" Wilas asked.

"We have to show that the Tyrells are taking this matter very seriously. That is why I am suggesting a large party. As you concern for the safety you need not worry. The Starks are not Lannisters. So you will be fine." Olenna said allaying Wilas's concerns.

"Thank you mother. It will be good to see new places. Perhaps I can visit my sister Lynesse too." Alerie said. But suddenly her face wilted. "But Mace will not allow me."

'That is true. Mace Tyrell was a very controlling husband and kept his wife in confines of the castle. If i was in her place I would have quickly put him in my place.' Olenna thought. "Leave that oaf to me." Olenna said finally.

* * *

 _Kingslanding, The Crownlands_

The Hand had finally called for a Small Council after the events of past days.

Robert Baratheon was very angry that day but cooled down very quickly. He had even visited the Great Sept of Baelor and had taken a grim satisfaction in seeing the corpses. Petyr had made sure to accompany the King. On seeing the now limbless High Septon Robert suddenly flew into a rage. Petyr had secretly offered the King to have the High Septon disposed of to which the King readily agreed. Not only was he able to gain the Kings favour he was also able to able to tie his loose ends.

'But this was not how it was supposed to happen.' Petyr thought as we walked to attend the meeting. Eddard Stark was to die. Relations between the Northern Realms and the Kingslanding was to be worsened. A rift shoud have been formed and Petyr would step in mending the relations and thus elevating himself. And he would get back his Cat.

'But everything had gone down the drain from then.' He thought bitterly. While he knew Robert Baratheon would not go against the Faith even if he wanted to, since he was the supposed to be the defender of Faith. The others were able to discourage the King from killing the Faith Militants himself. Every other Lord in Westeros would think twice before dealing with the Faith. But he did not expect Aryan Stark to arrive at that exact moment. Nor he did he expect the Bloody Wolf to live up to his title again. Not only did he deal with the Faith quite efficiently, he was also able to redirect all the fault towards the High Septon. Since the Northerners did not follow the Seven he was not going to face any problems.

So yes. Most of Petyr's plans had failed. But he had salvaged whatever remained through which he was able to regain the King's favour. By then he reached the doors of the room. He brought the usual smile to his face as he stepped in. All the Small Council members had returned. Even Renly had been called back.

As soon as he took his seat Robert Baratheon came and sat down.

"Brother. It is good to see you." Renly said greeting him.

But contrary to everyone's expectation Robert thundered at his favourite brother, "You little shit. I am not glad to meet you. I made you the Master of Laws here to teach you some responsibilty but you spend your time with the Tyrells. If you were here and had taken your charge seriously my friend would not have to suffer at the hands of those religious cunts."

Renly cowered in fear but still managed to say, "I am sorry brother. But it is now resolved now isn't it."

"No thanks to you Renly. The Starks had to rescue themselves as we stood helpless." Stannis said grinding his teeth.

"I suggest for a more competent Master of Laws unlike the current one who runs away at trouble. I know Ser Adam Marbrand. A true Knight in every word." Cersei chimed.

Robert ignored her instead continued at Renly, "From now on until I say so you will not leave Kingslanding. You will do your duties here dutifully. Understand?"

"But I have an important tourney to attend at the Reach in a few weeks." Renly tried feebly.

"Robert threw the glass he had in his hand at Renly shouting, "Fuck the tourney. You will find that there is more to your favourite brother than you know Renly. Now get out of my sight."

Renly quickly scampered away his face red in embarrassment. The Queen who was scowling since Robert ignored her suggestion now wore a smirk on her face. Petyr could not fault her. After all what happened to Renly was entertaining.

Jon Arryn immediately took charge and asked Varys, "Lord Varys what do you know about the reaction of Faith regarding the recent events?"

"Well Lord Hand while the recent events were quite surprising I must say it has gained quite interesting consequences." Varys began.

"Cut the shit Eunuch. Get to the point." Robert shouted impatiently.

Varys did not show any displeasure instead continued. "I was able know from my sources that the High Septon was right. While the Faith of Seven is rapidly decreasing in the Northern Realms it is also gradually spreading through the Riverlands and Vale. The concern of Faith is valid to a certain extent."

"But that does not give them any right to do what they did." Stannis said.

"Yes Lord Stannis. From what I heard from my birds most people in Kingslanding hated the High Septon. He was quite corrupt." Varys said.

"And why are we hearing about this only now?" Jon Arryn asked.

Lazily Cersei answered, "Because of a incompetent Master of Laws."

"Along with the Septas too speaking in favour of Lord Aryan and public distribution of the High Septon's hidden money I must say the people's opinion of the Starks has just gone up." Varys said.

"We must have taken the money for the Royal Treasury. Aryan Stark did not have any rights to give away that much to the poor." Cersei said.

"I agree My Queen. With that amount of money which I was able to roughly calculate is more than a million, it surely could been helpful in removing our debt." Petyr decided to add his suggestion. The Royal Treasury was now only a million dragon in debt now. But Petyr knew that it would change. Both the King and Queen could easily spend the money and the Kingdom will be back to a high amount of debt. He knew how to do that.

"Your Grace, that money was fleeced from the poor devoted people by those corrupt Faith. So in my opinion that money rightfully belongs to them." Ser Barristan Selmy spoke.

"I am not asking your opinion Sir." Cersei started.

"Ser Barristan is a member of the Small Council. His advise is valuable and considered unlike some." Robert said eyeing Jaime. Cersei flushed an angry shade of red.

"Regardless that money is gone. We cannot get it back without making our tyrants." Jon Arryn said.

"My little birds tell me that the Fatih is putting a lot of pressure on the Lords of Reach. As you know the Faith holds some power in Reach more than anywhere there has been demands to take action against those 'tree worshipping savages' in their words. The Tyrells had sent a party consisting of their own family to North to discuss with the Starks." Varys spoke.

"I doubt it will make any difference." Jaime scoffed.

"But why the whole Tyrell family?" Cersei asked.

"I have heard that last time Wilas Tyrell is going for treating his damaged leg." Varys said.

They continued to discuss more on that when Robert got bored and asked, "Anything else Varys?"

"I have one important information from Dorne, Your Grace." Varys said.

Now that got everyone's attention. Dorne was a sensitive topic.

Sensing everyone's anticipation Varys began. "Princess Arianne Martell has given birth to a child Leon Sand."

"The sluts in Dorne spread their legs to everyone." Cersei scoffed.

"The child's father is Lord Aryan Stark, Your Grace." Varys added.

Now many looked surprised or concerned. But Robert suddenly started to laugh. "He followed his father's footsteps."

"And another news is that Prince Doran's estranged wife has returned back few weeks ago." Varys finished.

The meeting was finished soon as everyone started to disperse. But Petyr was thinking. 'Why do I get the feeling that Dorne is going to get interesting soon?'.

* * *

 _Riverlands_

The Riverlands had always been an unstable region. It did not have the natural defences like other Kingdoms so Riverlands was always a battleground. Even before Aegon's conquest it was ruled by hundreds of River Kings who were constantly warring with each other. They were easily conquered by House Harren. After nearly a century under the Tyranny of Harren's, Aegon came for his conquest. It was House Tully who welcomes the Targaryens and led the Riverlands against the Harren's. And eventually Aegon made the Noble House Tully the Lord Paramount's of Riverlands.

For three hundred years under the Targaryens the Tully's ruled comfortably. But now after the rebellion Riverlands was becoming more and more unstable. Bandits and brigands were becoming more daring. There was power struggle between the House Frey and House Mallister for being the seconds powerful house in the Riverlands. Then there was the long standing dispute between the Blackwoods and the Brackens. House Darry who were Targaryen supporters still scorned their Paramounts. There was also the threat of Tywin Lannister to the west. All in all there was no harmony in Riverlands. Lord Hoster Tully was well aware of all these problems but he was helpless. He had tried hard to restore order in Riverlands but failed. He wished his heir Edmure would help him and be more responsible. But he was rather interested in drinking and chasing wenches. The only thing that made his old heart relieved was his daughters' marriage alliances with the Northern Realms and the Vale. He was sure it was those relations that had secured the Tully's power. In order to deal with the bandit problem.

And that was how Brynden Tully found himself in one of the bandit on the banks of the Blue Fork just near the Kingsroad busy fighting a bandit. Finally seeing he slit the bandit's throat. His men were also putting down the other bandits. His eyes roamed looking for his squire Jon the dragon hidden amongst the wolves. Brynden could now see the family resemblance. Jon shared Rhaegar's build and melancholy.

He had taken Jon from Moat Cailin to the Vale for a couple of months. Brynden was sure Jon was destined for something greater. So he had started to train Jon to take leadership and command in battles. Also the occasional skirmishes with the mountain tribes gave him experience. When Hoster called Brynden to the Riverlands he took Jon with him. Hoster was wroth about Jon's presence, no doubt Cat must have written to him. But Brynden took a firm stance on the matter. So Hoster had to agree though very reluctantly. And they had been here since then. Jon had proven himself to be a good warrior and Brynden was sure that Jon would soon be great swordsman. Such was the way the boy weld the sword and his movements were fluid.

"That was the last of them Ser Brynden." Reported one of his men jolting him from his thoughts.

Brynden nodded gruffly. Another of his men came running and spoke, "We found some prisoners Ser. Looks like a merchant family."

Brynden instructed Jon, "Go and free the prisoners and bring them here."

Acknowledging the command of his mentor Jon went inside. Brynden waited for his squire and after some time Jon came out followed by the prisoner.

His man was right. It was a family of five. An old looking couple, their two daughter and a very young son.

"Many thanks Ser. If you did had not come they would have killed me and my wife and daughters would have suffered an even worse fate." The man came running to him and said.

Brynden agreed with him. Bandits were known for having their fun before they kill. They could have raped the women and perhaps even the little boy if they were depraved ones. He told the merchant, "I was just doing my duty as a Knight."

"If every other Knight did their duty perhaps this place could have been safer." The merchant said.

Brynded heard the underlying sarcasm. He then asked, "You do not look like riverlanders. Neither are you smallfolk. Where are you from?"

"I am a cloth merchant from Kingslanding Ser. I am on my way to the Northern Realms for a better opportunities." The merchant said.

"You are leaving Kingslanding to the North?" Jon asked suddenly.

It was the merchant's wife who answered. "Yes. We are tired of the Faith. They force alms from us. Then there are the Gold Cloaks who give us other troubles. That is not counting the high taxes inside the walls. Besides the recent showdown between the Lord Stark and the faith convinced us to relocate."

Now that piqued Brynden's attention. He could see the feeling reflected in Jon's eyes. They had been away from castles for weeks. So they were not aware of the recent events. So he asked, "We did not hear about that. What happened?"

"You didn't hear? The whole realm is talking about it." The merchant asked surprised then proceeded to tell them the incident.

Brynden looked surprised and mentally praised Aryan for his deeds. Jon looked worried. 'Understandable since his relatives were involved.' Brynden thought.

"The Faith had the nerve to do that in presence of the King?" One of his men asked amongst themselves.

"He must have been drunk or fucking a whore at that time." Another of him men answered.

While Brynden agreed with them still he said, "That is enough. Do not speak ill of the King unless you want to spend your lives in the black cells."

His men started to ask the merchant for more information. Brynden was thinking something else. 'The Faith has power in the Riverlands. It could perhaps cause revolts. From what I know the Septons here are good ones. But still it better to be prepared.'

He addressed the merchant. "You can come with us till Riverrun. Then quickly get to Twins and cross it. The roads are not safe here. You will be safer in the North." He admitted 'Hate to say it but the Northern Roads are safe compared to ours.'

Then looking at his men he said. "Get ready men. We need to get back to Riverrun. We may be needed." His men obeyed him and went to work.

Looking at Jon he spoke. "Don't worry boy. Your people are very hardy. I don't think they were harmed. Your cousin knows what he is doing. We will go to Riverrun and see if Hoster knows anything."

"Thank you Ser Brynden. Perhaps we can visit the Moat." Jon asked.

"We think about that once I am more aware of the situation." Brynden finished.

* * *

 _Narrow Sea_

The surprise revelation from few days before has still not settled down. It could be seen on Eddard Stark's face as he paced across the cabin in front of Aryan. Eddard was agitated and he had reason every to be.

Queen Rhaella's sudden reppearence had shaken him. Lord Velaryon had simply left after leaving the former Queen with them.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

"Your Grace. I must say even though we were enemies I am delighted to see you alive. I was very sad to hear about your demise." Eddard said.

"You are kind Lord Eddard. I appreciate your concern." Rhaella said in a kind tone.

Winterfell and the Warden of the North."

"It is nice to meet you Queen Rhaella." Aryan said with a courtesy.

"I have heard quite a lot about you Lord Aryan. "Rhaella smiled. Her eyes then gained a look of guilt. "I am very sorry for what happened to your father Brandon and grandfather. I was away at Dragonstone. If I had been at Kingslanding perhaps I …"

"You could have done nothing Your Grace." Aryan finished for her with a strained smile. "You cannot reason with a mad man. Still thank you."

"I still remember when Elia immediately sent Ashara away for her safety when they learnt that Ashara was pregnant with you." Rhaella said changing the subject seeing the uncomfortable topic.

She then started to reminisce her old memories for some time about her family and old days as a Queen.

Finally after Eddard asked, "Pardon me Your Grace. We were told that you died in Dragonstone after giving birth to your daughter when Stannis invaded it. How are you still alive?"

"I was almost dead. Thank the gods that Stannis had no Maester with him. They left me to buried in the crypts of Dragonstone. But thankfully Lord Velaryon's Maester checked me and when they found I was still alive they smuggled me into their castle and nursed me back to health." She said.

"I find that hard to believe Your Grace. How could no one know about you? I am sure that almost all castle in Westeros has spies in it." Aryan asked sceptically.

"To tell the truth they took me a secret Targaryen house in Volantis after I regained some health. I stayed there for many years in grief. But now I am back." Rhaella finished.

"Why did you return now?" Eddard asked.

"I spent all these in Essos trying to get any news about my son Viserys and daughter Daenarys. But I did not get know anything. Nor did I have any resources. So I have decided to stay with only living blood relative." Rhaella said.

"I don't know whether it is safe for you to stay at the wWall with Maester Aemon Your Grace. Besides women are not allowed at the Wall. " Eddard said.

Rhaella smiled again. "No My Lord. I am speaking about my grandson. Rhaegar and Lyanna's on Aegon who goes by the name as Jon Snow."

Aryan narrowed his eyes while Eddard was stunned. Eddard then said, "You are mistaken. Jon is my son not Rhaegar's."

"Please Lord Eddard. I am very much aware of what happened. Rhaegar had written me a letter before he went to the battle. I was also aware that Lyanna was with a child before he left her. And then you returned with a child from where she was staying. You may have convinced the rest of the world that he is your bastard but for since I am aware of the situation I know the truth. So I beg to allow me to live with my only grandon." Rhaella said tiredly.

Ned then looked at Aryan who nodded back. Aryan had briefly scanned the former Queen's mind. But he did not have to worry. Rhaella was more interested in seeing and spending her time with last of her blood.

Eddard suddenly asked, "I cannot help but aske you just mentioned Jon as your only grandson. Why is that? Didn't Princess Elia also had a son with Rhaegar."

"No Lord Eddard. The Maesters had said another child birth after Rhaenys would prove fatal for Elia. That is why Rhaegar was keen on getting a heir for his damned prophecy. We got of a newborn baby with Valerian features from Dragonstone to convinve Aerys. Otherwise Elia's life could have been in danger." Rhaella explained.

Eddard looked stunned at that. "So the Mountain did not kill Elia's son." He looked at Aryan who did not seem to share his surprise. Rhaella also noted that.

"You are not surprised nephew?" He asked while Rhaella raised her eyebrows.

Aryan stayed silent for sometime contemplating on what to say. Then answered. "I have been following the war for sometime Uncle. I had known of this for quite sometime. Just like that my mother did not jump to death. Somebody pushed her to death. Also the whole rebellion was instigated by someone."

"What?" Eddard exclaimed at that. "Ashara was killed. Who told you that? And what are you saying about the rebellion."

Aryan answered calmly. "I know of this from very reliable sources Uncle. I will tell you later about it. And about the rebellion, yes it was instigated by someone."

"Someone was actively against our family. You think that it was a plot against the Targaryens. I had known Rhaegar was planning a meeting with likeminded Lords to overthrow Aerys. " Rhaella asked with sad eyes.

"I do not know about that." Aryan answered truthfully.

"It must by Varys. The rot in the Kingdom began from the day he arrived. It was him who whispered into Aerys's ears and slowly drove him mad." Rhaella said.

"Like I said I am not aware of who was responsible. But rest assured that I am looking into it. The Starks lost very much in the rebellion. And I would be damned if I did not seek vengeance against the responsible ones." Aryan swore.

"You have given me much to think about Lord Stark. Perhaps I should retire." Rhaella said.

"Of course Your Grace." Aryan said. "Do you think Rhaegar would have been a good King if he succeeded in overthrowing Aerys."

"You give Rhaegar too much credit young Lord. He was also a victim of Targaryen madness. But he hid it well among his songs." Rhaella said sadly as went out.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"I must ask you nephew the things you said like Ashara's death and the whole rebellion thing, who told you all that." Ned asked.

"The same person who showed me about the Others." Aryan answered.

"You mean Bloodraven." Ned asked as he sat down in front of Aryan.

"Yes Uncle." He said. Seeing the unconvinced look on Ned's face Aryan explained how Bloodraven showed him the visions. "I know aunt Lyanna definitely sent back a letter back to grandfather. But somehow it did not reach us and the rest we know. I am actively looking into it. We have an unknown enemy Uncle. Please do not share this information with any others."

"I am proud you Aryan. I could have not know or done anything if I had been in your place. Just promise me one thing." Ned said.

"I am listening." Aryan prompted.

"When you find the one who was responsible for the rebellion I want to be the one to deal with that person." Ned asked in a determined voice.

"Of course Uncle. My spies are already looking into it." Aryan agreed.

"Good. Now what are we going to do about Queen Rhaella. It is dangerous to house her. Somebody could find her." Ned said. "I spend some time with her daily. She wants to know about her Jon. Perhaps we could tell her about her children."

"We have some die I brought from Essos. We need to change her hair colour first. You could house her at the Moat. I think she can teach better than Septa Mordane. Learning from a former Queen is in all ways better than that shrivelled Septa." Aryan said. 'I need to cast a notice-me-not charm on her so that no one identifies her.'

"Catelyn will be problem." Ned said.

"I think it would be good to let her know about this truth. Queen Rhaella would be better with a woman who knows about her." Aryan advised.

"I think you are right. Later I need to tell her about Jon too. This could be good start." Ned said.

"We would reach home in sometime. It had been two days we were in the Bay of Ice." Aryan said.

"I missed home, Cat and the children." Ned said. "Speaking of that it is time you married nephew. You are now the Warden of the North and of marriageable age."

"Yes. About that I have found someone." Aryan replied.

"Is this some be the same as who Lord Manderly says you have met at Lys, Gabriella Rogare?" Ned asked with a smile.

"Yes Uncle." Aryan agreed.

"And from what Marwyn and Wyman says she is very beautiful." Ned said.

"Yes Uncle she is very beautiful. Besides such an alliance would help us in establishing our presence into Essos." Aryan said.

"Do as you wish nephew. But be careful. Our Lords may complain about this." Ned warned.

"I have a plan about that Uncle. I also think to betroth Robb with Lord Manderly's daughter. What do you say? I will announce it in the spring festival as soon as we arrive." Aryan asked.

Ned contemplated on that for some time and said. "It is a good idea. The Manderly's are loyal."

"So it is decided." Aryan said. "We are going to busy soon Uncle. The spring festival and then our journey beyond the Wall. So I advise you enjoy some time with your family. I will need you by me when we go there."

Getting up from his chair Ned nodded his head and walked towards the door.

"Uncle." Aryan called back.

"Yes Aryan." Ned turned back.

"Next time you see Queen Rhaella tell her that her children are currently in Pentos." Aryan said.

"Really. Are you sure?" Ned asked.

"Yes. I am. And don't give her any assurance that we will help her to get them back. Already we are taking a great risk by bringing her to the Northern Realms. No need to bring unwanted attention towards us." Aryan said.

"She will be happy to hear this." Ned said and he went out.

Aryan locked the door and took his communication mirror and spoke. "Jaqen."

Soon Jaqen's face appeared. Aryan gave him singlethe command. "I need to know to more about Varys and his dealing. Put more men into it."

Jaqen nodded and the screen went blank.

* * *

 **Daena is just an OC (For marriage alliance later). I am not planning to make her an important character. But it may change. Rhaella is experienced in politics but she will be content on remaining in sidelines to meet her children and grandchildren. So she will not be a PLAYER of the Game of Thrones but a mere adviser or until I feel so. Don't expect anything more than that.**

 **I think at most five more chapter before the canon story begins. So please be patient.**


	25. The Warden of the Northern Realms

**I had planned in adding the first fight with the Others too in this chapter but decided against it. I will post it in as a new chapter.**

 **As always thank you for your support though I noticed many readers criticising Ashara Dayne's death in the initial chapters without reading anyfurther. I will not be entertaining their bullshit reviews or PM.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Moat Cailin, The Northern Realms_

"By the Seven!" Were the words that slipped Magaery's mouth as the awe imposing structure of Moat Cailin came into view. She felt the structure commanding respect. They had arrived at the Starkhaven in the night and she was sleeping and had not came out of the deck till now. She had seen the lighthouse at the western side of the Winter Canal as they entered and she was sure it easily dwarfed the Hightower.

"Impressive isn't it." Garlan said as he came behind her. "This is the thing that stopped the Andals. And now that the Northerners had repaired and raised it to its former glory no army can enter the North."

Margaery shivered in the cold breeze. She saw the occasional snow here and there. It was still early morning and docks were still empty. She saw a party arriving.

"It seems that the they have come to receive us." Wilas who had joined them said and went down to the docks. The others followed him. She saw a Lady and a young boy who looked almost seven to eight name days old. She saw another boy who was fat with them. She recogonized him as Samwell Tarly.

"What is Lord Tarly's son doing here?" She wondered aloud.

"Didn't Grandmother tell you. Lord Randyll Tarly sent him here for fostering." Wilas told her quietly.

"Ohh." Was her intelligent reply. She did not like that she had never heard of this. Soon they reached the Northern party.

"On the behalf of Lord Aryan Stark we welcome you to the Northern Realms." He said hesitatingly looking at his mother in between for reassurance. "I am Bran Stark. Welcome to Moat Cailin."

"Thank you My Lord. We are grateful." Wilas replied and then proceeded to introduce them.

The red haired Lady now took the rein of the conversation. "I am Catelyn Stark. Welcome to the Moat Cailin. Your rooms had been arranged in the castle. Please follow us."

They started to go towards the great Fort. Wilas was with Samwell talking to him. The path they took passed through Starkhaven. The Tyrells looked around. Lady Alerie trotted besides Catelyn Stark. The city looked clean and paths were cobbled. There was no stinking smell like in Kingslanding or dust and mud like in Oldtown. Everything was ordered and meticulous. She remembered her Archmaester Gormon telling them about the planned construction of the Northern cities.

"My husband has already left for Winterfell. That if why he is not hear to receive you. " She heard Catelyn talking to Wilas.

"I heard that it is the time for the Spring Festival. And all the Nothern Lords are going to be there." Alerie said.

"You heard right indeed. It is one of the very few celebrations in here. It is going to be a big event. I must say you had come at the most fortunate time. This year the celebrations are going to be very big. Aryan had constructed a big arena. They are going to conduct Northern games for the first time." She explained.

"The Northern games?" Margaery asked.

"I am afraid even I am not much familiar with all the details. Suffice to say there are going to be different competitions for five days. Ned has gone to help Aryan with everything. As you may know that Lord Aryan had been away in Essos till now. And now that he has come to age Ned is now no more the Regent of the Northern Realms." Catelyn tried to explain.

"Lord Aryan had invited me here that to see to whether my damaged leg can be healed." Wilas said trying to get to the point as to why they were here.

"And we decided to accompany my son to see the Northern Realms." Alerie said.

"I am sure you will be healed soon My Lord. The prowess of Healer Qyburn is well known. And you all are most welcome to visit here." Catelyn said proving to be a gracious host.

"Pardon me my Lady but isn't Robb Stark Lord Eddard's heir? Is he too not here?" Wilas asked.

"Robb is being fostered at Barrowtown by Lord Willaim Dustin. But he will be there at the Wintertown." Cat said.

"How long will it take to reach Winterfell through the Kingsroad Lady Stark." Wilas asked.

"It will take more than two weeks." Catelyn said. "But we will not be taking the Kingsroad. My nephew had extended the White Knife. So we will be sailing. It is faster, safer and more comfortable." She finished with a smile.

Soon they reached within the walls of the Moat and Margaery was already looking forward to her time in the Northern Realms.

* * *

 _Wintertown,_ _The Northern Realms_

The preparations for the Spring Festival of North were in full swing. Aryan stood and watched as people hurried along to do their work. All the Lords had already arrived. From this year the Spring Festival was going to be a grand event. Aryan enjoyed the gobsmacked look on people's faces when they witnessed the grandeur of the Colosseum. It had already been a year since he returned back and he had wasted no time. His first decision was to organise the first Northern games during the Spring Festival. Aryan had modelled the events on the basis of the Olympics but wanted it to be a yearly event. Sprinting, jumping, throwing, chariot racing and horse riding events were going to be held in Colosseum. Swimming and boat race to be held in the White Knife. As for games Aryan decided to include joust. One of his own ingenious idea was to introduce war games like capture the flag or tug of war. Most of the competitions were open to small folks also. Initially it was met with skepticism. But Aryan was also offering incredible prizes (which he planned to use the interest from the Iron Bank). Now other Lords also liked the idea and started to train their own teams enthusiastically.

As for the Kingdom itself everything was going on fine and was looking well and good. All his major projects were completed except the University which would take almost another year. One thing that had always bugged him was that the clothing of the small folk. While the nobles always had good clothes and apparels the small folk had only dirty clothes which they used again and again. Now that he had steady access to cotton from Essos, he had set up cloth mills in Lord Cerwyn's lands. Since each of the Northern Lords had some definite source of income Lord Cerwyn was left out. Aryan decided to solve that by setting up cloth mills for which the said Lord was very grateful.

Also with his guidance the Pyromancers had developed gunpowder. Since he already knew its devastative power Aryan decided to use the gunpowder only for fireworks and never in wars for at least for many years.

He had a council to meeting later with his Lords to discuss future plans for the Kingdom. Another headache was his marriage. Since he was the most eligible bachelor in Westeros he was bombarded by marriage proposals. His Lords also had used the festivals to bring their daughters to entice him. Alys Karstark, Jonelle Cerwyn, Rhonda Umber, Eddara Tallhart, Wynafryd Manderly, Meera Reed etc to name a few. Few of them had even tried to talk to him but he gently rebuffed them. He had a plan which to solve this.

It was times like these when he missed Ros. His bed-warmer was not available these days. He had sent her to Kingslanding. The last incident at Kingslanding had made him cautious and paranoid. So he had decided on building a safe house and possible escape route in times of crisis.

For this Aryan himself visited Kingslanding and was overwhelmed by its massiveness.

King's Landing was roughly square-shaped, sprawling across several miles and defended by tall walls and with manses, arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards and brothels. There is a fish market outside the Rivergate. Hundreds of quays which were small fishing boats could be found in the harbor. Between buildings the roads are broad, lined with trees and branching alleys and streets.

The city covered the north shore of the Blackwater Rush and covers three tall hills, named after Aegon and his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys. Aegon's High Hill, surmounted by the Red Keep, the royal castle located in the south-eastern corner of the city, overlooks the bay directly, whilst Visenya's Hill to the west is crowned by the marble-walled Great Sept of Baelor and its seven crystal towers. The Hill of Rhaenys in the north is capped by the collapsed ruins of the Dragonpit dome, its bronze doors shut for a century and a half since the last dragon died.

Behind the quays outside of the walls, there were ramshackle buildings which extended to the walls. These included bait shacks, pot shops, warehouses, merchant's stalls, alehouses, and prostitution rooms. Poor smallfolk reside in the slums of Flea Bottom, a maze of narrow streets and alleys.

He had determined that only exit points in Kingslanding were the Rivergate, the Dragongate, the Irongate, the Kingsgate, the Oldgate and the Gate of Gods. Also there were tunnels made by Maegor Targaryen but Aryan did not how to find one. So he had settled on a location which was near to both the Irongate and the Dragongate. This location had many advantages. It was where the nobility lived so there would be no unwanted questions from the Goldcloaks. Also it was near to the sea. So he had discretely brought a small mansion near Dragon Gate just a couple of miles away from flea bottom. With the help of Jaqen he was able to procure a Bravosi merchant who would stay there and cater to the nobles. He had sent Ros there to help procure shops in Flea Bottom discreetly which would soon be owned by him. He had warded the mansion. The work for a tunnel towards a small cove outside the walls had begun. At the same time he had was trying to buy many small business in Kingslanding. He had already established _The Leaky Cauldron_ an inn near the Tobho Moats smithy. While the Bravosi merchant would deal with the business, Ros's mission was to slowly place his men into their businesses.

Aryan knew this would take time. Kingslanding was full of snakes and spies. He needed to do this without alerting the others particularly Varys, Littlefinger and Cersei. What he planned was to have the presence of his own army next time they went to Kingslanding to avoid surprises. He was patient. Missions like these required time and patience.

* * *

""I must say My Lord this place puts the Throne Room in Kingslanding to shame." William Dustin said which was echoed by many others.

All the Northern Lords were assembled at the great hall of Winterfell. Aryan was sitting on his newly crafted chair though it looked like more of a throne. It was crafted completely using magic using Weirwood. Even though it was disgusting to watch, his throne was inspired from Bloodraven entangled between the Weirwood roots. The Throne of North was a chair made from roots with branches extending in many directions. Two snarling dire wolves made of silver with ruby red eyes stood on either side.. With ceiling and parts of wall covered in mirror and beautiful candelabra the Great Hall of Winterfell looked truly marvelous.

"Thank you Lord Dustin." Aryan said.

"I agree with William, My Lord. You have good taste in. Perhaps I will do something similar back home too." Lord Ryswell said raising is glass of mead.

After many other Lords said the similar things Aryan rose from his seat. The others calmed and sat down giving him attention. "Thank you all for coming here. Seventeen name days ago when I was born I did not know anything. I had never met my Father Brandon Stark. My mother used to tell me stories about how he would soon come and take us back to the North."

Few of the Lords raised their glass. Aryan saw both his Uncles who had a sad smile.

"But he never came. What came was that he and my grandfather had died." Aryan continued. "Then fate took my mother away from me. Even my maternal grandfather Lord Ulric Dayne did not want me. If it had been anyone else they would have just declared me a bastard and would have taken the North for himself. But not mu Uncle."

He stopped for his words to sink in. "Imagine if it was someone like Tyrwin Lannister then I would have perhaps never lived past four name days. But my Uncle Eddard did not do that. When the world and gods had forsaken me he brought me here, gave me my birthright, helped bringing us glory and guided me to what I am today. For that I would like to thank you Uncle Ned."

All the Lords started to cheer loudly and some like Greatjon who was sitting near Eddard patted on his back. Eddard smiled embarassed.

A servant brought a long box. Aryan took it from her and presented it to his Uncle and said, "I know it is not much for what you did for me. But please accept this as a humble gift from me."

"You did not have to do all this nephew. You are family. What I did was the right thing. Still thank you." Eddard said as he accepted the gift and asked, "What is it?"

"Open it and see for yourself." Aryan said.

Ned opened the box and pulled out a Greatsword. Made of Valyrian Steel and hilt of Dragonbone, the blade had a green sheen to it.

"It is beautiful nephew." Aryan said.

"You had seen Ice didn't you. I decided to add some colour to your sword too." Aryan said.

Many of the Lords had attention on the sword as Ned examined the blade. Ned swung the sword experimentally but no sound came. The usual _whoosh_ sound that comes when the blade tears though the air was absent.

"Silent as the wind itself." Benjen Stark commented.

"Then I will call it _Silencer_." Ned said.

Once all talk about Ned's talk died down Aryan stood up again. "Next I want to thank you all My Lords. For supporting me till now and which I expect you will continue in future."

"You are being too humble Lord Stark. You have earned our respect rightfully. The Northern Realms is changed for good. We are rich. We are powerful. All because of you. Even the smallfolk speak highly of you. You care for them and they love you." Lord Robin Flint said.

"Exactly Lord Stark. We pray for your health and hope they you continue to guide us like this." It was from one of the leader of Mountain Clans.

"Still I would like to reward all of you for the continued support that you showed me and help in development of North." Aryan said as he clapped his hands. Immediately servants came in carrying more weapons with them, all of them made of Valyrian Steel. Many of the Lord's eyes bulged out of their heads seeing that. Even his Uncle's looked surprised.

"Are those made of Valyrian Steel?" Lord Flint asked.

"Yes, Lord Flint." Aryan said enjoying surprised look on their faces.

There were longswords, bastard swords, maces, hammer, spear all made of Valyrian Steel. He distributed them accordingly. The Lords eagerly took their gifts and started to examine them.

"Thank you Lord Stark." One of them said which was echoed by many others.

"How did you acquire all these Aryan? Valyrian Steel is very rare and I can count number of such weapons in Westeros in my fingers." Ned said.

"You are right Uncle. But it is not the case in Essos. As you know the Valyrian Dragonlords had ruled most of Essos there are plenty of Valyrian Steel there. It is . just that they are hidden in the secret stashes of magisters or merchants. It is just the matter of finding them." Aryan said. "I don't know whether you know this but there are many merchants in Essos in front of whom even the Lannisters would seem like peasants."

"I can't even imagine someone richer than the Lannisters." Somebody said. "Granted that you Starks are going to be richer than them."

"Exactly. We Westerosi nobles have a bad and retarded mindset. We never innovate. All we do is make the peasants work for us to gain money. We do use our minds to find resources to increase our income. But I did. We the Northerners sat over vast but underutilized resources. I had read about the strategies of merchants in Essos. And that is how I planned on increasing our wealth. I sent men to explore our lands. With the help of Maesters Marwyn and Luwin I made detailed plans on how to ulilise our lands and resources not only for us the Starks but also for all my Lords. How to sell our products across the world. And none of you can disagree that you are richer than before. Why should only the Southerners have all the pleasures of life while we fight with the nature for living."

"Aye." "You are right." Many such resonating answers came in support of Aryan.

"Now that we have dealt with this we need to talk about settling the free folk." Aryan said as started to lay out his plans. Even though they had many time talked about this still many of the Lords were apprehensive of admitting the Free Folk into their lands. Aryan couldn't fault them because simply the Wildlings were savages. Their way of living certainly didn't help the matter. He knew that he was taking a risk. But better have them here than leaving them as fodder for the Others which would in future perhaps threaten the humanity.

Aryan had analyzed the visions showed by Bloodraven to him. He had realized that while the Others could be destroyed with the help of Valyrian Steel their horde of undead was a different problem altogether. Even if you cut their limbs of they still continue the attack. The only solution was to burn them. But when they come in large number then even with his magic to aid him Aryan knew that their chances would decrease. That is why he was so intent on bringing the Free Folk inside the Wall.

After lot of assurances they finally agreed on Lord Dustin's idea that most of the Free Folk would be settled in the West Coast. Aryan had to give credit to William. The Free Folk were martial people who were battle hardened. Like him, William also was wary of future attacks by the Ironborn. By housing the Free Folk in the Western Coast of the North, the Ironborn will face stiff resistance and will give the Northeners more time to retaliate.

"Well now I think we had finished is there anything else any of you want to discuss before we disperse." Aryan asked looking around fully aware of what was going to happen.

Few lords looked at each others faces and finally it was Lord Cerwyn who spoke, "My Lord now, it is also now time to think about marriage. We would like to know if somebody caught your eyes. There are many ladies here who would make a good wife for you and give you heirs."

He wanted marry Gabrielle. Besides there was also the matter of Arianne to consider. They now had a son. She had written to him how Doran was against her. She thanked him for bringing her mother back who was keeping Doran busy and her safe from his schemes. While polygamy was not forbidden by the Old gods he was not sure whether a Northern bride may accept a co-wife. Perhaps her father may also take offense to that. Gabi could deal with this easily. Veela's were more accepting of these things. So in order to bring Gabi here first he had to ensure that there would be no eligible ladies for him. Since both his father Brandon and Uncle Eddard had Southern wives they would want him to marry from North. So he had decided to use magic to aid him.

"As a matter of fact I had spent a lot of time thinking on it." Aryan said as he took out a bunch of parchments and passed on to the Lords. "You will find that I had made a potential marriage alliances among all the heirs and daughters here in North."

What the other's didn't know was that the parchments were enchanted with compulsion and confundus charms. The Lords would be forced to accept the alliances without questioning.

They were busy examining the parchment nodding at list.

Lord Manderly was sitting with Lord Eddard talking. Aryan had decided to betroth Robb to Wynnafryd Manderly after discussing with Eddard. It would be very beneficial alliance. Since the Manderlys controlled a large part of his navy he wanted them close. The rest he had made on his own but he had made sure that the girls and boys in the list were nearly of same age. Similarly Benjen's son was betrothed to Alys Karstark. For the time being Aryan had decided against pulling his younger cousins into his schemes. Arya was definitely a no no. Eddard had said Catelyn wanted a Southern marriage for Sansa, so he had left her off too.

"This is good My Lord. I can see how everyone could benefit from these." Rickard Karstark said seemingly happy about for his house. He was just happy to be tied to the Stark line.

"Now if none of you have any objections with the alliance we could make it official soon." Aryan said.

"Agreed My Lord." Came many voices.

"Now all that have finished that still leaves you out nephew." Benjen said.

It was Eddard who answered this time. "How many of you remember the Rogares?" He asked.

"Who?" Greatjon asked. The question was present in many of the Lord's eyes.

"I remember them having married to the Targaryens. If my memory is correct she was a Queen too." Wyman said still thinking.

"To those who don't know the Rogares are a rich family in Essos based on Lys. Once they were so rich that they even rivaled the Iron bank but due to certain unfortunate circumstances they lost much of their glory and were forgotten in time." Eddard said. "But in recent times the Rogares have re-established themselves again. They are rich and now Lysandro Rogare practically rules Lys. During his journey to Essos Aryan had a meeting with them for trade expansion. And now the Rogares want a marriage alliance with us. We believe that it would be beneficial for us in long run and help in establishing a foothold in Essos."

"Why do we need a foothold in Essos?" asked Robyn Flint.

"There are two reasons. The first is food. We cannot grow food in Winters. While we have sufficiently stored for many years we cannot be sure of how long the Winter is going to be. So with this alliance I would be able to get access to some space to grow food. As you know the climate at Lys is warm we can grow food through out the year. As for the second reason..."

Aryan nodded at William who was the military expert and commanded the Northern Army. When he had come back Aryan had received complaint from Walder Frey that the Northern Army had attacked the Frey men. Aryan had discussed that with William and came to know that Walder had tried to attack the bridge had constructed across the Green Fork. So he just wrote to Walder saying _Fuck Off_ in the most polite way possible.

"When Lord Stark went to Lys there he met certain person. To be more precise the Captain of Golden Company. As you know that the Company of Rose was formed by those who did not like Torhen Stark bending knee to Aegon the Conqueror, they are now a reputed Mercenary Company in Essos. He had talked to the others too. You would be delighted to know that many of our descendants still live across the Narrow Sea." Willaim explained.

This elicited responses from those present who wanted to know more about them. Aryan told them in detail about the meetings and after sometime they calmed down.

William continued, "Since they also share the Northern blood Lord Stark wanted to do something for them. Bringing them here is not feasible. It may cause problems regarding inheritences. So Lord Stark arranged with the Rogares for establishing a base for the Company of Rose to protect Lys as well as to protect our acquired lands too. In return the Company of Rose had agreed to aid us in times of War."

"We could use them for surprise attacks against our enemies who would never expect such a thing." Aryan explained. But he did not reveal the aid he sent to the Company of Rose.

"So do any of you object this alliance?" Eddard asked.

Nobody said anything. Aryan sighed in relief. He had succeeded. Now even if later when the Lords think with clear minds they may not be able to raise objections as they had already signed the agreements.

"Now that we are finished I would wish all of you luck for the games. May the best win." He said as the council dispersed.

* * *

"My Lord." Rodrick Cassel came to him. "Lord Eddard's family is here. And they are accompanied by the Tyrells."

"Of course. We will go." Aryan said. Then something registered to him, "Did you say Tyrells?"

"Yes, My Lord." Replied Rodrick.

"Hmm. I had asked Wilas to come here to see to his leg." Aryan recalled back.

"It would seem the that he has been accompanied by his mother, sisters and brother." Rodrick replied.

"Then we will welcome them." Aryan said as they neared the gates of Winterfell and he saw Eddard Stark already there along with Robb who had arrived just a couple of days ago. His ward or in Aryan's words his liability Theon Greyjoy was also standing behind him. Aryan always had an eyes on the young squid. After the last encounter Theon had started to behave well enough under Stark's eyes. But when he was away from them it was a different story. While Eddard was willing to give Theon a second chance Aryan was not. It seemed his aunt also agreed with him which was why Theon instead of staying back at the Moat was here. Standing behind Eddard, Theon met Aryan's eyes and immediately looked down avoiding contact with his eyes. Aryan smirked at that. 'Fear can be so effective.' He thought.

Aryan then cautioned Rodrick, "Ser Rodrick have keep an eye on all who accompanies them. Knowing Olenna Tyrell she will try to use this opportunity well. I don't want to take any chances."

"You don't need to remind me that My Lord. I have learned enough with my time with you to expect these things." Ser Rodrick replied as they neared Eddard Stark.

"Uncle, Robb." Aryan nodded to them. "You must be excited to see the others."

"Of course My Lord." Ned nodded.

"How many times I have to tell you Uncle not to call me by the title. We are family." Aryan asked.

"Until you get used to that nephew." Ned replied with a small smile.

Knowing it will be a futile attempt to argue further Aryan turned to Robb, "And what about you Robb? You had not seen them for almost a year?"

"Yes cousin. I missed them. I am looking forward to meet them." Robb nodded.

"How is your time at Barrowtown?" Aryan asked.

"I must say it has been very exciting. Unlike at Moat Cailin where everything is peaceful Lord Dustin some times send me to deal with the bandits along with his men." Robb replied.

"William has been exceptional in fostering him. A couple more years Robb will be ready to bear the burden of administration." Ned told Aryan. He then addressed Robb, "Just don't tell you mother about the more dangerous parts of your fostering. You know how she is. She will worry unnecessarily and will start asking me to call you back."

"Yes. And that will defeat the purpose." Aryan agreed.

"Of course father." Robb nodded.

"Come with me for a moment nephew." Eddard said as he led Aryan to some distance from the others. After making sure that they nobody could overhear them Eddard asked, "Robert had written a letter to me."

"His Grace really wrote a letter to you?" Aryan asked.

"I was also surprised when I read it. Never expected him of such a task. Regardless he did." Ned said. "He was congratulating me that you had sired a bastard with the Princess of Dorne."

"Oh," said Aryan. 'If the King knows then it then the whole Kingdom knows.'

"Do you have to say anything about this." Eddard asked again.

"I have a reason for this Uncle." Aryan said. "I am trying to prevent Dorne from going against us."

"What reason would Dorne have to go against us. The seven Kingdoms are in peace. Even though what happened with the Martells was unfortunate Jon Arryn had resolved it peacefully." Ned said.

"That is where you are wrong Uncle. Doran is a long term schemer which makes him even dangerous than Tywin. Along with the others he also holds us responsible for the death of his sister and her children." Aryan said.

"While I can agree to your reasons I still do not understand how that will affect us. We can easily defeat Dorne." Eddard said puzzled.

"The Martells had signed a contract with Ser William Darry on the behalf of Targaryens at Bravos to marry Arianne to Viserys. In exchange to Arianne becoming a Queen they Dorne would provide military support. For this Doran is bringing the whole of Dorne under his hold. Dissenters are dying. Just like Uncle Ulric." Aryan said.

"Ulric was killed?" Ned asked surprised.

"He had been poisoned over the years. It seems they wanted to mold Edric and through him get the support of Starfall. Uncle Ulric realised it and hence sent Edric here. I am sure Gerold is under Doran." Aryan informed him. "That is why I had to do this. Arianne is more interested in ruling Dorne than becoming a Targaryen Queen. So we talked and did this. Now Doran's plans have derailed to some extent."

"I had known. But still the child would be called a bastard." Ned lamented.

"No Uncle. No child of mine will be a bastard. I have plans and if they succeed the future Prince of Dorne will have Stark blood running through him." Aryan promised.

"They are here." Rodrick announced as they saw a small procession nearing them. The White knife had been widened enough that the _Marauder_ could easily sail through it and dock. Also the small river dock of Wintertown was very busy one. The use of boats for travel as well as transportation of goods had been very successful. The Tyrells had came all the way in Houseboats. It had been Aryan's idea which he had seen in Southern India during his travels. He had built one for him at Winterfell. Soon every Lord in the Northern Realms had ordered one for themselves. It was such a great success that the builders had also got orders from Essos too.

The group approached them. Aryan led his group as he went towards them.

"I welcome all of you to Heart of the Northern Realms. Welcome to Winterfell. The hospitality and pleasures of Winterfell is yours."

After the usual pleasantries the group were led inside.

As Aryan led them inside Margaery latched on to his arm.

Aryan turned his attention to her and asked, "I had hoped after our last meeting that you would stop your attempts at seducing me."

Margaery suddenly blushed. Garlan Tyrell who was besides his sister started to laugh.

Composing herself she replied, "A lady can try. Perhaps you would have changed your mind."

"It has been only a year. I don't see much change in you that could change my mind." He replied back.

Perhaps to save his sister from further embarrassment Garlan changed the subject and asked, "The whole place looks rather new for one of the oldest castles in Westeros."

"We had renovated and expanded Winterfell. Our Stark ancestors had designed Winterfell with minimum low vanity. I mean there had been nothing here other than essential things. But times have changed so must we. That is why with help of Uncle Ned I redesigned Winterfell." Aryan replied.

"I love these blue roses." Margaery said as they passed a small garden. The gardens in Winterfell were specially designed with plants that could withstand the cold. In times of snow they were covered with detachable glass walls.

"Ah the Blue winter roses. It is a true Northern beauty. Sadly it cannot grow in warm climate. You can enjoy them here only." Ned answered from back. Eddard very much loved these flowers. It was a reminder of Lyana.

Near the guest wing of the castle the Castellan and his assistant were waiting for them. They led the Tyrells inside. While the other Starks walked towards the Great Keep.

Jaqen stayed behind just enough to say, "It has been done. The men are on the way," and promptly went away without waiting for a reply.

He saw Edric standing with Arya. He approached him, "How are you Edric?"

"I am good cousin. Lord Eddard has started to teach me how to be Lord." He said.

"That is good to hear. Did you gain any new friends." Aryan asked.

Edric pointed to Arya. "She is?"

"So are you and Edric good friends Arya?" He asked her.

"Yes. We like playing together. Unlike Sansa and her friends Beth Cassel and Jeyne Poole, Edric sometimes plays sword fighting with me." Arya said. "But you had not kept your promise."

"What promise?" Aryan asked though he knew she was asking about teaching her swordfighting.

"You promised to find me a sword fighting instructor." She said.

"Who said I didn't?" He asked her back.

Suddenly her eyes changed glittered with happiness."You did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was funny to see you pout." He told her with a laugh while she scowled. "Go with your Father. He will take you to Syrio Florel your new instructor."

Arya jumped and hugged him. Then she started to drag Edric with her towards Eddard. "Come on Father. I want to start right away."

"A Lady should not use weapons. A lady's armor is courtesy. Lord Stark I urge you to not give that girl these lessons. She would not find a proper husband." Septa Mordane said.

"Your opinion is duly noted and totally discarded. There is nothing wrong about learning defensive skills. If tomorrow she is attacked by someone she is not going to be save by the courtesy." He told her.

"But how will she find a husband." Sansa pipped.

'Clearly her beauty is inversely proportional to her brains.' Aryan thought. He told her, "Not everyone's aim in life is to get married, have children and spend rest of their life in a castle as a Lady looking after her family. About Arya, I am sure she will find a husband in who will accept for what she is."

Eddard decided to take them inside not to deteriorate the stayed behind. "Aunt Catelyn, I would like to have a word with you."

Eddard nodded to him while the others looked on with puzzled faces. Aryan sent them forward and asked Ser Rodrick to accompany told them, "Uncle Benjen, Aunt Dacey and your cousins had already arrived. Why don't you meet them."

When he was sure they were alone he asked, "How is our new guest settling?"

After arriving back at Starkhaven from Kingslanding Aryan had not stopped there. After dropping his Uncle along with Rhaella he had hurried back to Winterfell. Rhaella had her old signet ring in her hand. Aryan without her knowledge had enchanted that ring with a mild notice-me-not charm along with a compulsion charm so that she never removed her ring. He had also sent one of Faceless men who used to work as a jeweler at Wintertown to the Moat to take care of any surprises. Even though he had magic to aid him he was not foolish enough to attract unwanted attention, especially Robert Baratheon's wrath. The Stag King had a soft corner for Starks. That is why Aryan was not willing to derail that relation.

"She is settling well nephew." Catelyn replied. "Though I must say it is causing me sleepless nights. What you, I mean we are doing is essentially treason."

"I know that. But consider it an act of kindness towards a woman who has lost everything in her life. At least you can provide her that. I could have brought her here with me. But I thought it would be more better if she had company of women to help her." Aryan thought.

"You had done the right thing nephew. Actually I feel sorry for her. I had seen her as a Queen in her regal stature. Now seeing her as a broken woman is something I do cannot bear to see. But don't worry I will take care of her." She assured him.

"Did she attract any attention?" Aryan asked.

"You had done well in disguising her. The dark hair instead of the usual silver hair of Targaryens itself is a very good disguise. I had told everyone that she is Septa. But that itself is a problem now." Catelyn said.

"How?" Aryan asked.

"She seems to hate the gods. She never visits the Sept or never speaks of the Seven." Catelyn said. "Septa Mordane had become suspicious of her."

'The Gods did not do anything for her. A failed marriage and an abusive husband. Her children dead or lost. She must hate the Gods.' Aryan thought. "I hope you can deal with that."

"Don't worry My Lord. If cannot handle at this, then I am a failure as a Lady of a Great House." Catelyn said. "Besides both Ned and I are sure that you are also keeping an eye. So it is not like we are having much problems. And I must tell you this from the day Ned told her that Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys are alive at Pentos there has been a visible change in her. Her eyes have hope."

"Good to hear that." Aryan said.

"I hope you are not planning to give shelter to them too?" Catelyn asked.

Aryan hummed in thought then said. "I don't know. Truthfully I had not given any thought to that. From what I heard Viserys seems like a lost cause. He is already showing the Targaryen madness. I don't know anything about Daenarys. But suffice to say they I feel that they are continuously watched and are pawns of a bigger scheme." He told her.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I am working on it. Though sometimes I wonder why I am doing this. The Targaryens brought only misery and grief to us. Grandfather, Father and Aunt Lyana," He said.

"Because it is the right thing to do." She said to him.

"I hope so too." He told her as he finished the conversation.

* * *

Margaery was walking through Wintertown towards the Stadium. She could see large number of people going the same way. The sun was setting. Even though she wore warm clothing she still occasionally shivered. She really liked the new clothes. They were not the usual fur. Instead it was just like clothes with threads made using fur which the sellers were calling sweaters.

While she enjoyed the time here she was also frustrated. She had tried to gather information. She had many ladies in waiting. On the instructions of her grandmother many of them had tried to use their feminine charms on the people here. Their prime had been the Castellan Jaqen to get the information about the wealth of the Starks and secrets of the castle. But it failed. In fact they failed to get even a reaction from him. Next like many others they tried to get the secret of glass. But they were not even allowed inside.

"Still disappointed that you could not find anything here little sister." Garlan teased.

"Stop it." Margaery said with pout. She herself had tried to get close with Robb Stark and get something out of him. But like all the Starks she had met even Robb proved to be very guarded.

"Give your scheming mind a rest sister. I know Grandmother wants best. You know that methods have not succeeded here. So why don't you stop trying and enjoy the night. I heard that there is going to be a surprise today." Garlan said.

"I don't like surprises anymore. I may not know much about wars and strategy. But after coming here and seeing the castles suddenly I fear how inferior the castles of Reach are." Margaery said.

"That does not surprise me sister. I remember Lord Tarly visiting Cider Hall when I was being fostered by the Fossoways. My Goodfather has a great respect for Lord Randyl Tarly. Even though Father has never given him enough credit to him Lord Tarly is still loyal to our house. Lord Tarly had said no outsider has ever held the North. At that time I was young and more like Loras. I had asked him why. With enough men we can take even the most well defended castle perhaps if we have enough men, say the rest of the six kingdoms together against the North, we could easily defeat them."

"And what did he say?" Margaery asked.

"He told me that the unlike the other Kingdoms the North is secured from all sides. The Naval forces of Starks and Manderly's at the East and the Western coasts. The wall will protect them from the North. Then there is the Moat Cailin. You must know it was the Moat that stopped the Andals. Perhaps the North could have been defeated a couple of years ago. But the first thing the Starks did was to secure the North from all sides and they succeeded. Perhaps we never told you this but Wilas and I from the day we arrived are trying to find out what the military strength of the North is." Garlan said.

"Why do you want to know that? I think the North could field at the most Forty thousand men." Margaery said.

"But that was till King Robert's rebellion. It was after that the North started to grow and more people started to come here. That means surely the North could muster a larger host." Garlan reasoned.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Margaery said.

"Exactly. Good thing Lord Randyl had thought of this and told me. Along with Wilas I had been trying to get to know the military strength of the Lords of North. Normally the Lords I have seen seem too happy to tell their military strength, to show how powerful they are. But here everyone seems to be guarded not all interested in boasting unlike the Reach Lords. It is like that something big is going to happen in the coming years." Garlan said.

They siblings walked silently towards the stadium where they Wilas was waiting. The sky was darkening as they neared their seats which was quite near to the Starks themselves. Wilas was sitting near Aryan talking. When he noticed them coming he called out, "Brother. Sister come sit near us." He indicated two seats near him.

Both of them first bowed to Aryan before taking their seats. Wilas said, "I was just congratulating Aryan about his betrothal."

"Lord Stark is getting married?" Margaery asked unable to hide the surprise in her tone. She almost slapped herself when she saw Aryan looking at her with a raised eyebrow evidently noticing her tone.

"Do you have any object My Lady?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head and said quickly, "No, My Lord I was just surprised."

Further conversation was halted when Benjen Stark came to get Aryan. "Everything is ready nephew."

"I will be back in a moment." Aryan said and followed his Uncle.

"Who is he going to marry?" Magaery asked in a whisper to Wilas.

"You would be surprised." Wilas said.

"Come on tell me. The most eligible bachelor at present in the seven Kingdoms is going to be married. I want to know who it is." Margaery asked again.

"Gabriella Rogare." Wilas said.

"Don't play your silly games with me brother. There is no such house as Rogare in Westeros." Margaery said rolling his eyes. But seeing the seriousness in his eyes she began to think. 'Where have I heard of Rogares?'

Suddenly it struck her. "You mean as in the Rogares of Lys who were once wedded with the Targaryens."

"The very same." Wilas agreed.

"I thought they were dead. After what happened to Larra Rogare soon the Rogares were ruined." Margaery said trying to remember the history.

"We were wrong. But they are now the most powerful in Lys." Wilas said.

"But why are the Starks marrying outside Westeros." Margaery wondered.

"I don't know. You tell me. Or better yet when you go back ask Grandmother." Wilas said. Then he whispered, "Aryan is coming back."

Both the siblings recomposed themselves.

Taking back his seat Aryan announced. "We are about to begin."

"What?" She heard Arya Stark shouting from her seat. Margaery also wondered. In fact she could see all people confused as a horn blew. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw a shooting star. But something was not right. Instead of falling from the sky here it was rising from ground into the sky. 'What?' She asked again in her mind. And then the star exploded with a small boom.

"By the seven." She said aloud clutching her chest as she saw the colourful scattering of light. The whole crowd was silent and soon they exploded shouting.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about nephew?" She heard Dacey Stark asked Aryan.

"It is. Did you like it." Aryan asked as more stars rose from the ground and exploding in the sky in different colours.

"It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life." Said Dacey.

"I agree." Said Catelyn.

"What is this thing?" Wilas asked Aryan.

"Fireworks." Aryan answered.

"I can see." Wilas said with a laugh as more followed. The fireworks continued well for the Night.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

* * *

 **Melissandre will come within a couple of chapters.**

 **Tyrells travelling to the Northern Realms in not for plot progress. After reading 'The World of Ice and Fire' I realised that no Lords ever travel to the North with the exception of King Robert. Margaery reporting back to Olenna what she had seen may perhaps change Tyrell manipulations accordingly after all the Lannisters are no longer the most powerful in Westeros.**

 **Till next update...**


	26. First Encounter

**The first battle with the Others is inspired by Jon Snow's battle at Hardhome in the TV series. It was epic and I don't think I can do any better than that.  
**

 **And a few readers wished to me write about the 'Northern Games.' But sorry I had not included it. I tried to write about it but in the end proved to be a disaster. So I leave it your imagination.**

 **Rapid plot progress with this chapter.  
**

 **Since most of you wished to a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover I have started to work on it. But it will begin only after this once is finished. It will be a continuation of this story but with independent plot.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

* * *

 _Lannistport, Westerlands_

It was just a usual night inside the Dwarf Lion Inn. An establishment by Tyrion Lannister catering to the smallfolk. It was run by one of the Lannister bastards Titus Hill who impressed Tyrion with his intelligence. And Titus was made patron of the Dwarf Lion Inn. While the people drank and gossiped there was a small underlying tension among them. They would glance here and again at one of the corners. What was attracting them and making them uneasy was a group of loud men. But it was the portly man of average height, having a pale piggy face with small pig-like eyes, and a high, thin voice who was making them uneasy. The man with a manticore in a red field as his banner, Ser Amory Lorch.

The man had a reputation. Amory had thrown the last Lord Tarbeck, a three-year-old boy, down a well during the Reyne-Tarbeck he was most ill-known across Westeros for his horrible murder of the four year old Princess Rhanys Targaryen during the sack of Kingslanding. It was his deeds not his appearance that made people fear of him.

Right now he telling his men about one of his recent exploits.

"The farmer had a small house. But it was his daughter which made me stay there. After they gave me food for the night I just killed them and then took the daughter. She was a pretty one with a tight pussy." He regaled over his drink.

"When did this happen Ser?" Asked one of his men.

"Last week. I kept her for a week. The screams she made was music to my ears. But finally I got tired of her and left her." Amory said.

"And the girl?" Asked the same man.

"Ask Polliver." Amory said.

Now Polliver served the Mountain Gregor Clegane. But since Tywin kept the Mountain confined to his own keep Polliver now travelled with Amory to satisy his urges. Hearing his name being mentioned Polliver turned his attention to them.

"What?" He asked.

"Where is the girl that Ser Amory left with you last week." The lackey asked. "Can I have a go with her."

"Oh her. I tore up her cunt with my sword after I finished with her. I left her somewhere around the docks. You can find her there." Polliver said.

"What use is she to me without her cunt." The lackey lamented.

"She still has a ass." Amory said drunk.

It was then a wench came and served them drinks again. She was pretty with blond hair and green eyes and as expected captured the men's attention.

Amory did not waste his time and immediately caught the girl and pulled her to his lap.

"You are a pretty one. Are ya new here?" He asked.

She giggled and answered. "Yes My Lord." She then started to rub herself on his lap.

"Hah the wench clearly needs one boys." Amory barked and started to kneed her breasts.

"Perhaps you can give it to me in the rooms up." She whispered to him.

"I like you wench." Amory said his face flush. "Lead the way."

The girl got up giggling and started to pull Amory.

"Find someone for yourselves boys. I have found mine." Amory told the others as he went. His men cheered for him.

The girl lead him to one of the rooms in the far end of the upper floor. They entered the room. It was dark. If he had not been drunk and a bit more alert he would have noticed two figures standing in the darkness. But alas he couldn't. The girl poured one more drink for him and gave it to him.

"One more glass My Lord. Its on the house." She said.

Bridled with lust Amory grabbed the glass and drank from it and threw it away. He then pushed the girl in to the bed and lifted her skirt. Then he dropped his breeches. He then climbed over her poised to enter her. He saw her looking intently at him but dismissed it. It was then he felt his cock deflating.

"What now." He grumbled looking at his deflated cock. And suddenly he felt his hands and legs getting tired.

"What did yo..." He tried to speak to but his words stated to slur. He then felt on to the bed unable to move but wide awake.

It was then the girl got over him and started to look at his face. Then she stated to peel her face. Amory felt a terrible feeling in his stomach and he released his bladder. Gone was the blonde and green eyed wench and now he was looking at a pale and black haired face.

"Secure him. The master wants him unharmed." She said. "I will create the distraction."

The two men started to secure their target.

Later a huge fire broke out in the Dwarf Lion Inn. In the chaos and panic it caused nobody noticed three people carrying a big load with them towards the docks.

* * *

 _Shivering Sea, The True North_

The icy wind blew on their faces as their faces as the Northern ships sailed through the frozen waters of the Shivering Sea, beyond the Wall with one destination - Hardhome.

Few months ago the Lord Commander had written to him that almost all the Free Folk had assembled in Hardhome ready to come South. Aryan was ashamed to say that he could not give much time to the transportation of the Free Folk as he was busy ruling his Kingdom as well as organising the Northern Games which had proved to a great success. But just a month ago Bloodraven had alerted him that the Others were on the move and the Night King had finally given an appearence. No doubt attracted by the huge concentration of the living at Hardhome it was anybody's guess were their destination was. And Aryan had immediately hurried and ordered all the available ships in the North to Hardhome.

"I never thought I would ever go to Beyond the Wall." Wilas said with a small shiver. Being a Southerner he was more susceptible to the cold than others. Wilas had more fur wrapped around him than the others. Qyburn had operated on his damaged leg and had restructured his ankle back (With some discrete magical assistance from Aryan of course). Wilas had to stay back for some time while the rest of the Tyrells returned back after the Spring Festival. And now that his leg was fully healed, Wilas showed an interest in accompanying them. Aryan also felt it was a good idea. 'Let the world know that the Others are not just a myth.' He thought.

Aryan nodded absentmindedly. Seeing a lack of response Wilas looked closely at Aryan's face and asked, "You look worried?"

"Yes, I am worried. We might be late." Aryan answered.

"Late for what." Wilas asked.

"You will see." Aryan answered holding back the suspense. Aryan then walked towards the front where Benjen Stark was standing along with Greatjon Umber. They stopped their conversation as he approached.

"Everything is fine I hope?" Aryan asked.

"Of course it is." Benjen said. "Though I must ask nephew how are we going to deal with the giants and mammoths which you are interested in? They may be too big for the ships."

"Fear not Uncle. Why did you think I sent Uncle Ned and Lord William Dustin to the Castle Black?" Aryan told him.

"Still is it not dangerous for them to travel alone?" Benjen asked.

"From what the Bloodraven told me the Others are more interested in men than Giants. Besides most of their Journey will be through the Haunted Forest and Children are helping them." Aryan said. "Though I hope you brought the Valyrian weapons with you."

"I have come prepared nephew." Benjen said gripping the hilt of his sword. "You think we will be attacked?"

"Such a large gathering of the living will definitely attract them. Bloodraven has confirmed that the Others are on move. I just hope we have enough time to evacuate them. No need to give the Others more fodder." He replied

"Even if we they come we will just smash them apart Lord Stark." Greatjon roared as he hefted his new Valyrian Steel axe.

"Let us hope so." Aryan said as they waited. He shifted his cloak a bit which resulted in giving the others a display of his armour.

"Is that Valyrian Steel armour, nephew?" Benjen asked fascinated.

"Oh this.." Aryan said as he removed the cloak. "Yes it is. I found it at the same source where I found the swords. Had to make small adjustment to fit to me."

The pale gray armour with the Wolves insignia. With Boris's help Aryan had recast the original suite to him. With Valyrian steel plates to protect all vital parts and valyrian steel chain mail for non vital parts and joints for easy movement and a spartan helmet. It had taken Boris almost a year for this but the result was worth it.

Soon it was noon. It was difficult to tell the time but Aryan had magic. And soon Hardhome came to their view. Aryan could already see several of his ships. He was greeted by the sight of thousands of tents and fires here and there. People were moving between them.

Aryan scanned the area.

'This place is perfect to build a port followed by a city. May be later when I have dealt with this Others, I can expand our lands.' He thought.

Soon his ship docked and he stepped down. He walked forward followed by Wilas, Benjen, Jorah and Greatjon. Lord Ryswell and Lord Flint. Few of the Mountain clans chiefs had also came with him. He walked forwards.

"I think we should go there." Jorah said pointing in a direction.

Aryan looked there and he saw Jeor Mormont walking towards them. He was accompanied by few black brothers and few others who he assumed were the Free Folk. Soon both the parties neared each other and finished the usual formalities. Aryan already knew Mance Ryder while Jeor introduced him to Cotter Pyke.

"These are the Chieftains of the Free Folk we have gathered." Jeor told him. "I have gathered few here. The rest are elderly and are ready to follow you to South of the Wall. These are Tormund, Dalla, Val, Karsi, Harma and Varamyr Sixskins. And that..."

"I am Styr Magnar of Thenns." Said the man introducing himself.

Aryan nodded back looking at him. Unlike the others Styr was dressed more finely with a copper armour beneath his fur. "I am Aryan Stark. Magnar of the Northern Realms." He replied back in Old Tongue. Magnar meant leader in Old Tongue and this was a simple way to earn their respect.

He then analysed each of them. Tormund was huge with red hair. There was nothing special about the others. Val looked striking with her blonde hair and baby blue eyes. But it was Varamyr who gained his attention. The man was diminutive. But he had an eagle sitting on his shoulder. Aryan asked, "Are you a skinchanger?"

"Yes." Varamyr replied proudly.

"The Lord Commander called you Varamyr Sixskins. I assume you could warg into six animals." Aryan asked.

"You are right." Varamyr said. He then pointed to some distance away. "Those are the others."

Aryan saw three wolves, a snowbear and a shadowcat sitting near each other comfortably. "Interesting." Aryan said.

"I thought you Southerns.." Val began haughtily but a sharp gaze from Aryan made her to change her tone. "...You people would be against wargs and wood witches. The Crows hate them."

"Most of the Crows are fucking criminals from South who do not understand the North." Aryan told them. Then looking at Varamyr he said, "You can freely practice your abilities in the Northern Realms though you must comply with the laws. Heck, I even urge you to find others like you there and teach them warging. This is a special gift and I would loath to waste it."

Varamyr looked at him strangely and looked back to the to others who shrugged. "I will think about it." He said. "I have an offering for you."

"Offering?" Aryan asked looking at Jeor who shrugged. Varamyr's eyes rolled back to his head. The others looked alarmed but Tormund said, "He is warging."

Aryan saw one of the wolves coming forward with something in its mouth. He saw William about to draw his sword but Aryan shook his head.

"Be careful nephew." Benjen warned ready to attack.

The wolf came near and dropped what appeared to be furball near Aryan and went back. It was a wolf pup with pitch black fur.

"You should take it." Varamyr said startling them all.

"A wolf. What could I do with it." Aryan asked.

"It is a direwolf. I heard it was your sign." Varamyr said.

"A direwolf." Benjen said excitedly. "They had not been seen south of the wall for years." Benjen started to touch the pup who snarled back at him. Benjen moved away.

"It does not like you Benjen." Greatjon laughed.

Aryan knelt before the pup and brought his hand forward. The pup snarled again but Aryan did not move. The pup slowly came near him wobbling and started to smell his hands. Then started to lick him. Knowing it was safe Aryan lifted the pup to his hands. This time the pup did not show any resistance.

"Is it truly a direwolf?" Jorah asked. "I see no difference between this and a regular pup."

"They are small when they are born. But they will reach the size of a horse when they grow up." Varamyr said. "This one I found few days back wandering around. The lone survivor. His pack must have left him."

"I will call you Remus." Aryan said.

"Do you not feel cold?" It was Val who asked that question.

"Of course we do." Benjen said.

"Then how do you stand in those clothes. We wear fur to warm ourselves. Your clothes do not look that thick." She asked.

"These clothes are made of threads made from fur. Not only does it protect us from cold it is also more managable and presentable." Aryan told them. He saw the Free Folk looking the Northern Parties dress with interest. "You can buy these when you come with us."

"Now let us get to the matter at hand. How many Free Folk do we have here?" Aryan asked.

"About a hundred thousand." Mance answered.

"Just a hundred thousand! I thought a there would be few hundred thousand." William Dustin asked.

"Most of them had alreay gone. When I went to gather the Free Folk I saw deserted villages with signs of slaughter but no bodies. The Others had taken them. And as for the rest many had refused to come south of the wall led by Weeper. And we lost a great deal of people on the way during clan fights." Mance told him.

"Don't they realise they do not have any chance to stand against the Others." The Old Bear asked.

"If I may Magnar Stark." Styr began. Aryan was surprised. From what he heard the Thenns were very proud. To easily accept him as their leader they must be really desperate. "You should not worry too much. Those who have not come here are cannibals and true savages. You will suffer more problems if you take them with you. Today they will get killed by the Cold Ones. If they came south they will get killed by you."

"While I appreciate your statement Styr, the more people we leave for the Others means we are giving them more power to their army of undead." Aryan said.

"We cannot do anything for them Magnar Stark." Karsi said agreeing with Styr.

"The Thenn is right. Those who are not here are true savages who kill each other and eat themselves. I say we leave them and go south." Tormund said.

'Well, I cannot force those who do not want to come down. Besides if what they say is true then it is better I leave them to die here rather than having to deal with them later.' He thought. "All right. Let us make haste. I don't feel very comfortable in staying here with danger not far from us."

The Free Folk went away leaving only Styr left with them. "Know this Magnar Stark, we are submitting to you because of desperation not for cowardice. I have seen what the Cold Ones do and the horrors they leave behind. Against the advice of many of my confidants I am seeking the asylum."

"Fear not Styr. From what I have heard the Thenns are the most advanced in the Free Folk. You can live peacefully among us." Aryan assured him. They both shook hands and Styr left.

"I hope they do not steal women anymore." Greatjon grumbled.

"I have explained everything to them and the consequences of what will happen if you break the rules. It will take some time. But I am sure the Free Folk would adjust to life in the South." Jeor said.

"How are things at Castle Black? I hope it is going well with the Giants and the Mammoths?" Aryan asked.

"Bowen Marsh is there to handle them. I have met a Giants on the way while coming here. They are near to the wall and safer. They can travel longer distances compared to men." It was Mance Ryder who replied.

"Can we put all these Free Folk in our ships Lord Stark?" Jeor asked.

"I believe so. It would be cramped but yes. We will drop most of them at Eastwatch from where they will be led to the Gift where Uncle Ned is waiting.

They then started to walk around. Aryan decided to mingle with the Free Folk as per Mance Ryder's advice. After all the Free Folk should know who their leader must be. So Aryan walked around with Mance and Tormund accompanying him while the rest of the Lords went towards the ships. The ships that were full started to sail away. Now only about a thousand were left behind.

"Well we are almost finished." William said as he saw the people slowly moving towards the last few ships.

"I would be more comfortable when I am on the ship in the waters." Aryan said. "Wilas how is the True North?"

Poor Wilas was shivering not accustomed to long hours in the cold. It was colder than it was at Winterfell. "I think I had enough cold and snow for a life time."

Before Aryan could mock him he felt a familiar presence in his mind. 'They are coming, ' came the voice of Bloodraven.

Aryan stood stunned for sometime then quickly gathered his wits. "Lord Umber go and push them quickly into the ship. They are coming. Wilas go with him. And those who have Valyrian steel stay with me. We need to buy time. Lord Dustin prepare our men. I want them each to gave fire with them. Aim for the limbs rather than the head. A headless wight is more dangerous than a limbless one. Light the corpses."

The Lords looked at him blankly. Then Greatjon nodded quickly and started run pulling a stunned Wilas with him.

"How do you know they are coming?" Benjen asked as he drew his sword and started to gaze in the direction Aryan was looking.

"Bloodraven." Aryan told him. And to prove his words the temperature started to decrease rapidly as it became colder. A sudden unnatural fog started to form. A distant thumping sound could be heard and it was slowly coming near. Aryan took a small mud pot from his pocket and opened it and poured it over Ice.

"Is that Wildfire? You carried wildfire in you pockets? Are you mad?" Benjen asked.

"Don't worry Uncle. I know what I am doing." Aryan said as he finished coating Ice with the glowing green liquid.

And then indistinct shapes started to appear out of the fog. Aryan beckoned a soldier who lighted his sword. As _Ice_ glowed green in Wildfire it gave him an eerie look.

"I hope Ice will not melt away nephew." Benjen asked looking fascinated at the glowing sword.

"It won't Uncle." Aryan assured him as they waited for the army of dead to come. And soon the dead were upon them. Men, women and children some looked freshly dead, some were long decayed, others were only skeleton and there were also headless or limbless ones. And the Northerners sprung to action. They hacked and slashed. The soldiers worked as a team as it was drilled into them. Some of them slashed while the others burned the corpses.

Aryan was busy himself. At the frontline of the battle he looked like Azor Azai himself with a glowing green sword attacking the dead. Each corpse that _Ice_ touched burst into flames. His enhanced physique helped him in very well. After some time though it felt like a few hours everything was silent again. The fog was gone. All the corpses were down burning. Few of the Free Folk had the presence of mind to light fires with whatever was available and formed a barricade were they were boarding the ship. They seemed to look at them in a new light.

"Is that all?" Jorah asked looking around.

"You shouldn't have said that." Aryan shouted back.

Jorah looked at him puzzled. And as if to prove Aryan's words it started to become cold again. And they came again. But this time they were led by the Others three of them to be exact. Tall and gaunt, with flesh pale as milk and cold blue eyes that were burning like ice. Unlike the dead the Others were riding on horses which were obviously dead with flesh missing here and there with cold air coming out of their nostrils.

"By the Gods I cannot believe my eyes." William Dustin gasped.

Jorah looked stunned to see them and seemed to be stuck on the spot.

The Others looked at them with their expressionless faces. They then started to advance forward with the army of dead surrounding them.

"Ok. Everyone retreat slowly to the fires. Do not engage the Others unless it is unavoidable." Aryan shouted at them as the fog started to surround them. He heard the panicking Free Folk shouting as they saw the Others. Some of them assisted in burning more fires as the Northern army retreated back. But again the White Walkers were upon them. But unlike last time now the dead were in greater numbers. And they realised it soon. They came in endless numbers as the Northerners destroyed them. More and more came and it was starting to tire them out.

"This is too much. We must retreat back." William Dustin shouted behind Aryan. It was then Aryan saw one of the Other advancing towards Benjen. Alarmed he started to hurry towards Benjen but he was slow due to the dead engaging him. He looked on as Other started to attack Benjen. Benjen tried to retreat but he was too far. So he started to fight back but Aryan could see it was a lost cause. The Other was too quick and too strong and better fighter. And soon Aryan saw the Other stabbing Benjen. Benjen kneeled down clutching his stomach.

As the Other raised its sword to deal the killing blow, Aryan closed his eyes and apparated behind the Other sure that the fog would mask him. The Other realised his sudden presence behind it and quickly turned behind but it was too late as Aryan slashed the burning Ice into its face. And it exploded into ice crystals. He then hurried towards Benjen.

"Uncle, are you all right?" He asked holding Benjen.

Benjen groaned and started to mumble about Dacey and their children. Aryan cast a wandless stasis charm on the wound. By then Tormund had reached him.

"You killed it? It is the first time I had seen one." Tormund said. "You are not just a green boy."

"Yes, Valyrian Steel can kill destroy them." Aryan answered.

"What is Valyrian Steel?" Tormund asked. But then his gaze went to Aryan's back and his widened. "There are two cold ones coming here."

Aryan turned back and saw the remaining two Others coming towards him on their horses. "Quick. Take my Uncle towards the ships. I will buy you time."

"I could help." Tormund offered lifting his axe.

"You could help in taking him to the ship. I can deal with them." Aryan told him.

Tormund patted Aryan's shoulders and said, "Don't die Magnar." He then lifted Benjen and ran towards the ships.

Aryan stood up and watched as the two Others came near him. He was enough far from the other northerners and there was fog too. "Let us play."

He then took his wand and pointed at the Other who was in front and cast, "Reducto."

The blasting curse stuck the Other who looked surprised as he was flung from top of his horse. Aryan repeated the same with the next one too who also due to their speed could not avoid the curse. As the two riderless horses approached him he slashed them hard and they were set on fire and started to run wildly. Having dealt with that he walked towards the Others who were getting up. One had a sword while the Other had a spear made of Ice. The one with the sword came towards him and attacked which Aryan blocked and the contact started to produce a small wailing sound. The Other looked surprised at that and looked at him. By then the other one too joined the fight. Both of them started to attack. The Others were stronger and faster than a normal human. It was only his enhanced body that allowed him to parry or block their attacks. After some time Aryan realised that he was tiring. The Others did not give any such indication as they attacked him continuously with precision.

'I must use my magic or I am done for. But first I must separate them.' He thought as he dodged another attack. As he fought he looked around until he found a suitable spot some distance away. So the he jumped backwards when they attacked next cast a banishing charm on one of the Other who was pushed back a few feet. Seeing his chance he quickly grabbed the nearby Other. Even through his gloves Aryan felt the a chill reaching his body so he quickly disapprated taking the Other with him.

On reaching the destination he released the Other who looked a bit stunned at what happened but it quickly regained its bearing and started to attack Aryan. Aryan saw the other one coming towards them. So when the Other attacked him next time he immediately bent down and slashed it legs and it exploded. Seeing its kin falling the remaining Other let out a shrill unholy sound and ran towards. Aryan disapprated and reappeared just a few feet in front of the running other with _Ice_ pointed towards it and plunged it into its chest as it was unable to avoid it due to its momentum. And it too joined the rest in ice crystals. As soon as the last Other was destroyed the weather all the dead went down like a switch and weather went back to normal.

As soon as visibility returned Aryan looked around. He heard someone calling his name and walked in that direction. He had not realised he was quite far from the others. He realised the voice nearing him and soon he realised it was Greatjon whose loud booming voice he now identified. When Greatjon saw him he hurried towards Aryan. He was followed by Wilas.

"Lord Stark." He said gasping. "Are you all right?"

Aryan looked at them. Both looked thoroughly banged. Greatjon looked wounded here and there while there was a noticeable scar on Wilas's cheek. "I am fine. The fight was more difficult than I imagined. What about you Greatjon? You are wounded."

"These…," Greatjon said pointing at the wound "… are just small flesh wounds Lord Stark."

"And Wilas how about you? I sent you towards the ships." Aryan asked.

"I may not be a knight or warrior like you all. But I was born in a Noble house in the Reach which is the heart of chivalry. I cannot just run away from a battle like that." Wilas said.

"I appreciate your help Wilas. But I did not want you dead or injured while you are my guest. Especially against enemies about whom we have only heard stories about." Aryan told him.

"Lord Stark is right Lord Wilas Tyrell. Who knows your father may declare war on the Northern Realms." Greatjon added though anyone could detect the mocking tone towards the end of his dialogue.

Wilas ignored that and replied, "Truthfully I forgot all about that when I saw everyone else fighting."

Aryan nodded and started to walk towards the ships. There were many corpses lying around. He even noticed many of his soldiers lying dead along with many wildlings.

"How many our men died?" Aryan asked.

"Almost half My Lord." Greatjon said. "It was the Others that did the most damage. Our men did not have a chance against them."

'That is almost five hundred men.' Aryan thought as they reached the other Lords.

"We lost Lord Wull. Jeor Mormont is heavily wounded. I don't think he has much long to live. And we are yet to find Benjen Stark." Greatjon told him.

"Uncle had been stabbed by the Other. I had to send him back towards the ship." Aryan told him.

They reached where he saw the Others gathered around a wounded Jeor with his head on Jorah's lap. When the Old Bear saw him he rasped, "Lord Stark, my watch has ended."

"You performed your watch perfectly Lord Mormont." Aryan told him kneeling in front of him.

Jeor then gave his sword to Jorah. "Take this. It rightfully belongs to you now." He said as he passed on _Longclaw_ the ancestral sword of House Mormont to his son. Jorah tearfully grasped his sword. Soon the Old Bear breathed his last. Jorah started to cry while the others started comfort him. Aryan left them and walked away from them William Dustin following him. By now all the ships had been loaded with only a handful of Free Folk left comprising of mostly the ones whom he had met.

"We need to burn the bodies." Aryan said told William.

"I will tell the men." William said but stopped as he saw a few Free Folk approaching led by Mance and Tormund with Val following them. He also saw Karsi with two children whom he assumed were here daughters.

"Lord Stark." Mance said as he reached them. "I am sorry for your losses."

"I appreciate your concern Mance." Aryan told him. "What are you here for?"

"I wanted to say that the you have gained the respect of the Free Folk after seeing you all fighting the Others." Mance said speaking in common tongue.

"As they should be." William grumbled.

"And they feel that we must not stay here anymore. We barely survived this wave." Mance said.

"For once I agree with them, My Lord." William said.

"We must get away from here Magnar." Karsi spoke.

"See they are alreay calling you Magnar. You have proved your strength to them. So they will easily submit to you." Mance said.

"Why did you not go in the rest of the ships?" Aryan asked Karsi.

She was about to answer when Aryan told raised her hand and silenced her. 'He is coming.' Bloodraven's voice echoed in his ears.

'And we cannot deal with him now.' Aryan thought. He shouted loud, "Get back to ships. Now. They are coming."

They started to hurry towards the ship. William asked, "Another wave of attack?"

"Yes. Led by the Nightking himself." Aryan told him. "We have done what we could do. Let us leave the rest to the Children."

As they neared the water they felt the weather changing. It became colder and fog started to surround them. They boarded the boats and started to row. Withing a few moments even the coast was covered in fog. After some time they were a few hundred meters away from the coast.

"Finally now I can take a respite. For almost a year beyond the Wall dealing with these Free Folks and watching out for the White Walkers has taken a toll on me." Mance Ryder said standing up. He was on the same boat as Aryan. "I am going to drink myself to death when I return back to the Wall."

Aryan was about to reply when he heard it before he saw it. He heard a gurgling sound coming from Mance. He looked at him and saw a long and thick spear made of ice stuck in his chest piercing it to the other side. Mance looked at the coast and pointed a finger there before he fell into the waters.

Aryan followed Mance's fingers and saw a lone solitary figure looking at him. A bald head with cold and cruel eyes was looking at him.

"Another Other." Tormund said joining Aryan.

"It is not just an Other. It is their leader, the Nightking himself." Aryan told him as he looked back defiantly.

"How do you know that? We had never heard of him." Karsi said where she was sitting with her daughters.

And it was then the Nightking raised his hands. And all the corpses came to life with icy eyes. This time they were joined by the fallen Northern soldiers and the Free Folk. The sea water started to freeze around the Nightking.

"We had known about the Nightking for a few years now." Aryan answered Karsi. He looked on as the fog completely covered the coasts and their boats reached the _Marauder_.

'We will meet again later. That day will be you and your kind's last.' Aryan promised.

* * *

 _Pentos_

A cloaked figure was walking towards a yellow brick mansion at end of the street. Few wisps of blue hair was visible through his cloak. He hated coming here. But such was the cause. For beggars can't be choosers. Reaching at the entrance he saw two guards. Lowering his cloak he told them in Valyrian, "Tell the Magister that the Gryff is here."

"You are expected." One of the guards who looked to be the leader said. "Follow me."

The Gryff formerly Jon Connington followed the guard. He did not look afraid of being recognized. Gone was the youthful face which had been replaced with a weary one with a couple of scars. His blue hair and beard completed the look. Soon he was brought into the a hall with a balcony overlooking a garden. The cheesemonger was waiting for him.

"Ah Gryff. My friend. How are you?" He spoke loud with his multiple chins shaking.

Bile rose in his throat seeing the sight. With heavy perfume to mask his hideous smell, Illyrio never impressed the Gryff. But since he was the one who financed the Targaryen cause the Gryff was forced to bear with him. "We are not friends Illyrio. Just two individuals who aligned to accomplish the same goal. But still I can't understand what will you gain from all this?"

Illyrio smiled but did not answer. "Come with me." He said walking to the balcony.

With a sigh the Gryff followed him. He did not trust Varys. He had learnt that from Rhaegar and Rhaella who never dealt with the eunuch. And he hated Illyrio too. 'Perhaps, after Aegon gains his throne I will take care of them. So that Aegon has a peaceful reign.' He thought.

The balcony overlooked a garden. Illyrio pointed him towards a place. Gryff saw two people sitting there with Valyrian features. The younger girl was reading a book while the older looking boy seemed to be speaking to her but with a haughty expression.

"The other two heads of the dragon. Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys." Illyrio said.

Gryff looked at them more closely. Viserys did not impress him at all. He looked lanky but did not have the regal appearance unlike Rhaegar or the Young Gryff. But Daenarys was a real beauty. The beauty most of the Valyrians inherited. Beautiful than most.

"She is a beauty isn't she." Illyrio asked.

"I agree." For once the Gryff agreed with the cheesemonger.

"I was smitten at first by the beauty of Daenerys and thought of eliminating Viserys and claiming her as a wife, but dismissed the idea soon. The girl is too timid and frightened. A coupling with her would give him no pleasure." Illyrio said laughing.

Gryff felt his blood boil. He had a sudden urge to rip the Illyrio apart but refrained knowing that he will not be able to escape the mansion after that and thus will never be able to help the Young Gryff. He calmed himself and asked, "She is to be Aegon's Queen when he sits on the Iron Throne. But what do you mean by she is timid and afraid?"

"Yes I know. As to why she is timid and afraid the answer is Viserys. The Prince has some anger issues and unfortunately it is her who has to suffer the brunt." Illyrio told him.

'Huh. The Targaryen madness has found another victim.' He thought and told him, "That won't do. When she becomes a Queen I want her regal and confident. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms cannot be a frightened girl."

"You are right. Varys had told me the same too. I had delayed it too long." Illyrio said.

"First of all keep the siblings apart. Use any means to restrain Viserys. She is more important than him." Gryff said. "And how are you going to do what you said. It is not something that can be taught. I has to be observed and learnt."

"You need not know how I am going to do that. I know someone who has all these qualities. Daenarys will be safe in her hands." Illyrio said.

Gryff did not ask for any further details. He took one last at them and went back inside with Illyrio following him.

"Now tell me something. I heard a rumour on the way. People were speaking about it. What happened to the Golden Company? Did they loose?" Gryff asked.

Illyrio fidgeted in his seat. "Yes. They lost." He confirmed.

Gryff looked stunned. He was at lose to find words. "But how. The Golden Company is the best. How did they lose. And to the Company of Rose. Granted the Company is good. But we have better manpower and resources."

"They too have. Which we learnt rather late." Illyrio said.

Gryff gaped at him. He had campaigned with the Golden company for almost five years. He was a part of many of their successful campaigns. The discipline and skill of Golden Company was what set them apart. Even when they came close to defeat they never lost their discipline which had given them victory in dire situations.

"How?" He asked.

"As you know Lys hired the Company of Rose, the Golden Company was hired by Tyrosh. We attacked them but they were repelled. The Lyseni had purchased a thousand Unsullied. Using them the Company held up a good defense. We had even blocked the disputed lands by our ships. But then we brought our elephants into the fray." Illyrio said.

"And then?" He asked dreadfully. The elephants were the trump card of the Golden Company since they could easily break any defence.

"Then came their navy with even more men. Our fleet was sunk. Thankfully it was only half our fleet. Then they blew loud horns which sent our elephants in a frenzy. Attacked from both sides the Golden Company had to flee into the inlands making their way to Selhoris." Illyrio explained. "And now Lys has got hold of the Disputed Lands finally."

Gryff sat down trying to wrap his head on what he head. "Unthinkable." He said. "Where did the ships and men come from?"

"The ships are from Bravos." Illyrio said. "I don't know about the men."

"Bravos is involved?" He asked.

"I don't know." Illyrio shrugged. "As we speak they are fortifying the Disputed Lands. I believe it is a lost cause now. For centuries the Disputed Lands had been the main source of income for all the mercenary companies. Even to us. Lys has allowed the Company of Rose to set up a permanent base there."

"What about Volantis? I thought they would interfere." Gryff asked.

"They would have if not for the civil war going on." Illyrio said.

"I refuse to believe this is a coincidence. Civil war in Volantis to stop them from aiding Tyrosh and this resource and manpower to the Company of Rose. Somebody is playing the game." Gryff concluded. "What about the Rogares? Isn't Lysandro who now rules Lys in all but name?"

"His people are happy with him. He had achieved what many tried and failed before him." Illyrio said. "You would be interested in knowing that he is going to marry of his daughter to the Starks in the Westeros."

"What? Why would they want an alliance with those savages?" He said venomously.

"Those savages are one of the most powerful if not the most in Westeros." Illyrio said. "And Varys has a suspicion Aryan Stark's hand in this."

"No way. Those tree worshiping fools cannot have a hand in this. For centuries they had been content in their frigid lands. I don't see any reason for them to suddenly take an interest in the happenings of the Seven Kingdoms." Gryff said dismissing what Illyrio said.

"Maybe. Time changes people. From what Varys told me the North or the Northern Realms as they are calling themselves has changed. He is already wary of Aryan Stark the new Warden of the North. They are now very powerful. Even the so called Tywin Lannister is wary. We need to be very careful. I had already sent enough gold to make up for the loses of the Golden Company. It is time for you and Gryff to join the Golden Company and train to lead an army. Even though Varys is trying his best to destabilse Westeros, your campaign there would be an uphill task." Illyrio warned.

"Then I must get back to my son." Gryff said getting up. "Do whatever to win." Illyrio nodded.

Gryff walked out. He had a lot to think. 'Whatever happens the Lion, the Stag and the Wolves all will fall at feet of the Dragon. I had failed the father but I will not fail the son.'

* * *

 _Kingslanding_

It was just another small council meeting. And like always it was full of insulting each other and unnecessary arguments instead of decision making Varys wonder just how long he had to endure them. Robert Baratheon was drunk as usual. Cersei invited herself and was interested in insulting the others. Stannis Baratheon did not want to be here if his grinding of teeth was any indication. Same could be said about the Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. Jon Arryn was actually trying to do something but the old man too soft. He did not have Tywin Lannister's iron grip to make everyone listen to him. The Master of Laws Renly Baratheon had fallen back to his own ways and had gone to the Reach to attend yet another tourney. The only people who were actually interested in sitting there were him and Littlefinger.

'Who knows what kinds of schemes the Master of Coins is cooking up?' Varys thought. Varys was able to find that it was Baelish who was responsible for the revolt of the Faith. It was a good plan too. To use the Faith against Eddard Stark and possibly kill him. But sadly it did not go the way Baelish hoped for. If it had been any other Lord perhaps they would have bent to the Faith. But against Aryan 'Bloody Wolf' Stark, the Warden of the Northern Realms where the Faith did not have any power or hold, it was there the scheme failed. The Bloody Wolf lived up to his name and massacred the Faith militants and the High Septon and went back to safety of Winterfell leaving the rest of the seven Kingdoms to deal with the protests of the Faith. But slowly everything was settling down.

Somebody could ask him why did he not reveal this to the King. After all Littlefinger was a threat to him. But Varys would answer, anything to fracture the Kingdom regardless of who did it would aid the Black Dragons's cause. Like the fact that the small council argued too much instead of making solid decisions and thus slowly destabilising the Kingdom was an advantage. Varys knew Robert Baratheon was a bad King. But his 'son' Prince Joffery Baratheon or Joffery Waters would be worse if his current behaviour was any indication.

"Lord Varys is there anything we need to know?" Jon Arryn asked.

He smiled at the Old Falcon. "Lord Hand, I don't know. But my birds had brought me some songs."

"Then sing it quickly Varys. I am out of patience." Robert grumbled.

"You must be interested in learning that there had been a fire in an inn in Lannisport which had been owned by Lord Tyrion." Varys said.

"Why does a fire in an Inn by the dwarf require our attention?" Stannis asked.

"The fire might be not anything special. But what is interesting is that Amory Lorch was present in the Inn that night." Varys said.

"The childkiller. What of him?" Stannis asked interested. Varys saw Barristan Selmy also looking interested while Cersei scowled.

"He had not been seen ever since. It is presumed that he must have died in the fire." Varys told.

Stannis smiled which surprised many including Varys because it was a sight none of them had witnessed. "Very good. I hope he cried as he burned."

Robert Baratheon did not say anything but there was a satisfaction in his eyes.

"It must be those sneering Martells." Cersei said sneering.

"We don't know that, Your Grace." Jon Arryn told him.

Varys agreed with Jon Arryn silently. He knew it was not Doran who was sitting idle these days. And Oberyn was in Essos which he had confirmed from his birds in Pentos.

Before Cersei could say anything else Robert spoke, "Well he died and I am not going to waste my time dealing with that shit. Anything else Varys?"

Cersei seemed to protest again but Varys saw Jaime shaking his head. So she scowled and remained silent.

'Pity they could have argued more.' He thought and spoke again, "Well the next news I have to share is about the Northern Realms, Your Grace."

"What about them?" Jon Arryn asked.

"My birds have found out who the next Lady Stark will be." Varys began.

Robert looked interested, "Well who will be the Bloody Wolf saddled with?"

"The bride is Gabriella Rogare from Lys." He said. What he did not tell them was that how long it took to find the news. It was Illyrio who gave him the news. He himself was surprised by the choice. But later when he thought about it he understood the significance. There were no Houses in Westeros that could offer the Starks anything. But Essos, it was a different story. He even wondered if there was any involvement of the Starks in the Golden Company's defeat. But he had no evidence or reports or even the slightest information to support that theory.

"Rogare, as in Larra Rogare the wife of Prince Viserys II Targaryen?" Grandmaester Pycelle asked.

"You are correct Grandmaester." Varys said. 'At least he knows the history.'

"But last we heard House Rogare went down due to their conflicts in Lys." Pycelle rasped.

"And they rose again." Varys said. And he cursed himself for that. He had heard about the Rogares slowly gaining in reach for a few years but had overlooked the issue never having thought that the Rogares would affect his plans here. And it was dangerous and he had to break this alliance but he did not know how yet. But he had to try. "And now the Rogares rule Lys in all but name."

"Ned did not tell me about this." Robert grumbled. "But who cares. I will go to Winterfell for the wedding."

"He did not inform me too." Jon Arryn agreed.

"The King does not go to weddings of his subjects." Cersei quipped while drinking her wine.

"Silence woman. No one can stop me." Robert shouted.

"Please Robert. There is time. We will discuss about it later." Jon said.

"Why Rogares and Lys? Why not any alliance within Westeros?" Baelish asked.

Varys did not tell them about Golden Company and its defeat. 'Better no one knows about that until someone asks.' He thought. Before he could speak anything it was surprisingly the Kingslayer who answered them.

"Because nobody in Westeros can offer the Starks anything." Jaime stated.

"I agree." Stannis said surprising everyone. "Unless it was a royal marriage."

"Which I will not agree to ever." Cersei finished.

"And perhaps the Rogares must have seen this as an opportunity." Jon Arryn said.

"Only the Starks must be desperate for a marriage alliance across the sea." Cersei said.

"Your Grace, you are forgetting that Prince Doran's wife is also married to Mellario of Norvos." Jon Arryn spoke.

"And what good did it bring him? She left for him for almost a decade. Dorne still isolates themselves. And her slut daughter have given birth to a bastard." Cersei said with a vindictive smile.

'And you three incestborn bastards.' Varys thought smiling. "If I may Your Grace, Lord Tywin himself had sent a proposal to Lysandro Rogare for your cousin Devan Lannister only to be rebuffed." Varys added.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds and then Robert started to laugh hard while the others were smiling. Even Stannis seemed to be smirking. Cersei's cheeks flushed in anger.

Seeing Cersei about to explode Jon Arryn asked intervened, "Anything else Lord Varys?"

"The Starks and the Lords of Northern Realms have gone beyond the Wall to bring them south of the Wall." Varys said.

"The savages are going to bring even more savage ones." Cersei asked.

"Are you saying that they are going to allow the wildlings into their lands?" Stannis asked.

"Yes Prince Stannis." Varys said.

"Why would they do that?" Jon asked. "Ned never told me of this. Did he tell you anything about this Your Grace?"

"Now that you said it I remember him mentioning that when he came to Kingslanding." Robert said remembering.

"And you did not think a matter of such importance needed our opinions?" Stannis asked.

"How can they make such decisions without informing the King." Cersei asked.

"It is an internal matter of the Northern Realms, which I don't think needs a Royal interference." Robert said. "And as to why I did not tell you it slipped away from my mind after the fiasco here."

"There had been always a hatred for the wildlings by the Northerners. Why would they suddenly bring them south?" Jon wondered.

"My birds told me that they are going to permanently seal the Wall after they bring them south. And there are also mention of Others."

"Others? They are just children's tales from the past." Pycelle said.

"Perhaps Grandmaester, I am just telling you what my birds tell me." Varys said.

"You must call the Warden of the North for an explanation." Cersei said.

"I agree." Jon Arryn concurred much to the surprise of many. "We need a much detailed explanation."

"I will think about it." Robert said.

"And when would that be Robert?" Cersei asked.

"When I think it is time?" Robert said getting up and walking out.

Clearly understanding that the Small Council meeting had been dismissed Varys got up and hurried. He needed to send a message.

* * *

 _Old Castle, The Northern Realms_

A longship slowly docked into the small port. Unlike Wolfbay or White Harbour this one was very small just enough to cater to only a couple of ships. As soon as the ship docked the usual formalities with the Harbour Master was finished and they started to refill themselves for their further journey. The merchant abroad set off to the local market place to sell his wares. One of the fact about the occupants of the ship was that all of the sailors were very tanned. Though it must not concern anyone as the people were used to deal with foreigners as far as Asshai these days.

But this ship was actually here to receive a special consignment. And the person who was to receive the consignment was pacing restlessly above the deck. Oberyn Martell had never been a patient man. Especially now when he was about to get his revenge. He had never expect the Warden of the Northern Realms to so quickly act on his word. In fact he had been very sceptical. But when he received word to come to this location without anyone's knowledge he had set on. He did not bother to inform Doran not knowing what his reaction would be. He told Ellara and then took Obara and Nym with him. He had shaved his head for achieving his anonymity. He hired a ship filled it with his trusted men and set off stopping at Oldtown and Lannisport to complete the facade. Nym even managed to seduce and bring two Lannister men-at-arms and Oberyn took great pleasure in killing them. And now they were here.

"You need to calm down father." Obara said. "You are just tiring yourself out."

Oberyn looked at her and remembered.

 _(Flashback begins)_

Obara's mother was a prostitute in Oldtown whom he had fucked once during his youth. Later when he visited Oldtown again he came across Obara and her mother. He immediately recogonised her as his.

When he confronted the prostitute to claim Obara she did not wish her to go and told him, "She is a girl and I do not think that she is yours. I had been with a thousand other men."

Oberyn backhanded the prostitute while throwing his spear at Obara's feet. He then told her, "Girl or boy, we fight our battles but the gods let us choose our weapons."

He then pointed at the spear and then her mother's tears. Obara immediately took the spear without hesitation.

"I told you she was mine." Oberyn told the prostitute and took Obara with him.

 _(Flashback ends)_

He later came to know that her mother drank herself to death. He had made Obara a fierce warrior. What she lacked in beauty she made up with her fighting skills.

"I had been waiting for this moment for many years Obara. I have every right to be impatient knowing that the chance at my revenge is very close." Oberyn answered.

The shadows were lengthening indicating that the sun was setting down. He felt alien in the cold away from the warmth of Dorne. But he was willing to endure it.

"Do you see anyone coming." He called out to Nym who leaning over the deck looking at the docks.

"No one father." Nym called back.

Oberyn walked towards her and asked again. "Are you sure?" He then joined her looking at the docks.

Annoyed at him Nym said spreading her hands towards the docks. "Its not like there are many people here that something like this will escape my eyes."

Oberyn took a look and had to agree with her. The docks were certainly desolated with only a few people here and there. Oberyn continued waiting till the sun finally went down. Soon the moon rose and the wind started to get colder. His daughters dutifully stood by him for quite sometime but even them were finally fed up with the wait.

Finally Nym said, "Let us go down father."

"I thought I will get him today. That was what the letter said. The gift would be waiting for us." Oberyn said subdued.

"They must have been delayed father. There is always a tomorrow." Nym said comforting him.

"You are right." Oberyn said as they went below.

As soon as they opened Oberyn's considerably large cabin they noticed a presence. A woman with dark hair was sitting on his bed.

"Prince Oberyn Martell. I presume." She said.

"Who are you?" Oberyn asked on guard.

She smiled. "No one."

"No one. You must be some one bitch. Speak before I tear your guts apart." Obara said drawing a large knife.

"This one has no name. So this one is no one." She said again.

Obara screamed and lunged at her. Two things happened suddenly. Obara was lying on the ground with the woman's leg on her throat and a 'whoosh' sound followed by a 'thud' was heard.

Oberyn blinked and looked back. He saw Nym looking stunned with two throwing knives in her hands leaning on the wooden wall. Obara's knife was embedded just over her head.

'What the fuck?' He mentally screamed. Then calmed down. He then started to analyze what happened. He did not dare to attack. The ease with which she handled Obara and Nym, Oberyn was sure he would be dead on the floor before his next step. Such skill could only be expected from assassins. Not any ordinary ones.

"Are you a faceless one?" He asked warily.

"This one cannot say." She said with a small smile as she removed her leg from Obara. Obara scrambled back to Oberyn.

"Are you here to kill me? Who wants me dead?" Oberyn asked.

"It is not time for you receive the gift Red Viper." The woman said. She pointed to rather large box which he had not noticed before. "The Bloody Wolf sends his regards."

He went towards the box. He felt a sudden urge to open it but quashed it and looked back. "I didn't know the Faceless ones did works other than giving the gift of dead. Are you working for the Bloody Wolf."

"We serve the Many-faced-god. And the Many-faced-god has one master." She said. Then pointing to the box said,"Open it."

Obara and Nym opened the box. Inside bound and gagged was Amory Lorch whose eyes widened on seeing Oberyn's face.

"Tell him I appreciate his gift and I am indebted to..." Oberyn spoke then stopped when he saw the woman was gone. "Where did she go?"

The surprise was still visible on his daughters' face. "Where did she go?" Obara asked as she looked around.

"Leave it." Oberyn said. 'What did she mean by master of the Many-faced-god.' He thought but dismissed it distracted by Amory squealing.

"How long have I been waiting for you." Oberyn said. "My brother and the gods did not listen to me. But somebody did."

Obara then removed the gag from Amory's face who started to babble."Please leave me. Let me live. Lord Tywin will give you enough gold."

"I am not going to kill you Amory. At least not yet. But you will wish I killed you. And as for Tywin's gold, they say he shits gold. Tywin can eat his gold so that he can shit it again."

"I told the captain that we are ready to depart." Nym said coming back.

"Good girl." He said. Then spoke to the babbling Amory, "We are going to sail away from Westeros for sometime. I promise you that we will enjoy our time. I sure will."

As the ship took off to the sea away from land Oberyn's laugh could still be heard through the ship.

* * *

 **Well now our hero has finally got his own Direwolf.**

 **And Night King had finally made an appearance.**


	27. Wedding and More

**Sorry for the delay.  
**

* * *

 _The White Knife, Northern Realms_

The ship was sailing through the waters of the White Knife carrying the Starks bound to Winterfell. It was evening with light fading fast. Eddard Stark was busy in his small cabin looking over the papers relating to administration. Past year had been very busy. The Spring festival, the Northern games, bringing the Free Folk south of the wall etc. He had been busy. Over the years the population of the Northern Realms had increased rapidly. The latest survey done by the University on Aryan's orders pegged the population to be almost six million.

The University was finally ready. Unlike the Citadel which used to hoard knowledge, the University headed by Grandmaester who shuttled between the Unversity and Winterfell as and when required, was for giving away knowledge. Already the first batch of teachers and healers were being trained. The Citadel had objected at that and had petitioned the King to stop this practice. But it was still pending. Ned knew Aryan will solve this problem as his nephew had foreseen this situation long ago.

As for the Free Folk, most of them had been setup in the Western Coast which had plenty of water sources and forests for them. The Thenns had been given Lord status and were given the Old Gift to rule. Ned had gained the Royal Decree to reclaim the Gift. It was Robert who agreed to the decree even when the whole Small Council protested, even Jon Arryn. While the New Gift was annexed to various Lords who shared the border. Many of the Free Folk were accommodated in the New Gift under the Thenns. Also a thousand strong regiment of the Northern Army was stationed in the New Gift for now to stop any surprises from the Free Folk. Other than a few small skirmishes which were put down brutally the Free Folk were settling down peacefully and were content in establishing their homes.

And now that all was finished it was time for his nephew's wedding which was the most important event at present. It was going to be huge affair with all the Lords and their families in attendance. Ned had concerns about Aryan taking a bride outside the North. He had suspected a few Lords raising objections against that. But thankfully nothing of that sort happened. The alliance had been finalised. So the North had trade and monetary access to Essos. The wedding was going to be in a couple of weeks and the Rogares would be arriving within a week. So here he was going to Winterfell with his whole brood. He missed Jon, but Jon had written to him that they will meet at Winterfell. He wondered how Rhaella will react to see her only grandson. Though Rhaella stayed with him for some time initially it had been growing incredibly difficult since he was occasionally visited by the River Lords. Hoster Tully himself had visited a couple of time. Other than that Freys and Mallisters too had come to the Moat few times mostly to discuss about alliances. So they had to relocate the former Queen to Winterfell for now.

That didn't mean everything was peaceful. The pirates from the Three Sisters had grown bold again and started to harass the merchant ships coming throught the Bite. But this time he and Aryan decided to deal with this problem once and all by themselves after the wedding. Multiple reminders to the Vale and to Kingslanding remained unanswered. Ned knew this would damage the relation of the North with Vale. But something had to be done.

"Are you not finished yet Ned?" Catelyn asked coming in her sleepwear shaking him from his thoughts.

"Almost." He answered her and then asked, "Are the children asleep?"

"All of them are asleep." Cat said, "Except Arya."

"What is it now that is keeping her awake?" Ned asked tiredly rubbing his face.

"It is your fault. You brought that water dancer and started to train her. She is at the decks training with that wooden stick." Cat complained.

"Let her. At least she is listening to you and the Septa." Ned told her. Knowing how much Aryan 'loved' the Septa, Ned had asked her to stay back at the Moat.

"Just barely." She replied annoyed.

"That is more than enough. You cannot always force her. Sometimes we have to try other ways." Ned said getting up. "Come let us go to bed."

* * *

 _Winterfell,_ _Northern Realms_

He was glad to be back. Winterfell, his first home. It had been long he had enjoyed the comfort of a proper roof across his head. Two years of squiring for the Blackfish had certainly had an impact on him. Jon's outlook of the world had changed. His father had taught him to be honourable and just. But over the years he had seen his cousin Aryan's actions which often clashed with his father's teaching which had confused him. But the years under Ser Brynden travelling across the Riverlands, the Vale and the Reach has taught him the harsh realities of the world. The world was a dangerous and unforgiving place. You cannot survive with too much honour. You must be ready to throw away honor if situation demands such. He had also learned to lead and fight better as well as to drink and fuck. Brynden was adamant on the last part. "You need to calm your young blood. And only a good fuck can achieve that," were the words of the Blackfish as he pushed Jon into the hands of a couple of whores. Suffice to say Jon had now found that he liked the new activity.

Also he had noticed that Brynden used to take him when meeting Lords and introduced him to them which he found rather strange. Squires were not supposed to have such privileges especially since he was a bastard. He still remembered the spat Brynden had with Hoster when he took him to Riverrun.

But right now he was home within the protective walls of Winterfell for his cousin's wedding. He had arrived yesterday night. He did not bother to stop at the Moat Cailin to meet father. Coming here he came to know that all the Starks from the Moat Cailin and Wolfbay will soon be coming to Winterfell. He went straight to Winterfell with an aim to assist his cousin till the wedding. The castle was being decorated. The Castellan and his assistants were busy preparing the castle for the large inflow of guests which was sure to happen. A servant had informed him that Aryan had summoned Jon as soon as he arrived. As Jon walked searching for Aryan he encountered many familiar faces whom he had missed during the last couple of years. He talked to Mikken the Smith and the cooks in the kitchen. On the way he saw Ser Rodrick and talked to the man.

"Lord Stark is waiting for you at the Godswood Jon. Hurry up and go to him." The master-at-arms of Winterfell said.

"Of course Ser." Jon said as he parted ways with his former trainer and went towards the Godswood. He had walked through the Godswood enough times to know where his cousin would be. And just like father, he found Aryan near the small pond but he was not alone. Aryan was playing with a dog while talking to a Septa. Jon smiled at the sight but then looked again. The creature looked too big for a dog and the dress the septa wore was actually not those which he had seen the Septas of Riverlands used to wear.

As Jon walked forward suddenly the creature turned towards him and started to growl. Jon stopped in his tracks unsure of what to do.

"To me, Remus." He heard Aryan call and creature obeyed. "Long time no see Jon. Come here. Remus will not do anything."

Jon smiled and walked towards Aryan while keeping an eye on the so called 'Remus.'

Aryan then embraced Jon and released him while keeping him at arms length. "Look at you. You have grown taller and gained some scars. Your life with the Blackfish seems to be exciting."

Jon absently rubbed the small scar on his forehead and said, "I gained it while fighting few bandits."

"A good warrior must have some scars." Aryan told him.

Looking at 'Remus' Jon asked, "What is that?"

"A direwolf Jon." Aryan said. "I got him when I was beyond the Wall."

"A direwolf!" Jon exclaimed. "But I thought they were extinct."

"As you can see, they are not." Aryan said.

Jon then eyed the woman sitting near and whispered, "Who is she?"

"A very poor soul who lost almost her whole family in the war."Aryan told Jon in a soft. Looking at the woman Aryan said, "This is my cousin Jon Snow."

There was a sudden change in her expression. Her face brightened. She slowly got up and came near Jon and grasped his face. "You really look like my son." She then embraced him. Jon saw she was crying.

Jon stood there unsure of what to do and looked helplessly at his cousin. Aryan then came forward and gently pulled the woman away from him, "Please calm down. You are making him uncomfortable."

The woman whom Jon noted had covered her head but Jon could see few wisps of silver hair. She wiped her tears and calmed down, "I apologize. That was uncalled for."

"Jon." Aryan called him. "This is Rhaella Targaryen."

"Oh." Jon said then, "What!"

"Shh..." Aryan said.

"But she is supposed to be dead." Jon whispered.

"It is a long story." Aryan then told him how she survived and how she came here.

"So only you and father and Lady Catelyn knows of this." Jon asked.

"Grandmaester Marwyn knows. And now you too." Aryan said. "And I want it to remain that way."

"You have my word Lord Stark." Jon assured him. "And congratulations for your wedding."

"Thank you, Jon." Aryan said. "You that you will not be returning back to the Blackfish. I need you here to assist me as well as to help the Queen Dowager."

"As you say My Lord." Jon said.

"Now why don't you tell us about your adventures with the Blackfish. I am sure it would be interesting."

"Well. One day..." Jon began.

* * *

They had arrived a week ago. Even after so many years Catelyn could not help but be amazed by looking at Winterfell. When she had first arrived here after marriage the whole place was actually very desolate. A mighty castle with a small town nearby with only a handful of houses. Winterfell did not have splendour or grace as compared to other castles she had seen. May be it was because the Northerners in general did not believe in vanity. Still she had wished that Winterfell being the center of the North it needed to be more than just a castle. It seemed that Aryan agreed with her too. And the result was before her eyes. A mighty castle along with a now sprawling city. Unlike other Lord Paramounts, the Starks had shared their prosperity with the other Lords and the people too. They had aided different houses in setting up their own means of income according to the resources available.

She had once asked Ned why did they do this. If it would have been her father he would have taken everything for themselves. But looking back she knew why Aryan and Ned did that. Not only did North or Northern Realms as they were known now prospered as a whole, the Starks also gained undying loyalty from every living person in the North. She had several times heard the small folk saying 'Bless Lord Stark' or something similar.

When Ned had brought Aryan she was disappointed initially. Gone was her chance to be the Lady of the North. She knew her father would be very disappointed. In fact she had even witnessed Hoster Tully screaming in rage and trying to convince Ned to take over the North calling Aryan Stark just a bastard. But Ned remained resolute in his decision. It was one of the rare occasions when she had witnessed her husband's rage which made Hoster Tully shut up. Over the years Hoster had tried again and again to convince Ned to become the Warden of the Northern Realms but it did not go well. Hoster even threatened to reduce the food supply to the North. During those years the North slowly started to change. Over the years the years North began to reduce their dependency on outside food. They made everything themselves. So Hoster's threat did not even affect them. When Ned had announced his decision to move to Moat Cailin she was sad again. Even though the Moat was a strategic point for the North, it was dilapidated. But Aryan rebuilt the massive fortress along with a canal and growing city too. And Starkhaven was now one of the richest city in Westeros. Its strategic location helped in bringing in more trade. And now Hoster had finally realised that his blood will never rule the the Northern Realms. It was ironic that she was here to receive the next Lady of the Northern Realms.

"There is the ship." Ned told suddenly from her side jolting her from her thoughts.

Cat looked in the direction and indeed there was a ship coming. It had a design foreing to that seen in Westeros. Living in the Moat and watching so many ships over the years she was confident to identify ships by their design. The whole Stark family was assembled there even Benjen, Dacey and their children. So was Aryan in the front looking restless which was unlike him. Usually he was calm and collected.

"Your nephew is looking restless." She commented to Ned.

Ned looked over and said with a smile, "It must be the pre wedding jitters. I too was suffering from jitters when we were wed."

Cat smiled at that. "But you looked very calm during our wedding. I was the nervous one."

"Believe me Cat. I was terrified beneath my calm appearance." Ned replied back with a smile.

By now the Lysean ship had docked. The servants quickly started their work to lay down the planks. Soon the bridal party started to come out.

"Come." Ned said as he led them towards the dock. Cat followed with their children following them. By the time they reached Aryan, he was already greeting a distinguished looking man.

"Uncle, Lady Catelyn this is His Magnificence Lysandro Rogare, the Chief Magister of Lys and my soon to be Goodfather and our ally for the foreseeable future." Aryan introduced the person. Aryan then introduced Lysandro to the rest of the Starks. Ned also joined the conversation. As they continued their small talk Sansa tugged her dress and asked, "Mother where is Lady Gabriella?"

And as to answer that question Cat heard a commotion coming from the ships direction. Looking there Cat saw a girl, no a woman to be exact walking down towards them. With silver hair and purple-blue eyes depicting her Valyrian heritage she looked rather radiant and seemed to draw everyone's attention on to her. Cat was sure she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"That is Lady Gabriella." Aryan announced apparently having heard Sansa as the bridal party came forwards.

"Wow. Just wow." Benjen whispered. "I am so proud of him." This was followed by a small grunt as Dacey had discreetly jabbed him in his stomach.

As the elder Lady of Starks Catelyn went forward towards Gabriella to greet her with a warm smile. Since she had known that those in Essos are better versed in High Valyrian, Catelyn spoke in the same language, "Welcome to the Northern Realms Lady Gabriella. I on the behalf of the Northern Realms and House Stark welcome you."

"Thank you my Lady. I look forward to my stay here as this is going to be my home for the future." Gabriella replied smiling at Aryan.

* * *

The celebrations that accompanied the wedding were truly spectacular dazzling the guests with opulence. There were many Lords from South too. Wilas, Loras and Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Kevan Lannister and Brynden Tully to represent the Lord Paramounts along with several other Lords too. More than a week had passed after the grand wedding and the guests had all went back. The Lyseni party had all returned back except for the bride and her handmaidens and a few personal guards. Winterfell was back to normal, with the celebration mood in distant past and everyone back to their business. Ned Stark and his family were the last leave yesterday.

Aryan was sitting in his solar reading letters and missives now in his capacity as the Warden of the North. There was a huge pile to sort through. He suddenly had a great respect for his Uncle who used to handle these matters till now. It was nearing noon. He had been sitting there since morning. He felt a headache already going through the letters. The door to the solar opened. Without even looking Aryan knew who it was. There was only person who had the right to do that.

"You seem tired _mon chéri_." Gabriella said as she came in.

Aryan looked at her and smiled. Even in this life she still had her sexy french accent when she spoke which did not fail to excite him. She came and sat in a chair in front of him.

"So this is your hideout where you do planning." She said. It was the first time she had come here as she had been busy these days mingling with the guests and the occupants of the castle.

"Among other things." He agreed.

"I like the change." Gabi said with a smile.

Aryan looked at her raising an eyebrow. "What change?"

Looking at his eye she said, "The Harry Potter I knew always hated politics and fame. He preferred direct action compared to the scheming and squabbling of the British Wizegamont. Now look at you. You are now doing all the things you despised in your old life."

Aryan shrugged. "You are right Gabi. I can't say that I truly enjoy what I do. But I am doing for my family and people. I had realized within few days of coming to the North that the people suffered very much compared to those in South. So I started working for their betterment besides empowering the North. And I like my family very much but unfortunately Uncle Ned is too honorable to a fault with Benjen no better. So I couldn't leave the Kingdom in his hands. And my guts are telling me that hard times are coming and I am preparing the North to face it."

"Now you have me. We will face everything together _'Arri._ " Gabi said coming to sit on his lap and then kissed him passionately which Aryan readily reciprocated. Gabi started getting excited. But before they could continue they were stopped by a knock on the door.

Aryan groaned and released her with a disappointing sigh. Gabi mirrored him her face flush from their make out session.

"Duty calls My Lady." He told her.

"I will be eagerly waiting for you in your chambers. You better not be late." Gabi said as she went out with a sway in her hips which sent shivers down Aryan's body.

He collected his wits as Ser Rodrick came in followed by Marwyn came inside with a serious look on their face which alarmed him.

"What happened? Why do I feel that I am not going to like the news?" Aryan asked.

Marwyn placed few letters before him, "Messages from White Harbour and Ramsgate, My Lord. The pirates had grown bold. Not only they managed to sink our two ships they also tried to attack Ramsgate which we easily repelled. But still..."

"... they are thinking that we will ignore it as we did before My Lord. They think that Vale will protect them and the Northern Realm will not dare to fight them ." Rodrick said.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." Aryan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Pardon me My Lord. I did not understand." Ser Rodrick said after looking at Marwyn who shrugged.

"Something I heard in Essos. It means _never tickle a sleeping dragon_. And that is precisely what they are doing." Aryan told them. "We cannot wait any longer. I had enough. Send messages to White Harbour and Wolfbay to ready hundred ships each. Send messages to Commander Lord William Dustin to prepare the troops for the attacks. He and Uncle Ned will lead the attack." Marwyn nodded and quickly went away to do his duties.

"What about you My Lord? Are you not coming." Ser Rodrick asked.

"No. I have decided that I will sit this one out preparing to face the consequences. No doubt it will create headaches for everyone in South and they will call for answers." Aryan told him. "Ser Rodrick as you go out send Jon to me would you."

The Master-of-arms nodded as went out. Aryan took a parchment and decided to write a letter.

 _Lord Jon Arryn_

 _Lord Paramount of the Vale_

 _Warden of the East_

 _Hand of the King_

 _I am afraid this letter brings you grave tidings. Despite of repeated requests and reminders about pirate activities from the Three Sisters you had taken no action to address this issue. We had waited patiently for your involvement but you did not do anything neither as the Hand of the King nor as the Lord Paramount of the Vale while we were attacked repeatedly again and again. We abstained from doing anything for all these years because of the good relation between our two Kingdoms since the time our my grandfather Lord Rickard Stark. But no more. The pirates have now grown bold enough to attack our lands. So with deep regret I am informing you that the next attack will result in a very decisive response from us. Perhaps by the time this message reaches you we already would have made our move._

 _Aryan Stark_

 _Lord Paramount of Northern Realms_

 _Warden of North_

Aryan sighed as he rolled the parchment and applied the seal. No doubt the relation between the two Kingdoms will deteriorate after this. But it had to be done. As he stretched himself in his seat rubbing his eyes Jon came in. "You called for me Lord Stark."

"Yes Jon. It is very important. You must surely have head of the pirate attacks in the Bite for the past few years." Aryan asked.

"Of course which is why we stationed our Navy there." Jon said.

"Precisely. But it seems that due to lack of a decisive action from us they had grown bold enough to attack Ramsgate." Aryan said.

"Attack the mainland. That is too much. Mere pirates never do that. They are of hit and run type. But this is far more bold which requires precise planning. I think we are dealing with something more than pirates here." Jon said.

Aryan was impressed. He also had similar thoughts. "I am impressed Jon. I had same thoughts. So I want you to go the Barrowlands to the Commander William and accompany him."

"You don't want me to go to the Moat Cailin to father?" Jon asked.

"Actually I don't have any problems. But I thought you many want to avoid potential awkward situations if Robb too wants to accompany you." Aryan said with a smile.

Jon cringed understanding Aryan's logic and nodded.

* * *

 _Highgarden, Reach_

She had just returned from a full court. The Lords of Reach had just finished their rare meeting, one of those in which all the Lords whether they were major or minor had gathered. As expected the main agenda was to force the Northern Realms to buy food from them. While she had made a deal with Aryan Stark to sell food to Essos it had spectacularly backfired on her. Unlike the Northern products, the food that was produced in Reach was easily perishable. By the time their products reached Essos most of them were already wasted. So they were able to export only food grains that too at a marginal rate and had to reduce the production of fruits and vegetables for which the Reach was famous for. Decrease in demand has resulted in reduced production. Large tracts of lands remained unutilized. Unemployment was on rise as farmers had nothing to do.

Another problem was Starfall. She had learned of the small port setup there recently and had started to indulge in trade. A few of the Reach Lords near to the Dornish Marshes had started to trade with them. And slowly Starfall had stared to gain wealth and power. This was dangerous because if a war broke out Starfall could cause serious problems for the Reach.

Soon escorted by a servant she reached her room where she waited for her grandchildren to arrive to hear the news. While she had heard from her sources in the Northern Realms, in recent years she had learned not to trust them. Just as she finished her wine the doors opened as Wilas and Margaery came in.

"Grandmother." Margaery smiled and kissed her cheeks while Wilas just smiled and sat nearby.

She took a good look at them. Margaery had grown over the years. No longer was she a little girl. She had beauty and curves to emphasize it, with almond eyes, brown hair to accompany her beautiful face along with good teats and hips to show she was capable of bearing children. And as to Wilas, no longer was he lame. As promised he had been healed at Winterfell. He could walk alright only time will heal the small limp. But that was more than alright. Garlan had immediately started to teach his brother to fight. Olenna was glad to know the bond between the brothers as she knew in time Reach will need it. Mace was already against the Northern Realms which was natural as the prevailing conditions were harming the Reach. Olenna knew Wilas was the opposite. He had a good relation with the North and perhaps may be against any actions against the North.

That was her gamble as always. To play on both sides. With Mace supporting the current regime and Wilas who may had a good relation with the Starks. Whichever side wins the Tyrells can build bonds with them 'Grow Strong'. She could feel the growing tensions in Westeros. A conflict was sure in near future and she would be damned if the Tyrells lost. For now she kept these thoughts to herself and smiled one of her genuine smiles and asked, "How was the wedding?"

"It was grand I must say. Something that is not expected from the North. From what we had heard till now I had thought it will be simple ceremony. But from what we had seen the Stark wedding could easily rival a Royal Wedding." Wilas said.

"Is it?" Olenna mused then said, "The Starks are no longer poor dear. So now they can spend as much as they want without the fear of going hungry."

"Perhaps you are right. But it was a good wedding. It was nice to see a wedding ceremony of the Old Gods. While the ceremony was simple the celebrations were large. It seemed that the whole Northern Realms had come to see their Lord." Wilas said.

"Of course they would come to see their Lord." Olenna said and asked Margaery, "And what about the bride? Is she as beautiful as I heard?"

"Oh Grandmother, Lady Gabriella is so beautiful and a woman grown." Margaery gushed.

"Lady Gabriella is a true beauty Grandmother." Wilas agreed. "I think Queen Cersei's has a new competition."

"I am sure our Cersei would be delighted to hear that. The Rogares due to their Valyrian heritage were always good looking. " Olenna smiled. "Now why don't you go to your brother and resume your lessons Wilas."

Understanding his polite dismissal Wilas got up and left the room.

Olenna turned her attention to Margaery. Margaery was born to be Queen. Just like Tywin it was her ambition to have her blood sit on the Iron Throne and she was going to do anything to achieve it.

"It is time to learn finer points in Game of Thrones my dear." Olenna told Margaery as her education began on art of manipulation and subtlety.

* * *

 _Tower of the Hand, Kingslanding_

Jon Arryn sighed as he finished signing another royal decree. As years had passed Robert had completely stopped himself from doing his duties as a King and it now fell to him to do those. Unless it was a potential war or something related to the Targaryens in Essos Robert rarely came for the Small Council meatings. The Kingdom was already in debt. Each member of the Small Council had their own agendas. That was not counting the headaches caused by Cersei. Then there was the problems in seven Kingdoms. With the rise of North as powerful Kingdom rich and prosperous of its own it was affecting the other Kingoms indirectly. Economy was disrupted. Granted that they were dependent on the gold from the Lannisters with the coming of the North everything was in imbalance. With the North growing its own food Reach and the Riverlands were facing its own problems with lots of land remaining underutilized. Also with spreading news about better living conditions in the Northern Realms had resulted in slow but steady migration of people into the North. The other Kingdoms were alarmed due to shortage of skilled craftsmen and essential workers. And of course there was the Faith. Not a week passed without a meeting with the High Septon who urged him to do something. Since the day of the massacre at the Sept of Baelor it had created a furor. The people were divided. Robert had become angry about the incident which was why Jon was forced to deal with the High Septon else the High Septon would be facing Robert's hammer.

But these were not his only problems. He was very concerned about his heir Robyn. The boy was very sickly. Even though seven name days old he was still not weaned of him mother's teat. He had several times tried to send the boy to fostering but Lysa always threw a tantrum and he was forced to relent. Jon was very concerned about the future of House Arryn.

And then there were the problems back in the Vale. Growing discontent among the Lords due to his long absence. And then there was the Three Sisters. He would not admit it but he did not have much control over them. Even though he had received repeated messages from the Northern Realms about the piracy based from the Three Sisters he had not acted on it. He had asked Petyr Baelish to look into it who later informed him that it was just pirates and the Northerners were just exaggerating and the Northern navy will prevent further escalations. Even though he had his misgivings he decided to heed Baelish's word. There were reports of attack on Ramsgate by the pirates but ignored it. He was just busy especially now that he discovered important information about Robert's offsprings.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the Grandmaester entering. Jon wondered why. Pycelle used to confine himself in his room within the Red Keep due to his old age. If the Grandmaester came here himself then it must be important. "How may I help you Grandmaester?" He asked.

"Grave news Lord Hand." Pycelle said as he gave Jon the message.

He saw the direwolf seal and opened the parchment. As soon as he read the message he had sudden headache and feel of dread. "Summon the Small Council Grandmaster. It is indeed grave tidings."

* * *

 _The Three Sisters, Vale_

The Three Sisters are within the dominion of the Vale of Arryn and are ruled by House Sunderland. Houses Borrell of Sweetsister, Longthorpe of Longsister, and Torrent of Littlesister are sworn to the Sunderlands. The Three Sisters are sworn to House Arryn of the Vale, but the Eyrie's grasp upon the islands is tenuous at best. Some disreputable Sistermen were also known to use false lights to lure ships into wrecks to take their cargo. Two thousand years ago the islands were conquered by the North in an invasion known as the Rape of the Three Sisters. The Sistermen bent the knee to the Eyrie to expel the northmen. The Kings of Mountain and Vale from House Arryn and the Kings in the North from House Stark fought over the Three Sisters for a thousand years in the War Across the Water.

Greed was a powerful motivator. It made people do foolish things. Kingdoms had fallen due to one persons greed. And when there is group of greedy people the less said the better.

Donald Sutherland was just man twenty moons when he met a man over a drink. Donald was the son of the younger brother of Lord Sutherland. He did not have much future prospects as Lord Sutherland had three healthy lads to secure his lineage. Then the stranger had told him he would make Donald the next Lord of the Three Sisters in exchange of certain endeavors.. Donald just brushed him off initially but he thought it over again and again. He then went to meet the stranger who was at the Inn they had met for the first time and agreed. Lo and behold within a moon Lord Sutherland, his brother and his three sons died as their boat sank as they were going to Littlesister. And Donald became the new Lord within a week. The stranger then told him to create problems in the Bite and disrupt the ships that came to the Northern Realms. Thankfully it seemed the other Lords Borell, Longthorpe and Torrent had similar minds. The stranger had also provided them funds. Over the years they continued to harass the merchant ships. Even though the Northern Navy sometimes patrolled the waters they could not be everywhere. And the stranger had assured them that there will be no retaliation as both the Kingdoms had a good relationship.

And then a moon ago they decided on a drunken state that it was past time they started planning something bigger. And that was why attacked Ramsgate which proved to be a futile effort as they were repelled back. But they were planning another attack as they were yet to hear any response to their Northern incursion.

* * *

It is said it is darkest before the dawn. The attack came silent and swift when nobody was expecting it. A simultaneous attack on all the three islands. There was no shouting or any cheers. The highly trained Northern quickly disposed of anything moving as they went towards the Lord's Keep on each islands as the rest of the troops followed silently taking care of the rest. They quickly took over strategic points as the infiltrators started to do their work as they silently entered the Lord's Keep.

They were able to take over the Keep fo Sunderlands, Longthorpe and Torrents without any problems. But the Borells' guards were bit too alert as they discovered the attack and raised alarm. In the end it did not matter much. The well placed Northerners were able to quickly take care of incoming reinforcements and rest quickly surrendered themselves after seeing the size of the enemy troops they were facing.

* * *

Donald was asleep in chambers after a wild night full of drinks and debauchery with a few whores. He was Lord Sunderland after all and he could do as he pleased. He suddenly felt someone shaking him disturbing his wonderful dreams. "Go away." He slurred still half asleep.

"I don't think so." He heard a rather unrecognizable voice.

He squinted his eyes and looked towards the person and saw a black haired man younger than him may six and ten years odl with grey eyes looking at him with a mocking smile. "Who the fuck are you?" Donald asked.

"Language My Lord. It would be better if you lower your voice for your chances of survival." The person said.

"You bastard?" Donald roared jumping at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." The person said as he kicked Donald back to his bed. Soon two guards entered and pulled Donald to his legs and started to drag him out of the room. It was then he noticed several bloodstains and corpses of his own guards. He noticed the direwolf symbol on the soldiers and suddenly realised everything.

"The Northerners. You were not supposed to attack or retaliate. He had assured us." Words slipped out of Donald's mouth.

"What did you say?" The black haired man asked him.

"Nothing." Donald quickly shut up as the man looked at him intently.

Another group of soldiers led by another man who looked like a Lord came towards them. The Lord asked, "How did it go Jon?"

The black haired man Jon said, "It went as expected. There was no much resistance Lord Dustin. Do we have news on the other islands."

"Other than a feeble resistance from the Borells everything is under control." Lord Dustin told him. "And this is Lord Donald Sunderland?"

"Yes My Lord. And I think he has some important information for us asked in the proper way." Jon told him and Donald paled.

"If you are willing to do the honors yourself I don't see any reason to stop you. Take him to the ship and get everything out. I will take care of here till then."

Jon nodded with a smile as he walked with the guards dragging a struggling Donald behind him.

* * *

 _Pentos_

The market was full of people. Vendors trying to sell their goods and prospective customers buying or bargaining with them. As usual the streets of Pentos and busy and lively. It was rare they got to get out of the Illyrio's mansion. And today was one such day and Daenarys was thankful. Staying inside the mansion without much outside contact, infact any ourside contact was taking a toll on her. Illyrio said it was for their own protection form Robert Baratheon's assassins. So she had to accept that. Though she was grateful to him for protecting her and her brother and giving them a shelter, sometimes she felt that Magister had something planned for them. But she was helpless. Also she tried to remain outside her room while in the mansion. Viserys was less violent when she was outside with someone to keep an eye on her. Viserys had tried to threaten her and beat her when they arrived here as he did before. She had accepted that thinking she would be married to her Viserys as all the Targaryens. So she had not complained. But Illyrio had assigned to female guards for her after some time. After that the first time when Viserys had tried to beat her again, he learned that hard way not to repeat that again. Dany was thankful. While her guards did not speak much they always followed her. Dany felt safe near them.

And today also they were following her. Viserys was away not doubt in some brothel as always. So she was free from his oppression and her mood was happy. While she loved her brother as he was the only person with whom she shared blood. She still kept Lady Gabriella's words in her mind. Viserys had protected her till now. His had sacrificed his childhood for her. That was the only thing which stopped her from resenting her brother. But sometimes she wondered, how much more she must endure him? The past year she had spent at a business partner of Illyrio. Illyrio had said that she will needed to learn how to behave like a Queen so he sent her a handmaiden to his acquaintance. The said acquaintance was a female magister named _Alamis_ in Pentos. Rumours were that the woman was married to three different magisters all of whom died under mysterious circumstances. Though Alamis was now aged she still held grace and command. Under her tutelage Dany learned about governance, economy, negotiation etc, It was also under her where her knowledge and belief about the greatness of Targaryens shattered.

 _(Flashback Begins)_

It was one of those sessions in which they were discussing about what was happening in the world. As usual Alamis told Dany about the recent activities in the Free Cities. The civil war in Volantis and its aftermath, the defeat of the Golden Company in the Disputed Lands, the Dothraki raids in Norvos, the rising tension between the emperors of Yi-Ti etc to name a few.

"So girl, don't you want to know what is happening in your homeland?" Alamis asked.

"Westeros? I don't know anything My Lady." Dany replied.

"Tell me what do you know about your lineage?" Alamis asked.

"We the Targaryens are the last of the dragonlords. We..." Dany began before she was interrupted.

"I am not interested in your history girl. Tell me about your immediate family. What do you know about the circumstances which has lead to you hiding here?" Alamis asked.

That was the thing. Alamis always referred Dany as 'girl'. Initially Dany had resented that. But in time she realised it was for her security. Dany even had to dye her hair to remain anonymous.

"What do you know about your family?" Alamis asked.

Dany thought for a moment and told her as she had heard from Viserys. "My father was Aerys Targaryen who ruled Westeros in just and truthful manner. He was a great King respected by all. My mother was Queen Rhaella and my brother Rhaegar who was liked to play harp and loved by all. Then the upserpor Robert Bartatheon rebelled against us. With the help of his dogs the Starks, the Lannisters, the Tullys and the Arryns. Our family was butchered. My nephew and niece were killed along with my sister in law brutally." She finished with tears.

But Alamis cackled as soon as Dany finished. Dany felt a sudden rage rise in her and shouted, "Does the cruel fate of my family amuse you My Lady?" And just as she said that she was surprised by her courage.

Alamis stopped her laughter and looked at Dany. "So beneath your docile nature there is a dragon hidden. You must bring it out." She said then asked, "How did you know about of what you just told me."

Dany replied, "My brother told me."

"You did not confirm it from anyone else?" Alamis asked.

Dany felt puzzled and told, "Why should I do that? Viserys has never lied to me and he has no reason. Besides Illyrio has also many times agreed to what my brother has said and promised his help in getting revenge."

Alamis started to cackle again. This time a bit longer and finally she stopped. "Illyrio wants me to make you more confident and other qualities as required by a Queen. So here is one of the most important lesson. Do not trust the Cheesemonger?"

"Why? He has helped us a lot. He has given us food and shelter. He has also promised us to help regaining back the Kingdom." Dany said puzzled.

"Everyone has plans girl. Nothing in this world is free. Always keep that in mind. Who knows what kind of plans he is cooking. Think about it. The only possibility of to fight for you was the Golden Company. But their recent defeat has not gone down well. Now the only way to get the men for your cause is the Dothraki savages."

Dany felt a sort of trepidation rising within her. "Are you saying that Illyrio will sell me to the Dothraki's as a slave?"

"Everything is possible my dear. I cannot say anything for sure. An observant Queen should also be aware of what is going in the Kingdom. So always be aware of possibilities or situations that may affect you. Even if it is your brother do not trust blindly. Greed for power has made man do many unforgivable things." Alamis warned. "Now about your knowledge..."

Alamis then proceeded to tell Dany about the rebellion. A story Dany had not ever heard and could not believe. Alamis told her about the Aerys Targaryen the Mad King, his unjust reign, the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen and then the resulting rebellion.

"No. No. No. You are lying. They would not do that. We Targaryen united Westeros and ruled it for almost three centuries. My father was a great man. Viserys had told me." Daenarys shouted.

Alamis just laughed again and got up from her seat. She poured two glass of wine. She drank one and offered the other to Dany. Dany took the offered glass and sipped.

Alamis started to say. "If one day suppose you become Queen of Westeros you cannot be ignorant of the truth just relying on the facts you had been fed by your brother. Even your brother was just four name days old. Not grown enough to realize what was going on. He only knows what the others had told him. Did you not think of that?"

Now Dany thought about it she realised Alamis was right. Alamis continued, "While what happened to your sister in law and her children and you and Viserys was cruel I must say it was all brought upon you by the actions of your father and brother. If you ever thought that once you return to Westeros and you will be welcomed by all with open arms you are mistaken."

"You seem to have a good knowledge of Westeros my lady." Dany asked.

"I have enough. For a merchant it is necessary to be aware of what is happening across the world to remain in business. Then again I trade extensively with the Northern Realms. So I am privy to news. Though I don't have enough access to Westeroi news as Illyrio does." Alamis said.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

That day had shattered all her illusions about her family. Her stay with Alamis had brought a gradual change in Dany. She became confident and learned the art of subtlety. She had of course made some discrete enquiries with people in rare moments she got to gain more insight of the rebellion that ended the Targaryen reign. Stiching together the bits of information she gained she was forced to accept that Alamis was telling the truth. Illyrio was hiding the truth from them and they were pawns in his plans. She had also started to notice the Illyrio meeting different persons and occasionally tried to pick up the conversation from the limited lip reading skills she learned under Aramis's tutelage. Viserys did not like the change in her. He was used to a docile Dany who endured his abuses. But these days Dany refused to go near Viserys whenever she felt that he was angry. She had thought whether to share her thoughts with her brother but seeing how close deep her brother was in Illyrio's clutches she changed her mind. But she had decided one thing. 'I will free myself from Illyrio's clutches.'

Shaking her head to remove those thoughts Dany decided to enjoy her day. She brought few clothes and fruits. They stopped to see some street performers in their act which she enjoyed. If Viserys had been with her she would not had been able to enjoy this because he considered such things not enough for a King. But Dany enjoyed them.

As they continued to walk she heard a vendor shouting. "Come all. The finest goods from Westeros. Relish the taste of Dornish Wine, Arbour Gold or the Honey Wine from North. Get drunk with Vodka. The finest wool from North and silk from Dorne. Beautiful glass figures from the Northern Realms..."

That caught Dany's attention. 'Perhaps I can learn some news about Westeros.' She thought and went inside the small emporium.

On seeing a potential customer the vendor came immediately attended her. "My Lady?"

"We are just looking." Dany told him as she entered with her two guards. There were three other persons inside looking through the wares. Dany also started to see the wares. She saw that the wares were actually very good especially the glass figures. Crystal clear and beautiful of different animals or just statues. She asked the vendor, "Are you from Westeros?"

"Yes My Lady." The vendor said coming near them but was stopped by her guards from coming too near. "I am from Crownslands."

"I see. How are things in Westeros?" She asked sounding disinterested while observing the wares.

"A fragile peace is holding the Kingdoms together." The vendor replied.

"What about the King?" She asked.

"His Grace, umm, is more interested in worldly pleasures than ruling the Kingdom." The vendor replied diplomatically. "The Small Council rules in his name."

'In other words Robert Baratheon is a terrible King.' Dany concluded.

The vendor quickly opened a small barrel and poured and offered her a drink. "The finest Arbour Gold from Reach, My Lady."

"Thank you." Dany said as she started to sip. She continued to talk to the vendor. As time passed she felt the vendor looking at her more intently. She looked around and saw the other three people also glancing at her discreetly. Suddenly she started to feel dizzy and her voice slurred. She stumbled. As her guard came to hold her Dany saw through her blurred vision the other people inside quickly moving closing the front of the shop while the others stabbed her guards who did not even stand a chance due to the surprise attack.

The last thing she heard as her vision went black was the vendor shouting. "Quick, we must leave the damned city before the Cheesemonger realizes anything. We need to return..."

* * *

 **For those who don't know " _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ " is the Hogwarts motto.**

 **I had been busy with my job so it is difficult to find time to write. But I would try hard to post the next chapter at the earliest. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
